


Fire Burns and Ice Freezs

by silverfire0



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Ice, White Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 184,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfire0/pseuds/silverfire0
Summary: Hi my name is Kida, I'm the younger sister of Katara and Sokka. My Gran is always saying how I'm the perfect mix of my older brother and sister, because I can fight like my brother even better sometimes and I can water bend like my sister. The only big difference is that have lighter skin then than them, my eyes are a pale blue and my hair looks like snow. I was with them when they found Aang. And this is the story of how we changed the world.Oh and did I say that I can also fire bend.





	1. Prologue

My name is Kida, I am the daughter of Hakoda and Kya. Younger sister of Sokka and Katara. I am I can fight like my brother, father used to say that I was sometimes better than him. I also can water bend like my sister. I can do other things as well. There are only three things the differ me from everyone else in the Southern water tribe. The first thing is that I have eyes the color of ice, second my hair is as white as snow, and third I'm a lot paler than everyone else. Gran thinks I look like this is because the night I was born it was the coldest it had ever been in over 100 years. 

Before mom died she used to tell me that I was bending at a very young age. But it wasn't water that I was bending but ice. I know what you are thinking ice is water, but the ice just appeared from thin air it was amazing. Two years after that I learned that I could also bend water.

Then the night my mother died, I learned that I could bend something else. I was with my mother when the fire nation arrived, I was by my mother's side when the solider came in. My mother sent Katara out, I don't remember much, but what I do is that my mother is dead and when the solider tried to kill me with his fire I was able to bend it away from me. I thought that he would take me wit me but, he didn't, he just turned at left. I remember crying over my mothers body when dad had come running in. He had asked what happened I just cried and keep crying. When I finally stopped and he had asked me again I had told him that I didn't remember. Dad didn't push.

It wasn't long after that, that Dad and the other male members of the tribe left to fight in the war that's been goin on for 100 years. Sokka, the children, and the elderly were the only males left in the tribe, I could see how much that had hurt Sokka to be left behind, but it didn't slow him down, or hold him back. We still spared everyday, Katara and I practiced are water bending everyday and sometime I tried to help her learn to bend ice, but she couldn't and it didn't help no one else in the south pole was a bender. But we were doing just fine. 

Now then enough with my back story lets get to reason why you are here…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N The ages of everyone in the Avatar: The Last Airbender

Sokka- 15 years old  
Katara - 14 years old  
Rhella- 13 years old  
Aang- 112 years old  
Zuko- 17 years old  
Azula- 14 years old  
Toph- 12 years old


	2. Boy in the Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell my sister and I stories about the old days: a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar master of all four elements; only h could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving my brother, my sister and I to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but my sister and I haven't lost hope. We still believe that, somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.

Kida's Pov:

Katara, Sokka, and I were in a canoe, Sokka for some reason thought it would be a good idea for him to have Katara and I go fishing with him. He is holding his spear above the water ready to spear his fish.

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Rhella and Katara. This is how you catch a fish." Sokka said

Sokka is at the front of the boat, with me in the middle and Katara in the back. I could hardly care what Sokka was trying to do. I look back at Katara to see her removing her glove, she moves her arm out in the direction of the fish, she takes a deep breath, her face is a mixture of concentration and apprehension, she starts making a wavy motion with her wrist, moving her hand up and down.

Sokka is still focused wholly on the fish in front of him, he is completely unware of what is happening behind him. I on the other hand is prepared for something to go wrong. Katara is successful in getting the fish in a bubble of water and out of the water. I smile at her.

"Sokka, look." I said

"Sshh. Rhella, you're going to scare it away. Mmmm…I can already smell it cookin'." Sokka said

"But, Sokka!" I said

"I caught one." Katara said

The bubble holding the fish drifts around her it is hang over Sokka's head. As the bubble hovers over his head, Sokka raises his spear to strike the fish he was following. He bursts the bubble with the blunt end of his spear, the water falls on to Sokka, soaking him, and fish lands back in the water. I start laughing.

"Hey." Katara said

"That was the funniest one yet." I said

"Why is it that every time you two play with magic water, I get soaked?" Sokka asked

"Hey I didn't do anything. You are the one that bought us with you on this fishing trip." I said

Sokka glared at me.

"She has a point. Plus it's not "magic", it's water bending or in Rhella's case ice bending. And it's,,," Katara said

"Yeah, yeah, "an ancient art unique to our culture", blah, blah, blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself." Sokka said

While Sokka was talking Katara and I had crossed are arms over are chest. 

"So let me get this straight…" I said

"…You're calling us weird…"

"…Were not the ones who makes muscles…" 

"…at yourselves every time we see ourselves in the water." Katara said

"I hate that you two can feed off each others sentences it's kind of weird." Sokka said

"Coming from the guy who is currently doing what we pointed out. " I said

As we float along, we float into a rapid current, which pulls use towards a jumble of large icebergs which block the end of the narrow passage formed by the towering walls of ice. Sokka paddles the boat as I move the biggest and sharpest ice pieces away from us. 

"Watch out! Go left! Go left!" Katara said

The path is growing narrow. The pieces which are easy to move are growing bigger in size, which are moving a challenge. The canoe gets pinned my three, it gets crushed. Sokka, Katara and I throw our selves on to the biggest of the three icebergs.

"You call that left?" Katara asked

"Why aren't you yelling at Rhella. She's the master of ice, yet our boat was smashed by icebergs. Which are made from ice. You don't like my steering? Well, maybe Katara you should've water bended us out of the ice." Sokka said

"Don't blame this all on me, I'm only 13." I said

Katara and I are similar in many ways but also different. She has a temper.

"So it's my fault?" Katara asked

"I knew I should've left you two home. Leave it to two girls to screw things up." Sokka said

I moved to the side, to not be effected by anything Katara was about to do and/or say.

"You are the most sexist (she brings her hands up to her head and swings them back down and behind her in her rage; the movement creates a small wave of water behind her) immature, (hands raised back to her head.) nut brained… (swings her arms back down again, creating a slightly larger wave; she raises her hands back to her during a brief loss for words.) Rhella and I are embarrassed (throwing a hand upward, a short jet of water shoots upward as well.) to be related to you." Katara yelled

Katara swings her both hands back forcefully once again and her unconscious water bending hurls a wave directly into the towering iceberg behind her. Sokka and I both look at her in terror. 

"Ever since mom died. Rhella and I have been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier." Katara yelled

The iceberg that had come to the surface was soon cracked because of Katara.

"Uh…Katara." Sokka said

"I even wash all the clothes. Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant." Katara yelled

As she yells out the last word, she water bends again causing two splits in the chunk of ice.

"Katara, settle down." Sokka said

"Sokka never tell a girl to settle down." I said

"No that's it! I'm done helping you. From now onw, you're on your own." Katara said

Her last movement is her most agitated and it creates a huge wave which, when it impacts the iceberg, sends a umber of fissures to snake their way up the iceberg one of them reaches the top of the iceberg splitting it in half. Sokka and I gasps for air, Katara turns around and looks at he iceberg. 

"Okay, you've gone from "weird" to "freakish", Katara." Sokka said

"You mean I did that?" Katara asked

"Yep. Congratulations." Katara said

Several small bubbles appear on the surfaces of the water directly in front of us, a small spot of water begins to glow with a bright bluish hue. A iceberg breaks the surface of the water. The waves generated by the iceberg's rising push the floe backward as the berg itself rocks to one side. We all look at the iceberg to see a human glowing inside it, the person opens his eyes.

"He's alive. We have to help. I'm going to break the ice." I said

I got up and over to the iceberg. Katara follow behind me.

"Katara, Rhella, get back here. We don't know what thing is." Sokka said

As I walk across the water ice appears under my feet. As I reach the icebergs I put my hand on it. Cracks start to radiate from my hand. Katara came up behind me and hit the iceberg with Sokka's club. Iceberg breaks and a beam of light shoots into the sky. 

A figure stands at the tops of the creator, he looks down at us. Sokka pushes Katara and I behind him. The light finally dissipates and the boy stops glowing. The figure is revealed to be nothing more than a young boy, the boy falls. Katara shoots forward and catches the boy. She lays him down. Sokka pokes the boy in the head.

"Sokka stop it." I said

The boy opens his eyes, to show grey eyes. He looks up and Katara and I.

"I need to ask you two something?" the boy says in a weak voice

"What?" Katara asked

"Please…come closer." Aang said

Katara and I moved closer.

"What is it?" I asked

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" Aang asked in a happy tone

"Uh, sure." Katara and I said

The boy elegantly rises to his feet in one swift motion. Katara and I look at him in awe while Sokka backs away in shock.

"What's going on here?" Aang asked

"No clue, you tell us." I said

"How did you get in the Ice? And why aren't you frozen?" Sokka asked

"I'm…not sure." Aang said

There is a noise, the boy quickly scrambles up the ridge of ice and happily jumps over the edge. Katara, Sokka, and I move around to the opening. To see the a large furry creature, with an arrow on it's forehead just like the boy.

"Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy." Aang said

The boy opens an eyelid that immediately closes again once it is released. The boy then jumps down off the furry thing. The fury thing opened it's mouth and licked the boy, I look at Sokka to see his jaw dropped.

"Ha, ha. You're okay." Aang said

The boy hugs the furry thing, it has six legs, horns, and a long flat tail. The boy is petting it's nose.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked

"This is Appa, my flying bison." Aang said

"Right, and this is Katara and Rhella, my flying sister's." Sokka said

The boy looks questioningly at Sokka, then he looks at the bison Appa when he starts making noise. The boy ducks and the bison sneezes sending a large blast of green flying directly onto Sokka, who gets covered. I laugh, while Sokka tries to clean himself off.

"Don't worry, it'll wash out. So do you guys live around here?" the boy asked

I go to say something, but Sokka beats me to it.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!" Sokka said

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy." I said

"You can tell by that evil look in his eye. The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka, and the girl is my sister Rhella." Katara said

"What is your name?" I asked

"I'm A…a-a-a- Achoo." the boys said

The boy sneezes, creating a air blast that sends him soaring into the air. He lands on the ground, unharmed.

"I'm Aang." Aang said

Sokka, Katara, and I just looked at him in shock.

"You just sneezed… and flew ten feet in the air." Sokka said

"(he looks up questioningly towards the sky) Really? It felt higher than that." Aang said

"You're an air bender!" Katara and I said

"Sure am." Aang said

"Giant light beams, flying bison, air benders…I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka said

"Sokka how are you going to get home?" I asked

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang says

He then air bends himself onto Appa.

"We'd love a ride. Thanks." Katara said

"Oh no! I'm not getting on that fluffy snot monster." Sokka yelled

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home?" Katara asked

"You know, before you freeze to death." I said

Sokka opens his mouth in defiance and point at Katara then at me, more than ready to retaliate, but he can't. Katara and climb on to Appa's saddle. Sokka bows his head and climbs onto Appa.

"Okay, first time flyers, hold on tight. Appa, yip-yip." Aang said

Aang whips the reins and Appa growls in response. Appa moves his tail up and down and takes a huge jump into the air. He soars through the air for mere few seconds, making it appear as through he would fly, before belly-flopping into the water with a splash. Katara and I move tot eh front of the saddle up by Aang.

"Come on, Appa. Yip-yip." Aang said

"Wow, that was truly amazing." Sokka said sarcastically

Katara and I glare at Sokka.

"Appa's just a little tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see." Aang said

Katara and Aang smile at each other, she moves back a little bit to see that he is still smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Katara asked

"Oh, I was smiling?" Aang asked

I just smile at the two of them. Sokka groans and throws his head back. Katara and I glare at him. Aang lies back on Appa's head. Katara and I are still sitting at the front of the saddle.

"Hey." Katara said

"Hey. What'cha thinkin' about?" Aang asked

"I guess I was wondering, your being an air bender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?" Katara asked

"Katara that was a very personal question." I said

"It's okay Rhella. I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry." Aang said

"Okay, just curious. Good night." Katara said

"Sleep tight." Aang said

Aang turns around uncomfortably. Katara moves to the back of the saddle. I look at Aang.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Katara. It's just that ever since the fire nation killed our mom she has this hope that the Avatar will come back." I said

"It's okay, and I'm sorry to hear that." Aang said

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I mean you know what they say about hope it breeds enteral misery." I said

I move away from the front of the saddle back by Katara and Sokka.

******** Time Skip bought to you by Aang's arrows ********

Morning.

"Come on Katara lets go get Aang." I said

Katara nods. Katara and I then head towards where Aang is sleeping. We walk in to see Aang thrashing around.

"Aang? Aang. Wake up. (Aang shoots up, throwing the covers of his body and gasping for air.) It's okay, we're in the village now. Come on, get ready." Katara said

"Come lazy bones, everyone's waiting to meet you." I said

Aang jumps up and stats to get dressed. Katara and I move towards the door, we look at Aang to see the blue arrow-shaped tattoos that race his arms and legs and reach up his back and to his head. Katara grabs his wrist and pulls him out the door.

"Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang." Katara said

Aang bows respectfully toward the villages, but they step back in fear.

"Uh, why are they lookin at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked

Aang looks over his clothing. 

"Well, no one has seen an air bender in a hundred years. We thought thy were extinct, until my granddaughters and grandson found you." Kanna (grangran) said

"Extinct?" Aang asked

"Aang, this is my grandmother." I said

"Call me Gran-Gran." Kanna said

Sokka walks toward us and snatches Aang's staff out his hands, and starts to examine it.

"What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." Sokka said

Aang uses a small air current to get his staff back.

"It's not for stabbing, it's for air bending." Aang said

Aang open the staff it becomes a glider, making Sokka gasp and cover his head with his hands.

"Magic trick. Do it again." a little girl said

"Not magic, air bending." Aang said

Aang movers his glider around himself, visually demonstrating what he was talking about. 

"It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." Aang said

"Ya know, last time I checked, human can't fly." Sokka said

"Check again." Aang said

Aang grabs hold of his glider and pushes himself off the ground, leaving Katara, Sokka, and I cover our face against the sudden wind. The rest of the village looks at Aang in awe as Aang does loops and turns.

"He's flying." a different village girl said

Aang makes more loops and speeds up to soar past the gazing villagers.

"It's amazing." a different village girl said

Aang's shadow passes over Katara and I. Aang, intending to further impress the villagers, files sideways and closes his eyes while grinning broadly. He then flies head first into one of the village watchtower. His head gets stuck in the watchtower. Katara and I try not to laugh as Aang struggles to extricate his head from the watchtower. He gets his head out and he tumbles downward onto a pile of snow at the base of the tower that crumbles. Katara rushes to his side, while Sokka stars in shock at the damaged inflicted on the watchtower.

"My watchtower." Sokka yelled

"Your watchtower, I'm the one that built it, and I'm going to be the one to fix it. So calm down Sokka." I said

Aang lies covered in snow at eh base of the tower. Katara and the village girls run over to Aang smiling.

"That was amazing." Katara said

Sokka runs over to the watchtower and starts to pat the watchtower in hopes to save it from collapsing all the way. Aang spins his staff and the wings retract. A large pack of snow falls from the watchtower and lands on Sokka. I use my bending to get eh snow off of Sokka.

"Great. You're an air bender, Katara and Rhella are water benders. Together you can just waste time all day long." Sokka said

"Oh so all we do is waste time. Guess that means you can fix your own watchtower." I said

I moved my hand and covered Sokka with snow.

"You guys are water bends?" Aang asked

"Well, sort of. Not yet. Rhella's really good with ice." Katara said

"All right, no more playing. Come one, Katara, you have chores. Rhella help your brother with the tower." Kana (gran-gran) said

Gran-Gran leads Katara away from Aang. I follow after them.

"I told you, he's the real thing Gran-Gran. I found a bender to teach me." Katara said

"How is a Air bender going to teach you a water bender how to bend?" I asked

Katara just glared at me.

"Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy." Kana (gran-gran) said

"But he's special. I can tell, I sense he's filled with much wisdom." Katara said

We turn around to look at Aang. Who has his tongue stuck to his staff.

"See? Now my tongue is stuck to my staff." Aang said

One of the village boy pulls on the staff. 

"Yes, so much wisdom." I said sarcastically

Katara glares at me, I turn and head back towards the watch tower. I move all of the snow out of the way. I then re made the watchtower out of ice. I turn around to see Sokka starting his warrior training.

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a fire bender. In the Water trine, we fight to the last man standing for without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" Sokka asked

Sokka is talking to six little boys who like they would rather being doing anything else. One of the boys waves his hand.

"I gotta pee." the boy says

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the War, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe, and that means no potty breaks." Sokka said

"But I really gotta go." the boy yells

"(Sighs) Okay, who else has to go?" Sokka asked

Every child raises their hand. Sokka face palms in frustration. The boys leave, and Katara comes running over to use.

"Have you seen Aang? Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago." Katara said

Aang then walks from an outhouse igloo, pulling his pants up a bit higher.

"(amused) Wow! Everything freezes in there." Aang said

Aang points towards the bathroom.

"That's just gross." I said

"Uh! Katara, Rhella, get him out of here. This lesson is for warriors only!" Sokka yelled

Sokka starts to walk away when he hears the sound of children laughing. He turns around, the children a re playing on Appa. Some are being propelled into the air, then they land in a pile of snow.

"Stop! Stop it right now! (the laughter of the children is stifled immediately and Appa turns his head to look at Sokka, who accusingly directs his anger at Aang.) What's wrong with you?! We don't have time for fun and games with the War going on." Sokka yelled

Sokka takes is spear and casts an annoyed glance at he laughing children who run past him. Aang slide don from Appa's head.

"What war? What are you talking about?" Aang asked

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka asked

Aang looks at us questioningly at us, but the expression on his face changes to enthusiasm when see a otter-penguin.

"Penguin." Aang yells

The animal is startled by Aang's outburst and quickly waddles off. Aang runs after it past Katara and I.

"He's kidding, right?" Sokka asked

Katara, Sokka, and I look at each other.

"Come on Katara lets go make sure he is okay." I said

Katara and I leave and follow after Aang. We find him with all the other otter-penguin.

"Aang?" Katara asked

No answer.

"Aang?" I yelled

We hear laughing, we follow it to see Aang chasing them.

"Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding?" Aang asked

He jumps at a penguin, but the animal evades his attempt and Aang belly flops into the snow. He turns on his back and quickly erects himself with his air bending as Katara comes up beside him.

"Heh heh. I have a way with animals." Aang said

Aang stretches his arms wide and imitates the sound and movements of the animals around them, making Katara and l laugh.

"Hehehe, Aang, we'll help you catch a penguin if you teach us water bending." Katara said

"Correction, teach her water bending." I said

Aang grabbed the tail of a penguin, he holds on as it pulls him through the snow for a short way before letting go and looking at Katara and I.

"You got a deal. Just one little problem… (he air bends himself into a sitting position.) I'm an air bender, not a water bender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you guys?" Aang asked

"No. you're looking at the only two water benders in the whole South Pole." Katara said

"This isn't right. A water bender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have water benders who could teach you." Aang said

"Maybe, but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly "turn right at the second glacier". It's on the other side of the world." Katara said

"Yeah, what she said." I said

"But you forget, I have a flying bison. Appa and I can personally fly you two to the North Pole. Katara, Rhella we're going to find you guys a master." Aang said

"That's…I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before." Katara said

"Well if she doesn't want to go, I will." I said

"Well, you think about it, but in the meantime, can you teach me how to catch one of these penguins?" Aang asked

"(Mocking imitating a teacher) Okay, listen closely my young pupil. (Inclines her head toward Aang) Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art." Katara said

She then magically pulls a fish from her sleeve. 

"Watch carefully." I said

She tosses Aang a fish. He catches but is confused, but the penguins crowd around him. He laughs, the penguins pull him down to them. Aang and Katara both have the penguins.

"Rhella are you not coming?" Aang ask

"I'm coming, I'm just not going to use a penguin." I said

Aang just looks at me weird.

"Ready. Set. Go." I said

We all took off. I was using my ice, while Katara and Aang were on the penguins. We soar through the air for a moment before landing on the slope and continuing their journey downward. Aang uses a iceberg as a ramp to propel him into the air to soar over and past Katara. I use my gift to propel myself forward. We all start laughing. 

"I haven't done this since I was a kid." Katara said

"I haven't laughed like this in a long time." I said

"You sill are a kid." Aang said

I make tunnel of ice. Katara is in lead and tries to hold Aang back by constantly changing her direction when he pass her. Aang uses his airbending to get ahead of us. When we exit the tunnel, to see that are path is blocked my a fire nation ship incased in ice. 

"Whoa! What is that?" Aang asked

"What does it look like. A Fire Navy ship. And a very bad memory for my people." I said

Aang begins to approach the ship.

"Aang, stop! We're not allowed to go near it. The ship could be booby-trapped." Katara said

"If you want to be a bender Katara, you have to let go of fear." Aang said

Katara looks at me, as I look at the ship with fear. I look like Katara and shake my head. Katara takes a step towards the ship.

"Come on, Rhella. It will be okay." Katara said

She takes my hand and pulls me behind her. We walk onto the ship. We walk around in the silent rooms of the ship. Aang enters a room that is filled with weapons. Katara and I follow in behind him.

"This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl." Katara said

"It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks. When the war first started." I said

"Okay, back up. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nations. I've never seen any war." Aang said

"Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?" Katara asked

"I don't know. A few days, maybe?" Aang asked

"Aang I hate to break it to you but I don't think you in there a few days. I think you were in that iceberg for a hundred years." I said

"(in full disbelief and slightly accusing) What?! That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred-twelve-year- old man to you?" Aang asked

"Think about it. The War is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there the whole time." Katara said

Aang's emotions keep flashing across his face..

"I know it's hard to believe but it's the only explanation." Katara said

Aang takes a few steps back, and slides down the wall.

"A hundred years. I can't believe it." Aang said

"I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this…" Katara said

"I did get to meet you two." Aang said 

"Come on, let's get out of here. It's making Rhella upset." Katara said

Katara smiles and pulls him to his feet and the we exit the room.

"Can we hurry up and head back, this place is creep." Katara said

Aang ventures down yet another room with Katara and I on his trail. He trips over a thin rope, as he stumbles, metal bars slide downward over the entrance, barring it and trapping us inside.

"Huh?" Aang asked

"We are so dead." I said

We run towards the bars and peek through them.

"What's that you said about booby traps?" Aang asked

We could hear the gears and the engines power up. You can hear a flare shoot up into the sky and explode.

"Gran-Gran and Sokka are going to kill us. Aang get Katara out of here. I'll get myself out." I said 

Aang nods his head grabs Katara and use his air bending to get her out. I use my ice to get myself out.


	3. The Avatar Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

We head back to the tribe as we walk up the entire village is waiting for us.

"We are so dead." I said

"Yay. Aang's back." a village kid said

Some of them run over to him while the others remain cheerful in the crowd. Sokka comes marching up to us.

"I knew it. (points a finger at Aang) you signaled the Fire Navy with that flare. You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" Sokka asked

"Aang didn't do anything it was an accident." Katara said

"Yeah. We were on the ship and there was this booby trap, and, well I booby-ed right into it." Aang said

"Katara, Rhella, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger. Why on earth would you take your sister onto a fire nation ship." Kana (Gran-Gran) said

"Don't blame Katara or Rhella. I brought them there. It's my fault." Aang said

"Aha. The traitor confesses. Warriors, away from the enemy. The foreigner is banished from our village." Sokka said

"Sokka, you're making a mistake." Katara said

"No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting Rhella and you from threats like him." Sokka said

"If the Fire Navy really is coming maybe he should stay, we will need all the help we can get." I said

Sokka looks like he is thinking that statement over, when Katara opens her mouth and runes everything.

"Aang is not our enemy. Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time: fun." Katara said

"Fun?! We can't fight firebenders with fun." Sokka said

"You should try it sometime." Aang said

"Get out of our village! Now!" Sokka yelled

"Grandmother, please. Don't let Sokka do this." Katara said

"Katara, Rhella you both knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best of the air bender leaves." Kana (gran-gran) said

"Fine. Then we're banished, too. Come on Aang, let go." Katara said

Katara grabs my arm and pulls me over to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka asked

"To find a water bending master. Aang is taking us to the North Pole." Katara yelled

"Katara I don't want to go." I said

"I am? Great." Aang said

"Katara! Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family? Rhella doesn't want to go." Sokka said

Katara stops making me run into her. Aang walks over to use.

"Katara, Rhella, I don't want to come between you and your family." Aang said

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" Katara asked

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me you two." Aang said

"Where will you go?" I asked

"Guess I'll go back home and look for air benders. Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that. I t was nice meeting everyone." Aang said

Aang goes to get on Appa, but I walk over to him and stop him.

"Stay close by just for a little while." I said

I hug Aang.

"I was hoping to stay a little while longer, in hopes of making you thinking differently about hope." Aang said

"See you later Aang." I said

"See you later?" Aang asked

"Never say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting. That's what my mother used to say." I said

"Rhella." Sokka yelled

I turned around and headed back over to the rest of the village.

"Let's see your bison fly now, air boy." Sokka said

"Come on Appa, you can do it. Yip-yip." Aang said

Aang flicks the reins, but Appa merely rises and growls.

"Yeah. I thought so." Sokka said

One of the younger girls from the village runs out and stands next to Katara and I.

"Ahh. Aang, don't go I'll miss you." the girl said

"I'll miss you, too." Aang said

Aang looks from Katara to me. A tear leaves my eye and turns to ice once it slides off my face. 

"Come on, boy." Aang said

Appa turns and piods away, disappearing over the hill. The little girl goes back towards the village. Katara and I stay rooted in our spot. Gran-Gran walks over to us.

"Katara, Rhella, you'll feel better after you…" Kana (Gran-Gran) was cut off

"You happy now? There goes my one chance at becoming a water bender." Katara yells

Katara then marches back to the village. I look over at Gran-Gran to see that she has a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Gran-Gran, you know how Katara can be." I said

"Rhella, why did you go onto that ship?" Kana (gran-gran) asked

"I didn't want to, but Katara told me it would be okay." I said

"We should head back." Kanna (gran-gran) said

We turned and head back to the village. When we arrived Sokka was in full warrior mode.

"All right, ready our defenses. The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now." Sokka said

"But I gotta…" 

"And no potty breaks." Sokka yelled

I help Sokka put on his warrior make-up. Then I went to my tent and changed. I walk out of my tent to see Sokka standing atop of one of the walls, overlooking the foggy horizon. We hear the sound cracking noise. The ground begins to quake and a rumbling sound is heard in the distance. I look around the village to see everyone's face is one of horror. I look up to where Sokka is standing to see some of the wall crumbling. One of the watchtowers crumble from the shaking but the tower of ice I made stands strong.

"Oh man." Sokka said

Katara comes running up next to me. We can see the shadow of a ship.

"Oh maaan…" Sokka said

"Sokka move." I yell

The ship reaches the shore, splintering the ground. 

"Sokka, get out of the way." Katara yells

Sokka stay rooted in his spot. He raises his club in defenses, ready to strike. Before he can make a move, the bow crumbles a large portion of the wall into snowy ruins. The snow slides downwards, pushing Sokka several feet back before he lands to a halt. With a loud hiss of steam the ship has come to a halt.

I look up at the ship with a blank look. The bow of ship opens, once it is open all the way we can see three people walking down. We rest of the village is huddle together. Sokka lets out a battle cry and charges at the three with his club at the ready. The man in the middle merely kicks the club to his left, and without even resting his leg on the ground, kicks Sokka over to his right, sending him into the snow where his head becomes trapped. Sokka tries to free himself from the snow. Katara covers her mouth in shock of seeing Sokka get beat.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko asked

The guy looks over the village. Without warning, he extends his arm and grabs ahold of Gran-Gran.

"He'd be about this age, master of all elements?" the man asked

He shoves Kanna forcefully back into the crowd. Katara moves and hugs Kana (gran-gran). The man swings his arm out and releases an arc of fire that just over everyone's head.

"I know you're hiding him." the man yelled

Sokka finally got out of the snow. He runs over and picks it up, most of his war paint is gone. He lets out another battle cry as he charges toward the man. The man swiftly turns around just as Sokka approaches. He ducks under Sokka's wide swing and hurls the warrior forward. Sokka lands on his butt in the snow. I see the man get ready to fire bend so, I quickly throw up and ice wall in front of Sokka. The fire hit the ice and turned into steam, but the best part was the ice hadn't melt. T he man growls and turns his attention to me.

"Well, hello there scare face." I said

That comment seemed to make him very mad. He fire bended at me again. I made little balls of ice, and chucked them at him. While his attention was on me one of the village boys had grabbed a spear and threw it at Sokka.

"Show no fear." the village boy yelled

I took the ice wall down. Sokka catches the weapon and charges at Zuko once more. The man breaks pf pieces of the spear with his forearms , pulls the remains of the weapon out of Sokka's hand and pokes him thrice in the head wit the blunt end. Sokka falls to the ground as the man snaps the spear in two and tosses the pieces to the ground. Sokka's boomerang spins into view, unnoticed by the man. It strikes Zuko on the back on his helmet with a loud clang, he is pushed forward by the blow. The man is mad he readies to fire daggers.

"No." I said

I thrust my hands forward and the man goes flying back.

"You’re a fire bender." the man said

I looked down at my hands. The man stood up, he goes to take a step forward when Aang comes rapidly riding on a penguin towards us. He holds his glider horizontal on the animal and he has a determined look on his face, his tongue is out of his mouth in concentration. Aang takes his feet out from underneath him, tossing Zuko off his feet, speeding past, the man lands on his face, his legs in the air, and his helmet landing on his butt. Aang rides speedily towards them, still mounted on the penguin. Aang comes to halt and gets off and stands in-between Sokka and I. 

"Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka. Hey, Rhella." Aang said

"Hi, Aang. Thanks for coming." Sokka said

"Told you we would need him." I said

Aang looks back at the Fire Nation soldiers, where the man is back on his feet. The man does a signal, his men spread out, surrounding Aang and I. The man gets in a fighting stance. Aang gets in a fighting stance, I simply just stand still. Aang moves his staff side-to-side, showering the men with snow, Aang then slams the ground sending a rush of snow at the main man. I make a big wall of ice to protect most of the villagers from fire. The man with the scare heats the snow up melting it. 

"Looking for me?" Aang asked

"You're the air bender? You're the Avatar? For a second I thought it was the girl seeing as she is a dual-bender." The man said

"You're confused." I said

Aang resumes his fighting stance.

"Aang?" Katara asked

"No way." Sokka said

"Can we get to the point, please." I said

I take a step back as Aang and the man moving around in a circle pattern, both awaiting the attack of the other.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating. You're just a child." the man yelled

"(Calmly, tilting his head to one side with a confused expression) well, you're just a teenager." Aang said

The man launches a series of fire blasts at Aang in anger at the remark, who defends himself by twirling his staff dissipating the flames. The man attacks Aang again, the village is watching thought the ice. The man fires another blast of fire at Aang, who turns his staff again, I can feel the heat of the flame so I take a step back.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asked

"Only if the girl with white hair comes as well." the man said

I look at Katara and Sokka who both shake their heads.

"Okay." I said

Aang is apprehended by the men, while the main man grabs my arm with one hand while the other holds Aang's staff.

"No! Rhella, Aang, don't do this. Please Rhella we can't loose you." Katara said

"Don't worry, Katara. It'll be okay. I'll protect Rhella. Take care of Appa for me until I get back." Aang said

I simply smile at my bother and sister. 

"Head a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home." the man said

I am taken deeper into the ship.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold." the man said

We head even deeper into the ship. We turn and then head into a room. The man lets go of me, and leans Aang's staff against the wall. A few minutes go by with scare face looking at me.

"Okay, I hate to be the first to talk but can I have your name that way I can stop thinking about as scare face." I said 

The man glares.

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. What's your name peasant?" Zuko asked

"Rhella." I said

"You don't look like a water bender." Zuko said

"I don't know if that is an insult or not, and what part of me doesn't look like a water bender? I mean how many water have you seen? Plus all you can see of me is my face." I said

I saw a little blush on his checks.

"Your hair is white, your skin is pale, or and you can fire bend." Zuko said

"I am not a fire bender." I said

"Yes you are." Zuko said

"No." 

"Yes." 

"No." 

"Yes."

"I am not a FIRE BENDER." I yelled

I could feel my self getting hot, which was a new feeling. When we heard yelling from the hall way.

"The Avatar has escaped!" A guard yelled

Zuko grabbed me, covered my mouth, and pulled me against him, and moved back so he was against the wall. The door opens and in walks Aang.

"My staff." Aang said

The door closes behind him. Aang grabs his staff, and turns around to see Zuko and I.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Zuko said

Zuko pushes me to side and assumes a fighting stance and fires a blast at Aang who yells and narrowly avoids the attack. Zuko fires again, forcing Aang into a corner, I back up into a corner, slide down, and pull my knees to m chest. Aang is panting heavily from alarm, he looks at me. Zuko fires once more. Aang spins around out of the corner and against the back wall. Aang ducks to avoid another fire blast. Zuko is standing in the middle of the room, Aang managing to roll over directly behind him. Aang deftly manages to stay behind Zuko, utilizing circle-walking. Zuko spins around, Aang uses his air to deter another attack. Aang avoids Zuko's repeated attacks, Aang lands underneath a hanging tapestry, he grabs the tapestry of its hooks and wraps it around Zuko's body. Zuko burns out of the trapes Aang use his air bending to hit Zuko wit the mattress. Aang runs over to me.

"Go, okay, no matter what go." I said

Aang nods and runs out of the room. Zuko quickly runs out of the room. I don’t know how much time passed. What I do know is that the room is getting colder. I hear yelling, then someone walk into the room. The room warms up a little bit. I hear someone saying my name. Then the room gets colder again, another person walks into the room, the room heats up even more. Someone puts their hand on my arm, I feel myself heating up. When I look up I see a old guy, looking at me with sad eyes. 

"Hello little one, my name is Iroh. What is your name?" Iroh asked

"Rhella." I said

When I said my name I saw my breath. I looked at the wall to see ice crystals. I look away and they start to fade.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, please don't be mad." I said

I looked down.

"It's okay. Little one. How long have you had the ability to bend ice?" Iroh asked

"My whole life, I started bending it at 2. Are my sister and brother gone?" I asked

"Yes." Zuko said

"How much damage did Aang and Katara cause?" I asked

"Three of my men are frozen in ice, and my ship is stuck." Zuko said

I stood up, I turned around and saw that where I was sitting was covered in a thin layer of ice.

"Where do you think you are going?" Zuko asked

"To unfreeze your men, and get your ship un-stuck." I said

"I'll lead to where they are." Iroh said

Iroh lead me out of the room and up on to the deck. I saw the three men incased in ice. I walked over to them. I put my hand on the ice, cracks radiated from my hand. I then flicked where my hand had been and the ice fell off the guy. I moved and did the same thing to the other two soldiers

"They should probably go inside and warm up. Being frozen in ice can kill someone." I said.

I looked at Zuko who looked at his men.

"Go inside and warm up." Zuko said

I then moved to where the front of the ship was stuck. I kind of just looked at it. I turned around and looked at Zuko and Iroh.

"Do you two want to help me?" I asked

"What do you need help with little one?" Iroh asked

"Just blast the snow with fire. When I tell you to." I said

I looked at the snow covering the ship. I closed my eyes, I thought about what I wanted to do. I hand hands to big hands to form and push the ship away, I could feel the ship moving.

"Okay you guys can fire now." I said

I could feel the heat of the fire. I waited for them to stop, I opened my eyes to see that the snow was gone. I turned around a faced Zuko and Iroh. I took a step forward, but my legs gave out. I was ready to hit the floor, but I felt warm ups holding up.

"Are you okay little one?" Iroh asked

I looked up and saw that Zuko was the one holding me.

"Um…Yes Iroh. Yes, that took more energy than I had thought it would (I looked up at Zuko) Um thank you for catching me, and your ship is free." I said

Zuko nodded and let go of me. I moved out of his arms.

"I'm going to go talk to the captain." Zuko said

He turned and left. I looked at Iroh. 

"Come with me little one." Iroh said

I followed Iroh back down into the ship, as I was following behind him I finally realized where I was and who I was with. I was with Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and his Uncle General Iroh the Dragon of the West, and I had just helped them. We stopped and Iroh opened a door.

"After you." Iroh said

I walked into the room, it looked like the room I had been in earlier. Iroh walked in and shut the door. He sat and gestured that he wanted me to do the same.

"I have a few questions for you, but before I ask them i want to let you know that while you are on my nephew's ship no harm will come to you." Iroh said

"Okay." I said

"How old are you?" Iroh asked

"13." I said

"How did you get the ship un stuck?" Iroh asked

"I don't know how to explain it. I knew what I wanted to happen so I just pictured it happening and it did." I said

"What did you want to happen?" Iroh asked

"I wanted the ship to be pushed away from the mountain of snow. Like hands were pushing it away." I said

"You really are something special." Iroh said

"No am not. There is nothing special about sir." I said

Iroh looked at me with sad eyes. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Iroh said

The door opened and in walked Zuko.

"We will be making port in a few days." Zuko said

"Nephew where are you going to have Rhella stay, and I hope your answer won't be the prison cells." Iroh said

"There are no open rooms." Zuko said

"She can stay with you since you are the closes to her age." Iroh said

"No I don’t want to be a burden to anyone. Drop me off on the closest slab of ice and I'll make my way back to the south pole or any where else." I said

"No." Iroh and Zuko said

"Fine I'll sleep in the cells. I mean I can handle myself, and I mean that is where prisoners sleep." I said

Both men just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You are not sleeping in the prison cells . You can stay in my room." Zuko said

I went to protest but he grabbed my arm and pulled up and out of the room, Iroh smiled and waved goodbye, it only took a few seconds to get to Zuko's room which was still a mess from when fought Aang.

"Who knew a twelve-year-old could cause so much damage." I said

Zuko didn't say anything. He put his bed back where it once was.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Zuko said

"Oh, no you won't. I'll sleep on the floor. I'm used to cold, and plus you’re the prince of the Fire Nation." I said

"Why do I feel like that was an insult." Zuko said

"Because it was." I said

Zuko handed me a blanket and pillow. I laded down and quickly fell asleep.


	4. The Southern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Kida's Pov:

I jolted up in bed. I looked around and saw that I was in a Fire Nation ship. I started to freak out, till I remembered what had happened the previous day. I stood up and walked out of the room, I made my way up and onto the deck. I looked around to see that no one else was on the deck, the sun was rising. I found my self thinking about my sister and brother and Aang, wondering where and what they were doing. I heard someone come out and onto deck.

"Hello little one, what are thinking about?" Iroh asked

"My brother and sister." I said

"You'll see them again. They are with the Avatar and we are chasing the Avatar." Iroh said

"Yeah, but I don't your nephew is going to let me leave this ship." I said

"That doesn't mean you can't escape. You should head back inside your catch cold if you stay out here any longer." Iroh said

I laughed.

"Really, Iroh. I'm from the South Pole and my element is ice." I said

Iroh just smiled and left, I followed after him. I walked into Zuko's room to see him sitting on his bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I said

"I'm a fire bender I rise with the sun." Zuko said

"Okay. I have a question." I said

"What is it?" Zuko asked

"Is all fire red?" I asked

"No. My sister's fire is blue. Why do you ask?" Zuko asked

"No reason." I said

I looked away.

"You're lying." Zuko said

"No I'm not. I just wanted to know." I said

Zuko looked at me, he didn’t believe me but didn’t push the subject. Zuko got up.

"Come with me." Zuko said

I got up and followed him out of the room, he headed up onto the deck. Iroh was back on deck and so were a few other guards.

"Little one, come sit with me." Iroh said

I walked over and sat down next to Iroh. Zuko began his fire bending warm-ups. I hate to admit it but watching Zuko train was cool. When Zuko finished he turned and looked over to Iroh and me.

"Good job, Zuko. We will do more at lunch." Iroh said

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"How about a cup of Jasmine tea." Iroh said as more than a statement than a question.

Zuko sat down, but had scowl on his face.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip to that night -- -- -- -- --

Zuko and I were back in his room, he kept looking over at me.

"What can I do for you Zuko?" I asked

"I don't get it." Zuko said

"Get what?" I asked

"You fought me and were able to hold your own, but when the Avatar and I were fighting in this room, you looked terrified. You watched my training today and you looked a little amazed. I don't understand why you are acting so different." Zuko said

"I guess I don't do well with fire when I'm in a in closed space." I said

Zuko nodded his head.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip to whatever day they meet Zhao -- -- -- -- --

I was in Zuko's room when he walked in and threw me a pair of pants and a shirt at me.

"We are making port in a few minutes, put this on and meet us below deck." Zuko said

With that he turned and left the room. I held up the shirt to see it was at least two sizes to big. When I put it on the shirt came to about mid-thigh, I put the pants on and they were WAY to big. I took the pants off, and made the shirt into a dress. I pulled the sleeves so that my shoulders were showing and that the bottom of my shirt was just above my knees. I was able to continue to wear my shoes from the south pole because they looked like normal shoes.

I turned and walked out of the room and below beck where I found Iroh and Zuko.

"Ready to go?" I asked

They turned around and looked at me.

"I didn't give you a dress." Zuko said 

"No you gave me a shirt that was two sizes to big and a pair of pants that were even bigger. So this is what you get." I said

Zuko glared and Iroh smiled. We left the ship and start walking down the dock.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." Zuko said

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked

"(turns around sharply to face Iroh as he slightly backs off) Don't mention his name on these docks. Once word gets out that he's alive, every fire bender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way." Zuko said

I see some guy walking towards us.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" Zhao asked

"Captain Zhao." Zuko said

"It's commander now. And General Iroh. Great hero of our nation. (he then looks at me) And who might you be?" Zhao asked

"This is Kida, Iroh's new student." Zuko said

"Well you must really be something if the great General Iroh's is teaching you." Zhao said

"Retired general." Iroh said

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?" Zhao asked

"Our ship is being repaired and Kida needs some new clothes." Iroh said

Iroh gestures toward the ship, we all look at it to see how severely damaged the ship is.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao said

We started walking towards where the boutiques were.

"Yes. You wouldn't believe what happened. Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." Zuko said

Iroh's eyes open wide in surprise

"Yes. I will do that. It was incredible. (to Zuko from the corner of his mouth in a confused tone.) What? Did we crash or something?" Iroh asked

"Yes. Right into…an Earth Kingdom ship." Zuko said

I took everything in me not to laugh. 

"(in disbelief) Really? You must regale me with all of the thrilling details." Zhao said

Zhao walked over to me.

"Come with me Kida, I'll be more than happy to show to the best boutique we have to offer." Zhao said

We walked into a boutique, we looked around. What surprised me was there was a blue outfit, it had white and gold gloves, and a blue pendant. Zhao and Zuko caught me looking at it.

"It's truly unique, very mush like you." Zhao said

I smiled, I walked past it and looked at the other clothing in the room. I only actually looked at a few things. Iroh bought them and had one of the men take the items back to the ship.

"Would you three like to join me for a cup of tea?" Zhao asked

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko said

Zhao smiles evilly at him as he starts to walk away, but after a few steps, Iroh place his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite." Iroh said

Iroh and Zhao start to walk away. Zuko grunts. I follow behind Iroh and Zhao, leaving Zuko in the shop. A few minutes passed before Zuko was walking with us again. We walked into one of the bigger tents. Zhao is standing in front of a map.

"…And by the year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in the war." Zhao said

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, the he is a fool." Zuko said

"To years at sea have done little temper your tongue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Zhao asked

Iroh who had been looking at a weapon display knocks it over. The weapons come crashing down wit a ton of noise. Zhao glares at Iroh.

"Eh…my fault, entirely." Iroh said

Iroh walks away with a smile on his face.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko said

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago. Along with the rest of the airbenders. Unless you have found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?" Zhao asked

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on , Uncle, Kida, we're going." Zuko said

Zuko moves towards the exit, but a few guards stop him.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape. They didn't say anything about the girl." the soldier said

"Now remind me, how, exactly, was your ship damaged?" Zhao asked

Zuko, Iroh, and I are sitting in chairs. While Zhao walks back and forth.

"So twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders. You're more pathetic than I thought." Zhao said

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." Zuko said

"No, it will not. Because you won't have a second chance." Zhao said

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-" Zuko said

"And you failed. Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." Zhao said

Zuko controls some of his anger and jumps at Zhao, but before Zuko can reach the commander, two guards hold him back.

"Keep them here." Zhao said

Zhao walks out of the tent, leaving a angry panting Zuko. He kicks the table that is in front of Iroh and I and when the he kicked the table a arch of fire came from his foot and the fire . I let out a little scream and then pulled my arm to my chest. Zuko looked at me, he moved towards me, he reached out towards me but I pulled away. Zuko looked down and walked to the other side of the tent.

"Little one can I please see your arm?" Iroh asked

I shook my head. Iroh looked a little sad. One of the guards walked into the room, and over to me.

"Would you like to go to the medical tent?" the guard asked

"No thank you. It's not that bad, I was just startled." I said

"Let me know if you change your mind." the guard said

"Can we have more tea, please." Itoh said

The guard and left the tent. A few minutes pass before Zhao tents the tent. I still have my arm pulled to my chest.

"My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." Zhao said

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko asked

Zhao starts to laugh.

"You? Stop me? Impossible." Zhao said

"Don't underestimate me Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you." Zuko said

"Prince Zuko, that's enough." Iroh said

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command and you? You're just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you." Zhao said

"Your wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne." Zuko said

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation." Zhao said

"That's not true." Zuko said

"You have the scar to prove it." Zhao said

With a cry of frustration, Zuko jolts up onto his chair and into Zhao's face.

"Maybe you'll like one to match." Zuko said

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asked

"An Agni Kai. At sunset." Zuko said

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and the girl will do. (he looks at me) I would like to offer you the chance to come with me on my journey to capture the Avatar." Zhao said

He turned and left the tent.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked

"I will never forget." Zuko said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip to the Agni Kai -- -- -- -- --

Zhao is at one side of the arena and Zuko is at the other. Iroh and I are standing by Zuko. Zuko and Zhao are both barefoot and bare-chested. 

"Remember your fire-bending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh said

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko said

Zuko stands up turns around, as does Zhao.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao said

A Fire Nation soldier standing on higher grounds. He sees that the duo has readied themselves for battle, so he rings a large gong. Zuko and Zhao standing in the middle of the arena, both taking on a fire-bending stance. Zuko has his hands stretched out in front of him, glaring at Zhao. Zhao stands the same as Zuko. Zuko starts to lower his arms, leaving a trail of fire behind. Zuko directs a strong fire blast at Zhao. Zhao moves to the left, out of the way of the blast before moving back to the right to avoid another blast. The prince shoots two more strong blast at Zhao. Zhao crosses his arms in front of him and takes the blasts head on. He moves one arm up and the other down, dissipating the flames. He smirks at Zuko who is seen panting heavily with his arm still stretched out from his last attack. He angrily grinds his teeth and performs a roundhouse kick, spraying flames toward Zhao. Zhao creates his own flames to push away Zuko's blazing attack. He performs his trick again. Zuko squints his eyes and directs another powerful flame kick in Zhao's direction. A smirking Zhao holds his own fire ready. He launches forward. Shot of his feet, showing his strong stance as he swings his arms over the ground, severing Zuko's next attack. Zhao, seems unfazed by Zuko's attacks to Zuko, who is panting heavily with fatigue. Iroh, is holding his fist up while rooting for his nephew. I just stand quiet.

"Basics, Zuko. Break his root." Iroh said

Zhao ferociously attacks Zuko with a strong fire blast. Zuko is thrown back a bit by the force of the attack while he diverts the flames to both of his sides. Zhao takes a step forward. Zhao directs another powerful blast at the prince, using his both arms this time. Zuko is thrown back again but still diverts the fire away from him. Zhao takes another step forward and fires again with the same result on Zuko's side. Zhao firmly plants his foot down; he holds both wrists together and fires another strong blast. Zuko is thrown back upon impact and slides back several meters over the ground. He lifts his head while grunting in pain. His expression turns to one of shock as he looks up and sees that Zhao has jumped up and soaring through the skies toward him. With a loud scream, he lands at Zuko's feet, erects himself and thrusts his fist forward to deliver the final blow. 

"Come on Zuko you can do it." I said

Zuko looked over at Iroh and I.

Zuko's eyes open wide in fright as the fire reflects in them. At the last possible second, Zuko rolls out of the way and swirling his feet around. Zuko as he, while getting up in this swirl, swipes Zhao's legs from underneath him. Zuko firmly plants them on the ground, he smiles confidently. Switch to a shot from over the ground as Zuko's steps forward, sliding fire at Zhao's feet, who steps back. Zhao is caught off balance and wobbles backward. Zuko keeps repeating his move, directing his attacks at Zhao's feet in an attempt to throw him off balance. Zhao falls back in distress and subsequently to Iroh, who smiles approvingly. Zuko directs a powerful kick at his adversary. Zhao barely pushes it out of the way while staggering back ever further. Zuko kicks again and this time he succeeds in knocking the commander over. Zhao falls down and rolls over the ground, where he ends up on his back. Zuko runs up at him and threatens him with an outstretched arm, ready to deliver the final blow. Zhao brings his head up and looks at Zuko.

"Do it." Zhao said

Zuko grunts and thrusts his fist forward, emitting another fire blast. Iroh and I move towards Zuko, we see a black spot on the ground next to Zhao's face.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward." Zhao said

"Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back." Zuko said

Zuko turns his back to Zhao and starts to walk away. Iroh is behind Zuko and I'm behind Iroh, I hear something I turn my head to see Zhao turning around and aims a powerful kick at us, spreading his flames. I turn grab his foot, dissipating the flames. I tosses him back and when I do with flames come from my hand. I could hear all the gasps from the firebenders around. Zuko goes to charge at Zuko but I grab his arm.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do no taint your victory. So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is ore honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." Iroh said

Iroh, Zuko, and I turn and walk away. I let go Zuko's arm.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Zuko asked

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." Iroh said

We walk away and back to the ship. We get on the ship, Zuko heads up the captain to tell that we will be leaving soon, I head back to Zuko's room. Earlier I had wrapped my arm, I un-wrapped it. I could it was going to scare. I heard the door open in close, I turned my head to see Zuko. I started to wrap my arm back up, when Zuko reached up and grabbed my arm.

"Stop. Let me see it." Zuko said

"No." I said

He reached his other hand up and pulled on the clothe, it fell to the floor. Now you could clearly see the burn.

"You should have went to the med tent when that guard offered." Zuko said

"No I shouldn't have. I'm not going to willingly go some where with a fire bender." I said

Zuko moved over to his table and pulled a jar.

"Sit down." Zuko said

I sat down on his bed. He opened the jar and put what ever was in it on the burn. It was cool when touched the burn.

"It'll scare but, at least it won't be as bad red and it won't hurt to much." Zuko said

Zuko put a little more of the gel like stuff on the burn before closing and putting it away.

"I'm sorry for burning you, and I told you so." Zuko said

I start to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Zuko asked

"Because a few seconds ago you were so serious and then you got cocky." I said

"Guess I did. Is that why you asked about color of fire?" Zuko asked

"Kind of. When the fire nation attacked the south pole the last time they all had red fire, different shades of red but they were all red. Then when you and Iroh thawed that ice I could feel the difference in the heat of your guys flames." I said

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Before Zuko broke the silence.

"Don't tell any on the ship what Zhao said." Zuko said

"I won't as long as you don't tell anyone I know what's it like." I said

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked

"My father blames me for my mother's death." I said

"Care to explain?" Zuko asked

"Nope. Enough personal sharing for one day." I said 

Zuko smiled, I moved over to the bag of clothes that Iroh had bought me at the port. It was night out, and I laid done to go to bed.

"You are not sleeping on the floor with a burned arm." Zuko said

"It's fine. Plus the cold floor with feel good." I said

We had the same conversation about who was going to sleep in the bed every night since I got on the ship. I knew we would probably have this conversation again. Zuko left the room and I changed into something to wear to sleep. I laid down and fell asleep.


	5. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Kida's Pov:

Zuko and I were sitting in his room. Zuko was meditating, he had for candles on the table in front of him. The flames on the candle increased and decreased in time with Zuko's breathing. For once Zuko was calm. There is a knock on the door and Iroh enters.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me, is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko said

Iroh made a motion for me to come over to him, I get up and walk over to him.

"Well, there is news, Price Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset." Iroh said

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it." Zuko said

"Okay then. We have no idea where his is." Iroh said

The flames on the candles erupt in a fiery mass, brushing the ceiling.

"What!?" Zuko yelled enraged

Zuko rises to his feet, enraged. Iroh shields his face from the flames and I take a step back. Iroh pulls a fan from his robe and begins fanning himself.

"You should open a window in here." I said

Zuko walks over to us, snatches the scroll from Iroh's hand.

"Give me the map." Zuko said

He unrolls it and looks the map over.

"Well, there have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down." Iroh said

"How am I going to find him, Uncle? He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering." Zuko said

Iroh shrugs his shoulders and leaves the room, once the door is closed I start laughing.

"What is so funny?" Zuko asked

"He's twelve. He's probably already found out that his people are dead. He probably wants do some childish things before getting to the north-pole. Can I see the map?" I asked

Zuko handed me the map, I sat down and looked at it. Zuko sat down next to me. I looked over the map. I looked at all the places he had been.

"Kyoshi." I said

"What?" Zuko asked

"Kyoshi Island. There are Elephant Koi in the water that surrounds the island." I said

"Okay." Zuko said

I could that what I said fell on deaf ears.

"I have a question." I said

"Okay ask." Zuko said

"Can you make your body as hot as fire?" I asked

Zuko just looked at me. I thought in my head what I wanted to do. I reached over and took Zuko's hand. Once his hand was in mine I realized how hot his hand was.

"Watch." I said

I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. I could feel my body temperature dropping.

"Can you feel the difference? How I am now almost the same temperature as ice." I said

"That cool." Zuko said

"In many ways." I said

I closed my eyes, and let myself heat back up to normal.

"How did you do that?" Zuko asked

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I said

I stood up and moved over to the spot I had been sleeping at. I looked at Zuko he opened his mouth to say they same thing he's been saying when I stopped him.

"Don't even say it." I said

Zuko shut his mouth, I laid down and fell asleep.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- ----

Zuko had actually listened to what I said because when I woke up, Iroh had told me that Zuko told the Captain to change course. I was in Zuko's room when he came in from training. I turned around and looked at him. He was shirtless and a little sweaty. He shoot and locked the door.

"Should I be worried?" I asked

"Tell me." Zuko said

"Tell you what?" I asked

"How you made your body so cold." Zuko said

"Okay. Sit down." I said

Zuko sat down in front of me.

"Now close your eyes." I said

Zuko looked at me.

"Come on close your eyes." I said

"How do I know that you aren't going to attack me and run." Zuko said

I just looked at him.

"Really. We have been sleeping in the same room since I arrived on this boat, and where would I go if I did escape were in the middle of the ocean." I said

Zuko nodded his head, but still didn't close his eyes.

"What I need to do for you to trust that I won't do anything?" I asked

Zuko didn't say anything. He just reached for and grabbed my hands. Then closed his eyes. 

"Okay. Look with in yourself, and look for the flame that is inside of you. Once you find it, I want to walk into the flame. I want you stand in the middle of it, and let cover your skin, let it become part of you. Do you feel your body heating up?" I asked

"Yes, I do." Zuko said

"Open your eyes." I said

Zuko opened his eyes, I reached over and grabbed one of the candles. I blew it out, and held it in front of Zuko.

"Touch the wick of the candle." I said

Zuko touched the wick caught on fire. Zuko looked amazed.

"Just step out of the fire, and it will be like normal. If you practice this over and over again it will only take you a second to make your body as hot as your flame." I said

Zuko nodded, I could feel the temperate in the room drop. I heard Zuko's stomach growl. Zuko face got a little red.

"The only down side is it makes you hungry. Come on let's go find Iroh." I said

We got up and left the room. We found Iroh and he told us the that lunch would be served soon. We sat down and waited. Two men came in with cooked fish, one of then told us where the Avatar was.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island? Uncle ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time." Zuko said

Zuko starts to leave the room. Iroh points at eh smoking fish that Zuko left behind.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked

"(Turns around and snatches the plate off the table, aggressively) I was going to save it for later." Zuko said

He then left the room. I went to take a bite of my duck. When Zuko yelled my name.

"Kida." Zuko yelled

I sighed grabbed my duck and left the room and followed Zuko into his room. He wasn't eating, he was pacing. I once again started to eat my duck when he sat down in front of me.

"How did you know he would be a Kyoshi Island?" Zuko asked

"I told you he is a twelve year old, who has been frozen in ice for the past 100 years. He just wants to have fun." I said

Zuko nodded his head. We ate, he grabbed the plates and put them in the hall way. He then moved back over and sat down in front of me.

"So do I get any points for being right about him being on Kyoshi." I said

"No." Zuko said

"Whatever." I said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

I walked into Zuko's room to see him having trouble with his armor.

"Need some help?" I asked

Zuko didn't answer me. I walked into the room.

"I don't get you." He said

"What don't you get?" I asked

"I'm getting ready to go out there and capture the Avatar, and your in here asking if I need help. When any normal person would be thinking of a way to get off this ship and back to their family who are with the Avatar." Zuko said

"Well I'm not a normal person. I have white hair, and light skin, shocking blue eyes, I bend ice not water and lets not forget about the white fire." I said

Zuko nodded his head, he was having issues with a piece of his armor. I moved over and helped him with it. I was standing in front him, when he reached forward and grabbed my shoulders. I looked up at him.

"I want you to know something. If while I'm out there, and you get off the boat and back to brother and sister. I won't be mad or hold it against you. So in others words you can leave if you want to." Zuko said

"Do you not want me here?" I asked

Zuko didn't say anything, he just walked out of his room. Once the door closed I sat down, and thought about everything. Did I want to leave? Should I leave? What would happen if I did leave?

I got up and left his room and headed up on deck, when I arrived on deck Iroh was there looking at the island. 

"Did they already leave?" I asked

"Yes. Now my question is are you going to leave?" Iroh asked

"I don't think I am." I said

I saw Iroh out of the corner of my eye smiling.

"Why?" Iroh asked

"I don’t know." I said

We looked at the island, we could see some of the village, we could see the smoke. I saw the statue of Avatar Kyoshi on fire.

"The village is burning." Iroh said

I looked at the village. I wanted the fire to stop. I could feel the temperature dropping. It started to snow, but only over the village, it kept the fire from spreading, and some of the fire started go out. There was a noise, Iroh and I looked up to see Appa flying over use. I saw my brother and sister looking down at us. Aang jumped off Appa and into the water he then appeared out of the water on the back of the Unagi, the Unagi opens it's mouth wide and water comes out of it mouth quickly putting out any of the remaining fire. I stopped the snow that was falling.

"Kida would like a cup of tea." Iroh said

"Yes a cup of tea sounds great Iroh." I said

We left the deck and headed to his room. We stayed in there, we could hear the soldiers getting back on the ship, and we could feel the ship start moving again. A long time had passed.

"When do you think you will Zuko know you stayed?" Iroh asked

"Is that your way of telling me to get out." I said

"A little bit yes. Why haven't you let him know you have stayed?" Iroh asked

"What if he wanted me to leave? What if gets mad that I stayed?" I asked

"Well they only way to find out is to let him know you are still here." Iroh said

I nodded my head and stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you for the tea." I said

I walked out the door and to Zuko's room. I stood at the door for a couple of minutes before opening the door and walking in. Zuko was sitting on his bed looking at something in his hands.

"Uncle, go away I don’t want to see anyone. I didn’t think she would actually leave. She asked me a question but I left instead answering her. I should've answered her." Zuko said

He had yet to look up at the door. I shut the door.

"Why don't you tell me now." I said

Zuko's shot up off the bed. It took him to steps to get to me and pull me into a hug.

"You stayed." Zuko said

"Yeah, I stayed." I said

"Where have you been?" Zuko asked

"I was with Iroh. I was afraid that you didn’t want me to stay that you didn't want me here." I said

"Yes, I wanted you to stay, I hoped you would." Zuko said

"I'm sorry." I said

"Why are you sorry?" Zuko asked

"You didn't get him." I said

"You are one strange person." Zuko said

"You got that right." I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Okay so I have gotten a few messages and reviews about how things in my book are impossible. This is a fanfiction. I would also like to point out a few things.
> 
> 1\. My O.C is named Kida. She has white hair, eyes the color of ice, paler skin. I know she doesn't look like a normal water tribe member but that's the point. She looks like this because she was born on the coldest night in the "history" of the south pole.
> 
> 2\. She can bend fire, her fire is white for two reasons those reason will be told later on in the story. 
> 
> 3\. Yes I know that in the world of Avatar only the Avatar can bend more than one element. But there're many fanfiction out there that have their O.C bending more than one element. 
> 
> 4\. Also, I love all of you for reading my book. I love the fact you all review, message, and comment on the story. I am also always open to reviews, messages, comments, and questions.


	6. The King of Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the one after it are going to be kind of short, because in the show Zuko doesn't appear in those two episodes.

It has been two days since we left Kyoshi Island. Everything has gone back to normal. Zuko was back to his training, yelling at the crew. I was up on deck sitting next to Iroh as he was having Zuko doing his drills.

"Why don't you come take a break Zuko, drinking some tea." Iroh said

Zuko rolled his eyes but came over and sat down. I bought my tea cup up to my lips.

"Kida why don't you practice your bending with Zuko." Iroh said

"I hope you mean, the ice." I said

"I don’t' think he meant the ice." Zuko said

"Then, no. I don't think it is normal for someone who is not the Avatar to have more than one bending ability. So I would like to keep it to myself." I said

"That is understandably. Maybe Zuko can help you with it in private." Iroh said

Iroh looked over the top of his tea cup at Zuko and I who are sitting next to each other.

"I don't mind as long as it doesn't get in the way of capturing the Avatar." Zuko said

I rolled my eyes. Iroh smirked.

"What ever." I said

I got up and left the deck and head towards the room I sharing with Zuko.

"I am not a task that needs to be done." I said

I sat down at the table in the room. I held my hand over the table palm down. I could feel the water particles under my hand freezing. When I moved my hand there was a little animal made of ice. I smiled at it. I moved my hand to the right and the animal took a step to the right. I heard a gasp. I turned around to see Zuko.

"What can I do for you Zuko?" I asked

"You are in my room." Zuko said

"Fine, then I won't be." I said

I waved my hand and the ice animal went back to being a water in the air. I got up and moved to exit the room, but Zuko grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"You are not going anywhere." Zuko said

He turned and locked the door.

"Why did you leave the deck like that?" Zuko asked

"I just didn't want to be there any more." I said

I moved away from him an sat down on his bed.

"Don’t lie to me." Zuko said

"There are a few things in this world that I really hate. One of those things is feeling like a task, or being treated like I'm a burden. Most of all I don’t like being treated like I'm not wanted somewhere." I said

Zuko sat down next to me. He didn't say anything. We sat there for a few minutes. I was going to get up but I didn't.

"I'm sorry. The last thing I ever want to do is make someone feel that way, especially making someone feel they are unwanted. My family always made me feel unwanted, the only two people that never did that were my Uncle and my mother. Now only Uncle is left." Zuko said

"I'm different. I don't look like everyone else in the south pole. The last time the fire nation came tot eh south pole, my mother died. I was with when the solider killed her. I was very good with ice by then, but I just stood there when he killed her. I cried and just kept crying. I never told Katara or Sokka this but, my father he blames me for her death. When he was still in the south pole he could hardly look at me, let alone be in the same room as me. Sometimes I blame myself." I said

A single tear fell from my eye, and I felt a hand on my face. I looked up to see Zuko standing in front of me, He wiped the tear away. 

"Don't cry. How old were you when your mother died?" Zuko asked

"I was seven." I said

"There was no way a seven year old could go against a fire bender four times their age." Zuko said

I shook my head.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked

"I don't know." Zuko said

I looked up at him, he was looking down at me. We leaned towards each other. We were inches apart. When a knock on the door had us pulling away from each other. Zuko marched over to the door unlocked it and as he opened the door he asked…

"Who is it?" Zuko asked

Once the door was open Zuko's face softened a bit.

"Uncle, I'm sorry." Zuko said

"No it's okay. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Iroh said

"Yes, Uncle everything is okay." Zuko said

"Well, then in that case goodnight." Iroh said

With that Iroh turned and left. Zuko once again closed and locked the door. He turned a nd looked at me, we just looked at each other. I was the first to move. I got up off his bed and moved over to where I have been sleeping. Zuko grabbed my hand.

"What do I have to do, to get you to sleep in the bed and not the floor?" Zuko asked

"We've been through this. You are the prince of the Fire Nation. I'm a from the water tribe. You sleep in the bed because you need a good nights sleep to captured Aang, and I sleep on the floor because I'm used the cold." I said

I knew Zuko didn't like my answer but didn't say anything about it. I laid down and quickly fell asleep.


	7. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this chapter much like the last well be sort. But important to the relationship of Zuko and Kida.

Kida's Pov:

When I woke up the next morning I noticed something was different. Whatever I was laying on was soft and warm. I sat up and looked down to see that I was on the bed, I looked over to where I usually sleep to see no one there. I got up and head up on deck, when I arrived on deck I noticed that the sun was rising.

"Well this is new." I said

Zuko turned and looked at me.

"You mean me up before you, or you waking up in a actually bed?" Zuko asked

"Both. How long was I in your bed?" I asked

"A hour at the most. When I woke up I picked you up and moved you. You not mad are you?" Zuko asked

"No I was a little alarmed when I first woke up because I wasn't used to it, but I do admit that it felt nice." I said

Zuko smirked. I just shook my head.

"Why are you up so soon?" I asked

"I could seem to fall asleep some things were keeping me awake." Zuko said

"Like Aang." I said

"He is just one of the many." Zuko said

"What are the other things?" I asked

Zuko thought about it. He grabbed my hand and started to walk back towards his room, once we got to his room we entered he shut and locked the door. He let go of me and started pacing I sat down on his bed. 

"Zhao. He is hunting the Avatar as well. Then there are your siblings who are helping Aang get away from me. Never being able to find him. You. My father. What Zhao said back at the port." Zuko said

"Wait did you say me. What am I doing that is keeping you up at night?" I asked

"Everything. Yet nothing." Zuko said

"So basically me being he is getting in your way of getting Aang and thus getting you passage back into the fire nation. So I should have left when you gave me the chance." I said

"No. The last thing I want you to do is leave. I was so upset when I thought you left, you have no idea how happy you made me when you stayed." Zuko said

I didn't say anything. I just sat there, I heard him move, I saw him kneel down in front of me. He put his hand under my chin and titled my head up so I was looking up at him.

"I have something for you." He said

He let go of my chin he raised his other hand up. In his hand was a small box. He handed it to me. I opened the box inside of it was the blue necklace from Zhao's port. It was beautiful.

"Iroh bought you the outfit that it was showed with it. I don't know when he will give it to you but, I thought you should know." Zuko said

"Zuko. It's beautiful it must have coasted a fortune." I said

"As you have pointed out before I am a prince." Zuko said

I laughed.

"Don you want me to put it on you?" Zuko asked

"Yes, please." I said

I stood up and turned around so my back was facing him, I pulled all my hair to one side. I felt the pendant lay on my neck, I felt his hands on the back of my neck. His fingertips glide over my shoulder. I turned around and looked up and him.

"Thank you." I said

I hug him, and he hugged me back. When we pulled apart, he was looking down at me and I was looking up at him. We leaned towards each other. We were only a few inches apart when a knock on the door had us pulling apart.

"I swear." Zuko said

Zuko opened the door and on the other side stood Iroh.

"Is everything okay, I was concerned since you two weren't on deck already." Iroh said

Zuko gave a big huff, some smoke came out of his noes, he kind of looked like a bull. He didn't say anything he just stomped out of the room. Iroh looked into the room at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" Iroh asked

"No not at all Iroh." I said

Iroh nodded his head, I shut the door and changed. I then headed up onto deck. Zuko had already started his daily training.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip of Three Days -- -- -- -- --

We were all out on deck when one of the engine came up to us.

"Sorry to interrupt sir. But we are out of coal and will be changing course to head to the closet coal rig." the man said

Zuko made a sound to which both Iroh and I gave him look.

"Very well." Zuko said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip to Arriving at the Coal Rig -- -- -- -- --

When we arrived, you could tell something had happened. Of the members of the rig was walking by when Zuko stopped him.

"What happened here?" Zuko asked

"The Avatar and two of his friends. They got the earth benders to rebel." the guard said

I moved away from them. I was walking towards one of the railings when I saw something on the floor. I bent over and picked it up. It was Katara's necklace. I hear someone coming up behind me. 

"What is that?" Zuko asked

"My mother's necklace. Katara wears it. It must have come untied. I wonder if she knows it's gone." I said

"Well, were just going to have to return it to her." Zuko said

Zuko goes to take it from me, but stops.

"Why don't you hold on to it." Zuko said

I nodded my head.

"Gather coal we need. I want to leave as soon as possible." Zuko yelled

He walked away. I just stood there looking down at my mother's necklace.


	8. Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

It was been a few days since we left the cole rig. Were in a forest some where. Zuko and I were looking for Iroh.

"Uncle! It's time to leave. Where are you? Uncle Iroh." Zuko yells.

"Over here." Iroh yells

We head towards the voice. We walk past a few more trees, to see Iroh sitting a hot spring.

"Uncle? We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him." Zuko said

"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in there hot springs and soak away your troubles? Kida you should join as well." Iroh said

"My trouble cannot be soaked away. It's time to go." Zuko all but yelled

"You should take you teacher's advice ad relax a little . The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Iroh said

"Enough! We need to leave no. get out of the water." Zuko said

"Very well. Kida you should turn around." Iroh said

I turned around and heard the water splash from Iroh standing up.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes? But be back to the ship in a half-hour or I'm leaving without you." Zuko said

Zuko turned and started to walk away, I followed behind him. As we were walking back to the ship we were walking along the ocean. I stopped. I kicked off my shoes.

"Kida what are you doing?" Zuko asked

"Going for a swim. Iroh has 30 minutes so that means so do I." I said

I finished undressing. Now I was in my bindings. I put my hair up that way it wouldn't get wet. I then walked into the water. I turned around and looked at Zuko who was just standing there watching me.

"Well are you going to join me?" I asked

Zuko's Pov:

We were walking back to the ship after finding Iroh. I heard Kida stopping walking I turned around and saw her kicking off her shoes

"Kida what are you doing?" I asked

"Going for a swim. Itoh has 30 minutes so that means so do I." Kida said

She finished undressing. Now she was just in her bindings. She put her hair up. She looked at me and that is when I realized had been staring. 

"Well are you going to join me?" Kida asked

"No, I have to much clothes on." I said

"Okay." She said

She walked deeper into the water. She was beautiful. The way she looked in the water. Her eyes looked like they were glowing. I was having a fight within myself. She was a thirteen-year-old girl and I was seventeen.

"Zuko…Zuko… Zuko." Kida said

I looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" Kida asked

"Yes. Is there something you wanted?" I asked

"Yes, do you want to see something cool?" Kida asked

"Sure." I said

She got out of the water and walked over to s boulder that was in the water. When she stepped off the boulder her foot didn't go into the water. A small circle of ice was under her foot. She brought her other foot down and a small circle of ice appeared under it. She danced across the water with every step a new piece of ice appeared. She was amazing she looked so happy and carefree.

"That's amazing Kida." I said

She stopped and smiled at me. She got out of the water stood by me. She used her bending to get the water out of her clothing. So that she was now dry.

"We should head back to the ship. Iroh should be back by now." Kida said

"Okay." I said

We headed back to the ship.

Kida's Pov:

When we got back to the ship Zuko was informed that Iroh was not back yet.

"We should go look for him." I said

Zuko, two guards and I left the ship to go look for Iroh. We headed back to the hot springs.

"Uncle! Uncle, where are you?" Zuko asked

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him." solder one said

"Something's not right." I said

"She's right. Look at he pile of rocks." Zuko said

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir." solder two said

"Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My Uncle's been captured by earthbenders." Zuko said

We headed back to the ship. Zuko got on one of the rhinos.

"Come on Kids lets go find Uncle." Zuko said

I got on the rhino behind Zuko. I wrapped my arms behind his waist we were riding for a while when Zuko stopped hoped off the rhino and picked up a sandle from the ground. He brings it up to his nose and smells it.

"Yeah, that's Uncle Iroh." Zuko said

He got back up on the rhino.

"I can't believe you spelt it." I said

We started riding again. We rode for a while when we heard something we looked up and saw Appa flying over us.

"The Avatar!" Zuko said

"No, Zuko. We have to go save Iroh." I said

"I know." Zuko said

With that we took off back towards the trail that Iroh had left. We found him, a earthbender as about to crush his hands with a rock. Zuko moves and and brings his foot down on the chain holding Iroh's wrist.

"Excellent from, Prince Zuko." Iroh said

"You taught me well." Zuko said

"Surrender yourselves, it's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered." the earthbender said

"Yeah, that's true, but you are clearly outmatched." Iroh said

The solders fire rocks, but Iroh destroys them with the chains. Zuko takes out two soldiers with fire. A rock is fired at him, but Iroh catches it and throws it back at the soldiers, knocking them down. The Captain fires three rocks at Zuko, which he dodges. Zuko counters with fire blasts that are dodged. I was watching the fight so close that I hadn't noticed one of the guards come up behind me till I his arms were wrapped around me. He pulled me with him as we steeped into where the fight was going on.

"Stop." the guard yelled

They all stopped and looked at us.

"Surrender or the girl pays the price." the guard said

Zuko and Iroh looked at each other, than at me. I kicked my foot up, it went straight up and hit him in the face. He let go of me and staggered back, I turned around and kicked him in the side of the head.

"As you were saying." I said

The captain brings up a large mass of rock, however, Iroh throws his chains around his ankles, knocking him and causing the rocks to fall on top of him. The soldiers are heard groaning underneath the rocks.

"Now would you please put on some clothes?" Zuko asked

Iroh nodded his head. Zuko turned to me.

"I didn't know you could fight like that." Zuko said

"My father taught Sokka and I." I said

Zuko nodded. We moved over to the rhino.

"There is not enough room for all three of us on that rhino." I said

"Kida you go ahead and sit on Zuko's lap." Iroh said

Zuko and I looked at each other.

"Okay." Zuko said

I nodded my head. We moved over to the rhino. We all got on and head back to the ship. When we arrived back on the ship. We headed our separate ways. Zuko ran straight to the captain to tell him about the going in the direction of the Avatar. I headed straight to Zuko's room. I was laying down looking at eh ceiling when Zuko came in.

"I'm going to get him this time I can feel it." Zuko said

I just nodded my head. I didn't say anything. I had a feeling he would never get Aang. Not with the way Katara went on about hope. I was missing my sister and brother.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked

"Yes. I was just thinking." I said

"About what?" Zuko asked

"My family. I used to spare with m brother, and I used to practice my water and ice bending with my sister." I said

Zuko didn't say anything.

"Tomorrow we can spare. Maybe we can even teach each other a few things." Zuko said

"Really?" I asked

"Yes." Zuko said

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Zuko." I said

"No problem Kida." Zuko said


	9. Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Zuko and I were standing on the deck of the ship. Zuko was looking through a telescope..

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters…Of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish." Iroh said

"I have no choice, Uncle." Zuko said

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you? What if you're caught?" Iroh asked

"(Pulls away from the telescope to talk to his uncle.) I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I am returning home." Zuko said

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type. And what about Kida, what do you think your fathers going to do with her?" Iroh asked

Zuko doesn't say anything, he looks at me then back into the telescope.

"There they are. Helmsman! Full steam ahead." Zuko said

I turned and headed into the ship.

"A blockade." Zuko said

I stopped and turned and looked at there they were a line of ships.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Iroh said

Zuko said nothing, he looked up at Appa, who was still fling straight towards the blockade.

"He's not turning around." Zuko said

"Please Prince Zuko. If the Fire Nation, capture you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar. Think about Kida." Iroh said

I stand in the doorway, looking at Zuko. I knew he wasn't going to stop and tunr around. He lowers his head, and clenches his hands into fists.

"I'm sorry Uncle, I'm sorry. Kida." I heard Zuko say

The he lifted his head, shot his hand forward commandingly.

"Run the blockade." Zuko said

I see one of the ships from the blockade shoot something up at Appa. One of the fireballs that were being launched hits the ship.

"Prince Zuko! The engines are damaged. We need to stop and make repairs." the engineer said

"Do not stop this ship." Zuko yells

"We're on a collision course." Iroh said

"We can make it." Zuko said

We weren't going to make it. I knew we weren't not at this speed and not with a damaged engine. I closed my eyes, I moved my hand slightly, I froze the water around the blockade ships, so they current move in further. We pass the blockade ships. I see Zhao looking down at us, and Zuko looking up at them. I knew from where I was standing that he couldn't see me.

"What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" Zuko asked

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after: the Avatar." Iroh said

"If Zhao wants to follow a trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." Zuko said

Zuko heads towards where I'm at I move so I'm standing in the shadows. I follow behind him and Iroh. The head deeper into the ship Zuko gets into this small ship. His talking to Iroh so I get into it.

"Uncle, keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail, while I use it as a cover." Zuko said

Iroh grunts in doubt, stroking his beard deep in thought. Zuko starts to float away from the main ship. Disappearing in the cloud of smoke. We quickly arrive at Roku's Island. Zuko gets off his mini ship and heads towards the building I go to follow but I hear someone else pull up to the island I see Zhao getting off a similar ship. I waited, till he was far enough away. I head towards the building and used my ice to shoot me up to one of the higher windows. I entered and soon found Zuko. I ran over to him.

"Whatever you are going to do it now, Zhao is here." I said

Zuko moves and we see Aang. Zuko grabs him. I hear my brother and sister say something. Zuko steps out from behind the column.

"The Avatar's coming with me." Zuko said

The other sages use this surprise to reclaim the upper hand.

"Close the doors, quickly." Zuko said

I see Katara and Sokka being chained to a pillar. Aang breaks free, spinning behind Zuko to send him down the stairs with an air bending blast. Aang runs towards Katara and Sokka.

"Go." Katara said

Aang listens without hesitation, luring to charge for the door guarded by two sages. He leaps into the air to avoid the Great Fire Sage's fire punch. Aang bounces off his hands from each of the two sage's heads before sailing through the door just as it closes.

"He made it." Katara said

Everyone looks away as the door seals with a blinding flash of white light. Zuko and the other sages minus, one. They launched fire blasts into the door locks, but nothing happens.

"Why isn't it working. It's sealed shut?" Zuko asked

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." one of the sages said

Zuko turns to the Sage that was standing by Sokka and Katara.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko asked

I stepped around one of the pillars.

"He was doing his job." I said

Sokka and Katara gasped.

"The girl is right. It was once the sages' duty. It is still our duty." Shyu said

We hear clapping. We turn around to see Zhao. He approaches with six firebender guards.

"What a moving and heartfielt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand, when you explain why you betrayed him." Zhao said

All the other fire sages bow their heads to him.

"Commander Zhao." they said

"Prince Zuko and Kida. It was a noble effort Prince Zuko, but your little smokescreen didn't work. (Zuko scowls sharply. Firebenders step behind him, seizing his arms.) Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased. As for you Kida. (He steps forward and grabs me pinning my arms to my side, and then holding me against him) you will becoming with me." Zhao said

"Let her go." Zuko said

"Nope." Zhao said

"You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed." Zuko said

"No matter. Soon or later, he has to come out." Zhao said

I was chained to a pole along with Zuko. My sister and brother were chained to a pole in front of us.

"When those doors open, unleash all your firepower." Zhao said

"How's Aang gonna make it out of this?" Katara asked

"How are we going to make it out of this, and get Kida back?" Sokka asked

"He's the Avatar. He'll be find, and you two will get out of this unharmed." I said

"How are you so sure?" Sokka asked

"I just am. I love you two." I said

We heard the door's unlock. I looked down at he chains then back to Zuko.

"Zuko you need to do that thing we practiced." I said

Zuko nodded I looked down at the chains, I heated my body up. The chains started to melt.

"Ready…" Zhao said

The door's open, the light from inside the room fades. Once the light is gone a pair of glowing white eyes in the darkness.

"No. Aang." Katara yells

"Fire." Zhao yelled

Zhao, the guards, and the remaining sages fire into the room. The wall of fire amasses. Circling its new host Avatar Roku, eyes aglow, is revealed behind the flames untouched.

"Avatar Roku." Shyu said

Avatar Roku draws the circling fire together in one motion. He sends it forward in one powerful wave that sears the room, blasting the offenders off their feet and melting the chains binding Katara, Sokka, and Shyu. I grabbed Zuko's hand and pull him away from the pillar.

"Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here." Shyu said

"Not without Aang." Katara yells

I grab Zuko's hand and pull him to window I used to get into the temple.

"Jump." I said

We both jumped and I used my ice to make a slide so we just slid down to the ground. Once we were on the ground I waved my hand so the ice disappeared. We ran back to the mini ship. We got in it, and he drove us back to the big ship. Neither one of us said anything, we didn't say anything in the mini ship, or when we arrived back to the big ship. We both got out of the mini ship I headed straight to one of the training room. I took all my anger out on a few of the dummies. I heard someone walk into the room.

"I take it things didn't go as planned." Iroh said

I stopped beating up the dummy. I turned and face Iroh.

"No it didn't go as planned. It went horrible. And the worst part is my sister and brother didn't seem to care that I was even there they were to wrapped up with Aang." I said

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your siblings. But I do believe that they love you." Iroh said

"Thanks Iroh. I think I'll head to bed it's been a long day." I said

"Goodnight Kida." Iroh said

"Goodnight Iroh." I said

I left the room and headed to Zuko's room. When I entered I saw him laying in his bed looking up at his ceiling. Neither of us said anything. I changed and laid down and fell asleep.


	10. The Waterbending Scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Zuko and I still had yet to say anything to each other. I was standing by one of the railings. Zuko is practicing his firebending with Lieutenant Lee, when the boat turns, the two are thrown to one side, while I go flying over the side of the boat. I landed in the water. I quickly swam to the surface I saw Zuko, Lee, and a few other members looking over the edge. I used my bending to put myself back on to the deck. Lee laughed.

"It's not funny. I could have died." I said

"You’re a water bender I doubt you would have died in the water." Lee said

"What ever." I said

Zuko walked over grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him up to the tower. Zuko storms in yelling.

"What is the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course." Zuko said

I look at Iroh who is sitting at a table playing a game.

"Actually, someone did. I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko. Kida why are you wet?" Iroh asked

"Fell into the ocean." I said

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" Zuko asked

"Even more urgent. It seems, I - I have lost my lotus tile." Iroh said

"What's so important about a lotus tile?" I asked

"Lotus title?" Zuko asked

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ." Iroh said

"What is Pai Sho?" I asked

"You've changed out course for a stupid lotus tile?" Zuko asked

"See, you, like most people, underestimate it's value. Just give me ten minutes to check at this port of call. Hopefully, they will have the lotus tile in shock and I can get on with my life. (Zuko breathes fire up at the ceiling in anger, I take a few steps back) I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew. Kida why don't you sit down and I'll explain the game." Iroh said

I sit down at the table. Zuko looks at me then leaves. Iroh starts to explain the game.

"Is something wrong with you and Zuko?" Iroh asked

"I don't know. Ever since the trip into the fire nation he hasn't talked to me. I don't know what I did, maybe he finally tired of me." I said

"I doubt that very much." Iroh said

It didn't take us long before we made port. Iroh, Zuko, and I left he ship. Iroh checked a bunch of the shops but didn't find anything. I was standing by Zuko when Iroh walks over.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace." Iroh said

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone." Zuko said

"Quite the contrary. I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for (crew members to walk past carrying all of Iroh's purchases) is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain." Iroh said

Two crew members walk past with two tsungi horn.

"You brought a tsungi horn?" Zuko asked

"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds. Oh, this lace looks promising." Iroh said

Iroh walks towards a pirate ship, the three of us enter the ship. We see a monkey with ruby eyes.

"Oh, that is handsome. Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Iroh asked

One of the pirate's enters and says something to his captain.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with." the pirate said

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Zuko asked

I shake my head. Zuko and the pirate captain talk a little bit more. I just roll my eyes and make my way back towards the ship. I get on the ship and head to Zuko's room. I sit there for a little bit thinking over a few things. I move over to his desk and leave him a note. Once I'm done I make sure I have everything I will need. I leave the room. In time to see Zuko, a few men, and Iroh heading towards where they keep the mini ship. I follow behind them, and get on the boat with. Soon we join up the pirates. The pirate captain is on our ship standing next to Zuko.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" the captain asked

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?" Zuko asked

"Mm-hm." the captain said

"Then they'll be on the water." Zuko said

I walked away from them, I was a good distance from them when Iroh grabbed my hand.

"I saw your bag are you leaving?" Iroh asked

"Yes. I am. Thank you for everything Iroh. I feel like I should tell you why." I said

"No you don't. It was nice getting to know you Kida, and you will be missed by the both of us." Iroh said

I gave Iroh a hug.

"I left him a note, it's in his room make sure he reads it." I said

"I will. Don't worry." Iroh said

I hear Katara. I move back over to the railing.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh. Shoot. Come on water, work with me here. Okay, what if I just, ow. Stupid scroll. Okay Katara, shift your weight through the stances." Katara said

We pull up to shore. The pirates and Zuko jump out of the ship. I see the pirates go one way and Zuko go the other. 

"No! Let go of me." Katara said

Zuko comes over holding Katara.

"I'll save your from the pirates." Zuko said

Zuko ties Katara to a tree.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." Zuko said

"Go jump in the river." Katara said

"Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost. Kida come here." Zuko said

I walked over to them.

"Kida are you okay?" Katara asked

"I'm fine." I said

"I'll give her back to you, if you tell me where he is." Zuko said

"I'm sorry Kida. But I'm not telling you where to find him." Katara said

"Enough with all of this. You promised a scroll." the prate captain said

"I wonder how much this is worth…(Zuko held the scroll with one hand and in another he held fire. With the scroll over the fire.) A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here." Zuko said

"Fine." said the captain

The pirates leave and Zuko heads back to the mini ship.

"Kida what are you doing with them? Why haven't you escaped?" Katara asked

I looked at her.

"Right stupid questions." Katara said

"How have you and Sokka been?" I asked

"Good. He misses you. Will you come with us when we escape?" Katara asked

"As long as nothing stops me yes." I said

"Kida." Zuko yelled

"Go, he can't think something is going on." Katara said

I nodded, I turned and walked into the mini ship. We just sat there in silence.

"You're leaving?" Zuko asked

"So now your talking to me." I said

Zuko just looked away.

"Don't look away from when I'm talking to you. You have gone the past week not saying a thing to me, and now your trying to make me feel guilty for leaving." I said

Zuko still didn't say anything. I turned and went to leave the room but he stopped me. He didn’t say anything.

"Yes Zuko?" I asked

Zuko didn't say anything.

"There is a note in your room on the ship, telling you why." I said

There was a knock on the door.

"They found him." the person said

Zuko and I looked at each other. He walked to the door and off the ship. He still had his hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Nice work." Zuko said

I looked around Zuko to see that pirates holding Aang and Sokka, who are tied up. Sokka is the one struggling.

"Sokka." I said

Sokka stopped struggling and looked at me.

"Kida." Sokka said

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara said

"No Katara, it isn't." Aang said

"Yeah, it kind of is." Iroh said

"Give me the boy." Zuko said

"You give us the scroll." the captain said

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka asked

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to turn us against each other." Zuko said

"Your friend is the Avatar?" the captain asked

"Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll." Sokka said

"Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant." Zuko said

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth." Aang said

"Keep the scroll, we can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid." the captain said

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me." Zuko said

Zuko let go of my wrist and two of his soldiers send a blast of fire at the pirates. The pirates jump back and Oh runs out, throwing smoke bombs and jumping into the cloud as the fight ensues. Some of the soldiers run out to Sokka and Aang, who are struggling with their ropes, but are stopped by several pirates. I run over to Katara and burn the ropes.

"Come on lets go find the others." Katara said

She runs to join the fight. Aang is shown lost in the smoke, a thrown knife narrowly misses him and cuts through his ropes. Zuko finds his way out of the smoke cloud and hides the scroll behind his back, but the pirate captain sees him and the two begin to fight. The scroll flies into the air and his caught by Momo, the iguana parrot sees him and hits Momo. The scroll flies back down to the ground. A knife narrowly misses Sokka's head, and he uses it to cuts the ropes on his hands

"Aang, are you there?" Sokka asked

"I'm over here. Follow my voice." Aang said

"Where? I can't find you." Sokka said

"I'm right here…Never Mind, I'll find you…Run." Aang said

"Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get outta here." Katara said

I run over to them.

"Are you coming with us?" Sokka asked

"I'll catch up. Go." I said

"We'd need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka said

"A team of rhions, or two waterbenders." Aang said

Aang and Katara get the pirate ship loose. They all get in. I run over to Iroh.

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" Iroh asked

"It's not a proverb." Iroh said

"Bleeding hog monkeys." the pirate captain said

Zuko laughs while pointing at him. His laughter dissipates as the pirated hijack his own boat. The pirates taunt him. 

"Hey! That's my boat." Zuko yelled

"Maybe it should be a proverb…" Iroh said

"C'mon, Uncle, Kida." Zuko said

We ran on the river bed, following the pirates who were following the Avatar. We can see the pirates fighting, Sokka, Aang and Katara. We see both boats go over the river. We got to edge of what is a waterfall. I see three of them on Appa at the bottom of the waterfall.

"Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. That lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time." Iroh said

I turn to them, smile. I take two steps up to Zuko. I take a deep breath the I kiss him. While he is stunned I, waved to Iroh turned and then dived off the side of the waterfall. I slow and gracefully land on Appa. Appa then flies off. I get pulled into a hug.

"Glad to know I was missed." I said

Something lands on my shoulder, I turn my head to see a animal on my shoulder.

"Who and what is on my shoulder?" I asked

"This is Momo, my flying lemur." Aang said

"Okay." I said

"Aang, I still owe you an apology. You were just so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger, I'm sorry." Katara said

"That's okay Katara." Aang said

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway?" Katara asked

"Is that really how you feel?" Sokka asked

Sokka then pulls then scroll out from behind his back.

"The scroll." Katara said

Sokka puts his hand in front to keep Katara from grabbing it.

"First, what did you learn?" Sokka asked

"Stealing is wrong. (snatches scroll) Unless it's from pirates." Katara said

"Good one, Katara. And Kida welcome back." Aang said

"But I have to say one thing." Sokka said

We all looked at him.

"Please get rid off the fire nation clothes you have on." Sokka said

We all broke up laughing.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip and Zuko's Pov -- -- -- -- --

She kissed me. I can't believe she kissed me. Once back on the boat , I went straight to my room and found the note she left me.

Zuko.  
I'm sorry. I wanted to stay longer, but I missed my family. I liked spending time with you. I liked learning moves from you both firebending and hand-to-hand. We will most likely see each other again seeing as my sister and brother are with the Avatar and your chasing him. I took my necklace with me, but I left my sister's in hopes you will do the right thing and give it back her and NOT using it to tack the Aang. And I hope that what you said before Kyoshi is still true, and that you won't be mad at me. I also hope your not mad about me kissing you. I've wanted to do it since you gave me the necklace. 

See you later, Kida

P.S I know that you are thinking, why see you later and not goodbye. So I never say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting.

I folded up the note, I looked over to where she had been sleeping. And I cried. I heard my door open and I felt arms I looked up to see Iroh.

"She's gone." I said

"I know. Don't worry we will see her again." Iroh said

"When we see her again. I'll bring her back and I won't let her leave." I said

Iroh didn't say anything. He just sat there, hugging me.


	11. Jet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

"I don't want to be rude but, Kida can you please just change out of the outfit." Sokka said

I look down to see that I's still in my fire natation outfit.  
�"Of course I guess I'm just use to wearing red." I said

I opened my bag and when I looked inside I smiled.

"Why so smiley?" Aang asked

"No reason." I said

I moved so I was standing behind a tree, I quickly changed out of the fire nation outfit and into Iroh's gift. It was the dress from Zhao's port. It was blue, and had white gloves with gold on them. Once was dressed I stepped out.

"Where and when did you get that?" Katara asked

"Iroh got it for me. He said that I should have at least one thing that looked like it came from the water tribe. Why does look bad?" I asked

"No not at all." Sokka said

"Okay." I said

Aang looked around.

"Where’s Momo?" Aang asked

We here a noise. We look around. We walk for a few seconds . We hear the noise again. We looked up and saw Momo with a few other animals.

"Hang on, Momo." Aang said

Aang uses his airbending to fly to the top of the tree, jumping from trunk-to-trunk to get higher. He finds the traps' mechanisms, undoes them, and carefully lowers Momo to the ground where Katara, Sokka, and I are waiting. They open the trap together and the lemur runs out with one of the lychee nuts in his mouth. Katara, Sokka, and I look on as Momo gets on his hind legs and eats it as though nothing has happened. Sokka grunts in frustration and facepalms. When Aang lands, he looks up to see the other two animals seemingly crying out to him for help

"All right, you too." Aang said

"This is gonna take forever." Sokka said

Sokka takes out his boomerang and throws it, it cuts the rope which are holding the cages.

"That works." Aang said

We gather around one of the traps.

"These are Fire Nation traps." I said

"Kida's right, you can tell from the metalwork. We better pack up camp, and get moving." Sokka said

We quickly pack up camp.

"Uh uh. No flying this time." Sokka said

"What? Why wouldn't we fly?" Aang asked

"Think about it, somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa, he's just too noticeable.

"Actually. That's not really how we keep finding you guys. Kyoshi was actually a man he served us dinner, this last time we found you it was the pirate, the only time it was actually Appa was the when you were at that village." I said

They nodded, but it wasn't good enough for Sokka.

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head! It's kinda hard to miss him." Sokka said

"Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow." Aang said to Appa

"I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk." Sokka said

"Who made you the boss?" Katara asked

"I'm not the boss, I'm the leader." Sokka asked

I stepped over to Aang.

"You’re the leader? But your voice still cracks." Katara said

"I'm the oldest, and I'm a warrior, so (Deepens voice) I'm the leader." Sokka said

"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean he is the Avatar." Katara said

"Are you kidding, he's just a goofy kid." Sokka said

We all look at Aang, who is hanging upside down from Appa's right horn with feet sticking out in the air.

"He's right." Aang said

"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl," I said

"I've kissed a girl, you just haven't met her." Sokka said

"Who? Gran-gran? We've met Gran-Gran." Katara said

"No! besides Gran-gran. Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot, and a leader has to trust his instincts." Sokka said

"Okay, we'll try it your way, oh wise leader." Katara said

"Can we just get going." I said

"Who knows? Walking might be fun." Aang said

We haven't been walking for a while when Aang starts complaining.  
�"Walking stinks. How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?" Aang asked

"Come on what happened to boy that said walking could been fun?" I asked

"Well I don't know, Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything." Katara said

"I did not miss this." I said

"Ha, ha, very funny." Sokka said

"I'm tired of carrying this pack." Aang said

"Just put it on Appa." I said

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's instincts." Katara said

"That's a great idea. Hey, Sokka's instincts, would you mind." Aang said

"Okay, okay, I get it. Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we're safe from the. (walks through a bush and sees something in front of him) Fire…Nation." Sokka said

We walk up next to Sokka to see that we had walked into a fire nation camp.

"Run." Sokka said

We turn around to see that a some of the fire nation solders blocking us in.

"We're cut off." Sokka said

"No I couldn't tell." I said

"Sokka, your shirt." Aang said

Katara uses her bending to put out Sokka's shirt.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." Sokka said

"What are you doing?" Katara asked in a whisper

"Bluffing?" Sokka whispered back

"You promise not to hurt us?" a solider with a eye match said

A moment passes then something knocks the solider out.

"Nice work, Sokka. How'd you do that?" Aang asked

"Uh, instinct?" Sokka asked

I look up to see people in the trees.

"There are people in the trees." I said

A person with a hook sword jumps and takes down two soldiers. He runs forward and takes down two more using his swords.

"Down you go." the man says

Katara and Aang look at the man amazed. A solider charges at the man.

"They're in the trees." a solider yells

A young boy lands on top of the soldier and turns his helmet around to blind him, before riding him around while laughing. Another boy launches arrows at the soldiers while more boys come out of the trees. Aang and Katara are shown fighting the soldiers. Sokka holds up his boomerang and yells as one approaches him, but stops when Jet takes him down first. I just stand on the side, watching.

"Hey, he was mine." Sokka yells

"Gotta be quicker next time." the man said

Sokka looks dismayed and the camera cuts to show a huge boy fall out of the trees and easily take down two soldiers as Jet skillfully takes down one more, causing this soldier's weapon to hit another soldier, who was going to battle Sokka, in the head, making that soldier also fall down.

"Man." Sokka yells

Jet disarms another solider.

"Hey." the man said

"Hi." said Katara said

The entire camp is now taken care of. I move over to Katara and Aang who talking to man.

"You just took out a whole army almost single-handed." Aang said

"Army? There were only like, twenty guys." Sokka said

"My names is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters, Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak." Jet said

"(Laughing, looking at the Duke) Ha, ha, Pipsqueak, that's a funny name." Aang said

"(looming over Aang in a threatening manner, in a low growling tone of voice) You think my name is funny?" Pipsqueak asked

Aang looks taken back for a second before replying in an upbeat tone.

"It's hilarious." Aang said

Pipsqueak, looming forward with a frown on his face. He suddenly starts laughing. The camera moves back, showing Aang and The Duke following suit. Pipsqueak pats the Avatar on the back in a friendly manner, though the hit was hard enough to knock Aang flat on the ground. The Duke stops laughing and looks down at Aang sprawled on the ground before his feet, face flat in the dirt, though when Aang raises his head and continues laughing, so does The Duke. The Freedom Fighters raiding the empty camp. 

Katara grabs my arm and pulls me behind her over to Jet.

"Umm, thanks for saving us Jet. We've lucky you were there." Katara said

"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning, we just needed the right distraction, and then you guys stumbled in." Jet said

"We were relying on instincts." I said

"You'll get yourself killed doing that." Jet said

Sokka looks over at us disdainfully. The Duke and Pipsqueak look through barrels.

"Hey Jet, these barrels are filled of blasting jelly." The Duke said

"That's a great score." Jet said

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy." Pipsqueak said

"Also good, let's not get those mixed up." Jet said

"We'll take this stuff back to the hideout." The Duke said

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked

"You wanna see it?" Jet asked

"Yes, we wanna see it." Katara said

Jet smiles at Katara. I roll my eyes and follow behind Jet and Katara as the walk to where the hideout is. 

"We're here." Jet said

"Where? There's nothing here." Sokka said

Jet grabs a rope and hold it out to Sokka.

"Hold this." Jet said

"(Grabs rope) Why? What's this do?" Sokka asked

Sokka screams as he is pulled up into the branches. Jet turns to look at Aang and I.

"Aang?" Jet asked

Jet offers Aang the rope.

"I'll get up on mu own." Aang said

Aang uses his airbending to get up into the tree. Jet turns to me. 

"I didn't catch your name." Jet said

"It's Kida." I said

He offers me the rope but I shake my head. I move my hand and stairs made of ice appeared. As I move up the stairs the ones behind me disappeared. Once I was up in the tree I looked down at Katara and Jet. It only takes them a few seconds before they are up, and on the platform.

"Nice place you got." Aang said as he was flying by

"It's beautiful up here." Katara said

"I agree." I said

"It's beautiful…and more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us." Jet said

"They would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?" Smellerbee asked

"It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee." Jet said

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" I asked

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back." Jet said

"We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em." Pipsqueak said

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town." Jet said

"That's so brave." Katara said

Sokka walks up to us.

"(Sarcastically) Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a tree house." Sokka said

"Don't pay any attention to my brother." Katara said

"No problem. He probably had a rough day." Jet said

"So, you all live here?" I asked

"That's right. Longshot over there? His town got burned down by Fire Nation. And we found The Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home." Jet said

"What about you?" Katara asked

"The Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever." Jet said

"Sokka, Kida and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation. Kida was there when she died." Katara said

"I'm so sorry, Katara, Kida." Jet said

We were invited to eat with the freedom fighters. Sokka, Katara, Aang and I were invited to sit up on a platform with Jet. While his freedom fighters were below us. Jet began his speech.

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine. I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey. Now, the fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right. Or maybe…they're dead wrong." Jet said

The crowd of Freedom fighters cheered. I shared a worried look with Sokka.

"Hey Jet, nice speech." Katara said

"Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you, Kida, and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today." Jet said

"I didn't even fight today." I said

Jet ignored me and continued talking to Katara and Aang.

"Well, he's great. He's the Avatar. Kida is like a master with ice. I could use some more training." Katara said

"Avatar huh? Very nice." Jet said

"Thanks Jet." Aang said

"So I might know a way that you, Aang, and Kida can help in our struggle." Jet said

"Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight." Sokka said

"Sokka, you're kidding me. I needed you on an important mission tomorrow." Jet said

"What mission?" Sokka asked

I just shook my head. Of course Jet would play to Sokka's ego.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip Next Morning -- -- -- -- --

Sokka had left with Jet and a few of the Freedom Fighters. Katara, Aang, and I are in the hideout looking around. I was playing on the zip-lines with Aang and Momo when Sokka showed up.

"Sokka! Look what The Duke gave me." Aang said

Aang is wearing a bag and pulls a small pellet from it. With a sly grin, he tosses it next to Momo, where it explodes with a pop. Momo puffs up like a startled cat. He hisses and lunges for the bag. Momo sits on Aang's shoulder and tosses several pellets at his feet. Aang dances about wildly.

"Ow! Quit it." Aang said

Sokka doesn't even look like he is paying attention he is just looking at the ground. Katara walks back to us.

"Sokka is everything okay?" I asked

"Hey, Sokka. Is Jet back?" Katara asked

"I'm okay Kida. Yes, Katara he's back. But we're leaving." Sokka said

"What?" Aang asked

"But I made him this hat." Katara said

Katara holds up a ugly hat made out of stitched leaves with a flower on top. It took everything in me not to laugh at it.

"Your boyfriend Jet's a thug." Sokka said

"What? No, he's not." Katara said

"He's messed up Katara." Sokka said

"He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life, a really fun way of life." Aang said

"Sokka what did he do?" I asked

"He beat up and robbed a harmless old man." Sokka said

"I wanna hear Jet's side of the story." Katara said

She turned and headed towards Jet's room. Aang, Sokka, and I follow behind her. We reach his room and head in. Katara tells Jet everything Sokka told us.

"Sokka, you told them what happened, but you didn’t mention that the guy was Fire Nation." Jet said

"No, he conveniently left that part out." Katara said

"Fine! But even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian." Sokka said

"He was an assassin, Sokka." Jet said

Jet pulls out a knife and thrusts it into a nearby stump. It is a sinister looking curved blade. There are four spikes evenly spaced along the grip, with enough space for fingers to go between them. There is a ring on the butt of the knife.

"See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife. (He pulls on the ring and removes a small glass tube filled with red liquid.) he was sent to eliminate me, you helped save my life, Sokka." Jet said

"I knew there was an explanation." Katara said

"I didn't see any knife." Sokka said

"That's because he was concealing it." Jet said

"See, Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife." Katara said

"There was no knife. I'm going back to the hut and packing my things." Sokka said

Sokka then turns and leaves.

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help." Jet said

"What can we do?" Aang asked

"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you three use waterbending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley." Jet said

Katara, Aang, and I look at each other. We leave the hut and head towards the hut we were staying in. As soon as we walk into the hut Katara starts ranting.

"We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest." Katara said

"I'm sorry Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him." Sokka said

"You know that I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader." Katara said

"Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instinct---" Sokka was cut off

"Well my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on Aang. Kida." Katara said

"Sorry, Sokka." Aang said

I looked at Sokka. Aang and Katara left the hut.

"What do you think Kida?" Sokka asked

"I don't like Jet, I don't trust him. I'm on your side Sokka, but I can't leave Aang and Katara alone with him." I said

Sokka nodded his head. I left and followed after Aang and Katara.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip Next Day -- -- -- -- --

Aang, Katara, Jet, and I are walking upriver.

"Jet, I'm sorry about how Sokka's been acting." Katara said

"No worries, he already apologized." Jet said

"Really? Sokka apologized?" Aang asked

"Sokka doesn't apologize his ego won't allow it." I said

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to him or something." Jet said

"Yeah, I did." Katara said

"Yeah but not enough for his personality to change." I said

I was a little worried. 

"Maybe it wasn't a real apology but one to just make Katara happy. Anyhow, he went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee." Jet said

"Maybe it was just to make me stop bugging him. I'm glad he cooled off. He's so stubborn sometimes." Katara said

We are walking in the gully, beside the 'river'. Aang pauses after noticing something strange, and is launched into the air by a blast from the geyser h was standing on.

"All right, we're here. Underground water's trying to escape through these vents. I need you guys to help it along." Jet said

"I've never used bending on water I can't see. I don't know…" Katara trailed off

"Katara. You can do this." Jet said

"What about me?" Aang asked

"I know the Avatar can do this." Jet said

"I don’t' do water." I said

"I have faith." Jet said

Aang and Katara stand on one of the many geysers in the gully. Jet and I look on, as they bend the water up. After a few minutes a stream of water emerges from the hole. They pull it to their height and send it forward the river where it continues to flow like a waterfall.

"Yes. Good job. This river empties into the reservoir - a few more geysers and it'll be full." Jet said

"Look, there's another steam vent." Aang said

Aang and Katara walk off towards it.

"Okay. You three keep it up. I'll go check on things at the reservoir." Jet said

"When we're done we'll meet you over there." I said

"Actually…probably better if you meet me back at the hideout when you're done." Jet said

Jet walked away. I moved and started to help Aang and Katara. With me helping them it took half the time it should have.

"I bet that's enough, and I'm not just saying that to be lazy." Aang said

We look around 12 or more geysers flow into the river.

"Let's catch up with Jet at the reservoir." I said

"I thought we agreed to meet Jet back at the hideout." Aang said

"Well, we finished early. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us." Katara said

We leave, and head to the dam. We make to a cliff the base of the dam. We look down to see four of Jet's men unloading barrels from the wagon and arranging them.

"What are they doing?" Katara asked

"Hey, those are the red barrels he got from the Fire Nation." Aang said

"Why would they need blasting jelly?" Katara asked

"Because Jet's gonna blow up the dam." I said

"What? No, that would destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that." Katara said

"Come on Katara use your brain. He's a bad guy." I said

"I've gotta stop him." Aang said

"Jet wouldn't do that." Katara said

Aang moves but before he can reach the edge , Jet crosses his path from behind and snatches the glider. Aang is left wobbling precariously on the edge, and uses airbending to get himself to get himself back to stable footing.

"Yes I would." Jet said

"Jet, why?" Katara asked

"Katara, Kida, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did your mother, we can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again." Jet said

"I would never." I said

"This isn't answer." Katara said

"I want you to understand me Katara, Kida. I thought your brother would understand, but --" Jet said

"Where's Sokka?" Katara and I asked

Tears start to fall from Katara eyes. My face hardens as my anger rises. I feel my body heat up. Jet raises his hand and tries to touch her face.

"Katara." Jet says

Katara lowers her head. I step up and blast him with some white fire. Jet goes flying back.

"I need to get to the dam." Aang said

Aang's closed glider is on the ground. As he reaches for it, one of Jet's hook swords pins it. Jet has two swords hook to hook, with a yank he pulls Aang's glider to him.

"You're not going anywhere without your glider. (to me) I can't believe you’re a firebender." Jet said

"I'm much more than that." I said

Jet swings the swords at Aang. Aang somersaults backward to avoid the extra reach. Aang finishes his retreat in a nearby tree.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Jet." Aang said

"You'll have to if you want your glider back." Jet said

Aang retreats back into the forest, as Jet hooks the branch and pulls himself up. Katara follows on the ground. Jet attacks; Aang defends himself with balls of air, which Jet ducks. Jet attacks head on, but Aang blocks with his arms and sends his opponent flying into a tree trunk with an air kick. Jet combines his swords again and advances. Aang avoids the flail-like move and sends another air blast. Jet stoops down and lets the air flow over and past him before lunging .They continue the chase through the many levels of the forest. Jet catches up to Aang and sends them both freefalling, attacking as they go. They both end up on a branch. Jet continues his attack. Aang avoids it all. Jet charges again, but Aang hits him with a jetstream of air. Jet falls. He recovers, but loses the glider in the process. Before Aang can get to the ground Jet kicks him into a trunk. He lands with a thud next to his glider. A small tributary flows past him. Aang is slow to get up. Before Jet can take more than a step however, he his hit by a large water strike I am there; I use my ice to freeze Jet against the trunk of the tree, from toe to neck.

"Why, Jet? I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me, you're sick and I trusted you." Katara said

A birdcall is heard. Katara, Aang and I are startled, and look to the valley beyond where it's coming from. Jet gives an answering birdcall.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked

"You're too late." Jet said

"No." Katara said

Aang opens his glider and runs for the nearby cliff. His glider's wings are damaged to the point that he has no lift, and slams back into the ground near the edge.

"Sokka's still out there, he's our only chance." Aang said

"Come on Sokka, I'm sorry I ever doubted you, please." Katara said

Longshot stands on a branch, his bow pulled. He has a flaming arrow on the string. He takes aim and fires. It arcs down to the base of the dam. Katara watches in horror.

"No." Katara said

I raise my hand just as the dams explodes in a cloud of smoke and fire. We wait but nothing happens when the smoke clears you can see that the water is frozen solid. The three turn to look at me. I lower my hand but he water remains frozen. I turned and looked at Jet. I moved over to Jet, I put my hand on his face. The I could see the ice crystals forming on his face.

"The town would have been safe from the Fire Nation." Jet said

The crystals keep spreading. Jet was getting paler.

"It will be safe, without you." Sokka said

Jet looks up to see Sokka on Appa, with Momo on his shoulder.

"Sokka." Aang, Katara and I say

I take my hand off of Jet face. The ice crystals start to fade but very slow.

"I warned the villagers of you plan, just in time. Kida let the water flow." Sokka said

I nodded my head. I waved my hand and the iced melted letting the water flow into the village.

"What?!" Jet yelled.

"At first they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vouched for me, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me, and we got everyone out in time." Sokka said

"Sokka, you fool! We could've freed this valley." Jet said

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead." Sokka said

"You traitor." Jet said

"No, Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people." Sokka said

"Katara. Please, help me." Jet said

"Goodbye Jet." Katara said

Katara, Aang and I climb onto Appa.

"Yip yip." Sokka said

Jet is left behind still frozen to the tree.

"How long will Jet be frozen to the tree?" Aang asked

"No clue." I said

They nodded their head.

"We thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead?" Aang asked

"Let me guess, your instincts told you." Katara said

"Hey, sometimes they're right." Sokka said

"Um…Sokka? You know we're going the wrong way, right?" Aang asked

"And sometimes they're wrong." Sokka said

"So is it always like this, you guys running into trouble?" I asked

"Yes." Sokka, Aang, and Katara said

I just laughed.


	12. The Strom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decide that I will be skipping the 11 episode in the series which is in tilted The Great Divide. I have tried to write her in it but it just doesn't flow well. So on to the Next episode/chapter.

We were sleeping when we a noise wakes all of us up.

"What's going on? Did we get captured again?" Sokka asked

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep." Aang said

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sokka said

"Are you all right, Aang?" I asked

"I'm okay." Aang said

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately. You want to tell Kida and I about it?" Katara asked

"I think I just need some rest." Aang said

"You guys want to hear about my dream?" Sokka asked

Katara and I glare at him.

"That's okay. I didn't want to talk about it anyway." Sokka said

Sokka lies down. Katara and I do the same.

We wake up the next morning to clear blue skies.

"Look at those Clear skies, buddy. Should be some smooth flying." Aang said

Katara and I are looking into a bag. She hold s it upside down, sprinkling the ground with crumbs. Momo runs over and eats them.

"(Looks from the contents of the bag up to Aang) Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, 'cause we're out of food." Katara said

Katara and I climbed up on to Apps.

"Guys, wait. This was in my dream. We shouldn't go to the market." Sokka said

"What happened in you dream?" I asked

"Food eats people. Also, Momo could talk. (He glares at Momo while crossing his arms) You said some very unkind things." Sokka said

We were flying for a short while when we find a small market. We landed. Katara and I were looking at some fruit.

"Ahh, it's goo. It's perfect, I'm telling you." the merchant woman said

Katara shakes the watermelon it makes a sloshing sound.

"I don't know it I like the sound of that swishing." Katara said

"Swishing means it's ripe! It's the ripe juices swishing around, eh?" the merchant woman said

"I think it's true, Katara and Kida. Swishing means it's ripe." Aang said

"I just realized we're out of many anyway." I said

The merchant woman grabbed the basket full of fruit from Sokka.

"Aww." the merchant woman said

Sokka walks past the merchant, she indignantly kicks in the rear, drawing a cry of pain from Sokka. The rest of us walk away from the dock. 

"Out of food and out of money. Now what are we supposed to do?" Sokka asked

"You could get a job, smart guy." Katara said

A fisherman and his wife are walking behind the gang. We over heard the end of their conversation.

"We shouldn't go out there. Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm." the fisherman's wife said

"You're crazy. It's a nice day. No clouds, no winds, no nothing. So quit your nagging, woman." the fisherman said

"Maybe we should find some shelter?" Aang said

"Are you kidding? Shelter from what?" Sokka asked

"Sokka I can feel the storm. The woman is right." I said

"My joints say there's going to be a storm! A bad one." the fisherman's wife said

"Well, it's your joints against my brain." the fisherman said

"Than I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, 'cause I ain't comin'." the fisherman's wife said

"I'll go." Sokka said

"You're hired." the fisherman said

The fisherman shoots a triumphant look at his wife, who scowls back. Katara, Aang, and I look at Sokka.

"What? You said get a job… and he's paying double." Sokka said

"Double? Who told you that nonsense?" the fisherman asked

Sokka turns and starts to load the fisherman's boat with supplies.

"Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky." Aang said

"I said I was going to do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather." Sokka said

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense. You should listen to him." the fisherman's wife

"Boy with tattoos? (the fisherman turns around to look at Aang) Airbender tattoos. Well, I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. You're the Avatar, ain't ya?" the fisherman said

"That's right." Katara said

"Well, don't be so smiley about it. The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years you turned your back on the world." the Fisherman said

"Don't yell at him." I said

"Aang would never turn his back on anyone." Katara said

"Oh, he wouldn't, huh? Then I guess I just have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering." the fisherman said

I look Aang to see his eyes widening.

"Aang is the bravest person I know. He's done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him. (Aang slowly begins to backup away from her) it's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang? (Katara turns around to see Aang backing away) Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked

A look of shock and horrified guilt on his face, Aang opens his glider and vaults into the air, rapidly disappearing into the distance.

"That's right. Keep flying." the fisherman said

"You're a horrible old man." Katara said

Katara and I climbed onto Appa.

"Appa, yip yip." I said

As Appa flies out of the water, a big wave splashes the fisherman. We fly for a while before we spot a cave up in the mountains. We land outside the opening of the cave and head inside. 

"I'm sorry for running away." Aang said

"It's okay. That fisherman was out of line." I said

"Actually, he wasn't." Aang said

"What do you mean?" Katara asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Aang said

"It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" Katara asked

She puts a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Talk to us." I said

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Aang said

"Well it's a good thing we have time." I said

"I'm going to try to get a little fire going." Katara said

Katara leaves and comes back with a bundle of sticks. She turned around and I use my wired fire to start the fire. Katara turns around and once she sees the fire she sits down. She doesn't even ask how the fire started.

"I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar. I was playing with some other kids just outside the South Wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter." Aang said

Aang starts to tell us the story of that day.

"First you got to form the ball, then you got to get on quick." Aang said

Aang make the air scooter.

"You kind of have to balance on it like it's a top." Aang said

"Man, that's hard." air nomad boy 1 said

"Where'd you learn that trick, Aang?" air nomad boy 2 said

"I made it up." Aang said

"Wow." air nomad boy 2 said

The Council of Elders shows up.

"Aang, come with us. We need to speak with you." Gyatso said

Aang leaves with the Council of Elders.

"How do you know it's me?" Aang asked

"We have known you were the Avatar for some time. Do you remember these?" Tashi asked

Monk Tashi airbends a wrapped-up mat to Aang. It opens up, revealing four toys.

"Those were some of my favorite toys when I was little." Aang said

"You chose them from among thousands of toys, Aang. The toys you picked were the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars past. Your own past lives." Tashi said

"I just chose them because they seemed fun." Aang said

Aang smiles and pulls the cord on the propeller toy, sending the propeller spinning into the air. It spins through the air. The toy goes over Monk Tashi's head.

"You chose them because they were familiar." Tashi said

"Normally we would have told you of your identity when you turned sixteen, but there are troubling signs. Storm clouds are gathering." Gyatso said

"I fear war may be upon us, young Avatar." Pasang said

"We need you, Aang." Gyatso said 

As Katara and I listen to Aang, we can tell how upset his is getting. He has lowered his head and is looking at eh cave ground.

"So you were upset that you were the Avatar? Why wouldn't you be excited about it?" Katara asked

"Well, I didn’t know how to feel about it. All I knew was that after I found out, everything began changing." Aang said

Aang starts to tell us again.

Aang enters into the South Wall again. The Air Nomad kids are shown on air scooters,

"Hey, not bad. You guys have been practicing." Aang said

"Not only that. We made up a game you can play with the air scooters." Air Nomad boy 2 said

"Great." Aang said

Aang made his own. But everyone else makes theirs vanish.

"What's going on?" Aang asked

"Now that you're the Avatar, it's kind on an unfair advantage for whichever team you're on." Air Nomad boy 1 said

"But I'm still the same. Nothing's changed. So, what? I can't play?" Aang asked

"That's the only fair way." Air Nomad boy 1 said

"Oh, okay." Aang said

"Sorry, Aang." Air Nomad boy 2 said

Aang leaves the South Wall.

"Okay. Now,, who wants Jinju on their team?" Air Nomad boy 1 askes

Jinju is shown in the corner with a gas around him, laughing.

Aang and Gyatso playing a game of Pai Sho.

"Very interesting move, young one." Gyatso said

"What do you mean?" Aang asked

Gyatso is shown using airbending to make a spiral, flipping a prat of Aang's clothing. Gyatso quickly moves two pieces around. Aang moves his clothing back into place.

"Hey." Aang said

Gyatso and Aang laugh. Monk Tashi appears.

"You're playing games with him? The Avatar should be training." Tashi said

"Aang has already trained enough for today." Gyatso said

"Time is short. (to Aang) Some with me. I must test you on some high level techniques." Tashi said

"No. As long as I'm his guardian, I will decide when he trains… and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho." Gyatso said

"Hmph." Tashi said

Monk Tashi is shown walking away. 

Katara and I were looking at Aang who was looking in the fire with a sad face. 

"Then, just wen I was feeling better, something worse happened." Aang said

Monk Tashi and Monk Gyatso are speaking to Monk Pasang.

"Aang needs to have freedom and fun/ he needs to grow up as a normal boy." Gyatso said

"You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny." Tashi said

"Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment." Pasang said

"All I want is what is best fro him." Gyatso said

"But what we need is what's best for the world. You and Aang must me separated! The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training." Pasang said

Aang is looking through a hole in the ceiling, shocked at the news he has heard.

"That's awful, Aang. I don't how what to say." Katara said

"(Stands up) How could they do that to me? They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved." Aang yells

He slips into the Avatar State for a second sending hot cinders into the air.

"Whoa! Hot cinders!." I said  
�Aang comes out of the Avatar State, walks back over to us, and sits down.

"I'm sorry I got so mad." Aang said

"You have to the right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that." Katara said

Aang looked away from us.

"That's not whap happened is it?" I asked

"I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what to do." Aang said

"Aang, I'm not going to let them take you away from me. Aang?" Gyatso asked

He walks into the room to see a note on Aang's bed. He looks out the window to see a storm.

"I never saw Gyatso again." Aang said

Aang and Appa are flying through the storm. Them going into the water and not coming back out.

"Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms and looking up at Kida's face after you found me in the iceberg." Aang said

"You ran away." Katara and I said

"And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help." Aang said

"Aang…" Katara said

"The fisherman was right. I did turn my back on the world." Aang said

"You're being too hard on yourself, even if you did run away. I think it was meant to be. If you had stayed, you would have been killed along with all the other airbenders." Katara said

"You don't know that." Aang said

"I know it was meant to be this way. The world needs you now. You give people hope." Katara said

Aang was going to say something, but didn't get the chance.

"Help! Oh, please help." the fisherman's wife said

"It's okay. You're safe." Katara said

"But my husband isn't." the fisherma's wife said

"What do you mean? Where's Sokka?" I asked

"They haven't returned. They shouldn't have been back by now! And this storm is becoming a typhoon. They're caught out at sea." the Fisherman's wife said

"I'm going to find him." Aang said

"I'm going with you." Katara said

"As am I." I said

"I'm staying here." the fisherman's wife said

The fisherman's wife sits down in front of the fire. Aang, Katara, and I climb onto Appa.

"We'll be back soon, I promise." Aang said

With that we fly away.

"Where are they?" Katara asked

Appa is descending, hitting the water.

"Come on, Appa. The boat. There." Aang said

I turn my head and see Zuko's ship. We fly closer to the ship.

"I'm too young to die." Sokka said

"I'm not, but I still don't wanna." the fisherman said

Appa hovers over the boat. Aang jumps off Appa onto the boat. The pole is falling down, Aang brings up fours pouts of water, splitting the pole in half, Sokka and the fisherman are shown hugging each other. A rope is thrown in front of them.

"Hang onto the rope." Aang said

The fisherman and Sokka do so. Appa starts flying again. The rope swings up, making Sokka and the fisherman land onto the saddle. We turn to see them both smiling, then a giant wave is seen. I crashes onto us. We are pushed under the water. I try to hold on to Appa's saddle but can't. I see Aang enter the Avatar state, he is able to save everyone close to him, but I had floated to far away from him. They flew out of the water. I was starting to see black dots in my vision. I was trying to swim to the surface, but I couldn't the waves were to strong. I try to bend but I couldn't. Everything goes black.

Zuko's Pov:

The Avatar flew out of the ocean on the back of his bison. I looked at the bison but didn't Kida. I turned and looked over at Uncle.

"I thought I saw Kida, earlier." I said

"I saw her as well." Uncle said

I moved over to look over the edge of the boat. I couldn't see anything. The others looked over the edge as well.

"I see something." Jee said

I moved over to him. The see something white in the dark water. We were now in the eye of the storm so the water had calmed. I jumped over the side and swam deeper into the water.

Katara's Pov:

We landed back in the cave we wall got off Appa. The Fisherman apologized to Aang when I realized that Kida wasn't there.

"Where is Kida?" I asked

The others quickly looked around.

"I don't know." Aang said

"Oh no. she must have floated to far away and when I entered the Avatar state I didn't make the air bubble big enough to get her." Aang said

Aang started to cry.

"Can't believe I'm going to say this, but I hope Zuko saves her." Sokka said

"Yeah but if he doesn't. She could die." Aang said

"No she won't Aang. Kida is a special girl, we will see her again." Sokka said


	13. After the Storm but Before the Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Zuko's Pov:

I had swam deeper I could see her, sinking deeper and deeper to the bottom. I grabbed her and swam back to the surface. I saw a rope I grabbed a hold of it and my men pulled us up onto deck. When we got on deck, my men moved away. I leaned down, she was barley breathing. I picked her up and moved us to my room. I shut and locked the door. I gave her mouth to mouth hoping to get any water in her lungs out. She started to cough up water, she rolled over on to her side. I got up and moved to the door. I opened the door and there stood Uncle, he had some tea and blankets .

"Make sure she stay's warm. She might be good with the cold but she was in the water for a while." Iroh said

I nodded my head. I walked back inside my room.

"Kida you need to change out of your clothes." I said

I kneeled down next to her. I had grabbed that outfit she had worn the last time she was here. She nodded her head.

"I'll turn around." I said

I turned around. I stayed turned around till she said I could look.

"You can turn around." she said

I turned around, her clothes were on the floor, along with her bindings. I moved the wet clothes away from her. I moved back over and put my hand on her forehead she was cold.

"Your so cold." I said

"I'm always cold." Kida said

"Yeah, but not this cold." I said

I picked her up and laid her down on my bed. I wrapped her up in the blankets Iroh gave me.

"Here you need to drink some of this." I said

I handed her a cup of tea. She sat up a little bit and drank it.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Like I swallowed the entire ocean and almost died." Kida said

"You only swallowed a little bit of the ocean and not all of it." I said

She laughed, but then started to cough. She rolled over to her side.

"I always hated being sick." Kida said

"Shh. Just go to sleep." I said

"I can't, I'm to cold." Kida said

I moved around and quickly lit all of the candles that were in the room. I looked at her but she was still shivering.

"Your still shivering." I said

"It's okay." Kida said

I looked down at her. She was still shivering. I quickly changed out of my wet clothes it a dry outfit. I laid down next to her. I stayed on top over the covers. I used the cool trick she showed me to heat up my body, I could feel the room heat up, and I saw her stop shivering. Once she stopped shivering she quickly feel asleep.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip Next Morning -- -- -- -- --

Zuko's Pov:

I woke up. I felt something in arms. I looked down to see Kida. She had her head on my chest. For a moment I thought I was dreaming till I remember that I pulled her out of the ocean. I smiled down at her. I slowly and quietly got up. I headed down to the kitchen. The chief was ready with breakfast and something hot for her to drink. I grabbed the tray and head back to my room. I opened the door and walked inside. When I walked in she was sitting up in bed.

"How am I here?" She asked

I sat the tray down.

"What do you remember?" I asked

"I remember getting on Appa with Katara and Aang and going to look for Sokka and the fisherman. I remember finding them and getting them on Appa. Then the wave that took us into the ocean. I remember Aang going into the Avatar State and saving the others but I had floated to far away and the bubble couldn't reach me. Then everything goes black." Kida said

"After the Avatar saved the others the fly to the surface and into the air. I had seen your hair earlier on Appa when you flew by earlier. So when I didn't see you when Appa came out of water right next to us I got a little worried. So I moved to side of the ship as did a few of the others on the ship. Jee saw something white in the ocean. So I jumped in and pulled you out." I said

"Thank you." Kida said

"No problem. Here some food for you and some hot tea. Uncle says it will help your throat and hopeful keep you from catching a cold. But just to make sure your not leaving this room." I said

She just smiled.

"What ever you say, Prince Zuko." she said

I handed her the food and her tea. She sat and drank and ate her food. When she was done she put the empty containers back on the tray. I then got up and put the tray in the hallway. I shut and locked the door.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Okay. My throat hurts a little, and I'm a little worried about what is going through my sibling's and Aang's head." Kida said

"Okay, I can go get you some more tea." I said

I got up to leave, but she was grabbing my hand and stopping me.

"Don't go. I'm fine. If I need something I'll let you know." She said

I nodded my head. I moved my hand up and put my hand on her forehead.

"Your heating up." I said 

"It's okay, I'll cool down. I never stay sick for long." Kida said

"Just get back in bed. You need sleep." I said

I ushered her back into bed.

"You go back to sleep. I have to see to a few things then I'll be back." I said

"Okay." Kida said

I turned and left the room.

Kida's Pov:

After Zuko left I couldn't fall asleep so I just had a star up at the ceiling. I don't how long he was gone but when he finally came back. I sat up and looked at him.

"Why did you do it?" I asked

"Do what?" Zuko asked

"Save me. You didn't have to. You could have just keep sailing but you stopped, you jumped into the ocean. There was a storm you might not have been able to come back to the surface and you could have died." I said

Zuko moved so that he was sitting next to me.

"I don't know… when I didn't see you on the sky bison's back when came out of the water I was worried. Then when I couldn't find you in the water I hoped that maybe I had just imagined your white hair earlier and that you were never with them. But when Jee said he saw something I ran over to him and looked over the edge and saw your hair, I didn't even think I just jumped in. When we got back on the ship I thought you were dead, but then I felt your pulse I knew you were alive." Zuko said

What he said had surprised me. 

"That still doesn’t tell me why. Don't get me wrong I'm very grateful that you saved my life. But you shouldn’t have risked your life to do so." I said

He looked at me. He didn't say anything he just stared at me. He bought his hands up and cupped my face. He leaned towards me, and I leaned backwards. Till back was laying down. I couldn't lean back any farther but he could still lean down. I leaned down and kissed me. I was going to kiss back but he pulled away.

"Why did you kiss me and then leave?" Zuko asked

"I needed to be with my family. So that's one of the reasons I left. I kissed you because I wanted to, that is also the reason I left. I didn't want to deal with a mad you if you were mad that I kissed you." I said

Zuko didn't say anything he just kissed me again. I moved my arms so that they wrapped around his neck, and kissed him back. He moved one of his hands to my side. We keep kissing till a knock on the door made us pull apart. We were barley pulled apart.

"Who is it?" Zuko asked

"Jee, sir. I just wanted to let you know that we will be making port in a few hours." Jee said

"Anything else." Zuko said

"No sir." Jee said

We could hear him walking away. I had been looking at the door, but when I turned my head and looked back at Zuko, I saw that his eyes were on me.

"You are never leaving." Zuko said

"Zuko…" 

I was cut off by Zuko kissing me.

"I don't care if I have to lock you in this room." Zuko said

I just smiled. Zuko went to kiss me again but there was another knock on the door.

"Yes." Zuko said a bit irritated

"It's me. I just wanted to see how Kida is doing?" Iroh asked

I pushed Zuko off, and walked over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it.

"How are you Iroh?" I asked

"I am fine. How are you?" Iroh asked

I moved a side so that Iroh could come in.

"I'm doing okay. My throat hurts a little and Zuko said I was a little hot to the touch." I said

Iroh stepped forward and put his hand on my forehead.

"You are a bit hot. Is the tea helping?" Iroh asked

"Yes it is." I said

"Good I'm glad." Iroh said

"Is there anything else Uncle?" Zuko asked

Iroh and I looked over at Zuko, who was sitting on the bed.

"No, not that I can think of. I drop some more tea off later." Iroh said

"Okay, thank you Iroh." I said

"Yes, thank you Uncle." Zuko said

Iroh nods then leaves the room. Zuko jumps off the bed locks the door and moves over to me. He goes to kiss me but I push him away.

"No, I could be sick. The last thing we need is for you to get sick." I said

"So what if I get sick." Zuko said

"And how are you going to explain how you got sick?" I asked

"I did jump into the ocean during a storm." Zuko said

"What are you going to do if you run into Aang. You can't exactly beat him if your sick now can you." I said

IT took him moment, but non the less.

"Yeah guess you're right." Zuko said

"Aren't I always." I said


	14. The Blue Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Zuko, Iroh and I were sitting on the deck talking when the captain walks over to us.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm, but if we continue heading northeast…" the captain trails off

A large fire nation ship pulls up next to us.

"What do they want?" Zuko asked

"Perhaps, a sporting game of Pai Sho!" Iroh said

"Can I go hide in Zuko's room. I really don't want to deal with him, I still don't feel back to my normal self." I said

"I think it's too late for that." Zuko said

The soldiers walk on to deck. 

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao." the soldier said

Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!" Iroh said

Iroh makes a move in his Pai Sho game, another player slaps his hand against his own forehead as if he has lost. I shake my head.

"(Zuko looks down) I've got nothing to report to Admiral Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass." Zuko said

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area." the soldier said

"Off my ship!" Zuko yells

I look down at Iroh's game to see that he has once again won.

"Excellent! I take the pot! But you're all improving. I'm certain you will win if we play again." Iroh said

The soldier leaves. I turn and look at Zuko.

"I bet you anything the Avatar is the area." I said

"I bet your right." Iroh said

"I'm always right." I said

Zuko grabbed my hand and dragged me down to his room. We entered, his room he closed and locked his door. I sat down on his bed. He started pacing back and forth.

"Nothing ever good happens when you start to pace." I said

Zuko glared at me. I stood up and moved over to him. I put my hands on his head.

"Stop. Breath. Now tell me what is going on in that head of yours." I said

"I'm thinking of a way to get to the Avatar without Zhao finding out." Zuko said

"Good luck with that." I said

I sat back down on his bed. I laid down and looked up at the ceiling. Zuko continued to pace.

"Please stop your giving me a headache." I said

Zuko walked out of the room. AS I looked up at the ceiling I started to think. If Aang was really in the area then so was Katara and Sokka. I needed them to know that I was okay. I could leave long enough to tell them and come back. I would wait and leave after Zuko left, the only difficult part would be to be back by the time he gets back.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

Zuko had just left the ship. I waited a few seconds before quickly getting off the ship and walking into the swamp looking jungle. I was walking deeper into the area. I heard a twig snap I turned around and saw nothing. I counted walking but was prepared in case something happened. A twig snapped again I turned around and fired a blast of fire in the direction, I didn't get the chance to turn around because someone hit me on the head.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

When I came to my head hurt. I heard two people talking I knew both of their voices. The two voices belonged to Aang and Zhao.

"So this is the great Avatar. Master of all elements. I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over." Zhao said

"I've never hidden from you! Untie me and I'll right now. " Aang said

"Uhh, no. tell me, how does if feel to be the only airbender left? Do you miss your people? Don't worry, you won't be killed like they were. See, if you die you will just be reborn and the fire nation would have to start searching all over again. So I'll keep you alive, but just barely." Zhao said

I look over at Aang. I see Aang take a deep breath and blows with force at Zhao, who falls over.

"Blow all the wind you want, but your situation is futile. There is no escaping this fortress, and no one is coming to rescue you (looks at me) or you. Well unless you take me up on my offer and join me." Zhao said

Zhao didn't wait for an answer he just turned and left the room. Aang turns his head to look at me.

"Glad to see your alive. But how did you end up here?" Aang asked

"Zuko jumped into the water and saved me. When a ship stopped us a few hours ago and said that the Avatar was in the area. I got off the ship and headed into the said area. I wanted to let you guys know I was okay." I said

"Why did he save you?" Aang asked

"Because he did." I said

I looked at the chains that were holding me. I started to heat the metal up. I didn't want my entire body to heat up just where the chains were. So focused my energy there. I could see the metal heating up.

"Kida? What are you doing?" Aang asked

"Heating the chains up, hopefully they will melt off. If they don't I'll have to try a different thing." I said

I looked up at Aang to see a shocked look on his face. We could hear Zhao giving his speech.

"We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element! Until today only one thing stood our path to victory, the Avatar. I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner! Along with a person who can bend the all-powerful white flame. (crowd cheers) This is the year Sozin's Comet returns to grant us its power! (crowd cheers) This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground." Zhao said

I hear frogs.

"Do I hear frogs?" I asked

"Yes. What? No! Don't leave, frogs. My friends are sick and they need you. Please go back to being frozen." Aang said

Aang begins to struggle again as the frogs hoop away towards the door. My chains finally melt off just as the doors open. We both look to see a man in a blue mask. I see the two swords in his hands and know exactly who he is, which means I'll be in trouble when or if I make it back to the ship. The man in the mask walks over and cuts Aang free.

"Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue us? (the guy in the mask opens the door and motions for him to follow) I'll take that as a "yes"." Aang said

Aang and I follow him out past the gagged and tied guards at the door to the chamber. As we walk we can hear the half-frozen frogs.

"My frogs. Come back. And stop thawing out." Aang said

The man in the mask walks overs and grabs Aang by his collar and pulls him out.

"Wait. My friends need to suck on those frogs." Aang said

"Aang shut up. You can get more frogs." I said

As we walk down the corridors we can hear Zhao talking as he himself moves through the corridors.

"I want a full transcription of my speech sent to the Fire Lord, along with glowing testimonials from all of the ranking officers present, and -" Zhao said

A moment passes which tells us all that he knows Aang is gone.

"Sir, should I hold off sending that speech to the Fire Lord?" some man asked

"We need to move faster." I said 

The two men nodded. We moved faster it didn't take us much longer till we were scaling a rope on the innermost wall of the fortress.

"There, on the wall." the soldier said

We look up to see a soldier appear at the top of the wall we are climbing. The soldier at the top of the rope cuts it. We fall. Aang use his airbending to make the landing much nicer. Once the dust clears we make a run for it.

"The Avatar has escaped. Close all the gates immediately." Zhao yells

"Stay close to me." Aang said

Aang grabs my wrist. The third gate is closing in front of us, as well as the two beyond it, and it is also blocked by many soldiers. Aang is airbends a blast of air that blows them out of the way. Aang pulls me behind him, I turn my head to see the guy with the mask is stuck fighting. I pull my wrist out of Aang hand. He stops and turns to look where I am looking. Aang grabs a spear from a guard near us, he then airbends the guard away, spins it around and breaks the head off the spear on the ground and launches back into battle to help the man in the mask. I look to see the gates have closed. The man in the mask is surrounded, but Aang uses his airbending to send them all away. Aang sends himself, the man in the mask, and me to the top of the third wall.

We are instantly surrounded, but Aang use the stick as a helicopter blade. Aang once again airbends himself, the man in the mask, and I over the next courtyard. Aang is struggling to keep us aloft. The man in the mask uses his swords to knock the spears sent up at us by the guards. We barely make to the next wall as we crash unceremoniously onto the battlement. Aang loses his stick and the guards rush us. Aang runs for his stick, but a guard stops him, taking several swings at Aang with his sword. The man in the mask throws a guard over the wall, Aang airbends the guy he is fighting over the wall.

We look to see the that even more soldiers are scaling the ladders. Aang and the man in the mask knock off the soldiers as they reach the top. With two mighty blasts, Aang depopulates the two scaling ladders nearest him as the man in the mask knocks the one final soldier off his. Aang brings over his two scaling ladders and steps onto the ladder, he then pulls me onto his back. Aang hands the ladder over to the man in the mask.

We begin to use the ladders as massive stilts, shedding one each time a step is taken. The first ladder shed still has some Fire Nation soldiers on it, but it falls into the dust.

"Give me the next one." Aang said

The man in the mask does as asked. I look down to see a Fire Nation solder send a gout of flames up the ladder. But it is too late though, as Aang with me on his back and the man in the mask jump from the last still and just manage to grab the edge of the final wall. We are unable to hold on, however, and fall to the ground. The man in the mask draws his swords. Four firebenders unleash their flame on them, but Aang puts the masked man and I behind him. Aang then airbends the flames away. 

"Hold your fire. The Avatar must be captured alive. And don't harm the girl." Zhao said

The man in the mask instantly comes up behind Aang and crosses his swords in front of Aang's throat, surprising him.

"Open the gate." Zhao said

"Admiral, what are you doing?" an officer asked

"Let them out, now." Zhao said

The gate opens and the man in the mask backs out with his captive. I go to follow but a guard grabs me. Aang and the man in the mask stops and looks at me. I nodded my head. They quickly make it out of the compound.

"How could you let them go?" the officer asked

"A situation like this requires…precision." Zhao said

I see the man in the mask continues backing away with Aang. Zhao now looks on from the top of the main gate. I hear a arrow being strung on a bow. 

"Do you have a clear shot?" Zhao asked

I look up at him to see a Archer.

"Knock out the thief. I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar." Zhao said

The archer releases the arrow. I see it fly through the sky, I can see where the arrow is going to hit. The arrow hit the man in the mask, in his mask. They both fall backwards. Aang turns to look at the masked man. Aang quickly airbends a cloud of dust around themselves.

"Quick. Recover the Avatar." Zhao said

The main gates open and a crowd of fire nation soldiers run towards the dust cloud. I see Aang run away alone, but he stops turns and looks at me then the dust cloud. He then ran back into the dust cloud. He then runs back into the cloud. Once the cloud of dust is gone, there is no Aang and no Zuko. The solider come back into the compound. I see Zhao walking towards me.

"Who is he?" Zhao asked

"Who is who?" I asked

"The man in the Blue Spirit mask?" Zhao asked

"I have no clue. He was wearing a mask." I said

Zhao glared at me.

"Let me go." I said

"No I don't think I will. You are going to stay with me." Zhao said

"No I'm not." I said

The guard who was holding me, yelled out in pain and stepped back. He had burns on his hands. Another guard stepped to try and grabbed me, but roundhouse kicked him.

"I will be leaving, and we both know you can't stop me. But don't worry we are bound to run into each other again." I said

"Let her go." Zhao said

"But sir." the officer said

I turned and started to leave but I heard what Zhao said next.

"She is the girl that can bend white fire." Zhao said

I smiled to myself. I head back into the forest. I made an owl out of ice and sent it off to find one of the two boys. The owl found them, I quickly headed that way. As I got closer I could hear Aang talking.

"You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one f the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?" Aang asked

I lean against a tree to see Aang perched on a large tree root, with Zuko lying on the ground. Zuko lets out a loose a huge fireball. I freeze the fire ball before it can hit Aang. Both boys turn to look at me.

"Kida, you okay." Aang said

"Yup never been better." I said

Aang moves over to me and grabs my wrist.

"Come on we have to go get frozen frogs then head to Katara and Sokka." Aang said

Zuko grabs ahold of my other wrist.

"No she is coming with me." Zuko said

"No she is coming with me, back to her siblings." Aang said

"No she is not." Zuko said

"Both of you stop." I said

They both let go of me.

"Go with Aang. Go be with my your siblings." Zuko said

I looked at Zuko. I stepped towards him.

"Zuko are you sure? What happened to the Zuko that said he was going to lock me in his bedroom?" I asked

"He forgot to lock said door when he left. But your brother and sister think you are dead. I'm still going to be chasing Aang we still see each other again." Zuko said

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. I turn around to walk over to Aang, but Zuko grabs my arm and turns me around and kisses me. I kiss him back. We come apart. I turn around and walk over to Aang. We start to walk away.

Aang leads the way, we stop off at a river to get frozen frogs. On the way to where Sokka and Katara are we talk to each other.

"Don't tell them." I said

"Which part?" Aang asked

"All of it. Don't tell them about the fire, or me being captured, and most of all don't tell them about Zuko." I said

I took Aang a second to answer but he did.

"Okay. I'll try my hardest not to tell them." Aang said

"Thank you." I said

It only took us a few more minutes before, we arrived to where Sokka and Katara are. We walk inside to see both of my siblings sick. Aang puts the frozen frogs in their mouth.

"Suck on these. They'll make you feel better." Aang said

Aang lays back onto Appa's tail.

"Aang, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?" Sokka asked

"No, I don't think I did" Aang said

"Mmmm! This is tasty. Mmm." Sokka said

A few minutes passed before both of my siblings figured out they were sucking on frogs. Both siblings then spitted them out.

"Ewww." Katara said

"Ewww, get it out of my mouth." Sokka said

I started to laugh. They both looked up at me.

"Are we still sick, or is Kida standing in front of us." Sokka said

"You are no longer sick. I'm here." I said

They smiled and ran over and hugged me.


	15. The Fortuneteller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

We are sitting by a lake. We are looking at the lake. When a large se tu suddenly bursts from the surface, leaps through the air, and lands with a splash into the water.

"Look." Katara said

Sokka stands up and looks at it. The fish, a se tu, leaps into the air again, facing the group in mid-jump before landing in the water again. 

"He is taunting us. You are so going to be dinner." Sokka said

Sokka grabs his fishing pole from his tent that is set up nearby and attempts to cast the pole into the water unsuccessfully. Sook looks at his fishing pole.

"Hey, where's the fishing line?" Sokka asked

"Oh, I didn't think you would need it, Sokka." Aang said

Aang holds up an intricately woven necklace decorated with a red flower.

Sokka walks over and looks at the necklace.

"Aw, it's all tangled." Sokka wines

Aang stands up.

"(Rises to his feet) Not tangled. Woven. I made you necklace, Katara. I thought since you lost your other one…" Aang said

Aang stops mid-sentence and displays the necklace, holding it between his hands as he flashes a toothy grin. Katara smiles and approaches Aang.

"Thanks, Aang. (takes the necklace) I love it." Katara said

"(Sarcastically) great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world, you can go into the jewelry-making business." Sokka said

"I don't see why I can't do both." Aang said

The se tu continues its acrobatic display. Sokka tosses the fishing line into the water in an attempt to spear the fish. He only grows more frustrated when he sees the se tu leap from the water, unharmed.

"Stop taunting me." Sokka yelled

Sokka runs into the water, holding his jawbone dagger.

"So, how do I look?" Katara asked

I turn around to see Katara, Aang looks at her with a loopy grin.

"You mean, all of you or just your neck. (Puts his right hand behind his head on embarrassment.) I mean, because both look great." Aang said nervously 

Sokka emerges from the water, holding the se tu.

"Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love." Sokka said

Sokka starts making kissing noises before the se tu breaks free from his grasp, slapping Sokka in the face with its tail and disappearing under the water.

"I…well, uh…" Aang said very much embarrassed

"Stop teasing him, Sokka. Aang's just a good friend. A sweet, little guy. Just like Mom." Katara said

"You have just been friend zoned Aang. Have fun getting out of it." I said

"Thanks." Aang said

Sokka emerges empty-handed from the lake, soaking wet and cross. Momo suddenly flies off Aang's shoulder upon hearing a loud noises in the distance. Momo leaps onto a rock followed by Aang, who observes what is going on. He points to something in the distance. I move over to his side.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear." I said

The platypus bear is standing on it's hind legs and swings at a man clad in blue, who smiles merrily, his hands behind his back. The man manages to avoid the bear's swings by calmly stepping backwards. The creature continues its attacks as Aang leap onto a rock directly behind it. We move towards the man and the platypus bear.

"Well, hello there. (Dodges another swift sing of the bear's claws) Nice day, isn't it?" the man asked

"Make noises. He'll run off." Aang said

Sokka and Katara walk over.

"No, play dead. He'll lose interest." Sokka said

The bear swings its claws only to miss striking the man once again.

"Whoa, close one." the man laughs

"(cups a hand to her mouth and makes gestures with her other hand) Run downhill, then climb a tree." Katara yells

"No, punch him in the bill." Sokka said

"And then run in zig-zags." Aang said

"No need, it'd going to be fine." the man said

The platypus bear attempts to land a blow, cutting a large chunk of wood from the trunk of a nearby tree, the clam man dodges the attack. Aang leaps into the air and ands onto the ground, placing himself between the calm man and the platypus bear. The blast sends the creature back slightly.

"Whoa there." Aang said

Aang brings his hands out in front of him and assuming a fighting stance. The platypus bear only rears on its hind legs further, letting out a loud cry. Appa suddenly appears from behind the bear and bellows, causing the animal to bristle in fear. The bear lays a large, spotted egg and runs down river.

"Well then. That we fun." I said

"(Joyfully picks up the egg) Mmm, lunch. Lucky for you, we came along." Sokka said

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry. Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey." the calm man said

"Aunt who?" Aang asked

"Is that like Doctor Who?" I asked

"No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future." the clam man said

"Wow, it must be." Katara said

"That explains why you were so calm." I said

"But the fortuneteller was wrong! You didn't ha safe journey, you were almost killed." Sokka said

"But I wasn't. All right, have a good one. " the calm man said

He bids us a farewell and begins to walk away only to turn back to us.

"Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this." the calm man said

He hands Aang a wrapped parcel seemingly containing a long thin object and leave. Sokka eyes the man suspiciously.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun." Katara said

"Oh, come on. Fortune telling is nonsense." Sokka said

"Aang unwraps the mysterious parcel, which turns out to be a red umbrella. He opens it and holds it over is head.

"What do you know? An umbrella." Aang said

Not even a second later, the sky darkens and it begins to rain. A low rumble of thunder can be heard. Katara steps under the umbrella with Aang, while bend a ice shield above my head so I don’t' get rained on.

"That proves it." Katara said

Sokka holds the egg above his head to shield himself from the rain.

"No, it doesn't. you can't really tell the future." Sokka said

"I guess you're not really getting wet then." Katara said smugly

Sokka loses his grip on the platypus egg as if flies through the air. He attempts to catch it, however, it merely flies a few feet into the air and lands on his head, cracking and causing the egg to run down his face.

"So, are we going to Aunt Wu's or not?" I asked

Aang, and Katara nodded. We are walking along the river towards the village.

"Of course she predicted it was going to rain. The sky's been gray all day." Sokka said

"Just admit you might be wrong, and you can come under the umbrella." Katara said

"Or I'll bend you your own ice shield." I said

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now." Sokka said

He stops walking and hops from foot to foot in an exaggerated way.

"It's going to keep drizzling. (the rains continues to fall) See?" Sokka asked

"I predict that the rain is going to stop." I said

The rain suddenly stops falling and the sky lightens up. Aang tilts his umbrella back to look up at the sky.

"Not everyone has the gift, Sokka. Kida has the gift." Aang said

"No I don’t I'm a water bender we can feel the water in air." I said

We continue walking along the path in a strong yet calm, breeze which rustles the grass on the side of the path. Aang and Katara continue to stroll leisurely under the umbrella ahead of Sokka. Appa plods behind, pausing briefly to shake his wet fur out, soaking Sokka in the process and causing him to flinch.

"Agh." Sokka yells

It doesn't take us much longer for us the reach the village. The village, lies at the mountain's very base. The team walks through the entrance into the village, turkey ducks quacking as they pass. We see a man dressed in a black robe standing by a round doorway.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you." the man said

"Really?" Katara asked

We walk through the doorway, Sokka expresses his disgust. We enter a room with four pillows situated on the floor to the right of the room. The strange man closes the door. A young girl walks into the room clad in a pink robe and wearing her braids that stick out from the sides of her head.

"My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." Meng said

Meng eyes suddenly widen as she looks at Aang. 

"Well, hello there." Meng said

"(Rubs nose in disinterest) Hello." Aang said

We all sit down on the pillows.

"Can I get you some tea r some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?" Meng asked

"I'll try a curd puff." Sokka said

"(Holds up index finger in gesture) just a second. (to Aang) So what's your name?" Meng asked

"Aang." Aang said

"That rhymes with Meng. And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?" Meng said 

"I guess." Aang said

"(waves hand in dismissal and jokes) Don't be modest. (Spreads arms outward in emphasis) they're huge." Sokka said

I hit Sokka in the back of his head.

"Don't be rude." I said

Meng begins to walk away.

"Well, Aang, it was very nice to meet you. Very nice." Meng said

"Likewise." Aang said

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense." Sokka said

It hit Sokka in the back of his head again.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?" Katara asked

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs, and for Kida to stop hitting me." Sokka said

"I'll stop hitting you when you stop being an idiot." I said

Meng comes back into the room through a nearby hallway with a tray of bean curd buffs. A door in the hallway opens and a woman clad in green exits. She approaches Meng excitedly.

"Oh, Meng. Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love. He's going to give me a rare panda lily." the woman said 

"That's so romantic. (Dreamily, while casting Aang a flirtatious look.) I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower." Meng said

"Good luck with that." Aang said

"Is that the big-eared guy who Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry?" the woman asked

I started to laugh. I look over at Meng who has an embarrassed by this statement, Meng pushes the woman aside and continues on her way to the other room. She approaches the us, her fixated on Aang, I look at Aang to see him staring off into space. She trips, Aang attempts to help her recover, accidentally holding her hands in his in the process. The two look at each other. I start laughing.

"Enjoy your snack." Meng said

She gets up and quickly leaves the room. I go to reach for one of the bean curd puffs, when an old lady walks into the room.

"Welcome, young travelers. Now, who's next? Don't be shy." Wu said

Sokka looks away uninterested and Aang casts a look at Katara.

"I guess that's me." Katara said

Katara gets up and leaves the room with Aunt Wu.

"Mm. not bad, not bad. Mhm?" Sokka said

"I'm good on puffs. So, what do you think they're talking about back there?" Aang asked

"Boring stuff I'm sure." Sokka said

"They are probably talking about. Love, who she's going to marry, how many children she's going to have." I said

"Yeah. Well, I've got to find a bathroom." Aang said

Aang gets up and leaves the room. Once he out of ear shot I turn and look at Sokka.

"You know he's not going to the bathroom." I said

"Yeah I know." Sokka said

A few minutes pass before Aang comes back into the room. When he enters the room he has a huge smile on his face.

"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break." Sokka said

"Yeah…when I was in there…." Aang said

"I don't even want to know." Sokka said

I shake my head. A few more minutes pass before Aunt Wu comes back into the room with Katara. 

"Who's next?" Wu asked

"Okay, let's get this over with." Sokka said

"You future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it, self-inflicted." Wu said

"(holding up his hands in protest) But you didn't read my palms or anything." Sokka said

"I don't need to. It's written all over your face. (Points to me) You there, come with me." Wu said

I got up and followed her out of the room. We walked down a hallway then into her chamber. The chamber is a fairly spacious, dimly lit room. Four pillars support the ceiling and four cushions are situated in the center of the room, surrounding a small fire. Off tot eh side is a jug of bones. Aunt Wu and I approach the jug.

"This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune. The bone never lie. Go on, pick one. Now throw it on the fire. The heat makes cracks in the bone and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny." Wu said

I do as I'm told. The bone cracks, splitting the bone in half.

"Wow, is that a good or bad?" I asked

"Depends let's look at it." Wu said

She picks up the bone and looks at it.

"I've never seen this before." Wu said

"So I take it, it's bad." I said

"Not really. It shows that you are spilt down the middle. You are in two worlds. Your heart and mind are spilt. Let me see your hands. ( showed her my hands) Your hands are different. The lines on each hand are completely different. Well except for your love line. It shows great love, but there will be obstacles, but it will be worth it. Your power lines are also very strong. But divide…" Wu said

"I can band two elements. Ice and fire…white fire." I said

Aunt Wu just looked at me for a few seconds.

"Can I see?" Aunt Wu asked

I nodded my head and I made a ball of white fire appear in my hand. Wu had a surprised look on her face.

"There is a old prophecy as old as the original Avatar. 'when the time comes and the world is in a turmoil that even the Avatar can't fix. They will be a girl born of both ice and fire. Who's gifts will be unlike any other. She will be able to give life to ice make move come alive and protect. Her fire will be unlike any other, it will be hottest ever seen, but like her ice she will be able to give it life. Make it move and dance. And with this she will help the Avatar when.'." Wu said

"And you think this person is me?" I asked

Aunt Wu gave me this look like.

"So what if this person is me? What then?" I asked

"You embrace it. Let the power flow through you." Wu said

I nodded my head. We both stood up and left the room. We headed back to the sitting area. We entered the room Aang got up and followed Aunt Wu out of the room. I just sat down and thought about what Aunt Wu said. A few moments passed before Aang came back out into the room with a smile on his face. Once we has back we headed outside. 

"Well, now you got to see for yourselves how fortune telling is just a big, stupid hoax." Sokka said

"You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life." Katara said

"That woman is crazy. My life will be calm and happy and joyful." Sokka said

Sokka roughly kicks a nearby stone, which soars into the air and comically ends up ricocheting off a hanging metal sign and striking the Sokka who had been standing with his arm crossed. He covered his head in pain and falls to the ground. I start laughing.

"That doesn't prove anything." Sokka said

"Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are going to turn out very well." Katara said

"They sure are…" Aang said

"I wasn't to happy with mine. It was very confusing." I said

"Why? What did she tell you?" Katara asked

"Doesn't matter." I said

"Some stuff. You'll find out." Aang said

We start to walk away from each other. I decided to stick with Katara we walking through the village when we see everyone looking up at the sky.

"What's with the sky?" Katara asked

"We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village." the calm man said

"That cloud kind of looks like a fluffy bunny." I said

"(Slightly worried) You better hope that's not a bunny! The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction." the calm man said

I stat laughing. The man just looks at me.

"Oh you were being serious." I said

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka asked

"(gesturing to the mountain) The cloud reading will tell us if Mt. Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt." a village woman said

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves. But ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago, we have a tradition of not doing that." the calm man said

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy, old woman's superstition." Sokka said

"Shhh. She's coming." Katara said

Aunt Wu and her guard walk up, onto the ascending a staircase. The four of us stand by each other. The crowd starts clapping. Meng walks up and stands next to Aang.

"Hey, Aang. Don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?" Meng asked

"Huh? Sure, I guess. Hey, Katara, don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?" Aang asked

"Shh." Katara said

I look over at Aang to see a look of disappointment at being hushed. Aunt Wu spreads her arms outward dramatically. We look up at the sky, there is an arrow-shaped cloud hovering above us. I look at Aunt Wu to see her looking at a cloud reading book in her hand.

"Bending arrow cloud…good crops this year. Nice big harvest." Aunt Wu said

"Darn good news." a farmer said

"Wavy, moon-shaped cloud…let's see. Gonna be a great year for twins." Wu said

"Yes." said a set of twins named Poi and Ping

"And a cumulus cloud with a twisted nod coming off the end of it…(spreads arms outward again) the village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year." Wu said

Crowd around us cheers ecstatically.

"Since I got you here, uh, there's something I want to tell you. I like you, but more than normal." Aang said

I heard what Aang said to Katara but from the look of things Katara did not. She is to enthralled with Aunt Wu and her predictions, and the runs off to follow the fortuneteller, clearly paying no attention to Aang.

"Never mind." Aang said crushed

I turned and looked over at Aang.

"Don't take it to heart. She gets like this sometimes." I said

Aang nodded his head. We head to go find Sokka. We see him by Aunt Wu's building. We walk up to him.

"I can't believe all these saps. Someone really needs to scream some sense into them." Sokka said

"Good luck with that." I said

"They seem happy, Sokka." Aang said

"Not for long, I'm going to prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense. (Pulls over a man standing nearby) Hey you, I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes, didn't she?" Sokka asked

"Yeah. She said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love." the man said

"Uh huh…and how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?" Sokka asked

"Every day." the man said

"Really?" I asked

"Then of course it's gonna come true." Sokka said

"Really? You think so? I'm so excited." The man said

In a fit of anger, Sokka kicks a nearby stone, it flies and hits a turkey duck, which flies over and attacks Sokka. Sokka crouches over and tries to ward off the bird.

"I think that's universe 3, Sokka 0." I said

"How is it 3?" Sokka asked

"Egg this morning, the stone that him in the forehead, and now the turkey duck." I said

"Yup that is the correct count." Aang said

Aang and I are standing with Sokka, who is clearly ready to lose his mind, holding his hands up to his head in frustration.

"I don’t care what Aunt Wu told you. You have to take a bath sometime." Sokka said

Sokka is currently talking to a middle-aged man covered in dirt and grime from head to toe. The man shrugs, grunts a bit and walks off smiling.

"So, Sokka, you know some stuff about ladies, right?" Aang asked

"Aang I don't think you should be asking Sokka about ladies." I said

Sokka glared at me, and put a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Some stuff? You've come to the right place. What can I do you for?" Sokka asked

"Well, there's this girl." Aang said

I look over Aang's shoulder to see Meng looking at us.

"I think you know who you mean." Sokka said

"No I don't think you do." I said

"You do? And you're okay with it?" Aang asked

"Of course I am. And to tell you the truth, I've been picking up a subtle vibe that she likes you, too." Sokka said

"She does?" Aang asked

"Oh, yeah, she's crazy about you. All you have to do now is not mess it up." Sokka said

"Well, how do I do that?" Aang asked

"You stop asking for help from Sokka." I said

Sokka once again glared at me and with his other hand pushed.

"The number one mistake nice guys like you make: being too nice." Sokka said

"You can be too nice?" Aang asked

"Yep. If you want to keep her interested, you have to act aloof like you don't really care one way or the other." Sokka said

"Well, okay…" Aang said

Aang walks away. I turn to Sokka.

"Just to clarify who do you think he was talking about?" I asked

"That Meng girl." Sokka said

I just shake my head and left to go find Aang. I see him walking towards Aunt Wu's building. I head towards him but when I see Meng I stop.

"Hey, Aang, I was wondering…" Meng said

"See you later…" Aang says

He walks away casually and waves his hand breezily. I follow behind Aang once he gets near Aunt Wu's door he leans against the wall. I see the door open and a clearly impatient Wu shoving Katara out the door. A couple of idle Turkey ducks scramble away.

"And you'll be fine as long as you've got a scarf. Bye-bye now." Wu said

"Okay, okay, but one more thing." Katara said

Aunt Wu looks horrified at Katara before sighing and leaning forward in surrender.

"All right, what is it?" Wu said

"Should I eat a mango or a papaya for breakfast tomorrow?" Katara asked

"Papaya." Wu says angrily then slams the door.

"Aww, I hate papaya." Katara said

Katara walks past Aang who is slumped against the wall, trying to act aloof on Sokka's horrible advice.

"Oh, hey, Katara. I didn't see you there." Aang said

"Hey, Aang." Katara said half-heartedly

"That's okay. I'm busy with my own stuff." Aang said

Aang stands idly before a turkey duck flies over and lands near him. After a brief moment of looking at each other the duck quacks. We go to find Katara. We see her at a fruit stand.

"Ugh, papaya please." Katara said

Aang walks over to Katara.

"So…papaya." Aang said

"Uh huh. Would you like some?" Katara asked

"(Causally, picking an apple from the stand) You know me. I don't really care what I eat." Aang said

"Okay then. See you later." Katara said

Katara walks away.

"Aang I thought you hated apples." I said

Aang bites into the apple only to spit out the contents in disgust.

"I do, maybe aloof isn't my style." Aang said

Aang looks over at a man and the woman sees in Aunt Wu's building earlier, the man had just given the woman a flower.

"Kida what was the name of that flower?" Aang asked

"Panda lily." I said

Momo fly's over to us.

"Did you see that?" Aang asked

Aang quickly moves over the couple who are still hugging. He pushes them apart.

"Excuse me. Where can a guy fond one of those things?" Aang asked

The man answers the question. Aang smiles grabs my wrists and pulls me behind him. We got to find Sokka. Once we find Aang drags him along as well.. We head up Mt. Makapu to the top which is where we the panda lily's are.

"I can't believe you're dragging Kida and I all the way up here for a stupid flower." Sokka said

"Not just any flower, a panda lily, I've seen it in action and boy, does it work." Aang said

"Flowers are fine once you're married, but at this early stage, it's critical that you maintain maximum aloofness." Sokka said

"And that right there is why you are never going to get married." I said 

Sokka glared at me. 

"But my heart is telling me to get this flower. (He looks up towards the rim of the mountain) and Aunt Wu said id I trusted un my heart, I will be with the one I love." Aang said

"What? Don't tell me you believe in that stuff, too." Sokka said

Aang sits down on a boulder.

"Well, Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet. Why should she be wrong about love? (jumps upward and points in delight at the rim) There. On the rim." Aang said

Aang runs up the short distance to the rim of the volcano. Sokka and I move towards him. He is frozen in place looking down at the volcano. When we get to his side we see why he is frozen.

"Oh no. Aunt Wu was wrong." Aang said

The panda lily that was in his hand floats down and sinks into the lava, a flame appears in its wake. We all look down at the lava.

"Those people all think they're safe. We've got to warn them." Sokka said

"There's no to walk." Aang said

Aang whips out his glider.

"Grab on." Aang said

"I got my own way down." I said

Aang nodded his head. Sokka grabbed onto Aang and they used Aang's glider to get down the mountain. I make a slid out of ice, and slid down the hill, once I get to the bottom the ice slid disappeared. Aang and Sokka land next to me, we quickly run and find Katara. 

"Hi, Katara." Aang said

"Can you believe she won't let me in? And after all the business I've given her?" Katara asked

"But she doesn't even charge." I said

"I know, but still…" Katara said

"Well, we have other things to worry about. Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano." Sokka said

"Sokka, you tried to convince me she was wrong before. It's going to take an awful lot to change my mind-" Katara said

Katara eyes widen in surprise and she lurches forward suddenly as the volcano rumbles violently. We all look up at the volcano.

"Oh no." Katara said

We head to the courtyard where the villagers have come together.

"Everyone, that volcano is gonna blow any second. Aunt Wu was wrong." Sokka yelled urgently

"Yeah, yeah, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mr. Science and reason lover." a village woman said

"If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me. I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predications as much as you do, but my brother and Aang and Kida saw the lava with their own eyes." Katara said

"Well, I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears." the clam man said

"(Leaps onto the awning of a nearby building) Please listen to us. You are all in danger. And we have to get out of here. You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction, you have to take fate into your hands." Aang said

Another rumble is heard from the volcano. The villagers are mildly alarmed.

"Look. (Points to the volcano) Can your fortune telling explain that?" Sokka asked

Smoke is rising from the top of the volcano.

"Can your science explain why it rains?" the man in the red shoes asked

"Yes. Yes, it can." Sokka said

The villagers walk away, oblivious to the danger.

"They just won't listen to reason." Katara said

"But the will listen to Aunt Wu." I said

"I know that's the problem." Sokka said

"No, it's the solution." I said

"She's right. We're taking fate in our own hands. First, I need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book." Aang said

Sokka and Katara, who stand in front of Aunt's Wu's building, trying to act casual. Aang and I are on the rooftop. He jumps down onto the porch of highest story. He makes his way to Aunt Wu's chamber. He goes through the drawers.

I stuck my head though the window.

"Did you find it?" I asked

"Shhh. We don't want anyone to hear us." Aang said

Aang continues to snoop about, his back facing the door. He looks up to see Meng's reflection in the mirror hanging over the dresser. He turns around, stands up straight.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Aang said

"You don't like me, do you?" Meng asked

"Of course I like you." Aang said

"But not the way I like you." Meng said

"Oh, I guess not." Aang said

"It's okay. It's just really hard when you like someone, but they don't think of you that way." Meng said

"I know what you mean." Aang said

"She's beautiful, by the way." Meng said

"Huh?" Aang asked

"The water tribe girl, the one with brown hair. I can see why you like her so much. She's sweet, she's a bender, and her hair seems so manageable. " Meng said

"Don't worry. You're going to meet a great guy who's going to completely fall for you. I know it." Aang said

"Thanks. Wait. Don't you want this?" Meng asked

Aang looks surprised, Meng hands him the cloud reading book, revealing she had it in her possession. I entered the room.

"How did you know?" Aang asked

"I've kind of been stalking you. Heh…" Meng said

"Oh, thanks…I guess." Aang said

I grab the cloud book and leave the room, Aang walks in behind me. Once we get outside we get onto Appa. We fly into the sky. Aang, Katara, and I are on him. Aang is at the reins and Katara and I are sitting on his saddle.

"Clouds are made of water and air, so between the three of us, we ought to be able to bend them into any shape we want." Aang said

Katara and I were looking through Aunt Wu's cloud book.

"We found it…" Katara started

"…the symbol for volcanic doom." I finished

Katara turns to book around, but keeps her hand placed on the image for volcanic doom. We stand up and start to shape the clouds into that of the volcanic doom. Once the symbol has been formed, we quickly land and run to the square. Sokka is standing with Aunt Wu.

"Aunt Wu, look. Something is happening in the clouds." Sokka said

"That's very strange. It shouldn't…" Wu starts

A shadow falls over the square and the sky darkens, suddenly terrified.

"Oh my." Wu said

We look up to see the new skull-shaped cloud that we formed. The volcano starts to spewing smoke into the air. Aang runs to the front of the crowd.

"We still can save the village if we act fast." Aang said

Aang motions to Sokka who is standing on the pagoda.

"Sokka has a plan." Aang said

"Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river." Sokka said

"If any of you are earthbenders, come with me." Aang said

The twins from earlier move towards the front.

"I'm an earthbender." Poi said

"I'm not." Ping said

"Everybody else grab a shovel." Sokka said

An explosion sounds and the volcano erupts again.

"Come on! We've got to hurry." I yelled

The crowd disperses very fast, now desperate to put Sokka's plan into action. We are all moving very fast, the trench begins to form. We continue to dig the trench, using both bending and manual means. Two earthbenders, make earthbending motions with their arms and legs. There are another pair who move boulders out of their way. Appa is transporting loose boulders from the trench. Using a net attached to his body. An explosion makes us stop and look at volcano which is now throwing lava.

"Dig faster. Dig Faster." Sokka said

"I'll try to slow it down." I said

Sokka goes to protest but I'm already gone. I throw up a wall of ice. I turn my head to look back at the others.

"I don't know how long the ice can hold." I said

I see Poi, who runs and sweeps his arms forward. A torrent of boulders is cleared and sent down the river as Poi creates a channel towards the river.

"Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe." Aang said

Everyone runs. The volcano continues to spew lava. I can see my ice wall cracking, a few seconds later my ice walls break and get thrown back. The lava burns through the village gate. Lava, passing through the cemetery, destroys headstones as it flows. The lava reaches the trench and begins to fill rapidly, , its progress temporarily stopped. 

"It’s not big enough it's going to overflow." I said

Another explosion rocks the village. Burning rocks begin to rain down in addition to the ash. Katara and Sokka begin to run for safety, but stop and turn. A huge boulder falls out of the sky and lands in the trench, exploding. Aang and I run forward. Aang propels himself into the air and begins airbending. I used my ability to bend fire to push the lava backwards. It wasn't pushing anything back as much as it was keeping it in place. Aang blows the lava straight up, not allowing it to advance on the village. I stop bending, the lava. Aang draws in a mighty intake of breath and expels it, airbending it as it exits, cooling all the lava to stone. We head back to the square. The towns people are back in the town square. A tall, jagged wall-;like formation of cooled lava towers over the square. Aang now stands in front of Aunt Wu, offering her back the cloud book he took. 

"By the way, we kind of burrowed your book." Aang said

"So you messed with the clouds, did you?" Wu asked

Wu grabs the book in anger while Katara looks guilty and Sokka smiles and points at Katara and I, indicating that we had a part in the cloud manipulation.

"Very clever." Wu said while laughing in amusement

"No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortune telling." Sokka said

"But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed and it wasn't. She was right, after all." the calm man said

"(Gets in the calm's face, through gritted teeth.) I hate you." Sokka said

Katara and I move, we each put one hand on one of his shoulders. We lead him away from the calm man.

"It's okay, Sokka." I said

"Everything's going to be all right." Katara said

I left Katara to deal Sokka, while went to look for Aang. I saw him talking to Aunt Wu.

"Can I ask you something?" Aang asked

"Of course, honey." Wu said

"You didn't really see love in my fortune, did you? You just told me what I wanted to hear." Aang asked disappointed

"I'll tell you a little secret, young airbender. (Gestures to the sky) Just as you reshaped those clouds, you have the power to shape your own destiny." Wu said

I see Aang smiles. He then bounces off towards Appa. I go to follow but Aunt Wu walks up to me.

"What I told you about the prophecy is true. But just like with the young airbender, you also have the power to shape your own destiny." Wu said

I nodded my head. I followed after Aang. We all climb onto Appa. Meng walks up in front of Appa, Aang airbenders himself onto Appa's saddle, Katara is at the reins.

"Goodbye everyone. It was so nice to meet you. Take care, Meng." Katara said

"(waving) Take care. (Appa turns away. Meng's face, whose smile disappears and is replaced by a frown) Floozy." Meng said

We are high in the sky.

"Well that was fun. So are you guys always getting into life threatening situations?" I asked

"Seems like it." Katara said

"Great, just great." I said


	16. Bato of the Water Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

We had been flying for a couple of days. We were making great head way. We finally landed to give Appa a chance to rest. We were starting to set up camp. Aang was walking towards the water. He bends down and pulls something out of the sand.

"Hey, look. A sword made out of a whale's tooth." Aang said

Katara, Sokka, and I head over to him. Sokka snatches the weapon out of Aang's hand.

"Let me see that." Sokka said

Sokka walks on for a little while, before he stops, not too far from Aang, to study the weapon closely. I see something flash in Sokka's eyes, he has a wistful expression while holding the whale's tooth scimitar in the same way as his club.

"This is a Water tribe weapon. (Turns to us, his expression serious.) See if you can find anything else." Sokka said

Aang, Sokka, and I start searching the wooded area for more weapons.

"Did someone lose something?" Katara asked

Aang is rummaging through the bushes.

"No, we found something." Aang said

I push aside some fallen leaves, I find a spearhead lying on the ground. I kneel before it, brushes aside the debris and pick it up.

"Sokka, I found something." I said

He ran over and took the spearhead from my hand.

"It's burned. (He looks up at the tree trunk, scorch marks and sharp cuts running across it.) There was a battle. Water Tribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders. (He turns away from the tree and looking down the slope of the hill seeing a black spot on the ground.) The firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill." Sokka said

Sokka races down the hill along a dirt path. He leaps over a few large rocks in his way and continues forward. He makes it to the beach. The rest of us try to keep up with him.

"So, then what happened?" Aang asked

"I don't know. The trail ends here." Sokka said disappointed

"Really I think it would end at the Water Tribe ship, that’s over there." I said

They turned and saw the Water Tribe ship on the shore.

"It's one of our boats." Sokka said

"Is this dad's boat?" Katara asked

Sokka and Katara both run towards the ship. Aang and I just walk towards it the ship.

"No, but it's from his fleet." Sokka said

Sokka starts to stroke the boat.

"Dad was here." Sokka said

He turns and looks at Katara and I. 

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

We set up camp by the boat. I couldn't sleep. I was looking around and saw that Aang was already asleep him and Momo were asleep on Appa's right paw. I look over at Katara to see that she was also asleep. I look over to see Sokka was still awake as well. He was poking a stick at the blazing campfire, looking worried. His eyes glaze over as he looks at fire. I hear a noes come from behind me. I stand up and turn, to look behind as does Sokka.

"Who's there?" Sokka and I ask

I take a side glance at Sokka to see that he has his boomerang in hand. We see a pair of boot. As the man comes into view we can see that the man is wrapped in Water Tribe with white bandages which are wrapped around the upper left portion of his torso. He steps completely out of the shadows. He is just as surprised by us as we are of him.

"Sokka? Kida?" Bato asked

"Bato! Bato." Sokka yells and I said

Aang bolts up from sleep, along with Katara.

"Who the what now?" Aang asked

"Bato." Katara said cheerfully

Sokka and Katara run over to Bato. I on the other hand simply walk.

"Sokka! Katara! Kida! It is so good to see you three. (Hugs the three of us) You've grown so much." Bato said

I turned my head to see Aang standing a few feet away. I motion with my hand for him to come closer. He stepped a little closer.

"Hi, I'm Aang." Aang said as he bows

"Where's Dad?" Sokka asked

"Is he here?" Katara asked

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now." Bato said

Katara and Sokka look sad, I really didn't have a look on my face. A gust of wind blows, making all of us shiver.

"This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside." Bato said

Bato turns he slings his arm around Sokka and my shoulders, while Katara walked with Aang. He lead us away. We continue to walk for a while, I look up at the moon to see it giving the sky a purplish-blue color. We come to a courtyard, we see a few nuns walking around.

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since. Superior, (a woman turns around.) these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar. I found them by my boat." Bato said

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey." Mother Superior said

"Thank you, it's truly an honor to be here. If there's anything-" Aang is cut off by Sokka

"What smells so good, Bato?" Sokka asked

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes." Bato said

"Perfume? (pointing his thumb at Appa) Maybe we can dump some on Appa, because he stinks so much. (Waves his hand in front of his face.) Am I right?" Sokka asked

We all just look at him in silence. I hit him on the back of the head.

"You have your father's wit." Bato said

We walk to the hut that Bato is staying in, with a tent on the opposite side of the door being the bed chamber, a fire with cousins in the middle, and various pelts placed and hung everywhere.  
�"Bato, it looks like home." Katara said

"Everything's here, even pelts." Sokka said

"Cozy." I said

"Yeah, nothing's cozier than dead animal skins." Aang said sarcastically

Momo leaps from Aang's arms and starts hitting the head of a bear pelt. The bear's mouth closes, Momo is alarmed and retreats back to Aang. Katara, Sokka, and I are by the fire. Katara opens the lid of a pot cooking over the fire as Bato joins us.

"No way! Strewed sea prunes!" Katara said surprised and delighted

"Help yourself." Bato said

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things." Sokka said

"Don't know if that is a good or a bad thing." I said

Aang takes a bowl of stewed sea prunes and sniffs it, but looks away in disgust and seta it to the side. I look at Aang.

"I know they don't spell to good but they taste okay." I said

Aang nodded his head.

"Bato, is it true that you and dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara asked

"It was your father's idea, he just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging." Bato said

Momo sitting by Aang starts to eat the stews sea prunes that Aang set aside, but ends up spitting it out. I laugh a little bit.

"Hey, I ride animals, too! There was this one time when I rode a giant eel and I -" Aang was once again cut off by Sokka

"So, who was it that came up with the Great Blubber Fiasco?" Sokka asked

"You knew about that?" Bato asked

"Everyone dose." I said

"What's that story?" Aang asked

"(Waving Aang off) It's a long one Aang, some other time." Sokka said

"You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures." Katara said

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny in hindsight. Hey, Aang. Please put that down." Bato said

I look over at Aang to see him wearing a fur pelt on his head.

"It's ceremonial and very fragile." Bato said

Aang puts the pelt back on the wall, and sits in the back of the room.

"Was it you or dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?" Sokka asked

"Your dad wore the octopus, but I did the spooky voice." Bato said

Zuko's Pov:

We were headed to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern looking for the woman the trashed my ship. We walk into the tavern to see her arm-wrestling a man.

"Out of my way. (pushing a man out of the way) Step aside, filth." I said

"(Apologetically) He means no offense. I'm certain you bathe regularly." Iroh said

I approach June, who is still arm wrestling.

"I need to talk to you." I said

"Well, if it isn't my new friends: Angry boy and Uncle Lazy." June said

Her opponent strains to get the upper hand. Iroh laughs at her remark and June wins her match without breaking a sweat. The crowd cheers and throws money at the winner.

"Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back." Zuko said

"(As she collects her winnings) Well, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money. (To the crowd) Drinks on me." June yells

June moves to take a sip of her drink, but I grab her wrist in anger. She gets up and we head outside. She leans on her shirshu which is named Nyla.

"Money isn't what I had in mind. I need you to find someone." I said

I pull out Katara's necklace.

"What happened, your girlfriend run off on you?" June asked

"No, my girlfriend did not run off on me. It's not the girl I'm after, it's the bald monk she's traveling with." I said

"Whatever you say." June said

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for." I said

"Heh, forget it." June said

"Plus, we'll pay your weight in gold." Iroh said

"(stops and widens her eyes in surprise. Turns and looks at Iroh) Make it your (Pokes his stomach) weight, and we gotta deal." June said

Iroh laughs with his hands on his stomach.

"You got it." Iroh said

"Get on." June said

June takes Katara's necklace from me, and shows it to Nyla. We climb and soon the shirshu takes off. Soon I'll have the Avatar and Kida.

Kida's Pov:

We are still inside Bato's room.

"There's something I should tell you kids. I'm expecting a message from your gather." Bato said

"Really?" Katara asked excited

"When?" Sokka asked in a demanding tone

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait until the message arrives, you can come with mw, and see your father again." Bato said

I see Aang look at us with a sad look.

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad. That would be so incredible. Katara! Kida!" Sokka said

"I do really miss him, it would be great to see Dad." Katara said

I see Aang get up and starts to leave.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it? I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does-" Bato said

Aang leaves.

"It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole." I said

"Even if we do have time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour." Katara said

"I'm sure your father would understand, and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar." Bato said

A few minutes pass before Aang comes back.

"Hey everyone. Sorry I was gone so long." Aang said

"Welcome back, Aang." I said

"Yup, but now I'm back. Sure could go for some delicious sea prunes." Aang said

Aang quickly takes some bites of sea prunes, but chokes the backup, yet pretends to enjoy them. The rest of us look at him strangely.

Zuko's Pov:

We keep riding we rode up to a herbalist and a cat.

"Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?" the herbalist asked

"We're looking for someone." I said

"I hope it's not Miyuki. (To Miyuki) Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation, again?" the Herbalist asked

"The Avatar's been through here. Let's Keep moving." June said

Kida's Pov:

I was outside looking for Aang. He was airbending a pile of hay to Appa. Once he done, I see something fall out of his sleeve.

"Aha! I caught you. (picls up the crumpled paper as Aang looks at her nervously) you should be ashamed of yourself… littering in the courtyard." mother superior said

"(takes back the crumpled paper) I'm sorry, I'll take care of this." Aang said

Aang bows to Mother Superior as she walks away, Aang stuffs the paper ball back up his sleeve. I walk over to him.

"What's up your sleeve?" I asked

Ang jumps and whips around. The piece of paper falls to the ground again. I pick it up and undo it. It's the map, the map Bato is waiting for I look up at Aang.

"Kida, I can explain." Aang rushed out

I crumpled it back up, and handed back to Aang.

"You are keeping a few secrets of mine. So I can keep a few of yours." I said

Aang nodded his head.

"Come on let's get some rest." I said

\-- -- -- -- -- Next Day -- -- -- -- --

We are all with Bato at the ship.

"This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father." Bato said

I see Aang airbend the sand and start to whistle.

"Is this the boat he took you ice dodging in?" Sokka asked

"Yep! It's got the scar to prove it. Ha. How 'bout you Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice dodging." Bato said

Sokka looks away sad.

"He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough." I said

"Oh, I forgot you were too young." Bato said

"What's ice dodging?" Aang asked

"It's a ride of passage for young Water Tribe members. When you turn fourteen, your dad takes you - (Bato smiles and puts his hand on Sokka's shoulder.) You know what, you're about to find out." Bato said

Zuko's Pov:

We rode all night. We came up to a village, the villagers run at the sight of us. Expect an old lady who stands in front of her shop.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked

"Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here." June said

"We have no time for this!" I said

I get off Nyla and hang the necklace in front of his face. He snaps at me. I duck.

"Hey! Watch it!" I said

"Oh look, he like you." June said

The woman approaches Iroh.

"Care to hear your fortune, handsome?" Wu asked

"At my age, there's really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery." Iroh said

The woman turns to me.

"I met your better half. She is very beautiful, and oh so powerful. She has the gift to give life to ice and fire. She has such a big destiny one she and you will see started at the North Pole." Wu said

With that the woman turned and headed back into the building. I hope back on to Nyla and we take off again.

Kida's Pov:

We are all on Bato's boat and in the water.

"Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, trust and power. In our village, ice dodging was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs." Bato said

"(To Aang) Well Sokka already failed. That's how we found you." I said

Aang smiled, and Sokka glared.

"How are we supposed to ice dodge without ice?" Sokka asked

"You'll be dodging those. (Points to a group of tall, sharp, jagged rocks near the shore.) Sokka, you steer and call the shots, lead wisely. Katara, you secure the main sail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Kida, do nothing. Aang, you control the jib. Without your steady hand, we all go down. Your position is about trust." Bato said

"I know that. Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar, I know about trust." Aang said

He crosses his arms and looks away, but looks at Bato one more time.

"For this to be done right, I cannot help. (Sits cross-legged at the front of the boat.) you pass of fail on you own." Bato said

"Aang, ease up on the jib, Katara, steady. Aang, less sail. Katara and Kida give him room. Aang, helm to lee. Helm to lee." Sokka said

"What does that even mean?" Aang asked

The waves knock Bato around, Sokka struggles while Katara and Aang close their eyes. We pass through more rocks.

"Great job." Sokka said

Katara, Aang, and I smile. I turn my head to see us heading towards a large bundle of rocks.

"There's no way through." Katara yells

"We can make it." Sokka said

"(Stands up and grabs the side of the boat) Sokka, you've already proven yourself. Maybe we should-" Bato said

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail. Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks. Kida freeze them." Sokka said

I moves to the front of the boat. Katara bends the water below the boat, while Aang fires air blasts at the sail. I move the water to surround the rocks then freeze them so that if we do hit the m they will crumble and fall and not cause any damage. We make through, without a scratch. We make to the shore. Bato leaves and comes back carrying a small cup of purple paint.

"(dips his fingers in the paint) The spirits of the water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the Mark of the Wise. (uses his thumb to put an arc and small dot on Sokka's forehead) The same mark you father earned. For Katara, (uses his thumb to put a crescent moon mark on Katara's forehead) the Mark of the Brave. Your courage inspires us. (uses his thumb to put the mark of power on my forehead) Kida the Mark of Power, you have great power but it take s an even greater to control it. (uses his thumb to put an arc on Aang's forehead) And for Aang, the Mark of the Trusted. You are now an honorary member of the Water Tribe." Bato said

"I can't." Aang said

"Of course you can." Katara said

"(rubs off his mark and backs away) No, you can't trust me." Aang said

"Aang, what are you talking about?" Katara asked concerned

"(Takes the crumpled map out of his sleeve) A messenger gave this to me for Bato. (Katara take it from him) You have to understand. I was afraid you would-" Aang is once again cut off by Sokka

"This is the map to our father. You had it the whole time? How could you? Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own. I'm going to find Dad." Sokka said

He starts to walk off.

"Well, Sokka. I think you should-" Bato is cut off

"Katara, Kida, are you with me?" Sokka asked

"I'm with you Sokka." Katara said

They all look at me.

"I'm not. I'm staying with Aang." I said

My siblings look hurt and taken back. Bato ont eh other hands has a smile on his face.

"What? Why?" Sokka asked

"Because we made a promise. And unlike you two I intend to keep it. I can't you Katara queen of hope is willing to let the world's last chance of said would travel alone." I said

We all head back to the abbey. Bato helps Katara with pack while, Sokka does his own. Aang and I are sitting on Appa. Katara walks in front of us.

"Good luck." Katara said

"Okay. You too." Aang said

Katara looks at me, I turn my head. Bato, Katara, and Sokka are at the abbey gates. Mother Superior walks in front of Appa.

"Guess I should be moving on." Aang said

"That would be best." Mother Superior said

We head outside of the abbey we can see the other three walking away in the distance.

"I'm an idiot, Kida." Aang said

"No you aren't you were afraid they would leave you. It was a normal thing to do, and they forget sometimes that you are only twelve." I said

"Yeah, but you are like thirteen." Aang said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

We are now pass the water tribe ship when mother superior comes running towards us.

"Avatar you must leave." mother superior said

"Okay, I get it. Everybody wants me gone." Aang said

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you." Mother superior said

"Who?" I asked

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster, and a young man with a scar." Mother Superior said

"Zuko." Aang and I said

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you." Mother Superior said

"A necklace?" Aang asked

"Katara." I said

Sokka's Pov:

I hear a rumbling noise, I put my hand up and stop Katara from walking. When a very large animal jumps out in front of us. 

"(to Zuko) So this is your girlfriend. (Zuko jumps down) No wonder she left, she's way too pretty for you." the lady said

"She is not my girlfriend. Where is he? Where is the Avatar?" Zuko asked

"We spilt up. He's long gone." I said

"How stupid do you think I am? Where's your sister?" Zuko asked

"Leave my sister out of this. Pretty stupid. Run." I said

I grabbed a hold of Katara's hand we started running. I feel something on my neck then I fall to the ground. I try to stand up but can't move.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko asked

"It's seeking a different scent. Perhaps something that the Avatar or the girl held." the lady said

I feel the animal knock my bag. And I see the map fall from my bag and the animal sniff it. I thought that they were going to leave us here on the ground but Zuko picked Katara up and put us on the animal. We take off I see the abbey come into view, we ride through the gate. The animal starts to do circles.

Kida's Pov:

Aang and I were in the sky, waiting. We see Zuko and Iroh, and both my siblings on the back of some animal. The animal looks up at me.

"It's time to make our entrance." I said

Aang nodded his head, and flew down towards them. The animal looked up at us, and stands on its hind legs and shoots it's tongue, up at us. Throwing off the animal's riders. The animal falls down, too. We land, Aang and I jump off 

Katara looks up at us.

"Aang. Kida." Katara yelled

"Up." the female said

She cracks the whip. The animal stands up, and June mounts him. The animal and the woman charge at Aang, but Appa knocks down the animal by leaping on the shirshu's side. Appa growls and snorts at the woman and the animal. Aang and Zuko start to face off I run over to my siblings. I move them to the side. I watch Aang and Zuko as they fight. Zuko firebends a blast at Aang, who spins his staff to stop the blast. Aang sends an airbending blast at Zuko, who sidesteps it and sends another fire blast at Aang's head and feet. Aang throws his staff and both jump and duck at the blasts. Zuko punches and kicks at Aang, sending fire blasts at him. Aang avoids these blasts and sends an air blast at Zuko's head. Zuko ducks and sends more fire blasts at Aang. Zuko and Aang both firebend and airbend, respectively, at each other at the same time, creating a large explosion that forms a mushroom cloud. Zuko and Aang fall onto different roofs. I look over to see Iroh run over to the girl, he puts his hand on her cheek. The woman wakes up and stands up.

"Come on. Get up." The woman said

The woman once again whips her whip. The animal gets up. I see Iroh smiling. The animal runs across the abbey with the woman riding him. Appa's paw as the animal lashes his tongue at it. Appa lands and falls down, paralyzed. The woman looks at Appa, who opens his eyes and slowly gets back up to his feet and growls. The shirshu growls back and they charge at each other when the woman cracks her whip. The collision between the two beats sends the woman flying over Appa, and she takes this opportunity to whip the sky bison. She lands on the ground and quickly rolls to the side before Appa stomps on the ground behind him where the woman had landed, cracking the floor.

I heat a noise so I look over and see Aang and Zuko are once again fighting. Zuko runs across the roof and sends a fire blast at Aang. Aang jumps into the air, Zuko sends a fire blast at Zuko's feet. Aang jumps up and sends an airbending blast at Zuko. Then Aang lands, Zuko sends a fire blast at him. Aang uses an air shield to stop it. Aang gets up and sends a stream of air at Zuko, sending him to an abbey corner tower. Aang runs towards Zuko and attacks him with an air blast. Zuko jumps off the roof and the shirshu jumps on. As Aang runs from the shirshu, Appa uses his tail to send an airbending blast at the roof.

"I'm…starting to get some feeling back." Sokka said

I turned my head and looks at him just in time to see some of the roof fall on him.

"Ow." Sokka said

I turned back and looked at the two fights going on in front of me. Aang jump in the abbey courtyard stream and the shirshu follows. The woman and the shirshu are on the roof, they run to the side as a part of the roof explodes, the dust clears to show Appa. Aang is standing by a well, Zuko sends three firebending blasts, Aang jumps to the other side of the well to dodge them. Zuko sends another fire blast at him. Aang ducks and notices Katara's necklace is in his hand.

"You've got something I want." Aang said

"As do you." Zuko said

Aang jumps between the four beams of the well. He dodges Zuko's fire blasts by moving on all sides of the well. Zuko breaks two of the well's beams and sends the wooden structure away. Zuko jumps on the well's circular stone structure to join Aang. Zuko sends two fire blasts at Aang, who dodges them by stepping around the well. Aang sends two air blasts at Zuko. Aang snatches at Katara's necklace, but misses. Zuko lunges at Aang, who jumps onto his back. Aang flys through the air as he grabs Katara's necklace with his foot. Aang lands in the well, Zuko sends a fire blast down the well. The water from the well rises out and sends Zuko flying. Aang jumps out with the water, which rains a little before Zuko falls down. Appa walks towards Zuko. The shirshu tongue lashes out at Appa. Appa growls, I see the woman on the back of the shirshu. The woman cracks her whip and the shirshu tongue lashes out at Appa again. Appa falls down and the shirshu looks towards Sokka, Katara, and I. Mother Superior holds a vial under their nose.

"That is a shirshu, it's nose is its eyes." I said

"Then let's give him something to look at." Sokka said

"The perfume?" Mother superior

Sokka and I nod. We move over to four pots of perfume. The nuns and Sokka move over to them. I look up to see the Shirshu has corned Aang, Zuko attacks Aang with two fire blasts. Sokka and the nun pour the perfume onto the ground. Katara and I waterbend the perfume into the air and onto the shirshu.

The shirshu's tongue lashes out and hits Zuko. It backs up a little bit then it lashes out again and hits the woman. 

"June. No." Iroh said

Itoh moves and June falls into Iroh's arms.

The shirshu runs around in a circle and bumps into more perfume pots, then it jumps over the abbey wall. I look over to Aang to see him pick up his staff, and wipe his brow. Katara, Sokka, and I walked over to him.

"Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue." Zuko said

"Shh." Iroh said

A small smile forms on my lips. Aang waves the vial of perfume under Appa's nose. He gets up and stretches. I move over to the wall and quickly make a little ice bear, I put the vial of perfume in his paws. I then head back over to Aang, Sokka, and Katara. We get onto Appa and fly off. Aang is in the front steering.

"So…where do we go?" Aang asked

"We're getting you to the North Pole." Katara said

"Yeah, we've lost too much time as it its." Sokka said

Aang turns around to face us. 

"Don't you want to see your father?" Aang asked

"Of course we do, Aang. But, you're our family, too. And right now, you need us more. Plus Kida was right we made a promise and we attend to keep it." Sokka said

"And we need you and Kida." Katara said

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something is remind you…" Aang said

"I'll be okay." Katara said

I knew what Aang was talking.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes." Katara said

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like… (holds up Katara's necklace) this?" Aang asked

Katara takes the necklace.

"Aang, how'd you get this?" Katara asked

"Zuko asked me to be sure I got it to you." Aang said

"Aw, that's so sweet of Zuko. Could you give him a kiss for me when you see him?" Katara asked

Aang looked over her shoulder at me.

"Sure." Aang said

Katara kisses Aang on the cheek and Aang blushes and twiddles his thumbs.

Zuko's Pov:

I was laying on the ground. I saw Kida' walk over to the wall, then leave. I watched as she looked at me then got onto the flying bison. They took off. A few minutes passed. Before I heard something, at first I thought it was Nyla coming back, but when I turned my head I saw a bear made of ice standing in front of me. If I was standing up it would have come up to midthigh. It had something in it's paw. It looked like a bottle of perfume. It bent down and held the perfume in front of my nose, I smelt and was able to move again. The bear stood back up and headed over to Iroh and June. I sat up and kind of just watched it. I could see Iroh watching it as well. Once June was and able to move again, and Iroh got up he moved over to me.

"She has the gift to give life to ice and fire." Iroh said


	17. The Deserter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

We landed in a frost. We didn't know We walked towards a roadside kiosk.

"(walking towards a poster on the kiosk, present in the middle of crossroad.) This should give us a good idea of what's around here." Katara said

Sokka flips a small pouch to find it is empty aside from a few crumbs.

"See if you can find a menu, I'm starving." Sokka said

"I bet we'll find something to eat here. (points at the poster) the Fire Day's Festival. Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders, magicians… this would be a great place for me to study some real firebenders." Aang said

"You can't learn fire till you have learned water, and earth." I said

Aang nodded his head. I see Sokka looking at a different poster.

"You might wanna rethink that. Look at this." Sokka said

We all move over to him. We see a poster of Aang.

"Hey, a poster of me." Aang said

"A wanted poster! This is bad." I said

Aang removes the poster from the wall and starts reading it. Katara also looks it over.

"I think we better keep moving." Katara said

"I agree." I said

"(Looks at Katara and I) I have to learn firebending at some point and this could be my only chance to watch master's up close." Aang said

"I guess we could go check it out." Katara said

"This is a bad idea." I said

"What? You wanna walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired-up with their…you know, fire?" Sokka asked

Katara heads towards Appa.

"We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave." Katara said

"(not convinced) Yeah. Because we always leave before we got into trouble." Sokka said sarcastically

"(to Appa and Momo) You guys stay out of sight here while we go to the festival. (to Katara, Sokka, and I) Ready disguises." Aang said

Sokka and Katara put on their black cloaks while Aang pulls his orange shawl over his head with a smile on his face making him look ridiculous, while I on the other hand actually put on a fire nation outfit.

"It's like you're a whole different person…" Sokka said sarcastically

Katara and I both giggle.  
�"Let's go." Aang said

We head towards the festival once we arrive we see that everyone is wearing a mask.

"I think we need some new disguises." Katara said

"Where are we gonna get masks like that?" Sokka asked

"Get you genuine Fire Festival masks here." a mask dealer yells

"That was surprisingly easy." Sokka said

We each choose a mask. Katara chooses a lady with makeup, Sokka a blue smiling mask with petals around the rim, I choose a white mask with red around the eyes, and Aang who Chooses a red mask with a frown on it. Katara removes Sokka's mask, revealing him to be frowning, and Aang's mask, revealing him to be the one smiling. She places Sokka's original mask over Aang's face and Aang's over Sokka. 

"Hey, there's some food." Aang said

"Finally! (to the shop keeper) What do you have?" Sokka asked

"Flaming fire flakes! Best in town." the shop keeper said

"I'll take'em." Sokka said

"Sokka I wouldn't." I said

But as usually Sokka doesn't listen. He gobbles them down, but has a spasm from the spiciness.

"Aaahhh! Hot! Hot!" Sokka said

"They are called "flaming fire flakes", for a reason. Plus they aren't even that hot." I said

Sokka gives me the Flaming Fire Flakes. I eat them, and nothing happens.

"How come she didn't freak out?" Sokka asked

"Because I'm me." I said

Sokka was about to say something but Aang beat him to it.

"Hey, look at this." Aang said

We walk over and see a puppet show.

"Don't warry loyal citizens! No one can surprise the Fire Lord." the puppet fire lord said

A Earth Kingdom general puppet pops up behind the Fire Lord's puppet, with a rock ready to attack.

"Oh no. Look out." the fire nation kids yell

The puppet breaths fire, burning the other puppet.

Aang turns and starts to walk away.

"Aang, hold on where are we going?" Katara asked

"I don't know, but there's a big crowd so it must be good." Aang said

"Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution." Sokka said sarcastically

We walk closer to the stage, which has four thin pillars with fire basins at their tops. The performer is a firebender who is manipulating fire for the crowd's delight. He concludes by extinguishing his fire and producing a small flock of white birds who fly off the stage. 

"I gotta learn that trick." Aang said

"Thank you. For my next trick I need a volunteer from the audience." the performer said

Aang raises his hand and starts waving it.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Aang said

"What do you think you're doing?" Sokka asked

"I want to get a closer look." Aang said

"It's better that we don't attract any attention to ourselves." Katara said

The performer points at Katara.

"How about you, little lady?" the performer said

The performer points at Katara, she backs away and shakes her head.

"Uh." Katara said

"Aww, she's shy. Let's give her some encouragement, folks." the performer said

Someone from the audience pushes Katara over to the edge of the stage where the Performer grabs her and hauls her up.

"Awww. That could'a been me." Aang said

The performer, is carrying a chair, ushers Katara to the center of the stage. Once he seats her on the chair. 

"This next trick is called "Taming the Dragon." (to Katara) You will be my captured princess.

The performer ties her up with a maroon ribbon and begins to firebend a huge fire comet from the fires at the top of each pillar. He loops it close to Katara and back out. He seems to control it by a flame rope that connects its head to the performer's hand.

"Don't worry, young maiden. I will tame this fiery beast. (he plays with the fire comet for a bit more, then continues) it's too strong, I can't hold it." the performer said

"We gotta help her." Aang said

"No we don't it's part of the show." I said

"Plus, we don't want to make a scene." Sokka said

"The rope, it's breaking." the performer said

The tope breaks and the comet charges right for Katara, who cringes and cries out. Aang airbends himself up and on to the stage, Sokka, a masked man and I fail to restrain him. Aang lands in front of Katara, he turns and creates a whirlwind that dissipates the comet in with a shower of confetti.

"Hey, you tryin' to upstage me, kid?" the performer asked

Aang watches as the confetti rain down on the stage. The crowd starts to boo him. Aang tries to amuse them a lame dance while Sokka unties Katara.

"Hey! That kid's the Avatar!" an audience member yells

Aang freezes, a look of horror on his face. Three Fire Nation guards who turn to face Aang, at the mention of the word Avatar. The guards begin muscling through the crowd to the stage.

"I think it's time to go." Sokka said

"Follow me! I can get ya outta here." a man said 

We run behind the stage to see a broken wall. The masked man waves to us, we follow him.

"There they are." We hear a guard yell

We run through the broken wall just as the guards burst onstage. The masked man throws a smoke bomb at the guards feet, obscuring the view. We run through the square and alleys. 

"Over there." a different guard yells

"I'm calling Appa." Aang said

Aang pulls out his bison whistle and blows it.

"I hope he can really hear that bison whistle." Sokka said

"(turning into an alley) This way. (it's a dead end) Okay! Not this way!" the masked man said

We turn but the exit is blocked by guards. The masked man throws another exploding smoke bomb and then we run past them into another alley. This one is a dead end as well. It ends in a high wall, on the other side is a huge supply dump of fireworks. I look up to see Appa.

"Appa! Down here!" Aang said

Appa lands between the kids and the guards, with his tail facing the guards, with his tail facing the guards. Appa flaps his beaver like tail on the ground and the gale that results blows the guards out of the alley to land in a confused heap some distance away. As the guards run back into the alley, we are already airborne. The masked man bites the top off some kind of bomb like object, whose fuse is now lit. he throws it at the fireworks supply and it blows up in an awesome display of colors and sounds. The masked man removes his hood.

"Nice touch setting off the fireworks." Aang said

"You seem to really know your explosives." Sokka said

"I'm familiar." the man said

"You're a fire Nation soldier." I said

"Was. My name's Chey." Chey said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

We landed and set up a small camp.

"I serve a man. More than a man really, he a myth, but he's real, a living legend, Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general, or wait, was he an admiral?" Chey asked

"He was very highly ranked, we get it." Sokka said

"Yeh! Way up there! But he couldn't take the madness any more. He's the first person ever to leave the army - an live, I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a firebending genius. Some say he's mad - but he's not! He's enlightened." Chey said

"You mean there's a firebender out there who's not with the Fire Lord? We've gotta go see him! He can train me!" Aang said

I grabbed Aang wrist and pulled him back down.

"No you don't. You cannot learn fire till you learn water and earth." I said 

"We're not gonna go find some crazy firebender." Sokka said

"(Stands up) he's not crazy! He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar! That's why I followed you to the festival." Chey said

"Look, thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the North Pole in the morning." Sokka said

"Sokka's right, Aang. You need to learn water bending." I said

"Sokka, Kida, this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me." Aang said

"It can't hurt just to talk to him." Katara said

"With your guys history yes it will." I said

"That's what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me or Kida!?" Sokka yells

He stands up and turns to stalk away from us, but almost runs right into a spear. In less than a second we are surrounded by men wearing straw hats and armor and wielding spears.

We are lead through the forest by the rebels. Appa following behind us.

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for the Avatar!" one of the rebels said

"Hold on, you know these guys!?" Sokka asked

"Oh yeh! Lin Yi's an old buddy! Right Lin Yi?" Chey asked

"Shut up! Keep moving." Lin Yi said

We continue walking. I don't know how long we walked, but it was for a while. We walk down a hill and see a little shack.

"Go on. He sees you only." Lin Yi said

"Oh that's okay, we can chat later." Chey said

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I need to talk to him right away." Aang said

Aang begins to walk forward but I freeze his feet so he can't move. Aang looks down at his feet, then up at me.

"Kida let me go." Aang said

"(to Aang) No! you wait there. (pushes Chey forward) Go now." Lin Yi said

"Don't worry! Everything'll be fine. He's a great man, great man." Chey said

Chey walks towards Jeong Jeong's hut. Once Chey is in Jeong Jeong's thut I unfreeze Aang's feet.

"Come on let's get some sleep." Katara said

We nod are heads Lin Yi shows where we can make camp. It doesn't take us long to set up or fall asleep.

I am woken up by Aang who is talking. I open my eyes to see Chey.

"What happened? Can I see Jeong Jeong now?" Aang asked

"(sits down glumly) He won't see you. He's very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately." Chey said

"(getting up on his elbows) Finally! Let's hit the road." Sokka said

"Why won't he see me?" Aang asked

"He says you're not ready. Says you haven't mastered waterbending and earthbending yet." Chey said

"Sounds like something I've been saying all day, and most of the night." I said

"Wait, how does he know that?" Aang asked

"He saw the way you walked into camp. He can tell." Chey said

"I'm going anyway." Aang said

Aang gets up and walks towards Jeong Jeong's hut. I get up and follow after him.

"Aang don't go in there. You'll just make things worse." I said

"I'm going in." Aang said

Aang walks in. I stand outside.

"Get out." Jeong Jeong said

"Master, I need to learn firebending." Aang said

"Only a fool seeks his own destruction." Jeong Jeong said

"I'm the Avatar. It's my destiny to…" Aang said

"Destiny? What would a boy know of destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does he know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on out of his control. He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end. He cannot imagine the ocean." Jeong Jeong said

"Okay, but it's the Avatar's duty to master all of the bending disciplines." Aang said

"To master he bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself. But you have no interest in this, so I have no interest in you. Now, get out." Jeong Jeong said

"Please, I have to learn. This could be my only chance." Aang said

"(turns around to face Aang in anger) Are you deaf! How can I teach you if you refuse to listen? Before learning firebending you must learn water and earth. Water is cool and soothing, earth is steady and stable, but fire, fire is alive. It breathes, it grows, without a bender, a rock will not throw itself. But fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it. That is its destiny. You are not ready. You are too weak." Jeong Jeong said

I look through a small opening to see that at the final pronouncement the candles flame up around Jeong Jeong to illuminate the entire tent. The flames then go out, the hut is dark. I see one candle is lit in front of Jeong Jeong. The other candles have disappeared. In front of Jeong Jeong stands Avatar Roku.

"You think I am weak?" Avatar Roku asked

"Avatar Roku! No! No! I did not mean that." Jeong Jeong said

"I have mastered the elements a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Now, I must do it once again. You will teach the Avatar firebending." Avatar Roku said

The candle in front of Jeong Jeong goes out. A few seconds pass before the hut becomes lite again and sitting where Avatar Roku was is Aang.

"Yes, yes, I will teach you." Jeong Jeong said

"Really? That's great." Aang said

"Ughhhhh." Jeong Jeong said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

It's the morning now. Sokka is sitting on a boulder by the river, Fishing. Katara is down river a little practicing her waterbending. I am just sitting on the edge of the river practicing making my ice move. I look over towards the hut to see Aang and Jeong Jeong. Aang stands, bandy legged, on a flat stone in the river. Jeong Jeong stands a foot or two away on the back.

"Widen your stance. (Aang complies.) Wider! Bend your knees. Now, concentrate. (Aang takes on an expression of concentration.) good, good." Jeong Jeong said

Jeong Jeong begins to walk away.

"Wait. What do I do now?" Aang asked

"(Whipping around, Katara, Sokka, and I visible in the background) Silence. Talking is not concentrating. Look at your friends, are they talking? (points to Sokka) Even the oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing." Jeong Jeong said

"Hey." Sokka yells from afar

"But what am I concentrating on?" Aang asked

"Feel the heat of sun. It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it id in complete balance with nature." Jeong Jeong said

Aang looks at the sun then turns around back to Jeong Jeong, a large smile on his face.

"So when do I get to make some fire?" Aang asked

"Concentrate!" Jeong Jeong yelled  
�I could see Aang breath in deeply, and then flush in embarrassment at hearing Katara and Sokka laughing. A few minutes pass before Jeong Jeong comes to get Aang. They walk away from us. I go back to playing with my ice. I was working on making it move without using my hands, I was getting better at it. 

A few more minutes pass before I see Jeong Jeong comes back down, and walks into his hut. A good 2 hours pass before Aang comes back. I was the closet to the hut so I could hear everything that was going on. 

"What are you doing here!? I did not tell you to stop." Jeong Jeong yells

"I've been breathing for hours." Aang said

"You want to stop breathing?" Jeong Jeong asked

"I want you to stop wasting my time! I already know how to squat and breathe and feel the sun. I want to know how to shoot fire out of my fingertips." Aang yells

"Ughhhh. I had a pupil once who had no interest in learning discipline. He was only concerned with the power of fire - how he could use it to destroy his opponents and wipe out the obstacles in his path, but fire is a horrible burden to bear. Its nature is to consume and without control it destroys everything around it." Jeong Jeong said

A moment of silence passes.

"Learn restraint, or risk destroying yourself and everything you love." Jeong Jeong said

Aang gets up and exits the tent. He walks away. I get up and walk into Jeong Jeong's hut

"You shouldn't be so hard on him." I said

"Who are you?" Jeong Jeong asked

"Kida." I said

Jeong Jeong nods his head.

"You know fire isn't the only element that can be destructive." I said

"Really? How is water destructive?" Jeong Jeong asked

"You can make a wave and flood a city, you can freeze someone in ice, and then there is water in the body." I said

"Earth?" Jeong Jeong asked

"Earthquakes, opening up the earth and letting swallow up people." I said

"Air?" Jeong Jeong asked

"You need air to breath simply stop the air flow." I said

"I never thought about it like that." Jeong Jeong said

"I thought the same way you did till I meet a firebender who didn't view fire as destruction, but something else." I said

"Who was this firebender?" Jeong Jeong asked

"I think you now him. The Dragon of the West." I said

"Iroh." Jeong Jeong said

"Yes. Like I said when I first came in. Don't be so hard on him. He's 100 hundreds behind where he should be. I know he doesn't listen and he doesn't consternate but he needs to learn this lesson." I said

"How old are you?" Jeong Jeong asked

"13. But I've grown up fast. Since finding Aang I have seen two of the three sides of this war. I've met a fortuneteller who actually knew something, I saw your conversation with Roku. I'm just a little different." I said

"I can tell. Just how different?" Jeong Jeong asked

I looked at him for a second I thought about what Aunt Wu has said. I held my hands out in front of me, palms facing up. I closed each hand and when I opened them I had ice in one hand and my white fire in the other. Jeong Jeong looked at me in surprise. I closed my hands and the ice and fire disappeared.

"You’re the girl." Jeong Jeong said

"That's what they keep telling me." I said

Jeong Jeong nodded his head.

"Just remember what I said about Aang." I said

I walked out of Jeong Jeong's hut, and went to find Aang. I found him sitting on a stone by the river bank. I sat down next to him.

"You need to remember that fire is dangerous thing, it can burn and it can kill." I said

Aang nodded his head. A few moments passed Jeong Jeong walked over to us.

"I thought about what you said. I promise I'll be more patient." Aang said

"We're going to work with fire now." Jeong Jeong

"Oh yeh!" Aang said

Aang immediately explodes in excitement. He airbends himself in a few quick loops in the air, then freezes, remembering his promise. He lands back on the stone, puts his hands behind his back and puts a serious expression on her face.

"I mean, let us begin." Aang said

I started to laugh. Jeong Jeong catches one of the falling leaves in his left hand. He holds it between his thumbs and forefinger. He burns a tiny hole in it at the point of contact.

"Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can." Jeong Jeong said

The hole is spreading with the flame even as Aang assumes his stance and begins to concentrate. One of Jeong Jeong's rebels coming running up to us.

"Master. There is trouble." The Rebel said

"What's going on?" Aang asked

"Concentrate on your leaf." Jeong Jeong said

Jeong Jeong leaves with the rebel. I walk towards Katara who is by the river.

"This is the worst firebending instruction ever. All he does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate or breathe." Aang said

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Katara said

"But I'm ready to do so much more." Aang said

"No you are not." I said

Aang doesn't listen to me. His face lights up. He widens his stance, he starts to breathe. He still holds the leaf, which begins to smoke, the leaf bursts into flame and disintegrates. Aang is now holding a fireball in his hand.

"I did it! I made fire." Aang said

Katara and I take a step closer to him.

"Aang, that great, but you should take it slow." Katara said

Aang face gets annoyed look on it at the comment, the flame instantly gets bigger.

"Aang the fire is connected to your emotions, be careful." I said

Aang retains control and reduces the flame to its former size, but not before almost falling into the river.

"Now that's firebending." Aang said

Aang then shoots a whip of flame, and then begins to juggle his ball of flame happily.

"Aang, you'll hurt yourself." Katara said

"Wonder how that juggler did it?" Aang asked

Aang loops the ball around him. It begins a complete circle around him and pushes it outward. I can feel the heat from the flames, I can see the shockwave of the flame. Katara raises her hands to cover her face, I was closer to him didn't have the chance to heat up or cover my face. We both cry out in pain. Katara with her hands burned, and me with a burn across my throat. I pull my hands up to my throat. I raise my body temperature in hopes that the burn won’t be too bad. 

"Katara! Kida! I'm so sorry!" Aang said

"Katara, Kida what's wrong? (to Aang) What did you do?" Sokka asked

"It was an accident! I was…Katara, Kida, I'm so -" Aang said

I looked up to see Sokka tackle Aang to the ground just as he was going to touch Katara.

"I told you, Kida told you that you shouldn't mess around with this. Look what you did! You burned my sisters!" Sokka yells

Katara gets up and runs off. I am still on the ground trying to breath I was having a hard time. Sokka gets off Aang and moves over to me.

"You burned my sisters!" Sokka said

I see Jeong Jeong walking up towards us.

"This is all your fault." Sokka said

"I know. Now pack your things. You must leave immediately." Jeong Jeong said

"I'm sorry, I didn't… I'm sorry." Aang said

Jeong Jeong kneeled in front of me.

"Where were you burned?" Jeong Jeong asked

I didn't answer him I just moved my hands. He looked at it, he went to touch the burn but I pulled back.

"Come on let's go find your sister." Jeong Jeong said

I stand up and stand by Jeong Jeong. Aang looks at us, Jeong Jeong has walked over to him. He looks implacable. He turns and walks away with me following behind him. We leave Aang alone. We find Katara crying by the river bank. She looks at her hands, then she puts them in the water. I see her hands glow white underneath the water. She raises them out and they stop glowing. When she raises them out they are no longer glowing, and the burns are gone.

Jeong Jeong moves over to her.

"You have healing abilities. The great benders of the water tribe sometimes have this ability. (he sits next to her) I've always wished I were blessed like you - free from this burning curse." Jeong Jeong said

"But you're a great master. You have powers I'll never know." Katara said

"Water brings healing and life. But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart. But someone pointed out to me that all of the elements can just as savage as fire." Jeong Jeong said

Suddenly the water in front of us is blasted with gouts of flames. Jeong Jeong rises quickly to a defensive bending stance and breaks the flame that wash over us. When it clears we can see Zhao and some riverboats bearing down on us.

"Go get you friends and flee." Jeong Jeong said

I went to follow Katara, but a fire blast that hit right next to me stopped me.

"Not so fast Kida." Zhao said

Katara stopped and looked at me, I nodded my head, she nodded hers and left. I turn and look at Zhao. Jeong Jeong starts to shoot fireballs at him. The land harmlessly all around him. With a few powerful motions, produces an awesome wall of fire perhaps a hundred feet across the entire river in front of the ships. 

"Don't worry, men. My old teacher gave up fighting a long time ago." Zhao said

Zhao parts the wall just enough for him to walk through.

"Master Jeong Jeong. Kida." Zhao said

Jeong Jeong drops the wall of fire. 

"Look at you. You were once so great. I can't believe my former master has become nothing more than a simple savage." Zhao said

"It is you who have embraced savagery, Zhao." Jeong Jeong said

"It's Admiral Zhao, now." Zhao said

"That title will not help you against the Avatar or this girl. Do not try to fight them! You are no match!" Jeong Jeong said

"I think I can handle some children." Zhao said

"I have never seen such raw power." Jeong Jeong said

"Jeong Jeong. Kida." I hear Aang yell

"We'll see. Men! Take the deserter and the girl." Zhao said

I looked at Jeong Jeong, then over at Aang. I close my eyes, and think about my fire taking the shape of a person. I open my eyes and there stands five figures made completely out of fire. I looked at the five guards that had got off the boats. I flicked my wrist and my fire figures went to work. I looked at Jeong Jeong.

"Go." I said

When I said that it came out broken and cracked and made my throat hurt. Jeong Jeong nodded. He surrounded himself in a massive ball of flame, and when it dissipated he was gone. Zhao's men were still busy with my fire figures. Zhao looks over at with wide eyes, but then looks at Aang.

"Let's find out what my old master has taught you." Zhao said

"YOU were Jeong Jeong's student?" Aang said

"Until I got bored." Zhao said

Zhao launches a fireball at Aang, who dodges that and another.

"I see he taught you how to duck and run like a coward. But I doubt he showed you what a firebender is truly capable of." Zhao said

"If I wanted to see what a true firebender is cable of I look over at Kida." Aang said

He launches another fireball at Aang. It flies over Aang's head as he produces a flat, spinning whirlwind of air underneath him and balances himself on top of it with one finger.

"Whoa! Wild shot!" Aang said

"I'll show you wild!" Zhao said

He fires several more volleys which Aang either dodges or breaks with airbends. Zhao's blasts have torched much of the surrounding forest and the sky fills with smoke.

"No selfcontrol…" I hear Aang whisper

I see Aang look over to the boats.

"Stand and fight, Avatar!" Zhao yells

"Oh, were we fighting? I thought you were just getting warmed up." Aang said

"I was!" Zhao said

Zhao fires many more fire balls, all of which miss.

"Is that all you got? Man, they'll make anyone an admiral these days!" Aang said

Zhao launches another errant fire blast with a dreadful noise of frustration. Aang airbends himself up onto one of the ships.

"Ahoy!" Aang said

Aang thin sticks his butt out at the admiral and wiggles it. I laugh then start to cough due to my throat being burned.

"I'm Admiral Zhao." Aang said

Zhao looks angry and then makes another noise of frustration. He jumps up onto the main deck and launches a blast of fire. It sets the bridge on fire, but Aang jumps off unharmed. He then jumps to the next boat.

"I don't know why, but I thought you'd be better than Zuko. But then Kida told me about how you lost to him." Aang said

Aang looks disappointed when he says this and hangs his arms by his sides, letting them dangle. His eyes go wide and he falls flat on the deck fast, though, as well of fire passes over him. Zhao is visible through it on the deck of the first ship. He has just blasted a hole through the guard rail of both ships with the wall of fire Aang just avoided.

I heard a noise, I looked over the my fire figures.

"Finish it." I said

The fire figures nodded their heads, and quickly knock out the guards they were fighting. I snapped my fingers and the fire figures disappeared. 

"Sloppy. Very sloppy." Aang said

Zhao makes a cry of frustration, Zhao follows Aang around the boats, spreading fire each of them on his vain effort to get Aang. I see Aang hide behind one of the deck cabins. Zhao lands behind him, however, having jumped down from the top of the deck cabin. Aang turns to face him.

"Nowhere to run now, you little smart mouth." Zhao said

Zhao launches a fire bolt, which Aang dodges by flipping over Zhao's head to land behind him. The bridge of the third and last ship is now on fire.

"You've lost this battle." Aang said

Aang airbends himself into the air as Zhao sets fire to the third ship's prow.

"Are you crazy? You haven't thrown a single blow!" Zhao said

"No, but you have." Aang said

Zhao looks to his left and grimaces. The first boat is sinking fast into the river.

"Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint." Aang said

Aang hops off the prow of the third ship, and lands next to me. Zhao screams in frustration, the two remaining ships which continue to burn.

"Have a nice walk home!" Aang said

"Aang, Kida, come on." Sokka yells. 

Aang and I ran over to them. We get over to them and climb onto Appa. Once we are on him we take off.

"Wait! Where's Jeong Jeong?" Aang asked

"He disappeared. They all did." Sokka said

We fly over Jeong Jeong's compound to see it empty. 

"Aang, you're burned." Katara said

Both Aang and I look to where she is looking to see that she is right. His sleeve is torn open and there is a burn.

"Let me help you, Aang. Then I help Kida." Katara said

She opens her water skin, and wraps some water around her hand. It glows white again. She places it over the burned area, breathes and concentrates. When she lets go the wound is healed.

"Wow! That's some good water." Aang said

"When did you learn how to do that?" Sokka asked

"I guess I always knew." Katara said

"Oh… well then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the grease briar bramble and that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb!" Sokka said

"Two?" Aang asked

"He tried to get the first fish hook out with another fish hook." I said in a broken voice.

They all looked at me.

"Let me heal you." Katara said

She did what she did before. But when she pulled her hand away it was still burned.

"Why did it not work?" Sokka asked

"Because we waited too long." Katara said

"Don't worry my throat does feel a little better, and I don’t' sound so bad." I said

My voice cracked twice but I no longer sound as weird.

"Oh, and the time that big snake bit me! Thanks for healing that up. That was great. Really helpful" Sokka said

We smiled because we knew he was trying to lighten the mood. I moved to the back of the saddle. Once I was back there I moved my hand up to my neck. The burn was no longer hot, but I could feel the difference.


	18. The Waterbending Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be skipping the episode entitled The Northern Air Temple. Mainly because I don't even watch the episode when I watch the series. Also because I don't see how my character would fit into the story line. Plus I wanted to get to the juice bits that happen when they are at the north pole.

We have been flying for two days, nonstop. We are flying over a ocean, heading north. I'm hanging over the saddle looking down at the water.

"I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?" Sokka asked

The words barely left his lips as Appa loses more altitude and his paws drag through the water momentarily, before rising again. I look behind me to see Katara popped up on her elbows, staring into nothingness in front of her, and a peeved Aang looking back from atop Appa's head.

"I have no idea! Why don't we all get on your back and you could fly us to the North Pole?!" Aang yells

"I'd love to. (points to his back) Climb on everyone, (shakes his ear) Sokka's ready for takeoff." Sokka said

A chirping Momo hops on his back, making Sokka shoot an angry glare at the animal. Katara, Aang and I are still looking at Sokka. Aang is still staring angrily at Sokka. Katara waves her hands up and down while shifting looks between Aang and Sokka. 

"Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight." Katara said

Mom is now on Sokka's lap.

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here." Sokka said

Katara lays back down in boredom, letting it rest on her hands. I hear a sound, then the water in front of Appa suddenly rises and solidifies to ice spikes. Aang screams in fright, his eyes wide in horror, as he violently yanks the reins to his right in an attempt to avoid the sudden obstacle. My siblings and I hold on to the saddle for dear life. Another ice spike manifests right in front of us, he didn't serve fast enough because I can see the ice attaches itself to his leg, freezing instantly. His momentum causes the ice to break, but he is thrown off balance and catapulted away. Appa lads in the water, throwing it up high. It instantly freezes, and he is locked in place. I look around to see Water Tribe boats appear, each carrying several waterbenders, they quickly surround us. Sokka reaches for his boomerang and Katara jumping up and down.

"They're waterbenders. We found the Water Tribe!" Katara said

I count and see that we are surrounded by six Water Tribe boats. Aang quickly tells them who he is. They unfreeze Appa and escort us to the city. We see the magnificent wall of the city.

"There it is!" Aang said

"The Northern Water Tribe." Katara said

"We're finally here." Sokka said

"Look what they can do with ice." I said in a low voice

A portion of the icy wall is lowered, allowing us to enter the city. Canal workers use waterbending to transport the group into the city.

"I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here." Katara said

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem. Maybe one of them can even teach Kida new things to do with ice." Aang said

"Exactly I would like to know how to bend water not just the ice." I said

They both nodded. We pass through the channels of the city, catching the attention of several civilians who run over to look at us. Aang waves happily at the people. As we continue to trek inward. I see Sokka look at a girl who passes us in a boat. He blushes at the sight. I just look at her white hair which is like mine.

"This place is beautiful." Katara said

"Yeah…she is…" Sokka said

"Katara that girl had white hair." I said

Katara looks around, but doesn't see her.

"Maybe you can talk to her while we are here." Katara said

"Yeah." I said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

We were being honored with a feast, hosted by the tribe's chief who was named Arnook. There were men playing drums and a giant crab is set in a pool of water.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sisters from the Southern Tribe. And they have brought with them someone very special, someone who many od us believed disappeared from the world until now… the Avatar! (the crowd applauds and cheers) We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age." Arnook said

"Thank you, Father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these trouble times." Yue said

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform." Arnook said

Pakku and two students bend significant blobs of water, captivating Aang, Katara, and I. They merge the three blobs into one stream, bending it around each other. I see out of the corner of my eye Yue approach Sokka.

"Hi there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe." Sokka said

"Very nice to meet you." Yue said

They nervously share an awkward silence for a moment.

"So…uhh… you're a princess, huh? You know, back in my tribe, I'm kind of like a prince, myself." Sokka said

That is when both Katara and I both look at Sokka.

"Ha, prince of what?" Katara asked

"A lot of things! Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here." Sokka said

"My apologies, Prince Sokka." Katara said

"Hey, Katara if he is a Prince does that make us Princess?" I asked

She thought about it.

"Yes. Yes it does." She said

I nodded my head.

"So, it looks like I'm going to be in town for a while. I'm thinking…maybe we could…do an activity, together?" Sokka asked

"Do an activity?" Yue asked a little confused and laughs

Sokka looks embarrassed, then stuffs food in his mouth. Katara and I both laugh. My laugh soon turns into a cough due to my still injured throat.

"Very smooth…" Katara said

"Princess Yue I was wondering if we could talk tomorrow?" I asked

"Of course." Yue said

Once dinner was over, Katara, Aang, and I walk over to Arnook. Then we all walked over to Pakku.

"Master Pakku, meet your newest student, the Avatar." Arnook said

Aang bows to Pakku.

"Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment." Pakku said

"My friends and I can't wait to start training with you! After we relax for a couple of days." Aang said

"If you want to relax, then I suggest visiting a tropical island. If not, I'll see you at sunrise. Good night." Pakku said

Then he walked off.

"Well he seems like a bundle of joy." I said

Katara and Aang both laugh.

\-- -- -- -- -- On Zuko's Ship -- -- -- -- --

Zuko's Pov:

I was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling and thinking about Kida when there was knock on my door.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn!" I yell

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem." Iroh said

He opens the door wider and Zhao enters. And I quickly hop out of bed.

"I'm taking your crew." Zhao said

"What?!" I yell

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole." Zhao said

"Uncle, is that true?" I asked

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone… even the cook." Uncle said

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar, and Kida. But I can't have you getting in my way again." Zhao said

When mentioned Kida, I clenched my fist. I move towards him in anger but Uncle stops me. I look at Zhao to see that he has noticed the pair of swords on the wall. He takes one off the wall, I realize the danger in this. I know Uncle on the other hand doesn't.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko." Zhao said

"I'm not. They're antiques. Just decorative." I said

"have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked

"Just rumors. I don't think he is real." Iroh said

"He's real, all right. He's a criminal, and an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon. General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands… if you change your mind." Zhao said

Zhao then leaves my room

\-- -- Time Skip to Morning. Location Northern Water Tribe -- --

Kida's Pov:

Katara, Aang, and I headed to where Master Pakku teaches his class.

"I've waited for this day my whole life. I finally get to learn from a real waterbending master." Katara said

We see Pakku bending a stream of water.

"Good morning, Master Pakku!" Aang said

"(Drops the water, and speaks in an annoyed tone) No, please march tight in. I'm not concentrating or anything." Pakku said

"Uhh…These are my friends, Katara and Kida. The ones I told you about?" Aang said

"I'm sorry, I think there's been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friends were girls. In out tribe, it is forbidden for woman to learn waterbending." Pakku said

I see Katara's smile turn into anger in less than a second.

"What do you mean you won't teach me…us? We didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me…us no!" Katara said

"No." Pakku said

"But there must be other female waterbenders in your tribe." Katara said

"Here, the woman learn from Yugoda to use their waterbending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student, despite your bad attitude." Pakku said

"I don't want to heal, I want to fight." Katara said

"I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules." Pakku said

"Well, your rules stink." Katara said

"(Also just as angry) Yeah, they're not fair! If you won't teach Katara, and Kida, then…" Aang started

"Then what?" Pakku asked

"Then I won't learn from you." Aang said

"Well, have fun teaching yourself! I'm sure you'll do a great job." Pakku said

"Wait! Aang didn't mean that." I said in my broken voice

"(to Aang) You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku, even if he is a big jerk." Katara said

Aang nods.

"Why don't we get started, then?" Pakku asked

Pakku then hits Aang with a blast of water.

"I can't heal. I bend and create ice." I said

Pakku looked at me for a second.

"Show me." Pakku said

It took me all of two seconds to incase Pakku to his waist in ice.

"I'll teach you." Pakku said

"Now that I think about it. Healing does sound like fun." I said

I walked away. As I walked away I realized I didn't sound like I wanted to my voice was messed up. It was cracked and broken. As I walk around the city I see Sokka walking up to Yue. I follow behind them. 

"Princess Yue, good night! How about that picnic last night? Boy, your dad sure does know how to throw a party." Sokka said

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." Yue said

"Well, it wasn't as much fun after you left. So, I'm still hoping we can see more of each other." Sokka said

"Do an activity, you mean?" Yue asked

"Yes…at a place…for some time." Sokka said

"I'd love to. I'll meet you on that bridge tonight." Yue said

"Great! I'll see you…" Sokka then falls into the water

"Sorry." Yue said

Sokka then climbs out of the water.

"That's okay, it was worth it. See you tonight." Sokka said

I quickly move out of hiding. I use my ice to slide into the boat. I wave a Sokka as he looks at me with his mouth open. Yue just laughs.

"Your name is Kida correct?" Yue asked

"Yes. Can we talk now?" I asked

"Sure, let us got some place warmer." Yue said

"Okay." I said

Yue said something to the person who was roaring the boat. We soon stopped in front of a building.

"Come on follow me." Yue said

I nodded my head and followed her out of the boat, and into the building. We walked a little further. She opened a door and I walked into the room behind her. I looked around the room to see that it was a bedroom. It was a big room, she had all the normal aspects of a bedroom plus a two chairs and a table. She sat down and I sat down in the other chair.

"You have a very pretty room." I said

"Thank you." Yue said

"Your guys have such different buildings here, then we do in the south." I said

"How different?" Yue asked

"Well you have actually buildings." I said

Yue laughed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Yue asked

"Your hair." I said

"My hair?" Yue asked

"Your white hair." I said

Yue just looked at me.

"You might have noticed, that I don’t look my siblings. We don't have the same colored skin, or the same eye color, or the same hair color. I want to know or ask if you know why your hair is white?" I asked

"It has to do with when I was born. I was born with dark hair. My father says that when I was born I didn't cry, I was born asleep. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry. I have had white hair ever since. What about you?" Yue asked

"I was born with it. Before my mother died one of few things I remember about her was what she used to tell me. That I was born on the coldest night in the South Pole for over 50 years. Which meant that I was special. She was right I could bend ice before I could walk." I said

"How did your mother die?" Yue asked

"She was killed in a fire nation raid. I watched her die and I didn’t do anything." I said

"I'm sorry. Do you hate the fire nation?" Yue asked

"I did. But as I've gotten old I've realized that I can't hate an entire nation just because of the choice a few have made. Plus if I hated them I would be hating a part of myself." I said

"What do you mean?" Yue asked

I opened the hand and a ball of white fire was in it.

"You can bend to elements. Do you siblings know?" Yue said

"Yes I can bend two, and know they don't know. Aang knows. I don't think I will tell them till later. Sokka and Katara hate the fire nation. Plus after Aang's accident with fire that burnt Katara and I. the last thing that we need is for them to worry about me burning one of them." I said

"I'm sorry Kida. You know what come with me." Yue said

She got up and I followed her over to a cabinet. She opened it and inside were a bunch of dresses.

"Go ahead pick one and let's try it on." Yue said 

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah go ahead." Yue said

I smiled and turned backed to the closet.

Katara's Pov:

I finally found the healing hut. I walked into the tent.

"Uhhh…hi. Are you Yugoda?" I asked

"Are you here for the healing lesson?" Yugoda asked

I look at all the young girls.

"I guess I am." I said in a disappointed tone

"Welcome…welcome." Yugoda said

I sat down and watched the rest of the lesson. When the lesson was done I moved over and sat down next to her.

"Thanks for lesson." I said

"So, who's the lucky boy?" Yugoda asked

"Huh?" I asked

"Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right?" Yugoda asked

"Ah…no. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace and my mother passed it down to me, and gave my sister a different one." I said

"I recognize this carving! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner; you're the spitting image of Kanna!" Yugoda said

"Wait, how do you know my Gran-Gran's name?" I asked confused

"When I was about your age, I was friends with Kanna. She was born here in the Northern Tribe." Yugoda said

"She never told me." I said

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young waterbender. He carved that necklace for her." Yugoda said

"If Gran-Gran was engaged, why did she leave?" I asked

"I don't know. That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye." Yugoda said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- -- -- 

Third Persons' Pov and later that night:

Zuko was once again lying in bed and looking up at the ceiling. Thinking about Kida. My doors opens, Zuko see out of the corner of my eye Uncle.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels." Uncle said

"Good riddance to those traitors." Zuko said

"It's lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head. Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy." Iroh said

Uncle turns and leaves. Zuko looked over to my desk to see a pendant that he had gotten for Kida. Zuko got up and picked it up and held it in my hand. Zuko heard a noises.

"Uncle? Uncle, is that you?" Zuko asked

Zuko walks around the ship, but Zuko see no one.

A fuses is lite that leads to blasting jelly. The ship explodes.

"Zuko! (runs back to see the ship destroyed) Zuko…" Iroh said

\-- -- -- -- -- Back at the North Pole -- -- -- -- --

Kida's Pov:

I was in my room that was given to us when we arrived. I was looking in the mirror at the dress Yue gave me. Katara, Sokka, and Aang all enter within a few minutes of each other.

"How's warrior training going?" Katara asked

Sokka kicks his bag.

"That bad?" Aang asked

"No, it's Princess Yue. I don't get it, one minute she wants to go out with me, and the next, she's telling me to get lost. So, how's waterbending training?" Sokka asked

"Master Poophead won't teach Katara because she's a girl. He offered to teach Kida, but she told him no." Aang said

"He offered to teach you? And you turned him down?" Katara asked

"I don't want to learn from a sexist pig." I said

Katara nodded her head.

"Why don't you just teach them, Aang?" Sokka asked

"Why didn't I think of that? At night, you can teach Kida and I whatever moves you learn from Master Pakku! That way, you have someone to practice with, and I…we get to learn waterbending. Everyone's happy." Katara said

With that, Katara grabs mine and Aang wrist and drags us out of the room and out into the night. We stand near the water. I make a chair of ice and watch them practice.

"Master Pakku said this move is all about sinking and floating." Aang said

Aang sends the water at her. Katara bends the water.

"I got it." Katara said

"Shhh. Not so loud. You don't want anyone to hear." I said

They both nod they heads. The water suddenly shoots upward.

"That was amazing." Aang said

"That wasn't me." Katara said

We look around, we all see Master Pakku. He has caught us. He takes the water, freezes it, and sticks the ice crystals into the ground.

"I was just showing Katara a few moves." Aang said

"You have disrespected me, my teachings, and my entire culture." Pakku said

"Your culture can't be too important you offered to teach me." I said

"That is because you are gifted." Pakku said

"I'm sorry, I…" Aang starts

"You are no longer welcomed as my student." Pakku said

With that Pakku turned and left we head back inside.

\-- -- -- -- -- Next Morning -- -- -- -- --

The four of us went and meet with Chief Arnook, Master Pakku, and Arnook's family members.

"What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?" Arnook asked

"Yes…please." Katara said

"I suspect he might change his mind, if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." Arnook said

"Fine." Katara said

"I'm waiting, little girl." Pakku said

"No. (Begins cracking the ice inadvertently) No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you." Katara said

Two pots shatter.

"Uhh…Katara?" Aang asked

"I'll be outside if you’re man enough to fight me." Katara said

Yue gasps. Katara angrily walks out.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that." Aang said

"Yeah, I think she did." Sokka said

"The last time she got this mad, Aang. We found you frozen in the iceberg. This is going to be great." I said

I turn and head outside, Sokka and Aang are following me.

"Are you crazy, Katara? You're not going to win this fight." Sokka said

"I know! I don't care!" Katara said

She takes off her coat and hands it to me.

"You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher." Aang said

"I'm not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy! (Pakku comes down) So, you decided to show up? (Pakku walks away) Aren't you going to fight?" Katara asked

"Go back to the healing huts with the other woman where you belong." Pakku said

Katara tightens her fist and sends water whips at him. Pakku stops walking.

"Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad? Study closely!" Pakku said

He bends two streams of water from nearby pools and sends them both at a charging Katara, who falls back. He joins the two streams together, encircling both Katara and himself in a forceful ring of water.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Pakku said

Katara edges sway from the ring and redirects the water away. The resulting blasts hits Sokka. Pakku builds an ice wall in defense, which Katara slides up. She lands onto a nearby post. He melts the ice and directs the full blast at her. However, Katara freezes her feet down and is able to direct the blast away.

"You can't knock me down." Katara said

The crowd that has formed to watch cheers.

"Go, Katara." Aang said

Katara charges at him, Pakku draws up a wall of ice, which she quickly liquefies. She attempts to land blows, but Pakku ducks them all. He whips water and throws her into a pool, earing the approval of other members of the crowd. Katara emerges from the pool, shakes her hair, and summons a small pillar of ice, where she proceeds to send a series of ice discs at her opponent. Pakku breaks up most of them using his wrists. One of them comes really close to hitting him. He looks at her in irritation. Katara, now back on the ground, attacks by sending a stream of water at him. However, Pakku generates it into a larger stream of water and sends it full force at her. Katara is sent back several feet. Katara is bent over, breathing hard. She rises suddenly and sends two snow pillars down at him which Pakku turns to a dusty mist of snow, the mist clears.

"Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent waterbender." Pakku said

"But you still won't teach me, will you?" Katara asked

"No." Pakku said

Katara bends over sharply, sending a wave of ice at Pakku, who merely raises himself onto an ice pillar. He proceeds to liquefy the pillar, charging straight at Katara, who sends a powerful stream of water his way. Pakku avoids the attack, instead managing to freeze Katara's stream of water which he slides across. He surges past her and strikes her down, knocking her necklace off the process. Katara falls roughly to the ground as Pakku lands onto the rim of a pool, bends a tower of water and manipulated the stream overhead his opponent. He deftly freezes the water into several ice shards, which he sends down at Katara. She becomes trapped in the flurry of frozen daggers and appears still for a moment. The crowd gasps in horror, on child looks away in hear. I just smile. Katara lifts her head and begins to struggle, attempting to break free as Pakku casually strolls away. I get up and move over to Katara.

"This fight is over." Pakku said

"Come back here. I'm not finished yet." Katara said

"Yes, you are." Pakku said

I notice Katara's necklace on the ground, as does Pakku.

"This is my necklace…" Pakku said

"No, it's not. It's mine! Give it back!" Katara said

"I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life…for Kanna." Pakku said

I flick the ice that surrounds Katara, and it falls to the ground, Freeing Katara.

"Our Gran-gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asked

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her." Pakku said

"But she didn’t love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage. Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage." I said

I see Yue start to cry then run away. I see Aang say something to Sokka, then Sokka gets up and runs after her.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip Next Morning -- -- -- -- --

I came to watch Pakku's lesson. I see Aang turn a blob of water into a stream and awkwardly sends it off.

"Not bad, not bad. (laughs) Keep practicing and maybe you'll get it by the time you're my age." Pakku said

I see Aang turn around, annoyed, but quickly smiles when he notices Katara running up.

"Hey, Katara." Aang said

"What do you think you're doing? (Katara looks up.) It's past sunrise. You're late." Pakku said

"Good to see you here." Aang said

"You, too." Katara said

They start the lesson again. I start to talk to one of the people next to me. I start to cough.

"Kida are you okay?" Katara asked

"Yeah, just my throat." I said

"Why don't you go see Yugoda. She might be able to help." Pakku said

"Okay." I said

I got up and went to the healing hut.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" I ask

A old lady walks out of behind a door.

"You must be Kida." Yugoda said

I nodded my head.

"What can I do for you?" Yugoda asked

"My throat got burned a week ago. Katara tried to heal it but I think I didn't get to her in time. Pakku said I should come see if you could do anything." I said

"Sit down." Yugoda said

I sat down and she sat down in front of me. She looked at my neck.

"Does it go all the way around?" Yugoda asked

"No." I said

"Does it hurt? Tell me what happens?" Yugoda asked

"The burn itself doesn't hurt and it is no longer as hot. My voice is cracked and broken. And sometimes it's hard to breath." I said

"Well the scare is healed, probably due to the fact that Katara tried to heal it. There will be scare and I will try to fix the issues with your voice." Yugoda said

I nodded my head. Yugoda bended some water onto her hands. She bought them up to my neck. I could feel the water, it felt cold on the burn. When she pulled the water away it was darker then it was when she bought it to my neck.

"Say something." Yugoda said

"Hi." I said

"Voice still sounds a little as you put it "broken". Come see me a few more times and by the time I'm done your voice should be back to normal. As for your trouble breathing only time will fix that." Yugoda said

"Okay. Thank you, Yugoda." I said

I got up and left the healing hut.


	19. The Siege of the North Pole Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

I was sitting on the steps watching Katara spar a young boy named Sangok. She eyes her opponent with a look of determination. Sangok looks at her with a frightened expression on his face, shaking slightly. He summons a globule of water, freezes it into an iceball, and fires it at her. Katara, however, is quick to melt the iceball and, turning around swiftly, bends a wave of water at him, which she proceeds to freeze, thus suspending Sangok in an icy trap.

"Nice try, Pupil Sangok. (Sangok tries to break free) A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge. (He unfreezes the ice, Sangok falls to the ground dazed) Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?" Pakku asked

I look over to the students, who are sitting to the side. All of them are tired and unamused.

"Katara, you've advanced more quickly than any student I've ever trained. You have proven that with fierce determination, passion and hard work, you can accomplish anything. (Looks at Aang) Raw talent alone is not enough." Pakku said

Aang is lying on the ground with a lazy smile, floating Momo around on an airball above him.

"Pupil Aang." Pakku said

Aang stops bending at the sound of his name, Momo lands on his head.

"Yes, Master Pakku?" Aang asked

"Care to step into the sparring circle? I figure since you've found time to play with house pets, you must have already mastered waterbending." Pakku said sarcastically

Aang jumps off the ground with airbending.

"I wouldn't say mastered, but check this out." Aang said

Aang twists around, bending some snow around him to make a snowman of himself, which Momo knocks over. Pakku and Katara who wear similar expressions of disdain. Pakku shakes his head in disappointment, while Katara looks on in irritation.

"I'll go against Katara." I said

"Really?" Katara asked

"Yeah, I mean why not. I mean unless you don’t want to." I said

"No, let's do it." Katara said

Katara and I bow to each other. Katara sends a water whip towards me, but I easily dodge it. I use one of Katara moves against her. I sends ice disks at her, she dodges all of them. She creates a water ball and sends it at me, I freeze it and send it back at her. She turns out of the way, and sends a wave of water at me. It hits me and sends backwards. I landed in the water, I stood up in the water, I put my hand out beside me, the water came up to my hand and turned to ice. I flung my hand out towards Katara, it hit her she went flying backwards. 

She used her waterbending to slow herself down and cushion the fall. She stands up and glares at me.

"Are you okay Katara?" I asked

"Yes." Katara said

"Good." I said

Katara sent ice spikes at me, but I quickly bended them back at her. Katara had a look of surprise on her face. I saw Katara getting ready to end this, so I got ready to end things as well. I made a bear completely out of ice. It formed behind her, the crowd that was watching saw it form but Katara didn't not. She sent her final move at me, it was another wave that had ice spikes at the top. I froze it then flicked and it fell.

"Hey, Katara turn around." I said

Katara turned around and saw the ice bear. It ran towards her and knocked her down. She tried to bend it away, but it wouldn’t. I walked over to her.

"I win." I said

"You always win." Katara said

I looked at the bear and climbs off of Katara. I help her up.

"I didn't know you could do this." Katara said

"It's a new thing. I haven't created anything this big before." I said

We heard clapping. We looked over and saw Pakku.

"That was very impressive." Pakku said

"Thank you Master Pakku." I said

Pakku was about to say something when black snow started to fall. 

Iroh's Pov on Zhao's ship:

"This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh. Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao, who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it." Zhao said

"Be careful what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects." I said

"I suppose you speak from experience, but rest assured. This will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba Sing Se." Zhao said

"I hope not, for your sake." I said

"Tell the captain to prepare for first strike." Zhao said

I walk away. I walk deeper into the ship and look for Zuko. I see him in his soldier uniform. He forced to wear the disguise to keep the secret from Zhao that he survived the attempted assassination.

"We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?" I asked

Zuko removes the face cover to show it covered in cuts.

"I'm working on it, Uncle." Zuko said

He puts the covering back in place. We head off in separate directions.

Kida's Pov North Pole:

Everyone heads to the town hall, as two watchmen hit the drum to signal the Fire Nation's approach. I see Yue run into the building followed quickly by Sokka.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstop. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe, but they will never vanish from out hearts. Now, as we approach the battle of our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us! I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission." Arnook said

I see Sokka stand up.

"Count me in." Sokka said

"Sokka." Katara and I said

"Be warned, many of you will not return. (several other men rise and walk forward) Come forward to receive my mark, if you accept the task." Arnook said

Arnook paints three red line marks with his fingers on one man's forehead. The man walks away, slightly sorrowful. Sokka steps forward and Arnook paints the same three marks. He begins walking away sadly and turns and looks at Yue. After staring at each other for a few moments, Sokka continues walking. Yue averts her graze, closes her eyes and begins to crying. I get up and leave the building I see Aang sitting on a snow mound, holding his staff. I walk over and sit next to him. I hear someone walk up behind us.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable. Such a quiet dread." Arnook said

Katara walks up next to us.

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm going to make a difference this time." Aang said

He rises and holds his staff behind his back.

20 minutes later.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, all the warriors and I are gathered at the wall. Something in the distant can be seen coming towards the city from the horizon. The object comes into focus, it's a fireball. Katara and Sokka look at it in terror. The fireball collides into the wall of the city, sending Aang, Katara, Sokka, and a few soldiers backwards. I look over the edge of the wall to see the wall is damaged and begins to fall apart. I quickly bend a layer of my ice up, to reinforce the wall. Another fireball being is seen flying towards us, it flies over the wall and lands on a bridge within the city. The bridge disintegrates within seconds. Aang gets on Appa.

"Yip-yip." Aang said

He and Appa take flight, heading towards the fleet. I look over at Sokka to see that him and the warriors are regathering themselves, helping each other. Sokka pulls his arm free from the snow.

"Katara! Kida!" Sokka yelled

Katara uses her waterbending to free herself from a snow mound she was buried underneath. Sokka smiles and hoists her to her seat. We look up to see two fireballs soar overhead. I quickly shot to ice pillars up, they stop the fireballs, I then throw them back at the ships. I walk back over the edge of the wall, I can see Aang on one of the ships. I out at the ships, there are too many to count. I quickly leave the wall and go to find Sokka.

I find Sokka in one of the training rooms with everyone else. I stand in the doorway, watching.

"Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation Navy. That means you'll all need one of these uniforms." Arnook said

A young man named Hahn steps out from behind a changing screen. He is wearing a uniform a very old uniform. Sokka and I both start laughing. The warriors turn to stare at Sokka or me.

"What's your problem?" Hahn asked

"Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that." Sokka said

"Of course they do. These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers." Hanh said

"When? A hundred years ago?" I asked

"Eighty-five." Arnook said

I nodded my head. Sokka walks over and flings one of the shoulder spikes with his finger.

"The Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore. The newer uniforms are more streamlined." Sokka said

Sokka bends the tip of one of the shoulder spikes back with the tip of his finger and lets go. It bounces back to its original shape with a little comic sound effect.

"How do we know we can trust this guy? Such bold talk for a new recruit, and a girl." Hahn said

"Sokka, and Kida are from our sister tribe, Hahn. He's a capable warrior and I value their input. Now, our first objective is to determine the identify of their commanding officer." Arnook said

"His name is Zhao. Middle-aged, big sideburns, bugger temper, and crazy." I said

"How do you know this?" Arnook asked

I looked over at Sokka.

"I spent a month on Prince Zuko's. I meet Zhao multiply times. Aang and I fought him a few times. He has a bad temper." I said

"Sokka, Kida, I want you to tell everything you know to Hahn. He's leading this mission. Hahn, show Sokka and Kida your respect. I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law." Arnook said

Sokka stares at Hahn, mouth open, points at him and narrows his eyes.

"Princess Yue's marrying you?" Sokka asked

"Yeah, what of it?" Hahn asked

"Nothing. Congratulations." Sokka said

"Sokka I'm going to go find Katara and Yue. Can you handle Hahn with starting a fight?" I asked

"I can try." Sokka said

"Okay." I said

I turned and left the training room. I quickly found Yue and Katara looking out over the horizon.

"They're stopped firing." Yue said

I walked up next to them. Appa appears over the horizon, flying towards us.

"Aang." Katara said

Aang lands on the ground, exasperated. Katara, Yue, and I approach him.

"I can't do it…I can't do it." Aang said

"What happened?" Katara asked

"I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many them. I can't fight them all." Aang said

"But, you have to. You're the Avatar." Yue said

"I'm just one kid." Aang said

Aang buries his face in his arms. Katara kneels down beside him in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm going to go by us more time. They stopped firing because waterbenders are stronger at night, and firebenders are stronger during the day." I said

"So what are you going to do?" Yue asked

"In the words of a fortune teller, I'm going to embrace my gifts." I said

We didn't have time. I made stairs out of ice to get to the wall quicker. I walked over the heads of the other people. I got to the wall in no time. I looked out at the ships. I put my hands out over the water palms facing down. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out. Just like when I moved the ship back at the South Pole. I thought about what I wanted. When I opened my eyes I felt powerful. I raised my hands up as I pulled them up a huge ice person rose from the water.

It's eyes were as blue as mine. It rose a was taller than the wall it casted a shadow over us. It moved to the side. Then another rose and moved over to the other side.

"Protect." I said

They nodded their heads. I turned and quickly made my way back to Yue, Katara, and Aang. They all looked at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

"I don't know how long I can keep them animated. So whatever we are going to do needs to be done fast." I said

They nodded their heads.

Zuko's Pov:

I was preparing a boat, to leave this god awful ship. I was winding up some rope, I hear some walking towards me, I turn and see Uncle.

"If you're fishing for an octopus my nephew, you need a tightly woven net, or he will squeezes through the tiniest hole and escape." Uncle said

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle." I said

"I'm sorry. I just nag you, because…well, (his voice breaks slightly) ever since I lost my son…" Uncle said

"Uncle, you don't have to say it." I said

"…I think of you as my own." Uncle said

"I know, Uncle. We'll meet again. After I have the Avatar…and Kida." I said

"Remember your breath of fire. It could save your life out there." Uncle said

We heard a noise. We look and see these two huge figures emerge from the water.

"What are those?" I ask

"Kida." Uncle said

"What?" I said

"Kida has the gift to make ice or fire come to life. By the looks of it, they are using her energy to stay alive. Which is dangerous." Uncle said

I nodded my head. 

"I have to go." I said

"And put your hood up. Keep your ears warm." Iroh said

"I'll be fine." I said

Kida's Pov:

"The legends say the moon was the first waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves." Yue said

"I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night." Katara said

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon. Out life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance." Yue said

Aang has a sad look on his face till the end of Yue sentence, then it turns into a bright smile.

"The spirits. Maybe I can find them and get their help." Aang said

"How can you do that?" Yue asked

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. Aang can talk to them." I said

Katara walks over to use.

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle." Yue said

"Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation! (the three of us look at him, Aang looks up at us girls and straightens up) Or wisdom. That's good, too." Aang said

"The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time?" Katara said

"I have an idea. Follow me." Yue said

Yue begins walking away. We walk past the Royal Palace. Aang, Katara, and I follow Yue. Yue stops in front of a small round wooden door.

"So, it this the way to the Spirit World?" Aang asked

"No. You'll have to get there on your own. But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole." Yue said

Aang steps inside. We walk inside, to see a small verdant oasis, a waterfall flowing directly behind it. Aang runs to the back of the oasis and rolls around on the ground.

"I never thought I'd miss grass this much." Aang said

"It's so warm here! How is that possible?" Katara asked

"It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land." Yue said

Katara, Yue, and I remove our coats. I move over to sit in front of a pond. I see two fish, one black and one white. They circle each other.

"You're right, Yue. I can feel…something. It's so tranquil." Aang said

Aang sits down next to me. He starts to meditate.

"Why is he sitting like that?" Yue asked

"He's meditating, trying to cross over into the Spirit World. It takes all his concentration." Katara said

"Is there any way we can help?" Yue asked

"How about some quiet? Come on guys, I can hear every word you're saying." Aang said

I see Aang look at the two koi fish who are still circling each other. Aang is still looking at the fish. Aang sees something then his eyes and tattoo light up.

"Is he okay?" Yue asked

"He has crossed over tot eh Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world." I said

"Maybe we should get some help." Yue said

"No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." Katara said

"Well, aren't you a big girl now." Zuko said

"Zuko" I said

"No…" Katara said

"Yes. Hand him and Kida over and I won't have to hurt you." Zuko said

"You aren't getting any of them." Katara said

Yue runs from the us. I move over to Aang, and Katara assumes a defensive stance. Zuko kicks his leg, sending a fire blast Katara's way. He fires more blasts from his hands. Zuko continually firing as Katara conjures up water shields to deflect the attacks. Katara draws water from the pound and sends the stream at Zuko, who is preparing another attack. The blast pushes Zuko back several feet and knocks him to the ground.

"I see you've learned a new trick, but I didn't come this far to lose to you." Zuko said

He turns around and fires another blast which Katara blocks by summoning another shield of water. Katara sends a powerful jet of water at her opponent. The jet collides into Zuko, who is sent farther back. As he attempts to steady himself from the impact, small juts of ice form around his feet. Katara has a determined look on her face. Water begins rising around Zuko and encircling him. Katara waves her arms about wildly, forming a ball of water around him which she freezes solid. She smiles triumphantly, Zuko is imprisoned in the ice.

"You little peasant. You've found a master, haven't you?" Zuko asked

The globule of ice begins glowing bright orange with heat and the ground rumbles. The entire globule as it heats up intensely before melting. He fires repeated attacks at Katara, who draws water from the oasis to deflect the attacks. She prepares to strike him with a water blast, however, Zuko manages to slip away and head towards Aang, and I. Just as he reaches out, Katara fires a water blast, throwing Zuko the other wall. She whips up a large wave and sends the attacks at Zuko. The rush of water sends Zuko up the side of the cliff, she freezes the water, encasing him in ice. 

Rays of sunlight beam down on Zuko, who remains imprisoned in the ice, his head bent down. He feels the heat and sharply raises his head. With a determined look on his face, he breathes steam from his nose, melting the ice quickly. He lands on the ground and fires a blast at Katara, who had her back turned to him at that moment. She turns around swiftly and attempts to deflect the blast by conjuring a water shield; however, she creates the shield too late. The blast sends her slamming into the gate to the Spirit World, knocking her out. Smoke clouds my vision, when the smoke disappears Zuko is standing in front of me. 

"You rise with the moon…I rise with the sun." Zuko said

I see Zuko's face is covered in cuts and bruises. I reach up and cup his face in my hand.

"What happened to you?" I asked

He reaches up and puts his hand on my neck.

"I could ask you the same thing." Zuko said

"Aang tried to learn firebending. He got carried away. He burnt Katara and I. She however was able to heal herself and by the time I got to her, it was too late from mine." I said

I could see Zuko getting angry, very angry.

"I'm okay." I said

"No you're not. I can hear it in your voice." Zuko said

"I'm fine. The healer here says that the broken part of my voice will go away." I said

"Zhao had pirates blow up the my ship." Zuko said

"Is Iroh okay?" I asked

"Yes he wasn't on the ship." Zuko said

"Okay." I said

I was going to say something when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I grabbed ahold of it. The pain went away but then an even worse pain was in my head. I grabbed my head, and feel to my knees.

"Kida, what's wrong?" Zuko asked

"My…my head." I said

"You need to break the connection." Zuko said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Uncle said that those two things you were made are connected to you. So you must feel what they feel." Zuko said

I thought about what he said

"I don't know how to break the connection. Take Aang and go." I said

"Not without you." Zuko said

I stood up, and kissed him.

"I will only slow you down." I said

I could tell that Zuko was having a battle within himself. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Go… (Zuko went to argue) I will wait for Iroh. Then the both of us will find you." I said

Zuko nodded. He grabbed Aang and left the little oasis. I went to walk over to Katara, when a horrible pain shot through head. I feel to the ground. I rolled on to my back. I closed my thought about seeing what was going on. Everything got out of focus, and when I came back into focus. I was looking at the war ships, I looked down to see that I was looking through the eyes of one of my ice protectors. I looked back up and through my arm out, it sent a tidal wave out and pushed a few of the ships back far out into the distance. A ship launched a fire ball at me and it hit me in the head. I turned and looked at the ship, and moved towards the ship.

I moved my hand up and froze the ship where it stood. I looked back at the city. I look over at the protector to see that a ship had ran into it making it crumble. I looked out at the ships and sent to more waves sending 8 ships far out. I felt a sharp pain, I looked down to see a ship had ran into the protector I was in. It started to crumble. I quickly undid the bending that was keeping it up.

I felt someone shaking me, I open my eyes to see Katara.

"He took Aang." Katara said

I sit up to see Sokka and Yue running towards us.

"What happened? Where's Zuko?" Sokka asked

"He took Aang." I said

"He took him right out from under us." Katara said

"Where did they go…" Sokka asked

"The only place they could go. Up and out." I said


	20. The Siege of the North Pole Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Sokka, Yue, Katara and I were in the Oasis. I look down at the pond to the two koi fish swimming in there circle.

"I can't believe I lost him." Katara said

"You did everything you could." I said

"And now we need to do everything we can to get him back." Sokka said

Katara look sat us with tears in her eyes.

"Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang's gonna be fine." Sokka said

"Okay." Katara said

She closes her eyes and gets up. Katara opens her eyes and quickly climbs onto Appa. 

"I'll stay here, with Momo. Just in case Aang comes back." I said

"Okay, be careful." Sokka said

"I will." I said

"Yip, yip." Sokka said

Appa takes off. I watch them fly away. I start to walk around the Oasis. I see a glowing blue stone in the middle of the koi pond, I reach towards…

Spirit World:

Aang was sitting in a meditating position on a small wooden platform in an unknown location in the Spirit World. A large white bird of some sort flies past. Aang stands and start walking around. Aang hears a sound he turns his head to look for the sound. He walks towards the figure, to see a monkey-like creature.

"Hello? I'm sorry to disturb you. I just really need to find the Moon and Ocean Spirits." Aang said

"Go. Away. (opens one eye) You're still here?" the baboon spirit asked

"Yes, I need-" Aang said

"(the baboon spirit shuts his eyes tightly. Louder, trying to distract himself) Ohm! (a firefly flies past) Perhaps that thing will help you. Chase it." the baboon spirit said

Aang chase the instinct throughout the swamp and up a tree. Aang leaps up and manage to grasp hold of it and is delighted in doing so. Aang land on a tree branch which instantly shrivels up and disappears entirely, causing him to fall. He falls into the water. He lies on his back in the water, the firefly having escaped his grip. It flies away as he tries to reach it again.

"Come back!" Aang yells

He stands up. Aang looks down at the water, then Roku suddenly appears before him in a reflection in the water.

"Hello, Aang." Roku said

"Roku!" Aang said

Frozen Tundra:

Zuko continue to trek through the icy tundra. He steps and the ice beneath him begins to crack, his eyes widen in surprise at this. The ice begins to splinter and cave in. He begins running, through the snow. An impact of the ice caving in throws him off-balance. He is thrown several feet away and lands roughly in the snow, losing his grip on Aang and kicking up a cloud of snow. The cloud dissipates, Zuko see Aang lying in the snow. He looks around and see a cave off in the distance.

"Shelter." Zuko said

He drags Aang into the cave and tie him up.

Spirit World:

"Roku, the Water Tribe's under attack. I need to find the Ocean and Moon Spirits." Aang said

"The Ocean and the Moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over the Spirit World to the mortal world very near the beginning. There is only one spirit I know of who is old enough to remember." Roku said

"Who?" Aang asked

"The spirit's name is Koh, but he is very dangerous. They call him the Face Stealer. When you speak with him, you must be very careful to show no emotion at all. Not the slightest expression, or he will steal your face." Roku said

Aang has a look of horror on his face, but nods in understanding.

Zuko's Pov:

Zuko keeps warm with his Breath of Fire while Aang, now tied up.

"I finally have you, but I can't get you home because of this blizzard. There's always something. Not that you would understand. You're like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy, and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky. He says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck, though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight that's made me strong. It's made me who I am." Zuko said

Zhao's Ship:

"I don't need to remind you we have a time limit. If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises, they will be undefeatable." Iroh said

"I assure you I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor." Zhao said

"Remove the moon? How?" Iroh asked

They turn to see a boy in a very old uniform.

"Admiral Choi! Prepare to meet your fate!" the boy yelled

The boy yelled at Zhao, who casually tosses him overboard as he is still screaming. A loud splash is heard, while Iroh shakes his head in disappointment.

"As I was saying, years ago I stumble upon a great and powerful secret: the identity of the moon spirit's mortal form." Zhao said

"What?" Iroh asked

"I was a young lieutenant serving under general Shu in the Earth Kingdom. I discovered a hidden library. Underground, in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration, and words "moon" and "ocean". I knew then that these spirits could be found and killed. And that it was my destiny to do so." Zhao said

"Zhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with!" Iroh said angrily

"Yes, yes…I know you fear the spirits, Iroh. I've heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit World. But the Ocean and Moon gave you their immortality to become a part of our world. And now they will face the consequences." Zhao said

Spirit World:

Aang walk up to a giant tree, seeing the entrance to the cave Kon can be found in. He stares and slightly step towards the cave hearing creepy noises. He glances to his left noticing that the noise wasn't coming from the cave, and sighs in relief.

"You're just a curly tailed blue nose." Aang said

The monkey turns its head towards me, exposing that he has no face.

"Aaahhh! (I take a deep breath, and when I speak I can hear Avatar Roku.) Show no fear. Show no emotion at all." Aang yells

Aang steps into the cave with a straight face.

"Hello? I - I'm looking for a spirit named Koh." Aang said

As Aang says the spirit's name, some "roots" on the ceiling begin to move. He looks around, sensing movement, but sees nothing. No matter what my face remains emotionless. Suddenly, a huge centipede-like body arcs around me and appears in front of my face. The white, clown-like face of Koh is inches away from Aang. Around the spirit's face are eight additional legs. 

"(creepily, circling Aang) Welcome." Koh said

Aang keeps his face straight. The spirit hangs from the ceiling in front of me. He bows with my hands clasped in front of him in a gesture of honor.

"(Emotionlessly) Thank you." Aang said

Koh wheels around me to look at me from behind. His voice is low and melodic, almost purring.

"My old friend, the Avatar. It's been a long time." Koh said

"You know me?" Aang asked

"How could I forget…" Koh starts

There is a noise almost a winking sound. If Aang had turned around he would have seen Koh faces go from that of the clown to a new one, to a mad face of a middle-aged, mustached man with thick eyebrows, long mustache, and beard.

"…you? One of your previous incarnations tried to slay me! Nearly eight or nine hundred years ago." Koh said

"I didn't know that. Why did he, or I, try to kill you?" Aang asked

"Oh, it was something about stealing the face of someone you loved. (Koh faces turns to that of a baboon's while laughing.) Of course, that's all behind us. Why should I hold a grudge against you for something in a past life? After all, you're a different person now. (speaks in Aang's ear from behind) You've come to me….with a new face." Koh said

Aang closes his eyes and take a deep breath to the words in his ear…

On looker's Pov:

Zuko sees Aang take in a breath of air.

"Guess we'll be here awhile." Zuko said

Outside of the cave Appa flies in the blizzard.

"Don't worry, Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather." Yue said

"I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard. If we know anything, it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll survive, and we'll find them." Sokka said

Spirit World:

Aang is still talking to the face stealer, Koh is circling loosely around Aang. Koh continues to circle around Aang.

"It's been a long time since I've added a child's face to my collection. (his face is now that of an owl) So…how may I help you?" Koh asked

"I need to find the moon and the ocean." Aang said

"Their spirit names are Tui and La, push and pull. And that has been the nature of their relationship for all times." Koh said

"Please. Help me find them. An entire culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help." Aang said

Koh who changes his face to that of an old man.

"Oh, you think you need their help. (Koh looks to the side) Actually it's quite the other way round." Koh said

In an instant, Koh turns and bolts to Aang, stopping just short of the young Avatar, with an angry blue ogre-like face with red eyes and upright fangs.

"Someone's going to kill them." Koh yells

Aang closes his eyes briefly before opening them to look at Koh.

"What do you mean? How can I find them and protect them?" Aang asked

"You've already met them, actually. Tui and La, your moon and ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other, push and pull, life and death, good and evil, yin and yang." Koh said

Aang's eyes open wide as he experiences a flashback of the white and black fish circling each other in the pond and the vision he had of them as they turned into the yin and yang symbol just before he entered the Spirit World.

"(Excitedly) The koi fish!" Aang said

Hearing the emotion in Aang's voice, Koh quickly reels around to stare at the now expressionless face of Aang.

"I must be going now." Aang said

Aang goes to leave.

"Oh and Avatar, a bender that you are close to was blessed by the spirit of the dual bender. The spirit of the dual bender loves easy and when their heart breaks… well let's just say I would hate to be the person on the receiving end of their rage." Koh said

"Thank you for the information." Aang said

Aang walks out of the cave. He stops and looks down at the ground.

"The spirits are in trouble, I need to get back to the physical world." Aang said

"(Roku's image is on the ground) A friend is here, to guide you back." Roku said

Aang turns around, excitedly.

"Hei bai." Aang said

The spirit groans as Aang jumps onto him and sets off. 

Within the Northern Water Tribe city:

Two fireballs hit the city, two Water Tribe members fleeing as a tank destroys a totem pole behind them. Two Water Tribe members trying to stop a tank. A view of the ocean with many fire navy ships and the moon looming behind. A bridge as two fire navy soldiers move in front of the camera as a waterbender drops down to move the bridge back from where the fire navy soldiers came from, taking the soldiers with it. A waterbender facing a tank, submerging the tank in the snow and ice around it. A waterbenders attacking fire navy soldiers with shards of ice, who use shields to protect themselves. Behind Pakku who freezes and takes down eight oncoming soldiers. Pakku dodges a fire blast, having become surrounded with tanks and soldiers. Unleashing a wave of water he slices tanks wheels off and freezes soldiers behind him in ice. Pakku lifts himself into the air with water while being fired upon by firebenders. Avoiding the blasts, he knocks the firebenders away using his water cyclone as a wave.

"We'll be following this map to a very special location. And when we get there, we're going fishing." Zhao said

Spirit World:

Aang arrives at this starting location and jumps off Hei Bai.

"This is where I came in, but how do I get back?" Aang asked

Hei bai stands on his hind legs and sends a beam of energy at Aang, who disappears to the physical world.

"Good riddance." the baboon spirit said

Hei Bai having assumed his monstrous form, shoots an intense beam from his mouth at the baboon spirit sending it flying, before reverting to his original form.

On looker's Pov:

Aang returns the normal world. He looks around and see Momo sitting next to Kida.

"Momo! Kida! Momo. Kida. Oh no, where's my body?" Aang asked

Aang is surrounded by energy and flies into the air. Aang continues to fly towards the cave. Katara notices Aang she tries to turn around. Appa is flying in the sky as Aang shoots past overhead to the cave.

"Look, that's gotta be Aang! Yip-yip!" Katara said

Aang enters the cave, filling it with light. Aang wakes up, attempting to get out of his restraints and noticing Zuko.

"Welcome back." Zuko said

"It's good to be back." Aang said

Aang airbends Zuko into a wall and propelling himself backwards out of the cave. Aang wriggles like a worm in an attempt to get away, only to be caught by Zuko. Zuko pulls Aang up by his collar as seen from behind Aang.

"That won't be enough to escape." Zuko said

Aang looks up to see Appa.

"Appa." Aang yells

Appa lands. Katara slides off. Zuko throws the tied-up Aang aside who yelps.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko asked

"Trust me Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match." Katara said

Katara said that confidently while countering his fire blasts. Katara uses waterbending to launch Zuko into the air before plummeting him down to the ground, knocking him out. Sokka runs towards Aang to untie him with Zuko lying unconscious.

"Hey, this is some quality rope!" Sokka said

"We need to get to the oasis; the spirits are in trouble." Aang said

Aang airbends himself atop Appa. Aang lands on Appa. He looks at Zuko who is out cold in the snow. He thinks of Kida.

"Wait, we can't just leave him here." Aang said

"Sure we can. Let's go." Sokka said

"No, if we leave him he'll die." Aang said

Aang airbends himself off Appa and retrieves Zuko, bringing him on Appa.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us." Sokka said sarcastically

Appa takes off.

Oasis:

Kida sees Zhao enter the oasis, and head straight to the lake. Zhao grabs Tui from the water, placing it in a sack. The moon goes red, followed by everything else. I grabbed my head in pain. The waterbenders try to bend water but are unable.

Flying back to the Oasis:

Appa flies with the red moon behind him. Yue grabs her head as if in pain.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked

"I feel faint." Yue said

Aang also has one hand on his head.

"I feel it, too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble." Aang said

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life." Yue said

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirit's to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he bought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue. For the moon." Yue said

Oasis:

"I am…a legend, now. The Fire Nation will, for generations, tell stories about the great Zhao, who darkened the moon. They will call me, Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Moon Slayer, Zhao the Invincible!" Zhao said

Mono jumps on top of Zhao's head. I step out from behind the building.

"Or Zhao who was defeated by a lemur." I said

When Momo got off of Zhao he flew over to Aang, and landed on his arm. I see Zhao and his men ready themselves for battle. Aang, Sokka, Katara and I ready ourselves/

"Don't bother." Zhao said

He lifts the sack up threatening to kill Tui. I move towards the pond. The others surrender.

"Zhao, don't." Aang said

"It's my destiny, to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe." Zhao said

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." Aang said

"He is right Zhao." Iroh said

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?" Zhao asked

"I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon, too; we all depend on the balance. Whenever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold. Let it go, now." Iroh said

I move to the side, Zhao releases the koi fish into the oasis. I move back, putting myself in front of Zhao. He steps back, and then suddenly pushes me out of the way. Then he strikes the koi fish with a fire slice out of anger. Both Iroh and I recoil from the flames. Aang looks up to the sky to see the moon fade out and the world goes gray. I feel myself get mad, I took at Zhao. Both Iroh and I fire at Zhao but he dodges and counters are fire. Zhao quickly retreats towards his firebending soldiers. I kneel down next to the pond. La is circling the now dead Tui. The other move towards the water.

"There's no hope now, it's over." Yue said

Aang enters the Avatar State.

"No, it's not over." Aang said

Aang enters the water. Aang stands in a meditative stance as La circles him. Aang and La as the latter's eyes light up. Aang descends into the water. The whole oasis as blue lightning-like energy expands from the oasis island into the water. The Water trine city as the oasis begins to light up in the same blue color. The energy moves to the edge of the oasis, rising up to form a giant amphibious-like creature, facing out toward the sea, with Aang in the center, controlling it. The Fire Nation soldiers in the city looking on at this creature's sudden appearance. Aang moves up river, Fire Nation soldiers on one side, Pakku and his group on the other. The Water Tribe all bow down as the Fire Nation soldiers prepare to attack. Aang controlling the massive creature, begins to head to the ocean, laying waste to any Fire Nation soldiers on the way.

On a bridge somewhere in the city:

Zhao is attacked by Zuko.

"You're alive?" Zhao asked

"You tried to have me killed." Zuko said

"Yes I did." Zhao said

Zuko approaches Zhao as they see the giant energy form make its way towards the ocean.

"You're the Blue Spirit, an enemy of the Fire Nation! You freed the Avatar, and that girl." Zhao said

"I had no choice, and as for the girl well I l… I like her." Zuko said

Zuko continues his attacks, but they are blocked by Zhao.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure; you're a disgrace. Then, at least, you could have lived." Zhao said

Zuko and Zhao begins to fight.

Oasis:

Iroh places the dead koi fish in the water.

"It's too late, it's dead." Katara said

"You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you." Iroh said to Yue

"Yes, you're right. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back." Yue said

"No!" I said

"Yue you don't have to do that." Sokka said

Sokka moved to stop her.

"It's my duty, Sokka." Yue said

"I won't let you. Your father told me to protect you." Sokka said

"I have to do this." Yue said

Yue's hand slips out of Sokka's as she places her hands on the koi fish. The koi begins to glow and Yue closes her eyes. Yue falls as Sokka catches her.

"No! She's gone, she's gone." Sokka said

Cities Outer Wall:

Aang approaches the sea and sends the fire navy ships back out into the ocean. Aang continues to destroy ships and drive the rest back out.

Oasis:

Sokka holds Yue. Yue fades and disappears as the koi begins to light up and glow. Iroh places the koi back into the oasis water. The entire lake begins to light up until energy floats up into the air forming an image of Yue.

"Goodbye, Sokka. I'll always be with you." Yue said

They kiss and Yue disappears as Sokka looks up to the moon as it reappears in the sky, bringing the color back.

Cities Outer Wall:

Aang, still fused with the Ocean Spirit, in front of the Water Tribe city. Aang looks up and notices the moon has returned. The ocean Spirit fades into the water and moves back to the city, dropping Aang off on a wall as he leaves the Avatar State.

On a bridge somewhere in the city:

Zuko and Zhao fighting on a bridge. Zuko gains the upper hand and Zhao notices the moon has returned. The moon appears.

"It can't be!" Zhao said

Zhao is consumed by the energy in the shape pf a hand and dragged toward the water.

"Take my hand!" Zuko said

Zhao considers it for a moment before retracting his hand. The energy plummets into the water; Zhao dragged along with it, and dissipates.

After the Battle:

Katara and I stand behind Pakku.

"I've decide to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe," Pakku said

"What about Aang?" Kida asked

"He still needs to learn waterbending." Katara said

"Well, then he better get used to calling you Master Katara." Pakku said

Arnook and Sokka stand on a ledge looking at the moon.

"The spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born. I saw a beautiful, brave, young woman become the Moon Spirit. I knew this day would come." Arnook said

"You must be proud." Sokka said

"So proud… and sad." Arnook said

Kida's Pov:

I left Pakku and Katara. I was walking towards the wall. I see Iroh and Zuko trying to leaving. I see a waterbender walking towards them.

"Hey, stop right there." the waterbender said

I run up behind the waterbender and hit him in the back of the head. He falls to the ground unconscious.

"Thank you, Kida." Iroh said

"No problem. Do you guys have something to get away from here?" I asked

They step away from each other. I see a small raft.

"Well then let's get going." I said

"Okay." Iroh said

I go to follow him, but Zuko stops me.

"I don't want you to come with us…" Zuko said

I stepped back.

"… I want you stay with your siblings and Aang. I've been thinking and I feel bad about the fact that I want you leave your family to be with me." Zuko said

I nodded my head. I took the stone I found in the oasis and I handed it to Zuko. 

"Well take this. The next time you see me, because just like before we will see each other again. I want you to give it back to me. Understand?" I asked

"Yes." Zuko said

"Good." I said

Zuko went to follow Iroh, but stop and turned around. He grabbed me and pulled me to him. He kissed me so hard that my body curved into his. Then he pulled away and got on his raft and floated away.

Zuko's Pov:

"I'm surprised Prince Zuko, surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar, and that you left Kida there." Uncle said

"I'm tired, and she needs to be with her family." I said

"Then you should rest. A man needs his rest. But do tell me Zuko how do you feel about young Kida." Uncle said

"I think…"


	21. Season 2. The Avatar State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Ang, Katara, Sokka, and I were on the ship that was heading south to the southern water tribe. Once we got close to the earth kingdom we were going to use Appa and fly to a Earth Kingdom base. I was up on deck looking out at the ocean. I heard someone coming up on deck. Someone walks up next to me, I see out of the corner of my that it was Aang.

"What are you doing up?" He asked

"Thinking. What about you?" I asked

"Bad dream." he said

We both someone else approaching. We turn around to see Katara.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked

"Nah, just a nightmare. I was in the Avatar State, but I was outside my body watching myself. It was scary. I was scary." Aang said

He closes his eyes and bows his head, Katara puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's all go back to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I said

They nodded their heads. We headed back down to where we were sleeping.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

We were all up on deck. Pakku was standing in front of us. He is holding up a flask.

"Katara, I want you to have this. This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose it." Pakku said

Katara accepts the amulet and hugs Pakku.

"Thank you, Master Pakku." Katara said

Pakku then hands Aang a box of scrolls.

"Aang, these scrolls with help you master waterbending. But remember, they're no substitute for a real master." Pakku said

Aang looks up at Katara, who is sitting on Appa and looks back.

"Sokka…" Pakku starts

Pakku pats Sokka on the shoulder, leaving him dismayed.

"…take care, son. Kida you are truly special." Pakku said

One of the other water benders brings Pakku a small box. He hands the box to Pakku. Then he hands it to me.

"This belonged to Yue. When Arnook went into her room there was a note on it that said that his was to go to you." Pakku said

I opened it to see a necklace.

 

I took the necklace out of the box and looked at it. There was a note under the necklace. I put the necklace back in the box.

"Thank you Master Pakku." I said

I went and joined the others on Appa.

"Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There, you will be safe to begin your earthbending training with King Bumi." Pakku said

"Appa, yip yip." Aang said

"Say hi to Gran-gran for me." Katara said

We have been flying for a while.

"There it is." Sokka said

We all look to where Sokka is pointing to see the base. We quickly land at General Fong's base, where he and his soldiers are waiting.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang! I am General Fong, and welcome, to all of you great heroes! Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the mighty Katara, and powerful Kida…" Fong said

"Mighty Katara? I like that." Katara said

Fireworks go off, launched by the soldiers using earthbending.

"Not bad, not bad." Sokka said

We head inside the base, where General Fong and the team are sitting in a spacious discussion room.

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you singlehandedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility. Now you young Kida also wield such an amazing power." Fong said

"I try not to think about it too much." Aang said

"Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord now." Fong said

"What? No I'm not." Aang said shocked

"Aang still needs to master all four elements." Katara said

"Why? With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battle ships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the Fire Lord now!" Fong said

"But sir, the thing is, Aang can only do those things when he's in the Avatar State." Sokka said

"See, it's this special star where -" Aang was cut off

"I'm well aware! Your eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power. Without you, we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores. But with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation." Fong said

"Right, but, Aang doesn't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State, much less what to do once he's there." I said

"So, it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar State and then you'll face your destiny." Fong said

"No, nothing's decided. We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing his destiny his way." Katara said

"Well, while you take your time learning the elements, the War goes on. May I show you something? (leads Aang to a window) That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones. They came back. Every day, the Fire Nation takes lives. People are dying, Aang! You could end it, now. Think about it." Fong said

Night time:

I was sitting on the bed thinking once again about things. When Aang walked into the room. He sits on his bed.

"I told the general I'd help him, by going into the Avatar State." Aang said

"Aang, no! this is not the right way!" Katara said

"Why not? Remember when he took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible" Sokka said

"There's a right way to do this. Practice, study, and discipline." I said

"Or just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord." Sokka said

Katara rises and throws her hands up in surrender.

"If you two meat heads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine, go ahead and glow it up!" Katara yells

She then leaves the room.

"Katara, I'm just being realistic. I don't have time to do this the right way!" Aang said

"No you aren't." I said

\-- -- -- -- -- Next day -- -- -- -- --

We were are in a sitting room outdoors. Fong, and another solider are also outside with us. The soldier pours tea in a cup. He drops a white food item into the teapot.

"This rare chi-enchanting tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior, it improves strength and energy ten-fold. In you, it may induce the Avatar State." the solider said

"Ten-fold energy, huh?" Aang asked

Aang drinks the tea, causing his eyebrows to twitch slightly. 

20 minutes later

Aang is riding rapidly on an air scooter, hyper from the energy boost.

"Is it working? Is it working? I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar State 'cause I don't have a good view of myself! Am I talking too loud?" Aang asked in a quickly high-pitched voice

"I guess he could talk the Fire Lord to death." Sokka said

Aang hits a pillar and falls backward. We leave and the sitting room and try something else. He sits on the ground, Sokka stands a few feet away.

"Maybe I can shock you into the Avatar State." Sokka said

"I love surprises!" Aang said

Katara and I cover our eyes with our hands. We uncover our eyes to reveal Sokka towering over Aang, his head instead replaced with Momo's, who screeches. Aang screams and glances at his arrow tattoos.

"Still not glowing." Aang said`

Sokka steps backward, loses his balance and falls to the ground. Fong shakes his head in dismay. We head inside and into a dimly lit room where Aang is standing, wearing an outfit consisting of a Water Tribe cloak, and Earth Kingdom hat with leaves coming out of the top, part of a Fire Nation soldier outfit and what appears to be a belt.

"You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the bending nations. Now I will join the four elements into on! Water (pours jug of water into the bowl), Earth (pours in bowl of dirt), Fire (takes nearby torch and throws it in) Air (releases air gust from wooden contraption) Four elements together as one!" the Oracle said

The oracle raises the bowl and flings the contents at Aang, coating him in mud.

"This is just mud!" Aang said annoyed

"So…do you feel anything?" the Oracle asked

Aang raises his finger, catching everyone's interest, I step away. Aang sneezes, causing the mud to fly everywhere, coating Fong, Katara, and Sokka. Fong runs the mud from his face.

"We have to find a way." Fong said

\-- -- -- -- -- Dusk -- -- -- -- --

Katara, and Katara were standing on a balcony, the sun is setting over the horizon. I stand in the doorway and listen in on them.

"Can we talk about something?" Katara asked

"Sure." Aang said

"Do you remember when we were at the Air temple and you found Monk Gyatso's skeleton? It must have been so horrible and traumatic for you. I saw you get so upset that you weren't even you anymore. I'm not saying the Avatar State doesn't have incredible and helpful power… but you have to understand… for the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is really scary." Katara said

"I'm really glad you told me that. But I still need to do this." Aang said

"I don't understand." Katara said upset

"No, you don't. every day, more and more people die. I'm already one hundred years late. Defeating the Fire Lord is the only way to stop this war. I have to try it." Aang said

"I can't watch you do this to yourself. I'm coming tomorrow. Good night." Katara said

"Good night." Aang said

Katara walks past me. I walk onto the balcony to try and talk to Aang.

"Did you ever think that maybe you were supposed to be 100 years late." I said

"Why would you think that?" Aang asked

"The Avatar sate is the connected conscience of the all the Avatar's that have come before you. Do you think that they would have frozen you in the iceberg if you hadn't been for a reason?" I asked

Aang looked like he was thinking it over.

"Don't let that general make you do something you don't want to do. Sit down and look within yourself to see what you a airbender what do." I said

Middle of the night:

I hear talking. I open my eyes and look around. Suddenly Aang shoots up in bed.

"Sokka! Sokka, wake up." Aang said

"Huh?" Sokka asked

"I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar State." Aang said

"You sure?" Sokka asked

"Yes." Aang said

"Okay." Sokka said

"Do you think the general will be mad?" Aang asked

"What can he say? You're the Avatar. Who knows better than you?" Sokka said

Aang lies back on his bed, resting his head on his arms.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip Next Morning -- -- -- -- -- 

Aang, Sokka, and I meet with Fong.

"The thing is, I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose. So I guess that's it." Aang said

"You sure I can't change your mind?" Fong asked

"I'm sure. I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in genuine danger." Aang said

"I see. I was afraid you'd say that." Fong said

Fong suddenly blasts his entire desk at Aang using earthbending, sending him soaring across the room.

"Aang!" Sokka and I yell

Sokka attempts to come to his aid, only to be held down by two soldiers. Two other soldiers grab me but I quickly subdue them. Fong walks over towards the hole that was created from the impact and points to Aang.

"Men! Attack the Avatar!" Fong said

"Hey Fong." I yelled

He turned and looked at me, I quickly bended him out of the building. I turn and look at the two men holding Sokka. I create two men out of ice, and send them at the two soldiers holding Sokka. They let go of Sokka and deal with the ice men. Sokka and I run down to where Aang is. Aang is surrounded by several earthbending soldiers, some riding on ostrich horses. Fong stands up from where he landed, he sends a rock wave at Aang which sends him back further.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked

"I believe we're about to get results." Fong said

The soldiers prepare to fire large earth coins at Aang using earthbending. Aang looks nervously about him, his attackers send earth coins at him. Aang avoids two oncoming coins and soars in the air parallel to the ground between two more coins that are thrown at him. He lands safely to the ground.

"I'm not your enemy! I won't fight you!" Aang said

He jumps into the air as four earth coins are sent his way, crashing into each other. As Aang begins his descent, another earth coin is sent skidding toward him; the coin crashes into one of the four stationery coins. Aang lands on the ground where the coin was standing just moments ago. Two of the other stationery coins are closed together. Aang is trapped inside the holes of the earth coins, rolling speedily away. An earthbender breaks the coins, crumbling them to bits. Aang lands on the ground, rises and faces the rest of the soldiers. Outside, Aang narrowly avoids two earth coins sent at him, one flying above him, one flying below him. Two more earth coins are sent from opposite sides of the ring, threatening to crush him. Aang manages to escape by dodging through the holes in the coins just as they collide together and fall to the ground. Riding an air scooter, Aang zigzags past several soldiers who attempt to slow him down by conjuring up rock walls in his path. Two soldiers riding ostrich horses chase after him as Aang rides past and scales up the wall of the base. As he is seen riding up the wall on the air scooter, the two soldiers use earthbending to propel themselves upward. Aang's air scooter runs out of air and he begins running up the wall, the two soldiers following him in hot pursuit. Aang scales the wall, only to narrowly dodge two spears coming his way. He falls to the ground. The two soldiers land on the wall and descend to the ground after him. Aang somersaults forward as he avoids their spear attacks yet again. He lands onto the ground, an earth coin embedded into it. The earth coin is suddenly sent upward and dragged forward, Aang being trapped in its hole. The earth coin lands in front of Fong.

"You can't run forever." Fong said

"You can't fight forever." Aang said

Fong leaps forward and crushes the earth coins, just as Aang jumps to avoid the attack. Dust from the impact is sent flying.

"What's going on?" Katara asked

"The general's gone crazy. He's trying to force Aang into the Avatar State!" Sokka said

Sokka pulls out his boomerang and throws it as Katara and I run off. A soldier, who is hit by the boomerang and falls to the ground in a daze, knocking over the earth coin in the process. Aang is still being chased by another soldier mounted on an ostrich horse. The head of the spear the soldier was holding is suddenly snapped off. He slows down, stunned at this. Katara had summoned a water whip, I send a small ice circle at him knocking him off the ostrich.

"Good…bird…horse thingy…" Sokka said

Sokka mounts it and the animal begins galloping away, leaving Katara and I in the arena, Several earth coins are summoned, rolling towards Katara and before coming to a standstill. Fong looks at Aang, who has managed to escape up a stairway.

" Maybe you can avoid me…but they can't." Fong said

The soldiers rotate the earth coins so that their flat sides face Katara and I. The coins form a triangular pattern around Katara and I. Katara sends a water whip at Fong, she summons up dust pillars that deflect the water and turn it to mud. He uses earthbending to begin sinking Katara and I into the ground. We twist around, buried knee deep.

"I can't move." Katara said

"Don’t hurt them." Aang said

Aang leaps onto the ground and sends a gust of wind at Fong, who summons an earth wall to block the attack. Fong brings down the earth wall and sinks Katara and I further into the ground. We are now waist deep.

"Katara! Kida! No!" Sokka yells

Sokka gallops towards us, but Fong sinks the animal's feet into the ground, flinging Sokka off the ostrich horse. Sokka slams into the hole of an earth coin, leaving him dangling.

I look over at Aang to see him desperately and clutching onto Fong's arm.

"Stop this! You have to let her go!" Aang said

"You could save them if you were in the Avatar State." Fong said

"I'm trying…I'm trying." Aang said

"Aang, I'm sinking." Katara said

"Aang help." I yell

We twist around again are now buried chest deep.

"I don't see glowing." Fong said

Fong lowers his right arm and begins closing his hand into a fist, Katara and I are now buried neck deep.

"Please." Katara said

Aang falls to his knees, begging.

"You don't need to do this." Aang said

"Apparently, I do." Fong said

Fong clenches his fist tight, sinking Katara and I completely. We cry out in fear before we were completely buried in the ground. I see Aang leap towards us in a attempt to save us, however, he fall s short.

Third Person's Pov:

Aang's arrow tattoos begin to glow a bright white. He turns his head to face Fong, the Avatar State now triggered.

"It worked! It worked!" Fong yelled

An air blast is sent his way and his way and his triumphant expression soon becomes on of fear as he realizes the situation. Aang performs the downward cutting motion as seen in his dreams and pushes Fong back with a powerful air blast. Fong lands roughly on the ground. Aang, begins rising on an earth vortex.

"Avatar Aang! Can you hear me? Your friends are safe." Fong

He brings Katara and Kida back above ground.

"It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State… and it worked." Fong said

Aang swivels about on the vortex and lands on the ground forcefully, causing a flurry of dust to spread. Fong is sent back several feet while Katara and Kida remain rooted to the ground. Dust clears and you can see the ground broken and in ruins. Another area of the base, where several houses lie. Again, the torrent passes over, leaving the houses considerably damaged. Aang is still under the influence of the Avatar State. His spirit is seen leaving his body and rising into the air.

Aang's Pov:

I rise out of my body. I see Fang Avatar Roku's dragon. Avatar Roku and I ride atop the beast.

"It's time you learned." Roku said

We fly higher above the dusty clouds. I see many small figures seen floating in the distance.

"The Avatar State is defense mechanism, designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars." Roku said

I see Avatar Kyoshi who stands surrounded by rocky mountain terrain. Her eyes glow for a moment and she assumes a fighting stance. There are two large earthen statues, somewhat resembling badger moles. She performs a series of moves which cause the statues to rise into the air, and send them past us.

"The glow is the combination of all your past lives, focusing their energy through your body." Roku said

I see Avatar Kuruk, riding atop a raft in the middle of the ocean. His eyes glow momentarily before he raises his arms and summons a gigantic tsunami-like wave. He is seen rapidly riding atop the wave toward us.

I see Avatar Yangchen, who stands in a grassy field surrounded by a forest area. Her eyes glow briefly as she wings her arms and swivels around, conjuring powerful winds. The entire field and the forest blown violently by the wind.

"In the Avatar State, you are at your most powerful." Roku said

A unnamed fire Avatar, who summons lava spouts from four volcanoes.

"But you are also at your most vulnerable." Roku said

"What do you mean?" Aang asked

"If you are killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken, and the Avatar will cease to exist." Roku said

I have a worried look on my face. Fang's flies back over Fong's base. I see my body surrounded by a dome of air. Fang flies downward, head first, passing through my body and into the ground. My spirit enters my body and I exit the Avatar State.

Kida's Pov:

Aang falls to the ground weak and looks at the damage he caused the base. The ruins of the arena, houses destroyed and earth coins flung about. Katara, Sokka, and I are completely unharmed from the whole ordeal. Katara and I approach Aang and hug him.

"I'm sorry, Katara, Kida. I hope you never have to see me like that again." Aang said

"Ha! Are you joking? That was almost perfect. We just have to find out a way to control you when you're like that." Fong said

"You're out of your mind." I said

"I guess we'll figure it out on the way to the Fire Nation." Fong said

Sokka rides up behind Fong. He raises his cub and strikes the general on the head, which knocks him out cold.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" Sokka asked

The soldiers shake their heads. One solider walks up to us.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" the solider asked

"I think we're all set." Katara said 

We quickly leave the base on Appa.

"It is going to be a long year." I said


	22. Return to Omashu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be skipping the Cave of Two Lovers

A/N I will be skipping the Cave of Two Lovers.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang looks out at Omashu. The red Fire Nation flag waving in the wind. A bold red flag bearing the Fire Nation insignia is proudly hung; gray plumes of smoke fill the air surrounding the fallen city.

"I can't believe it. I know the War has spread far, but Omashu always seemed…untouchable." Aang said

"Up until now it was. Now Ba Sing Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left." Sokka said

"This is horrible, but we have to move on." Katara said

" No, I'm going to find Bumi." Aang said

"Who is Bumi?" I asked

"The king." Katara said

"Aang, stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still…" Sokka trailed off

"What? If he's still what?" Aang asked

"A-around." Sokka said

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you earthbending." I said

"This isn't about finding a teacher. This about finding my friend." Aang said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

We are below Omashu's gat where Aang is attempting to open the entrance to a secret tunnel.

"A secret passage? Why didn't we just use this last time?" Sokka asked

Aang open the tunnel, revealing it to be filled with sewage.

"Ugh" Sokka asked

"That answer your question?" I asked

"Eeww." Sokka said

We proceed through the tunnel to the inside of Omashu. Aang conjures an air ball with his staff to clear the path while Katara uses waterbending to maneuver the sewage carefully around her. Sokka, on the other hand, is continually soaked in the foul substance. I freeze it and walk on it instead of through it.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought." Katara said

Sokka emerges covered in slime. I climb out behind him and walk over by Katara. Katara spots water nearby and splashes Sokka with it using waterbending to wash off the sewage followed by Aang who uses airbending to dry him off while he scream which reveals that three pentapi have attached themselves to his skin.

"Ahh! They won't let go. Help." Sokka yells

Aang quickly tackles Sokka into a wall in order to silence him, in a somewhat cheerful tone.

"Shh! Stop making so much noise. It's just a purple pentapus." Aang said

Sokka looks at the pentapus in fear. Aang removes the first pentapus by lightly rubbing its head as Sokka watches. Sokka rubs the spot where the creature was attached, and does the same procedure to get the second one off. Several guards suddenly approach them as Aang takes the third one off.

"Hey! What are you kids doing out past curfew?" the guard asked

"Sorry. We were just on our way home." Katara said

We turn to walk away, with Sokka bringing up the rear. The guard notices the red welts on the back of Sokka's neck.

"Wait, what's the matter with him?" Guard two asked

"Uh, he has pentapox, sir. It is highly contagious." I said

"Oh, it's so awful. I'm dying." Sokka said

"And deadly." Katara said

"Hey, I think I heard of pentapox! Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?" Guard one asked

"We'd better go wash our hands, and burn our clothes." Guard two said

The guard run away in fear.

"Thank you, sewer friends." Aang said

\-- -- -- -- -- Twilight -- -- -- -- --

We hide behind some metal bars used for construction as a patrol passes.

"Let's find Bumi and get out of here." Katara said

"Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka asked

"Somewhere he can't earthbend." Aang said

"Somewhere made of metal." I said

We go on. We are walking when we see a family walking with two guards. We a rock come shooting down a chute towards the family. Aang raises his staff and pulverizes the rock with a blast of air as it passes. The party down below is alerted by the sound and looks up to see what caused it.

"The resistance." someone from down below yells

The girl spreads her arms at Aang, causing tiny arrows to fly toward him. Aang quickly jumps up, avoiding the arrows which bury themselves in the stack of construction material Aang lands on. Aang, Katara, Sokka and I run away as two of the Fire Nation guards are climbing up ladders to get to them. Katara quickly turns around and uses the water from her pouch to form a water whip and send the two guards flying off into the deep. As you see them falling, we see Mai reaching the top. While she is running toward Katara, she stretches out her right hand, shooting off some more arrows. I raise a shield of ice to protect us as the arrows embed themselves in it. The girl keeps charging at us as we run away. The girl jumps over the icy wall in hot pursuit of us. Aang awaits for Katara and I and lets us pass as he awaits the arrival of the girl. With a spinning sweep of wind, he causes some of the construction scaffolding to collapse. The girl sees the scaffolding collapse and directs a throwing star right at Aang. He twirls his staff in front of him and catches the flying star with it. The girl stands on one side of the collapsed scaffolding and has a clear shot on Aang, Katara, Sokka and I. As she throws more arrows at them, the ground beneath the team opens up, making them disappear and rapidly closes again.

At first all I see is blackness then. Green sewage waste drips from the ceiling. I look down, to see a group of people who are looking up at us. Aang and Sokka are rubbing their heads, while Katara just sits there a bit disorientated, I just continue to look down. I see three men walking towards us. The three tell us to follow them. We walk into a large room, and the three men told us their names.

"So, is King Bumi with you guys? Is he leading the resistance?" Aang asked

"Of course not! The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city…to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered." Yung said

We all look at Aang to see his clearly disconcerted by the news. Katara gives Aang a look of concern.

"They day of the invasion, I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eye and said.. That he was going to do nothing. It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for." Yung said

Yung has a smile on his face, while Aang sadly leans on his staff. He raises his eyes as while he addresses Yung.

"Actually there's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the fire Nation. But you're outnumbered. You can't win. Now's the time to retreat, so you can live to fight another day." Aang said

"You don't understand. They've taken our home, and we have to fight them at any cost!" Yung said

"I don't know, Yung, living to fight another day is strain' to sound pretty good to me." a solider said

"Yeah, I'm with the kid." a second solider said

Yung looks at all the people who have taken refuge underground and now are living in the sewer tunnels while they whisper among themselves. He looks back at Aang.

"Fine. But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out?" Yung asked

We all look at Sokka who already has his hand on his chin. He points at Yung as he exclaims his idea.

"Suckers." Sokka yells

Katara and I both raise an eyebrow and just stares at Sokka. Momo chirps questionably. Sokka blinks, shifting his eyes right and left, smiling broadly.

"You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox." Sokka said

\-- -- -- -- -- Small Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

A bucket of water filled with pentapi. Sokka hand reaches in and takes one out. The civilian, whose face is already covered with the marks of removed pentapi, places it on his exposed left arm. Its jellylike body moves up and down a bit. After a few seconds, someone else removes the pentapus by gently rubbing its head. I look around to see several people placing and removing pentapi from their face, shoulders and arms.

"The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta act sick too. Ya gotta sell it." Sokka said

A old man hobbles into view, leaning heavily on his cane. He clutches his back while moaning in pain.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Sokka said

The man turns around, smiling. He taps his wooden leg with his cane.

"Years of practice." the old man said

"Okay everyone! Into sick formation." Sokka said

Sokka and the other civilians start walking towards the gates of Omashu. Katara and I go to join them but Katara stops me, and looks back to Aang who is walking towards the other direction.

"Aang, what are you doing? Aren't you coming with us." Katara said

"No. I'm not leaving until I find Bumi." Aang said

"Come on Katara." I said

Katara and I walked with the rest of the citizens. We start moaning, we move like zombies, swaying back and forth. One them even falls down. The guards back away as the sick crowd reaches them. Sokka theatrically grabs his face and moans painfully, before stretching out his hands toward the frightened guards.

"Plague! Plague!" a soldier yells

The guards on the ground start to retreat into the citadel behind the,, away from the sick, while another guard rings the gong to alert every one of the problem at hand. 

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip to Outside to City -- -- -- -- --

We are sitting around several campfires. I see Aang and a big animal walk into the camp. We all move to greet Aang.

"We looked everywhere. No Bumi." Aang said

Katara hugs him. The big animal moans sadly, so Sokka turns around and hug the animal's ear.

"Who's the animal?" I asked

"Flopsie." Aang, Sokka, and Katara said

Yung walks towards us.

"We've got a problem. We just did a head count." Yung said

"Oh no. did someone get left behind?" Katara asked

"No, we have an extra." Yung said

Yung points to something to the left. I look in that direction and see a baby clamped around Momo's neck. I walk over and pick the baby up. We all move and sit down in front of the fire. The baby is till trying to catch Momo. The lemur leaps out of the way and the baby tumbles down, right next to Sokka's club. He picks it up and starts to suck on it. Sokka snatches the club out of the baby's hands.

"No! Bad Fire Nation baby!" Sokka said

The child starts to cry. I hit Sokka on the back of the head.

"Oh…all right." Sokka said

Sokka gives his club back to the baby who immediately stops crying and starts to play with it. I pick the baby back up.

"Oooh, he's so cute." Katara said

"Sure he's cute now, but when he's older, he'll join the Fire nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer."' Yung said

Katara takes the baby from me and holds it in front of Yung's face.

"Does that look like the face of a killer to you?" Katara asked

Yung's face remains totally indifferent at the sight of the baby. Katara hands the baby back to me. A messenger hawk arrives. The animal shrieks and lands on a nearby rock.

"A messenger hawk!" Yung said

Aang takes the scroll from hawk's back and unrolls it.

"It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son. So…he wants to make a trade. His son for King Bumi." Aang said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip Morning -- -- -- -- --

I carry the baby who is currently asleep.

"You realize we're probably walking into a trap." Sokka said

"I don't think so. I'm sure the governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi. It's a new day. I have a good feeling about this." Aang said

Inside the city:

We stand on the place we were to meet for the trade. We see three girls approaches us. One of them being the girl from yesterday. A crane is shown, lowering a metal cage. It contains King Bumi, only his head is left uncovered.

"Hi, everybody." King Bumi yells

Aang smiles as he see his friend. The cage touches the ground behind the three girls.

"I see you brought my brother?" Mai asked

"Yup." I said

"We're ready to trade." Aang said

"I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?" the one with the top knot asked

"Of course not, Princess Azula." the girl from before said

"We're trading a two year old for a king. A powerful, earthbending king?" Azula asked

"Mmm hmmmm!" King Bumi said

"It just doesn't seem like a fair trade, does it?" Azula asked

I can see the girl pondering over the idea. She looks at her brother that is in my arms, who sees her.

"Mai." the boy says

The baby then falls back asleep.

"You're right. The deal's off." Mai said

Mai holds up her hand, gesturing the guards to pull Bumi back up. As the chains reel in from above, the King is suspended in the air once again.

"Whhhoa! See you all later!" King Bumi said

Bumi chuckles and snorts as he is lifted from the scenery. Ang watches him go.

"Bumi." Aang said

He sprints forward with his glider at the ready, increasing his speed with airbending. Azula tries to stop him by blocking his path with a mighty stream of blue flames. Aang dodges these by leaping high up into the air Azula is completely shocked by this incredible jump. Aang briefly touches the scaffolding around the statue and pushes himself off, opening his glider in midair. While opening his glider, he loses his hat, leaving his arrow tattoo exposed. He hold on to the hat with his teeth.

"The Avatar." Azula said

Aang circles up towards Bumi's coffin.

"My lucky day." Azula said

She runs over to a pulley and blast through the rope that serves as a break. The winch begins to spin rapidly. Azula grabs hold to the rope and is pulled up rapidly towards the top of the construction scaffolding.

"Kida, get the baby out of here." Katara said

"Way ahead of ya." I yell

The baby wakes up and starts to play with the bison whistle. We run to the edge of the big platform. Before we can reach it, the girl in pink hands come from a hole in the floor and hit Sokka's foot. Sokka falls over and slides towards the edge. He stops before he goes over the edge. The girl in pink jumps out of the hole in front of Katara. Mai throws four knives at Katara. Katara reacts by quickly by using her water whip to raise up several wooden planks. The wooden board came up just in time. I move and hand the baby to Sokka. Katara sends the board towards Mai. I stand in front of Sokka blocking the girl in pink from getting to him. I freeze her feet in place.

"While I have you, mind telling me your name?" I asked

"Ty Lee. Yours?" Ty Lee asked

"Kida." I said

Ty Lee quickly gets her feet un frozen. Sokka heads towards the nearby ladder. He slides down and starts his descend of the scaffolding. Mai and Katara are still fighting. Mai dodges Katara's water whips and answers her attacks by shooting stiletto's out of the launcher attached to her leg. Katara easily defends herself by freezing the water to create an ice wall. Mai uses this time to charge Katara head on. The waterbender defends herself by capturing Mai's right arm in a stream of water and freezing it. Mai tries to breaks the ice, but falls. I was to busy watching Katara to notice Ty Lee.

"Katara behind you." I yell 

I run over and use my bending to put me in-between Katara and Ty-Lee. Ty-Lee hits me with several quick jabs to my arm. I try send her back with my ice but nothing happens.

"How are you gonna fight without your bending?" Mai asked

I thought about it. I turned to look at Mai, then to Katara.

"Like this." I said

I send my hand out and hit her with a blast of my white fire. I grab Katara and we make a break for it. Appa lands between Katara and I and our attackers. Appa slams his tail hard on the ground sending Mai and Ty Lee flying off the scaffolding. We climb onto Appa, and we take off to look for Aang.

"There's Aang." Katara said

"We can catch him." Sokka said

Appa growls and changes course towards Aang. We hear Aang.

"Hang on, Bumi. Our ride's here." Aang said

Appa swerves to avoid another blue fire blast. As he pulls closer again, Aang lifts up the coffin by hitting the side of the chute. Katara, Sokka, and I try to grab hold of the coffin as it passes overhead, but they cannot reach it.

"Come guys." I said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

It was late we were all back at the camp. Aang came back a little while after we had got there. He told us what King Bumi said.

"I'll take the baby back." I said

"Okay." Aang said

I pick up the baby and walk back towards Omashu. Once I got to the wall I used my bending to get inside the city. I see the governor and his wife. I land behind them. I clear my throat. They turn around.

"Tom-Tom." the woman said

I smile and hand the sleeping baby to his mother.

"We didn't take him. He followed the lemur." I said

"He always loved animals." the governor said

"I just wanted to make sure he got back safely." I said

"Thank you." 

"No problem." I said

I jumped off the edge and used my bending to get out of the city.


	23. The Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

We are flying over a large forested area, it is covered in fog, and looks rather menacing. Sokka is rubbing a whetstone against his machete, while Katara is looking from a scroll to me then back to me. Aang is staring down at the swamp, and he seems to be in a trance. I look down to see that we are slowly descending.

"Hey, you taking us down for a reason? Aang, why are we going down?" Sokka asked

"What? I didn't even notice." Aang said

"Are you noticing now?" Sokka asked

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked

"Yeah, you looked like you were in some kind of trance." I said

Aang still looks down at the swap.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I think the swamp is calling to me." Aang said

Sokka wraps his arm around his waist.

"Is it telling you where we can get something to eat?" Sokka asked

"No, I…I think it wants us to land there." Aang said

"No offense to the swamp, but I don't see any land there to land on." Sokka said

"I don't know. Bumi said to learn earthbending I would have to wait and listen, and not I'm actually hearing the earth. Do you want me to ignore it?" Aang asked

"Well you are the Avatar if you think it's telling you to land, then land." I said

"Yes," Sokka said

"I don't know. There's something ominous about that place." Katara said

"You know where I stand… or sit." I said

Momo hides inside Appa's saddle as Appa groans.

"See, even Appa and Momo don't like it here." Sokka said

"Okay, since everyone except Kida, feels so strongly about this, bye swamp. Yip, Yip." Aang said

Appa groans and flies upward, away from the swamp. A tornado emerges from out of nowhere, heading right for us.

"Guys, guys." I said

Sokka turns to look at me.

"You better throw in an extra "yip"! We gotta move." Sokka said

Appa starts to fly faster, attempting to avoid the tornado, however he is not fast enough to get away. As the tornado begins to move closer to us, the wind begins to pull Sokka right off from the saddle. Katara and I grab onto his hands, holding him back from flying into the tornado. Aang jumps up onto Appa's saddle and creates an air shield around Appa, stabilizing the air and allowing Sokka to fall back into the saddle, uninjured. The wind sucks Appa, who is still protected by the air shield, into the tornado. Aang struggles to maintain the air shield, however as it shrinks, one of Appa's legs slips from the protective air, thereby breaking it. We all fall off of Appa. I use my bending to lessen my fall. Aang's lands lightly while Katara and Sokka land quite roughly. Appa and Momo are thrown elsewhere in the swamp.

"Where's Appa and Momo?" Aang asked

He quickly jumps up to the top of the trees, looking for his animal friends as he uses the height to search for them.

"Appa! Momo!" Aang yells

I look at Katara and Sokka.

"Sokka, you have a elbow leech." I said

Sokka starts to freak out, panicking.

"Where? Where?" Sokka asked

"Really Sokka where do you think?" I asked

Katara takes the leech off of Sokka, and throws it back into the water.

"Why do things keep attaching to me?!" Sokka yells

Aang swings over the muddied water on a vine, waiting for it to stop moving so he can land.

"You couldn't find them?" Katara asked

"No, and the tornado…it just disappeared." Aang said

We all turn to face the darkness of the swamp. We start to walk around. Sokka is cutting vines with his machete.

"We better speed things up." Sokka said

"Sokka I don't think you should be doing that." I said

"I agree with Kida, maybe we should be a little nicer to the swamp." Aang said

Sokka cuts some more vines.

"Aang, these are just plants. Do you want me to say "please" and "thank you" as I swing my machete back and forth?" Sokka asked

"Maybe you should listen Aang, and Kida. Something about this place feels…alive." Katara asked

"I'm sure there are lots of things that are alive here and if we don't wanna wind up getting eaten by them, we need to find Appa as fast as we can." Sokka said

Sokka continues to slice through the vines. As we walk through the vines I feel like someone is watching me. We are now walking through a foggier part of the swamp.

"Do any of you feel like someone is watching us?" I asked

They all shake their heads no.

"Appa. Momo." Katara yells

"There's no way they can hear us and no way we can see them. We’ll have to make camp for the night." Sokka said

Several flies surround Sokka. Sokka swings his machete at them, trying to shoo them away. At that moment, a huge bubble of swamp gas rises from the muddy water below. The gas grows closer towards us.

"What was that?" Katara asked

"Nothing, just swamp gas. Look, there's nothing supernatural going on here." Sokka said

The four of us groan as the smell reaches them, with Sokka waving his hand in front of his nose as Katara clamps hers shut. Suddenly, the quiet is shattered by a terrifying scream, causing all to scream and huddle together, looking around wide-eyed for the source. I look around to see a small, grumpy-looking white bird. It opens its beak extremely wide, emitting the terrifying scream, and flutters off.

"I think we should build a fire." Sokka said

Sokka runs off to a nearby tree and cuts a few pieces of wood from its roots.

"Sokka, the longer we're here, the more I think you shouldn't be doing that." Aang said

"Sokka I agree with Aang. We really shouldn't be hurting the plants in the swamp." I said

"No, I asked the swamp. It said this was fine. Right, swamp? "no problem, Sokka."". Sokka said

Sokka continues to chop up the roots, while Aang looks somewhat annoyed.

\-- -- -- -- -- Small Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

We sit around a fire. Katara keeps glancing at me. I look away from at the swamp.

"Do you guys still not feel like we are being watched?" I asked

"No I feel it to." Katara said

"Please, we're all alone out here." Sokka said

Sokka uses his machete to try and scare off a fly. The fly turns into a bog, shining ball of light. It flies away from the gang, illuminating over a dozen pairs of eyes staring at us. We turn around and see them.

"Except for them." Aang said

We turn back around and huddle together.

"Right, except for them." Sokka said

On looker's Pov:

The camp fire is beginning to die out, and the four friends are huddled together, sleeping. Someone is looking at them through the vines. A vine snakes its way to Sokka's leg, which is sticking out, and begins to wind around both it and Sokka's whole body. Each is tied up by several vines that snake out of the frame. They are still asleep - Sokka holding his machete and drooling - but they awake screaming as the vines simultaneously yank them all out off the screen and away from each other. Sokka plants the blade of his machete in the ground as he is dragged away. Katara, Aang, and Kida are also dragged off into the mist. 

Sokka gets up and looks around for his sisters and Aang. The respite does not last long as vines are suddenly thrown at him. They wrap around him and attempt to drag him away again. Before he can travel too far, Sokka starts hacking the vines with his machete. He frees himself and runs back down the tree root, pursued by more vines. 

Katara, struggling to free herself from the vines. Using a water whip she cuts through her bonds and runs off into the mist.   
Aang, frees himself by creating an air bubble around him and expanding it. His bonds attach to the bubble, and Aang jumps away before they ensnare him again. He jumps through the trees, closely pursued by more vines. He escapes a vine that pulls him to the ground using his airbending to propel himself far away and soon finds himself alone in the swamp. Aang looks around for his friends.  
Kida freezes the vines and then pulls herself free. She runs off in a different direction the vines follow her. She creates a ice box around herself, the vines wrap around the box. After a few minutes the vines retract. She brings the ice box down. She looks around to see that she is alone.  
Katara:  
"Aang! Sokka! Kida!" Katara yelled  
I look ahead to see a Water Tribe woman, her back is facing me. She wears the same robe as me and has the same hair style. I begin to walk towards the figure.  
"Hello? Hello? Can you help me? Mom? Mom!" I yell  
I run towards the figure, tears streaming from my eyes. I reach the figure and place a hand on her shoulder.  
"I can't believe…" I start  
The smile leaves my face as, I'm standing in front of a tree stump. I realize the figure was only an illusion. I gasp, and fall to my knees as I begin to cry.  
Sokka:  
I have a firm grip on my machete.  
"Aang! Stupid swamp. Dumb, ugly vines! Katara! Kida!" I yell  
I become caught, in some vines. I quickly slice myself free.  
"You think you're so tough, huh?" I asked  
I trip over myself as I cut myself free from the vines. I fall face first into the mud, I lift up my head to see Yue in a beam of light not far from me. I stand up and put my machete away. I walk towards Yue.  
"Hello? Yue?" I asked  
I take ahold of my head, before removing them and shrugging, turning away from the apparition.  
"This is just a trick of the light…swamp gas…I…hit my head running away last night. I'm going crazy." I said  
I turn back around, and walk closer.  
"You didn't protect me." Princess Yue said  
I rub my eyes in disbelief, opening them to find that Yue has disappeared. I sigh in relief, but as I turn around I fall over backwards startled at seeing Yue right before my eyes. Yue disappears immediately after that. I stand up and pull my machete back out.  
Aang:  
"Katara! Appa! Kida! Momo! Sokka!" I yelled  
I wander through the swamp. I notice an unfamiliar girl in a dress standing on a hill, accompanied by a winged pig.  
"Hello? Who are you?" I asked  
The pig flies off and the girl giggles, before turning around and running away.  
"Hey, come back." I yell  
I hold my hand out as though to grab her.  
I jump to the top of the hill, only to find she has completely disappeared from sight. Hearing her laugh again, I turn around only to see her running across the limbs of another tree. I use the vines to get to her, however before I can reach her, the girl moved and is now running across the ground, I try to chase the girl. I continue to chase the girl through the treetops.  
Kida:  
I was wondering through the swamp trying to find the others.  
"Katara! Sokka! Aang!" I yell  
I see Katara and Sokka. I run towards them. They turn to look at me. Sokka looks at me with disgust, while Katara looks at me with betrayal.  
"Why didn't you tell us you could firebend?" Katara asked  
"You are no sister of mine." Sokka said  
"Please let me explain." I said  
"No, what is there to say. You are a firebender that’s all I need to know." Sokka said  
He turned and disappeared. I looked at Katara.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Katara asked  
She turned and walked away. I ran after them. I wasn't paying attention where I was running. I ran right it to Sokka. I hear something. I turn to see Aang and Katara rolling down the hill, and into Sokka knocking him over.  
"What do you three think you're doing? I've been looking all over for you." Sokka said  
Katara hasn't moved she has her hand on her head as she sits on the root they have fallen onto.  
"Well, I've been wandering around looking for you guys." Katara said  
"I was chasing some girl." Aang said  
"What girl?" Katara asked  
"I don't know. I heard laughing and I saw some girl in a fancy dress." Aang said  
"Well, there must be a tea party here and we just didn't get our invitations." Sokka said

"I thought I saw Mom." Katara said

"Look, we were all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out here." Sokka said

"You saw something too?" Katara asked

"I thought I saw Yue. But, that doesn't prove anything. Look, I think about her all the time, and you saw Mom, someone you miss a lot." Sokka said

"What about me, and Kida? I didn't know the girl I saw. And all our visions led us right here." Aang said

"What did you see Kida?" Katara asked

"My worst fear." I said

They nod, Aang begins to walk around, as if looking for something.

"Okay…so where's here?" Katara asked

"The middle of the swamp." I said

Aang looks around, his gaze finally resting on a massive tree growing right next to him.

"Yeah the center…it's the heart of the swamp. It's been calling us here. I knew it." Aang said

"It's just a tree. It can't call anyone. For the last time, there's nothing after us and there's nothing magical happening here." Sokka said

As Sokka finishes his tirade, a seaweed monster jumps out from the water.

"I think that brings the points to universe 4, Sokka 0." I said

"Not now, Kida." Sokka yells

We all huddle together as the monster begins to attack us. The seaweed monster goes after Sokka first as the we split up, each running in different directions. Sokka is picked up and swung around, only being released as Aang uses airbending to slice part of the monster's arm off. The monster goes after Aang, flicking the monk away and into the surrounding trees. Sokka is shown fighting with the vines that had him captured only seconds ago, and so intent was he at destroying them, he failed to notice a column rising behind himself. The column attaches to the seaweed monster and Sokka is swiped from the ground. I freeze the monsters arms and quickly shatter them. But more vines just replace them. The fight ends as Katara begins to waterbend repeatedly at the monster, slicing through the vines and not allowing the monster to regenerate. A person is seen inside the monster, bending the vines.

"There's someone in there. He's bending the vines." Sokka yells

Katara and I send a bending move together. The slice goes through the mask on the seaweed monster, my ice from the blast freezes the surrounding vines.

"Why did you call me here if you just wanted to kill us!?" Aang asked

"Wait!" the monster yells

The man steps out of the vines wearing nothing but a leaf loincloth. Sokka covers my eyes.

"I didn't call you here." the man said

I push Sokka's hands away. We all share looks of confusions, Sokka quickly gets in an offensive stance.

"We were flying over and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land." Aang said

"He's the Avatar. Stuff like that happens to him a lot." Sokka said

"The Avatar? Come with me." the man said

"What your name?" I asked

"Huu." Huu said

We follow Huu, who leads us to the top of the giant tree.

"So, who are you then?" Katara asked

"I protect the swamp from folks that want to hurt it, like the fella with his big knife." Huu said

"See, completely reasonable. (puts machete away) Not a monster, just a regular guy defending him home. Nothing mystical about it." Sokka said

"Oh the swamp is a mythical place all right. It's sacred. I reached enlightenment right here under the banyan grove tree. I heard it calling me, just like you did." Huu said

"Sure you did. It seems real chatty." Sokka said

"See this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles. Branches spread and sink, take root, and spread some more. One big, living organism. Just like the entire world." Huu said

"I get how the tree is one big thing, but the whole world?" Aang asked

"Sure. You think you're any different from me or your friends or this tree? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living breathing together. You can feel everything growing. We're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots and we are all branches of the same tree." Huu said

We are all listening to what Huu said.

"But what did our visions mean?" Katara asked

"In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved, folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death." Huu said

"But what about my vision? It was someone I had never met." Aang said

"You're the Avatar. You play by different rules." Huu said

Aang looks down trying to understand.

"Time is an illusion. So, it's someone I will meet." Aang said

Huu nods.

"Sorry to interrupt the lesson, but we still need to find Appa and Momo." I said

"I think I know how to find them." Aang said

He kneels down and places his hand on the tree.

"Everything is connected." Aang said

A few seconds pass.

"Come on! We've got to hurry." Aang said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip to Finding Appa and Momo -- -- -- -- --

A jet of water appears and destroys the boat. The two people from the destroyed boat fly into the water as Aang appears on a tree branch.

"Appa." Aang yells

Aang airbends a stream of air, throwing a guy into the water and freeing Momo who was being held by said guy.

"We're under attack." guy 2 yelled

Said guy scoops up a puddle of water and sends it towards us. Aang, Katara, and I engage in a water/ice bending fight, with neither side gaining an advantage.

"hey, you guys are waterbenders." Katara said

"You too! That means we're kin." guy 2 said

Guy 2 ceases waterbending, followed by a slightly disgusted Katara and I. We see Sokka and Huu run up to the branch we are standing on.

"Hey Huu! How you been?" guy 2 asked

"You know Due, scared some folks, swung some vines, the usual." Huu sai

"Huu?" Sokka asked

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- -- -- 

We are all sitting around a fire. One of the swamp people is waterbending some liquid in a pot to stir it, and Due grabs a fish from the pot before moving over to the fire.

"How you like that possum chicken?" Due asked

"Tastes just like artic hen. So why were you guys so interested in eating Appa? You've got plenty of those big things wandering around." Sokka said

Sokka points to a catgator lying behind Tho.

"You want me to eat old Slim? He's like a member of the family." Due said

Due pulls the fish off the branch and gives it to Slim.

"Nice Slim." Sokka said

Sokka throws a bug at the catgator, it bounces off his nose and he growls at Sokka, who cowers slightly. I laugh.

"Oh, he don't eat no bugs. That's people food." Due said

"Where'd you say you was from?" Tho asked

"The South Pole." Katara said

"Didn't know there was waterbenders anywhere but here. They got a nice swamp there, do they?" Tho asked

"No, it's all ice and snow." I said

"Hmm. No wonder you left." Tho said

"Well, I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here. Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp." Sokka said

"What about visions?" I asked

"I told you, we were hungry. I'm eating a giant bug." Sokka said

Sokka holds up said giant bug, taking a bit of its abdomen. He swallows it with some difficulty before exhaling sharply, sticking his tongue out.

"But what about when the tree showed me where Appa and Momo were.?" Aang asked

"That's Avatar stuff, that doesn't count. (to Huu) the only thing I can't figure out is how you made that tornado that sucked us down." Sokka asked

"I can't do anything like that. I just bend the water in the plants." Huu said

"Well, not accounting for weather. Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp." Sokka said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip Next Morning -- -- -- -- --

We are back on Appa, we just left the swamp. Katara is looking at me once again.

"What is it Katara?" I asked

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Katara asked

"Talk about what?" I asked

I saw Sokka and Aang looking at us. Katara looks over at them as well.

"What is she talking about?" Sokka asked

I looked back at Aang, who gives me a nod.

"She talking about how when we were fighting Mai, and Ty Lee in Omashu. I couldn't use my ice bending, so I used my firebending." I said

There was a long pause.

"You can firebend?" Sokka asked

"Yes I can." I said

"How long have you been able to?" Katara asked

"I learned I kind firebend when I learned I could bend ice." I said

"Wait so this entire time… I want to see it." Sokka said

I opened my hand, and in my hand was my white flame. Sokka and Katara kind of just looked at me.

"Who else knows?" Sokka asked

"Gran-Gran, Dad, and mom." I said

"Mom knew?" Katara asked

"Yeah, I bended in front of her. I wanted to tell you guys, but I was afraid you would hate me." I said

"Why would we hate you?" Katara asked

"Because of how you feel about firebenders." I said

They looked at each other, then at me, then at Aang.

"How come you aren't saying anything?" Sokka asked

"Because I already knew. She helped save me and Jon-Jon. Using her firebending." Aang said

My siblings looked at me. They both came over and sat next to me.

"Thank you. That's what I saw in the swamp was you guys saying you hated me."

"We could never hate you. We might have been a little mad that you hadn't told us sooner, but never hate you." Katara said

I smiled and pulled them into a hug. I looked up at Aang and motioned for him to come over.


	24. The Blind Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be skipping the episode in titled Avatar Day mainly because I skip that episode when I watch the series and I feel like it's just an episode filler.

We are standing in a small shop. We are gathered around a green bag pondering. Katara has Momo on her shoulder, Aang sits down, looking the other way and wearing his conical hat. I am shaking my head no.

"It's pricey…but I really do like it." Sokka said

"Then you should get it, you deserve something nice." Katara said

"If you really like then get Sokka." I said

"I do, don't I? I really do like it. But no, it's too expensive. I shouldn't." Sokka said

"All tight, then don't." I said

Katara walks away in boredom. Aang gets up and follows her. I follow them out, Sokka is following me but still has his eyes on the bag. We are outside of the store.

"You know what? I'm gonna get it." Sokka said  
�Sokka goes back into the store. Katara, Aang, and I wait down the street. A town citizen turns toward them, showing them the flyer.

"Psst, psst! Hey, you kids love earthbending? You like…throwing rocks? Then check out Master Yu's Earthbending Academy." the guy with the flyer said

The man hands over a flyer with a broad smile. We all look at the flyer.

"Look! There's a coupon on the back! The first lesson is free.

"Who know? This Master Yu could be the earthbending teacher you've been looking for." Katara said

"I don't think it is. A earthbender that would listen to the earth wouldn't be giving out free lessons." I said

Katara goes to say something but Sokka walks towards us, he is holding the green bag. We decided to send Aang to the Yu's academy. Aang looks perplexed wearing Earth Kingdom clothes and a green hat. He puts his finger into his ear, wiggles it and sniffs his finger.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip to after the lesson -- -- -- -- --

Aang walks out of class, and over to us.

"He's not the one." Aang said

Aang beats his right ear, causing sand to fall out of his left ear.

"I think The Boulder's going to win back the belt at Earth Rumble VI" a male student said

"He's going to have to fight his way through the best earthbenders in the world to get a shot at the champ." a different student said

We all overhear the conversation, Aang runs over to them.

"Excuse me, but where is this earthbending tournament, exactly?" Aang asked

"It's on the island of Noneya… "Noneya" business!" the male student said

The students laugh and walk away as he looks on disappointed. Sokka walks up to Aang laughing while Katara and I glare at them. Sokka laughs and wipes tears of laughter away.

"Oh, I got to remember that one!" Sokka said

"Kida and I will take care of this." Katara said

Katara and I walk towards the students.

"Hey, strong guys! Wait up!" I said

Katara and I quickly got the information out of them after freezing them to a wall. We high five then walk back towards the boys.

"You ready to find an earthbending teacher?" I asked

"Because we're going to Earth Rumble VI!" Katara said

"How'd you get them to tell you?" Aang asked

"Oh… us girls have a way." Katara said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip to Earth Rumble VI -- -- -- -- --

We enter a tunnel in a rock face. A large rectangular arena is located in the middle. The arena has stairs running down to a lower, oval shaped area. Seats for the spectators start at the same level as the arena. We walk up to an empty row of seats.

"Hey, front row seats! I wonder why no one else is sitting here?" Aang asked

We sit down but quickly jump back up as a huge rock smashes into the seats next to them.

"I guess that's why." I said

We quickly move up a few more rows. In the center of the ring, the event's host raises an earthen platform. He brings it back to the level of the rest of the arena.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble VI! I am your host, Xin Fu!" Xin Yu said

"This is just going to be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?" Katara asked

She sighs and looks away, I roll my eyes.

"That's what I paid for." Sokka said

"The rules are simple. Just knock the other guy out of the ring, and you win! Round one: The Boulder vs. The Big Bad Hippo!" Xin Fu said

While Xin Fu speaks, The boulder raises his arms and turns around to the cheering of the audience, The Hippo roars.

"Listen up, Hippo. You may be big, but you ain't bad. The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide." The Bolder said

"Hippo…mad!" The Hippo said

The Hippo raises his arms in anger and stomps one foot. Momo lowers more inside Sokka's bag out of fear. The Boulder fires three rocks. They crash into The Hippo, but he does not move. He catches one piece of rock with his mouth , chews on it and pits it out. The hippo jumps up and down, causing the surface of the arena to tilt. The Boulder hereby loses his balance.

"Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen! The Hippo is rocking the boat!" Xin Fu said

The Boulder reaches the edge, but saves himself by bending out part of the ring into a small platform. He grabs it and throws it at his opponent, hitting him on the back. As The Hippo turns around to look at him, The Boulder bends up The Hippo's part of the ring, and throws him out on it. The Hippo crashes in the lower area of around the arena. The fight ends thus in his favor.

"The Boulder wins!" Xin Fu said

"How about The Boulder? He's got some good moves." Katara said

"Arrogant." I said

"I agree with Kida. Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his bog muscles. What do you think, Sokka?" Aang asked

Sokka is cheering loudly.

"Next match…The Boulder versus. (a Fire Nation Man happily waving a Fire Nation flag) Fire Nation Man!" Xin Fu said

The crowd boos at the Fire Nation Man who is makes his way over to the arena, still waving his flag, on a makeshift earth bridge, which crumbles away behind him. Sokka is loudly boos the fighter aw well, while giving him a thumbs down.

"Please, rises for the Fire Nation anthem!" the Fire Nation Man

He puts his left hand over his heart, and begins to sing.

"Fire Lord, my flame burns. For thee!" the Fire Nation Man sang

The crowd boos at him again while bombarding him with pieces of rock, much to his surprise. Sokka has a stone in his hand ready to throw it.

"Go back to the Fire Nation." Sokka said  
�Sokka throws the rock. Sokka hit his target in his head. He starts to become angry, though the emotion quickly changes to wonder and he is sunk chest-deep into the ground, he drops his flag in the process. The Boulder is the culprit, who subsequently raises himself high into the air on an earth pillar. The Fire Nation Man, looks petrified.

"No, no, please!" the Fire Nation Man said

The Boulder is grinning broadly. He leaps in the air, his face serious. The Boulder is plummeting down, he feet held back behind his back as to direct his knees to the ground. He slams the surface of the ring, by which he creates a pillar under Fire Nation Man that catapults him out of the ground. The Fire Nation Man sails screaming through the air. He lands upside down and face first against the large boulder that was embedded into the stand next to us. Sokka gets up and waves both hands in the air in celebration of the Fire Nation Man's defeat while shouting in the fighter's direction.

"Yeah! Wooo! The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt! Yeah! Woohoo!" Sokka said

The arena where a man riding a badgermole is going over the surface to make it smooth again, letting the animal bend all the rubble away. A female assistant holding up a sign to announce the next round as a bell is struck. The Boulder defeats a few more fighters: The Gopher gets slammed between two rocks, The Gecko jumps up, but gets hit in the stomach by a broad earthen pillar, Headhunter gets hit with an earthen coin. Between his victories, The Boulder entertains the cheering crowd by wobbling his chest. As The Boulder relishes from his fans' praise. Xin Fu standing on his platform.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The Boulder versus your champion…the Blind Bandit!" Xin Yu said

As Xin Fu was speaking, the girl raises her championship belt above her head, under loud cheering of the crowd. The girl is actually a short child, barely reaching to the waists of the female assistant standing next to her. As the spotlight dies down, the girl offers her championship belt to the assistant on her right, while the other removes her cape, and they both walk off. 

"She can't really be blind. It's just part of her character, right?" Katara asked

"I think she is." Aang said

"That's so cool." I said

"I think she is…going down." Sokka said

Aang's flinch's back and Momo to coo and hide in his bag Sokka bought earlier on the market. The Blind Bandit nearly instantly moves back to a view from on the arena's floor level. The Boulder confidently puts his foot his foot down cracking the floor in the process and throwing up some dust.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young blind girl." The Boulder

"Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder!" The Bind Bandit said

"The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you scream in a rock-alanche!" The Boulder said

"Whenever you're ready, The Pebble!" The Bandit said

"It's on!" The Boulder said

The Boulder who faces the Bandit, The Boulder's head. Despite his bravado, he is sweating profusely. The Boulder yells and takes a step forward. As his heel hits the ground, the Bandit moves forward, opening her arms as soon as she registers something. Her feet move forward to finish the set up for her attack. The Boulder moves forward slowly, he is bellowing a slurred battle cry. The Boulder as his foot strike the ground again, the Bandit who has begun to swing her right foot in an arc toward the ground in front of her. Her strike creates a shock wave in the arena floor that churns up the ground in the direction of the Boulder in a straight line. Aang and I are staying at her. I can tell by watching that she bends different. The Boulder whose foot meets he shock wave just as he puts it back on the ground. The shock wave makes him drop down onto the ground in a perfect split. Momo squeaks and Sokka's look of adulation and excitement turns to a look of pain. The Boulder has a look of excruciating pain on his face.

"Ooooooh!" The Boulder said

The Bandit who makes a chopping motion with her right hand. Three stalagmites erupt from the ground near The Boulder and eject him from the ring. He slams into the wall beneath the stands and slides down into the crevice between the arena and the stands. The bandit's face, which softens into a crafty ad satisfied smile as Xin Fu speaks. 

"Your winner, and still the champion, the Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu said

"How did she do that?" Katara asked

"She waited…and listened." Aang said

Xin Fu jumps down and lands next to The Bandit on the arena floor. He holds a green bag in his left hand.

"To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold piece to anyone who can defeat the Blind Bandit! What? No one dares to face her?" Xin Fu asked

"I will." Aang yells

Xin Fu looks disappointed for a moment before, Aang enters the ring. The crowd murmurs its approval. He closes the distance between himself and the Bandit. Xin Fu jumps out of the ring.

"This isn't going to go good." I said

"Go Aang! Avenge The Boulder!" Sokka said

"Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here?" the bandit asked

"Oooh." the audience said

"I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you." Aang said

"Boo! No talking." Sokka said

I hit Sokka on the back of the head.

"Don't boo at him!" Katara said

Aang takes a step, the Bandit smiles as soon as his foot hits the ground. She stomps the ground with the side of her left foot. A shock wave travels across the ground and causes a large rock grow out of the ground underneath Aang, who is launched into the air. He lands softly on the ground behind her. She turns around with an upset expression on her face.

"Somebody's a little light on his feet! What's your fighting name: the fancy Dancer?" The Blind Bandit asked

Aang grins sheepishly before the Bandit launches another pillar, which lifts him up.

"Where'd you go?" the Bandit asked

"Please, wait." Aang said

"There you are!" the Bandit said

She launches a rock at him. He stops it with airbending and the blast knocks Toph out of the ring. Xin Fu, The Boulder who is recovering from his match with the Blind Bandit, and the Water Tribe siblings as they confirm their collective shock. Aang, who looks around in surprise as the crowd cheers. 

Aang's Pov:

The Bandit is walking away from the base of the arena. She is heading down a set of stairs, Aang is at the top of the stairs and he calls after the former champion.

"Please, listen! I need an earthbending teacher, and I think it's supposed to be you!" Aang said

"Whoever you are, just leave me alone." the bandit said

She earthbends a doorway and exits through it. She turn and closes the door with a motion of her hands.

"Wait!" Aang yelled

Aang reaches the wall too late. He turns and looks sad. 

Kida's Pov:

Sokka collected the belt and the bag of gold, the crowd cheering behind us. Sokka smiles and hugs Xin Yu. The three of us head over to Aang. Sokka puts his arm around Aang's shoulder, but Aang is monrose.

"Way to go, champ!" Sokka said

Aang looks down sorrowfully.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Just a little upset." Aang said

"Sorry, Aang." I said

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip Next Morning -- -- -- -- --

I are once again walking in town.

"I've got to admit, now I'm really glad I bought this bag. It matches the belt, perfectly." Sokka said

"That is big a relief." Katara said

"If we want to find the Blind Bandit, the Earthbending Academy is great place to start." Aang said

"Doubtful." I said

The same two males students from yesterday are seen practicing.

"Oh great, you two again." student one said

Katara and I glare at them, causing them to back off.

"Yeah…" I said

"…I dint' think so." Katara said

"Nicely done, sisters." Sokka said

"Hey! You're that kid who beat the Blind Bandit!" student 2 boy said

"We need to talk to her. Do you know where she lives?" Aang asked

"The Blind Bandit's a mystery. She shows up to fight, then disappears." student one said

Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Let Kida and I handle this." Katara said

Katara and I approaches the second student with stern looks.

"You're not telling us everything." Katara said

Student 2 holds hand up defensively.

"No, no, I-I swear it's true. No one knows where she goes, or who she really is." student 2 said

"That's because we're asking about the wrong person. In my vision, I saw a girl, in a white dress, with a pet flying boar. Know anybody like that?" Aang asked

"Well, a flying boar is the symbol of the Beifong family. They're the richest people in town. Probably the whole world." student 1 said

"Yeah, but they don't have a daughter." student 2 said

"We should start with them." I said

"Yeah, you better leave." student 1 said

"Hey, I got my eye on you." Katara said

I froze the ground and they slip and fell.

"Opps." I said

"Water Tribe." Sokka said

Small Time Skip:

We are standing outside a gate with a crest of a flying boar.

"That's the flying boar from my vision. Come on!" Aang said

We enter the courtyard. Suddenly, part of the ground lifts up, launching us into the air. We yell as we fall and land unceremoniously; Aang and Katara land in some rose bushes, Sokka slams painfully onto the solid ground, I land in the pond. We look up to see the Bandit, in her fancy gown. I stand up out of the pond, and quickly dry myself off.

"What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?!" Toph asked

"How did you know it was me?" Aang asked

"Don't answer to Twinkle Toes, it's not manly!" Sokka said

"You're the one whose bag matches his belt." Katara said

"And the one who wears make-up and checks himself out in any reflective surface." I said

"How did you find me?" Toph asked

"Well, a crazy king told me I had to find an earthbender who listens to the earth. And then I had vision in a magic swamp, and -" Aang said

"What Aang is trying to say is, he's the Avatar. And if he doesn't master earthbending soon, he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord." Katara said

"Not my problem. Now, get out of here, or I'll call the guards." Toph said

"Look, we all have to do our part to win this war, and yours is to teach Aang earthbending." Sokka said

"She doesn't have to, if she doesn't want to." I said

"Thank you. Guards! Guards, help." Toph said

We quickly scatter as two guards arrive. We hid on the roof but can still hear everything.

"Toph, what happened?" the guard asked

"I…thought I heard someone. I got scared." Toph said

"You know your father doesn't want you wandering the grounds without supervision, Toph." the other guard said

They escort her back inside. We peer over the rooftop. We smile and climb down. Aang gets a look in his eye.

Five minutes later:

We are in the Beifong house. A servant lets us in and walk off to talk to Loa and Poppy who are the heads of the Beifong family. We servant returns and escort us into the dining room. The Biefong's, Yu and the rest of us sat down at the dinner table, were all severed a bowl of soup, tea, roast duck, and more tea. Aang is sitting down across from Toph, I was sitting next to her. Toph goes to start eating but her father stops her.

"Blow on it. It's too hot for her." Lao said

"Allow me." Aang said

He sends a small tornado at the cup. Everyone claps except for Toph.

"Avatar Aang, it's an honor to have you visit us." Poppy said

"In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" Lao asked

"I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer, but I can't do that without finding an earthbending teacher first." Aang said

Toph has a annoyed look on her face.

"Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little." Lao said

"Then she must be great earthbender! Probably good enough to teach someone else!" Aang said

A second later Aang yells out in pain. Aang sits up a little. Lao casts an odd glance at his daughter who merely eats her soup.

"Toph is still learning the basics." Yu said

"Yes, and sadly, because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master." Lao said

"Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is." Aang said

I shook my head. I send Aang look but he doesn't see it as his face fall into his soup. We all stop eating. Aang rubs some soup out of his eyes and sneezes on purpose, sending the food flying at the Beifong family. I freeze of it that flies near me.

"What's you problem?!" Toph yelled

"What's your problem?" Aang asked

Lao and Poppy wipe their faces with napkins.

"Well, shall we move to the living room for desert, then?" Poppy asked

After dessert we were showed to the guest rooms. Aang and I were outside. I see Toph walking towards us, I tapped Aang on the shoulder and pointed towards her. We turn around and looked at her.

"Relax. Look, I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call a truce, okay? Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing. I see with earthbending. It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the Earth, and I can see where everything is. You, that tree, the girl standing next to you… even those ants." Toph said

"That's amazing." Aang said

"It's very cool." I said

"My parents don't understand. They've always treated me like I was helpless." Toph said

"Is that why you became the Blind Bandit?" I asked

"Yeah." Toph said

"Then why stay here where you're not happy?" Aang asked 

"They're my parents. Where else am I supposed to go?" Toph asked

"You could come with us." I said

"Yeah. You guys get to go wherever you want. No one telling you what to do, that' the life. It's just not my life." Toph said

She turns her head, and touches the ground indicating that she felt something.

"We're being ambushed!" Toph said

We try to run, but get cut off. By underground digging from The Gopher. We are imprisoned in our own metal cages. The Hippo jumps onto the two of the three cages and starts stomping. The rest of the Earth rumbles wrestlers jump into our line of sight.

"I think you kids owe me some money." Xin Fu said

Sokka's Pov:

"Katara have you seen Aang or Kida?" I asked

"No I haven't lets go look for them." Katara said

Katara and I went to look for them, we headed towards the garden when Poppy and Lao.

"Have you guys seen Toph?" Poppy asked

"No, we haven't. Have you seen Aang or Kida." I asked

They shook their head no.

"We were heading to look in the garden." Katara said

We all head into the garden. We see the ground all broken up. I see a note attached to a dagger.

"Whoever took Aang, Toph, and Kida left this." I said

I hand Katara the note.

" "If you want to see your daughter again, bring five hundred gold pieces to the arena." It's signed Xin Fu and The Boulder." Katara said

"I can't believe it…" I said

I grab the note much to Katara's surprise and run off a few feet.

"I have The Boulder's autograph." I said

I dramatically sink to my knees and hold the scroll above my head. I can't see Katara but I know she is glaring at me. Poppy wipes the tears put of her eye and leaves the garden. We all head inside, where Master Yu is.

"Master Yu, I need you to help me get my daughter back." Pao said

"We’re going with you. They took Aang and my sister." Katara said

"Poor Toph, she must be so scared…" Poppy said

Kida's Pov:

We were taken back to the venue of Earth Rumble VI. We are suspended high above the air in our separate cages. The Boulder and Xin Fu guard the three of us.

"You think you're so tough? Why don't you come up here so I can snap that grin off your face?" Toph yelled

"I'm not smiling." Xin Fu

"Toph!" someone yells

I look through the bars of the metal cage to see Katara, Lao, Sokka, and Yu.

"Here's your money." Sokka said

Sokka throws the bag of money on the ground.

"Now let them go." Sokka said

Yu earthbend the money across the ring to Xin Yu. He grabs the money, signals for Toph to be sent down, and releases her. Toph goes to Lao. Aang and I are still in the air. Toph, Yu, and Lao leave.

"What about Aang, and Kida." Katara yelled

Xin Fu shows them a Fire Nation wanted poster of Aang.

"I think the Fire Nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar, and we could get a little bit extra money for the blond. Now get out of my ring." Xin Fu said

The Fire Nation Man appears in an earth tornado. The Gecko jumps down from the ceiling. The Hippo stomps the ground and crushes a boulder. Headhunter jumps onto the ring from the bleachers. The Gopher pops up from the underground.

"Go, we'll be okay." Aang said

I see Katara run to the edge.

"Toph, there's too many of them. We need an earthbender. We need you." Katara yelled

"My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile. Shen cannot help you!" Lao said

"Yes, I can." Toph said

On looker's Pov:

Toph breaks away from her father's hand and walk back to the ring. Xin Fu's wrestlers prepare to leave with The Boulder holding Aang's cage, and the Hippo is holding Kida/ Toph bends up a small part of the ring to stop them from leaving.

"Let them go! I beat you all before and I'll do it again." Toph yelled

"The Boulder takes issue with that comment." The Boulder said

The Bolder and The Hippo throw their respected cages to the ground. Katara and Sokka prepare to strike but Toph stops them.

"Wait." Toph said

Toph listens to their vibrations as they run toward her, turns head to look at Sokka.

"They're mine." Toph said

The water tribe siblings watch in surprise. She shakes the ring up, shooting back the oncoming wrestlers. She enters the resulting dust cloud, unnerving Lao. 

Toph creates a large cloud of dust, walks in, and encounters the Fire Nation Man, who takes some time to notice her. As he moves his foot to attack, she smirks. He fires a wave of earth at her, which she dodges. She bends up part of the ring and sends her own wave, ejecting him from the ring as he slams against the sidelines and lands on the ground. Lao and Yu watch from the sideline in stock.

Katara and Sokka try to release Aang, Sokka repeatedly bangs a rock against the cage. Kida's starts to spout ice crystals on it, soon it is completely covered in ice crystals, there is a bang noise and the metal cage cracks and breaks and she climbs out. Kida walks over to Sokka, Katara, and Aang who is still stuck his cage.

"Hit it Harder!" Aang yells

"I'm trying!" Sokka yelled back

The Gecko crawls along the floor and becomes aware of Toph's presence. He fires two rocks which she easily dodges. She bends up a series of pillars, sending him flying out of the ring. A disoriented Fire Nation man who slowly gets up before he realizes the Gecko heading to him and he crashes into him. The Gopher tunnels and behind Toph and sends a rock at Toph's head. She grabs the rock and returns it. The Gopher turning to a distressed look before he gets knocked out of the ring and right into Fire Nation Man and the Gecko. 

Sokka finally breaks the cage open, releasing Aang, who prepares to fight. Sokka shakes his head and calls his attention to the battle already going on.

The Boulder and The Hippo prepare to attack Toph. Lao looks on the fight biting his nails. Headhunter flies in from behind to complete the ambush. However, Toph hears him and turns the center of the ring around to put Headhunter on a collision course with the other two wrestlers. With the three men down, Toph ejects them all onto the other defeated wrestlers.

"I never knew. Your daughter's amazing!" Yu said

Toph clears the dust cloud; only her and Xin Fu remain in the ring. Toph spits, her father, looks shocked at her lack of manners, and Yu. Toph gets into a fighting stance and they circle the central ring. Xin Fu fires several rocks at her. She brings up an earth shield, deflecting them all. She turns part of the shield on him. He dodges one piece, but when he hits the ring again, Toph picks up his vibrations in it and senses an attack. She dodges a rock and creates a fissure, sending him flying out of the ring between Yu and Lao. Sokka collapses in shock at the sight. Aang, Katara, and I are left amazed and run towards her. Kida gives her hug.

"She's the greatest earthbender I've ever seen." Yu said

Kida's Pov At the Beifong estate:

Toph is standing in front of her parents.

"Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way. But the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love being an earthbender, and I'm really, really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me, but I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend. So, now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me." Toph said

"Of course it doesn't change the way we feel about you, Toph. It's made me realize something." Lao said

"It has?" Toph asked

"Yes. I've let you had for too much freedom. From now on you'll be cared for and guarded twenty-four hours a day." Lao said

"But, Dad!" Toph said

"We're doing this for your own good, Toph." Poppy said

"Please escort the Avatar and his friends out. They are no longer welcome here." Lao said

"I'm sorry, Toph." Aang said

"I'm sorry too. Goodbye." Toph said

A single tear falls from her eye. We leave the house and head outside and up to the top of a hill where Appa is waiting for us.

"Don't worry, we'll find you a teacher. There are plenty of amazing earthbenders out there." Katara said

"Not like her." Aang said

Sokka polishes the championship belt on Appa's saddle. Katara, Aang, and I jump onto Appa's saddle, Aang takes the reins and goes to takeoff, but stops when we see Toph running towards us panting.

"Toph! What are you doing here?" Aang asked

"My dad changed his mind. He said I was free to travel the world." Toph said

Katara, Sokka, and I look at each other with unsure looks, but un the less we smile at her.

"Well, we'd better get out of here, before your dad changes his mind again." Sokka said

"Good idea." Toph said

"You're going to be a great teacher, Toph." Aang said

"Speaking of which, I want to show you something." Toph said

"Okay." Aang said

Aang jumps down from Appa and she bends up a rock, sending him into the air and landing in a tree.

"Now we're even. Um, I'll take the belt back." Toph said

Sokka tosses the belt down, it his Toph on the head and knocking her down.

"Ow!" Toph said

"Sorry." Sokka said

I jumped down off Appa and helped Toph up.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yes, thanks for asking Kida." Toph said

Aang falls down from the tree in the background. We all climb back onto Appa, and take off.


	25. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I will be skipping Zuko Alone seeing as it doesn't have anything to do with Team Avatar. But while Zuko was alone he figured out his feelings towards Kida, and by the end of the chapter you will know what those feelings are.

We are preparing to set up the campsite. Aang hands Sokka a sleeping bag, Toph stands on the ground near Appa.

"Hey! You guys picked a great campsite." Toph said

We all look at Toph to see her wriggling her toes in the thick mat of fur covering the ground around Appa.

"The grass is so soft." Toph said

"That's not grass. Appa's shedding." I said

"Oh, gross!" Katara said

Aang is sitting on Appa, a bluebird is perched on his head and a yellow butterfly past. Momo jumps up in an attempt to catch the butterfly.

"That's not gross, it's just a part of spring! You know, rebirth, flowers blooming and Appa gets a new coat." Aang said

"Ah, the beauty of spring." Katara said

Appa who had currently been grooming himself, sneezes, releasing a thick cloud of fur. Katara waves her arms about, now coated in fur.

"Stop! Appa, stop! Ugh!" Katara yells

"It's not that bad, guys." Sokka said

He turns to reveal a wig made of fur, done up in a towering beehive.

"It makes a great wig!" Sokka said

Aang moves over to the pile of fur and quickly makes a beard of fur.

"And a great beard!" Aang said

Aang and Sokka laugh while pointing at each other. Katara and I share a look. I quickly freeze the beard and wig to their face and head. Katara wipes the fur off her clothing.

"I'm just glad we finally have another girl in the group, because you two are disgusting." Katara asked

Toph walks up behind the two boys.

"Excuse me, does anyone have a razor? Because I've got some hairy pits!" Toph said

She raises her arms, revealing that she had stuffed fur in her sleeves. The three laugh, Katara and I just shake our heads. Aang sneezes, sending himself flying backward. The big sneeze causes him to crash against Appa's leg and for fur to blow off Toph's armpit hair. The impact leaves some fur on his back. They continue to laugh joyfully, Sokka tries to pull his hair off but can't, Aang tries to pull his bread off but it is also stuck. This cause Katara and I to laugh a little bit.

"Why won't it come off?" Sokka asked

"I don't know." Aang said

"Why don't you try and pull harder." I said

"Okay." Aang said

Both Aang and Sokka try to pull Appa's fur off, but it doesn't budge. Katara and I start to laugh.

"What did you guys do?" Sokka yelled

"I didn't do anything what about you Kida?" Katara asked

"I might have." I said

"Well undo it." Sokka said

"Nope, it will come off in a second or a few hours." I said

"Okay." Aang said

Sokka just glared.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip To That Night -- -- -- -- --

I had unfrozen Appa's hair from Aang and Sokka. We are setting up camp. Aang and I sent up tents while Sokka throws down a pile of firewood he collected. Katara, is stirring around water in a pot, she notices Toph slumped lazily against a rock, chewing a piece of wheat. Katara gets up and walks over to Toph.

"So Toph, usually setting up camp, we try to divide up the work." Katara said

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm good to go." Toph said

"Well, actually I'm trying to say is, some of us might fetch water, while someone else might set up the fire pit, or put up the tent." Katara said

Momo flies over to Katara, and drops several berries he had collected into her hands.

"Even Momo does his fair share." Katara said

"Katara, I'm fine. I can carry my own weight. I don't need a fire, I've already collected my own food and look, (earthbend a rock tent over her) my tent's all set up." Toph said

"Well, that's great for you, but we still need to finish- " Katara said a little irritated

"I don't understand what's the problem here!" Toph said angered

Katara waves her hands dismissively and walks away.

"Never mind." Katara said

Toph earthbends herself into her tent. Later that day, we are still setting up. Aang is standing on top of Appa, he uses airbending to lift the saddle. He mistakenly causes it to land directly on top of Sokka, who had been standing on the ground beside the bison. I laugh and Aang helps move the saddle off him.

"Sorry." Aang said

I stop laughing and help Sokka stand up. I look over to see Katara walking over to Toph's earth tent. She rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Hey Toph, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I think we're all just a little tired and getting on each other nerves." Katara said

"Yeah, you do seem pretty tired." Toph said

"I meant all of us." Katara said

Toph lazily tosses the food item onto the ground and lays her head down to rest.

"Well, good night." Toph said

"Good night." Katara said slighty irked

Katara turns around and walks away from Toph's tent.

\-- -- -- -- -- Night Fall Hours Later -- -- -- -- --

We were all fast asleep when Toph starts yelling.

"There's something coming toward us." Toph yells

"What is it?" Aang asked

Toph presses her hand to the ground.

"It feels like an avalanche, but also not an avalanche." Toph said

"Your powers of perception are frightening." Sokka said sarcastically

"Should we leave?" Katara asked

"We should." I said

We quickly pack up camp, and climb onto Appa. We take off and see a cloud of smoke billowing toward where we once were.

"What us that thing?" Katara asked

The moon is partly obscured by clouds. Aang yawns sleepily, dark circles are beginning to form under everyone's eyes. Sokka has started to fall sleep as he leans his head on his hand. We fly for a few more minutes before landing. Toph leaps off Appa and lies on the ground.

"Ah, land sweet land! See you guys in the morning!" Toph said

"Actually, can you help us unload?" Katara asked

"Katara can we just go to sleep and unloaded later?" I asked

Katara ignored me as did Toph.

"Really? You need me to help unload Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag?" Toph asked

Aang hands Sokka his sleeping bag which he proceeds to smell. Sokka turns away, his disgusted face growing red, and fall backward, passing out.

"Well, yeah. That and everything else. You're part of our team now, and -" Katara is cut off

Toph points a finger at Katara in irritation.

"Look! I didn't ask you to help unload my stuff! I'm carrying my own weight." Toph said

"That's not the point. Ever since you joined us, you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful." Katara said

"What? Look here, sugar queen, I gave up everything I had so that I could teach Aang earthbending. So don't you talk to me about being selfish!" Toph said

While she is saying this, a fuming Katara is seen tensing her muscles in frustration and raising her hand in an attempt to speak. After finished speaking, Toph sits down on the ground and earthbend an earth tent over her.

""Sugar queen"?!" Katara yells

Toph uses earthbending to close the door of the tent.

"D-did you just slam the door in my face?! How can you be so infuriating?!" Katara said

Sokka, Aang, and I are standing several feet away. Katara angrily bangs her fists against the door of the wall and kicks the tent's wall with her feet.

"Should we do something?" Aang asked

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the show." Sokka said

"I'm too tired to much of anything." I said

Aang shakes his head, and walk over to Katara.

"Okay, okay, you both need to calm down." Aang said

"Both?!" Katara yelled

Katara rapidly turns to face Aang, her expression crazed and her eyes bloodshot.

"I'm completely calm!" Katara yells

"I…can see that." Aang said

Night:

We are all laying down, I have my eyes closed.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight. Too bad you can’t see them, Toph!" Katara yells

I open eyes to glare at Katara when she flies into the air. She lands on top of Sokka, startling him. Sokka pushes Katara off to the side.

"Hey, how's a guy supposed to sleep with all this yelling, and earthquaking," Sokka yelled

Toph earth tent comes down and she runs out.

"That thing is back!" Toph yelled

"Well, how far away is it?" Sokka asked

He lies down and pulls covers of his sleeping bag over his head; says in a muffled voice.

"Maybe we can close our eyes just for a few minutes." Sokka said

I look over to the trees to see the smoke billowing from behind the treetops.

"I don't think so, Sokka." I said

We once again quickly pack up camp and climb on Appa and take off.

"Seriously, what is that thing?" Katara asked

"And how does it keep finding us?" Toph asked

"I don't know. But this time, I'm going to make sure we lose it." Aang said

We fly past mountains, we fly between two mountain ridges. The bison lands on his side on a flat-surfaced tock bed, throwing all of us onto the ground along with our belongings.

"Okay, forget about setting up camp. (crawls along the ground in his sleeping bag) I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep.

Katara angrily pulls her sleeping bag under her head as a pillow.

"That's good because Toph wasn't going to help anyway!" Katara said

"Oh, I didn't realize the baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed." Toph said

"Comes on guys, there's something after us and we don't even know what or who it is." Aang said

"It could be Zuko. We haven't seen him since the North Pole." Katara said

"It's not Zuko. He wouldn't have access to a machine like that." I said

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asked

"Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail who's tracked us all over the world." Sokka said

"What's wrong with ponytails, Ponytail?" Katara asked

Sokka points to his top-knot.

"This is a warrior's wolf tail." Sokka said

"Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky." I said

"Anyway, whoever's chasing us couldn't have followed us here, so, now would everyone just shhh?" Sokka said

Momo hops onto Sokka's sleeping bag and chitters excitedly.

"No Momo, shh. Sleepy time." Sokka said

Momo hops off Sokka and over to the ledge of the rock. He continues to chitter and raises his ears up in alert. Aang rises, followed by Toph, Katara, and I.

"Oh, don't tell me…" Sokka said

"That's impossible. There's no way they could have tracked us." Aang said

"I can feel it with my own two feet!" Toph said

Aang runs to the edge of the cliff next to Momo and notices smoke rising from the far end of the rocky pathway. The tank train as it rumbles up a slope and onto level ground.

"Let's get out of here." Katara said

"Maybe we should face them. Find out who they are. Who know, maybe they're friendly." Aang said

"Always the optimist…" Sokka trailed off

"This is not going to be good." I said

The tank train comes to a halt. The door to one compartment opens, releasing a burst of steam. From the mist emerges three Mongoose Lizards. Ty Lee appears from the steam, followed by Mai and Azula. Azula has a determined look on her face. The three girls begin racing towards us.

"It's those three girls from Omashu!" Katara said alarmed.

We all get into fighting stances.

"We can take them. Four on three." Toph said

"Actually Toph, there's five of us." Sokka said

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't count you. You know, no bending and all." Toph said

"I can still fight!" Sokka said

"Okay, four on three plus Sokka." Toph said

"Errgh!" Sokka said

"Can we please focus on the three girls coming towards us." I said

Toph earthbends three columns in an attempt to hinder the girls, however, the Mongoose Lizards merely leap over the pillars and continues towards us.

"Well, we wanted to find out who they were and we found out. Now let's get out of here." Sokka said

Toph earthbends a huge rock wall in front of the trio, I reinforce the wall with my ice. A hole is blown through the wall, but didn’t break through my ice. I smirked Azula glared and blasted the wall with her fire, but it didn't melt. She was pissed and they went around it. Mai swings her arm, releasing a flurry of stilettos. Toph grabs my arm and launches herself and me off a pillar. The darts strike the pillar she and I land on Appa. 

"Appa, yip yip." Aang said

We manage to escape successfully, narrowly avoiding a blue fire blast. Azula lowers her arm and looks up at the retreating group. 

"I can't believe those girls followed us all the way from Omashu." Katara said

"I still think we could have taken them. What was the thing that was blocking them?" Toph asked

"My ice, it won't melt." I said

"Are you kidding me? The crazy blue firebending and the flying daggers are bad enough, but last time we saw them, one of those girls did something that took my bending away. That's scary." Katara said

"She's is Zuko's sister. She is crazy, and dangerous." I said

They kind of just looked at me but nodded. We look out at the landscape, a prairie below, mountains in the distance. The sun is seen rising over the horizon as Appa soars past.

"Oh no, the sun is rising. We've been up all night with no sleep!" Sokka said

"Sokka, we'll be okay." Aang said

"Are you sure? I've never not slept before! What if I fall asleep now and something happens? And something always happens!" Sokka said

"Every time we land, those girls are there. So we'll just have to keep flying." Katara said

Appa flys past the sun.

"We can't keep flying forever." Aang said

Some unknown time skip:

"So what's our plan?" Aang asked

"Don't know…too tired to think." Toph said

"I'm sure we'll come up with something after a short nap." Katara said

"Yes… sleep." Sokka said

I start to fall asleep. I am woken up by Toph yelling. I sit up and look around to see Toph holding on to Appa's saddle as we drive towards the ground. I grab hold of Toph and pull her back onto the saddle.

"Appa fell asleep!" Aang yelled

Appa has his eyes closed and legs are sprawled out, as he falls through a cloud toward the ground. Katara hangs on to Sokka tightly, and I hold onto Toph. Aang crawls over to Appa's head and leans over to face the bison.

"Wake up, buddy!" Aang said

Appa's eyes slowly creak open and widen in realization of the current situation. Having awakened, he resumes his normal flight, soaring just above the treetops. Toph, Sokka, Katara, and I sway to the side still tightly gripping the saddle. Appa soars through the trees, colliding into and snapping several branches. We brace for impact. Appa is once again sleeping, Aang slides off his head and onto the ground.

"Appa's exhausted." Aang said

Sokka is truding across the ground, carrying his sleeping bag.

"Okay, we've put in a lot of distance between us and them. The plan right now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep." Sokka said

"Of course, we could've gotten some sleep earlier, if Toph didn't have such issues." Katara said irritated 

Toph who had been starting to fall asleep, shot up and slammed the ground.

"What!?" Toph yelled

"All right, all right, everyone's exhausted! Let's just get some rest." Aang said

Toph stands up and looks at Katara.

"No, I want to hear what Katara has to say. You think I have issues?" Toph asked

"I'm just saying. Maybe if you helped out earlier, we could have set up out camp faster and gotten some sleep and then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation." Katara yelled

Katara, Toph, Aang and I are standing by Appa, while Sokka lies sleepily on his sleeping bag several yards away.

"You're blaming me for this?" Toph asked

Katara tosses aside her sleeping bag and gestures with her hands, challenging Toph to come closer. Aang and I stand in between the two. 

"No! No, she's not blaming you." Aang said

"No, I'm blaming her!" Katara yelled

"Katara how can you blame all of this on Toph." I said

Toph shoves Aang and I out of the way. 

"Hey, I never asked you for diddly-doo-dah. I carry my own weight. Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's Sheddy over here!" Toph said

Aang and I who are sitting on Appa kind of just look from Appa to Toph.

"What? You're blaming Appa?" Aang asked

"Yeah, you want to know how they keep finding us?" Toph asked

She grabs a handful of Appa's fur and lets the fur blow away with the wind.

"He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!" Toph yelled

Aang jumps off Appa to stand in front of her.

"How dare you blame Appa! He saved your lift three times today! If there's anyone to blame it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not. He is! Appa's carrying your weight. He never had a problem flying when it was just the four of us!" Aang said

"Aang. Toph has a point, Appa is shedding. He very well could be leaving a trail." I said

"No he isn't." Aang yelled

Toph stomps the ground, launching her pack into the air which she catches.

"I'm out of here." Toph said

Sokka who had at some point woke up moves in front of Toph his arms outstretched to halt her.

"Wait!" Sokka said

Toph uses earthbending to shift Sokka off to the side, leaving him surprised. I glared at my sister and Aang. I grabbed my bag off the ground and went after Toph. I heard Aang, Sokka, and Katara yelling my name but ignored them. I quickly caught up to Toph.

"Wait up." I yelled

She slowed down so I could walk next to her.

"I would have thought you would stay with them." Toph said

"I might have if, they were making a valid argument but neither my sister or Aang were making sense." I said

"So what's the plan?" Toph asked

"Walk around for a while and wait from them to come find us and apologies to you." I said

"Sounds good to me." Toph said

Sokka's Pov:

"What did I just do? I can't believe I yelled at my earthbending teacher, and Kida. Now they are both gone." Aang said

"I know. We're all just trying to get used to each other. And I was so mean to her." Katara said

I was standing away from them, drinking from a cup.

"Yeah, you two were pretty much jerks." I said

"Thanks, Sokka." Katara said

"No problem." I said

"We need to find Toph and Kida and apologize." Katara said

"Okay, but what are we going to do about the tank full of dangerous ladies chasing us?" I asked

Aang grabs a handful of fur and watches as it blow away in the wind.

"I have a plan." Aang said

Time Skip One Hour:

Appa lies in the water, two arched streams of water showering him on either side. Clumps of fur collected in the water. Momo is sitting on Appa's head, holding a brush. He scrubs the bison's head and is forced to hastily take flight when a stream of water is bent his way. I am standing in the river several feet away, holding a brush. I groan as I am drenched by the stream of water. 

Another Time Skip of an Hour:

Appa stands on the ground, his fur still wet from the bath. I stand by the riverbank wringing out his shirt.

"Toph was right, so was Kida. The fur was leaving a trail right to us. But now that he's clean, no more trail." Aang said

"Are you sure he's okay to fly?" Katara asked

"He'll be fine as long as we leave his saddle and all our stuff here. I'm going to use Appa's fur to make a fake trail to lead the tank off-course." Aang said

On looker's Pov:

Appa grunts and takes off with Sokka and Katara riding atop him. As he flies away, his body accidentally brushes against the treetops, snapping the topmost limbs off and causing them to fall to the ground. Aang watches as the bison flies away and turns. Aang takes a running starts, and fly way, releasing patches of fur from the bag along the way, creating a misleading trail.

Scene change:

Toph and Kida are walking slowly along a pathway. Toph halts causing Kida to run into her. Kida looks up knowing that Toph sensed something. Toph's foot shifts abruptly in the opposite direction. She turns her head swiftly. Toph uses earthbending to send a stream of earth toward the unknow source. The stream of earth travels its way to a large rock ahead and a dust cloud erupts in the air from the impact. A grunt of pain is heard from behind the rock. Toph and Kida approaches the rock still assuming a fighting stance. Kida gets out of her fighting stance once she sees that it is Iroh.

"Ow…that really hurt my tailbone." Iroh said

"Iroh." Kida said

Iroh turned around and smiles at Kida.

"Well hello little one." Iroh said

Scene change:

A cluster of trees growing on a rocky ledge overlooking the rest of the forest, the river channeling right through the landscape. Aang is flying on his glider, releasing the fur from his satchel. He leaves the lush green landscape area and soars over a more arid, rugged terrain. Aang heads towards an abandoned town, still dropping fur. He lands on the ground. Aang twirls his glider staff closed. He walks towards the middle of the town casually dropping fur. He holds the satchel upside down, the remaining fur dropping onto the ground. He opens his glider, turns to face the horizon, he looks into the distance, he looks down. He twirls the glider close, and sits down on the ground cross-legged.

Scene change:

Sokka and Katara are on Appa looking for Toph and Kida.

"Toph and Kida couldn't have made it too far. What is it, Momo? Ooooh, no! Katara!" Sokka yelled

Katara looks down to see Mai and TyLee following the bison in hot pursuit, mounted on mongoose lizards. Katara is shocked and urges Appa forward.

"How did they find us?" Katara asked

Appa flies dangerously close to the tree line, growing more and more tired.

"Appa, come on, we need to go faster." Sokka said

"He's too tired!" Katara said

"Not good, not good." Sokka said

Appa grunts, Mai and TyLee chasing after us, Appa heads towards the river.

"We just need to make it across that river!" Sokka yelled

"Come on Appa, just a little further…" Katara said

Appa continues his descent, snapping off several treetops in the process. Mai and TyLee are still chasing after them. Mai swings her arm, firing a flurry of stilettos. Sokka narrowly avoids the weapons by ducking, Appa is skimming the surface of the river, before crashing into the ground on the opposite side of the river. 

"We made it! We're safe." Sokka said

"You did it Appa!" Katara said

The siblings embrace. Katara opens her eyes and gasps. Sokka turns around and becomes horrified. The mongoose lizards paddling the water rapidly, allowing for them to walk over the surface of the river. Katara steps forward and spins around, sending a wave of water crashing into Ty Lee's mongoose lizard. Ty Lee leaps off the beast just in time and emerges from the water. She lands near the treetops where she gracefully dodges from tree trunk to tree trunk in pursuit of Katara, who opens her water skin.   
Ty Lee somersaults onto the ground. Katara attempts to lash a water whip in her direction, however, is forced to quickly dodge several of the acrobat's blows. She narrowly avoids having her chi blocked and fires several sharp discs of water at her enemy, who cartwheels repeatedly to escape. Mai still mounted on her lizard. She turns around and fires several stilettos from uploaded holsters in her sleeves. One of the stilettos is headed towards Katara who is still fending off Ty Lee, her back to the stiletto. Sokka steps in and knocks the stilettos off-target with his machete and boomerang.   
He throws his boomerang in Mai's direction, however, the knife thrower merely leaps off her lizard, avoiding the attack. She spins around and fires stilettos from a holster in her leg. Sokka knocks them away again with his machete. Mai, runs forward. Katara turns around and is forced on the run when Mai comes charging toward her. Ty Lee, runs toward the them. She somersaults and leaps into the air where she flips and lands on the ground near Sokka.   
She lands several quick blows on Sokka, using chi blocking to incapacitate Sokka's right arm. Sokka drops his boomerang as a result of this. He swings his left arm toward Ty Lee who merely incapacitates that arm, resulting in him dropping his machete. Sokka looks about him nervously and resorts to kicking his leg in order to fend off the acrobat who proceeds to render his leg useless. Sokka proceeds to use his forehead as a shield. Ty Lee strikes his skull and injures her hand in the process. She backs away and shakes her fist in pain before turning to glare at Sokka.  
"Good try, but no." Sokka said  
Katara halts in front of a tree. She begins to draw a stream of water with which to attack Mai, however, the knife thrower hurls two shuriken knives her way. Each of the two knives pins her wrists to the tree trunk. Katara gasps in horror. The stream of water falls into the river again and Sokka hobbles towards Katara as a result of the paralysis. He falls to the ground.

"How are you doing?" Sokka asked

"Well, you know…" Katara said

"I thought when TyLee and I finally caught you guys, it would be more exciting. Oh well, victory is boring." Mai said

"Where is the girl with white hair?" TyLee asked

The two are suddenly swept off their feet by a powerful gust of wind conjured by Appa's tail. They incidentally somersault into the air and land several yards away in the water. Appa shakes his tail, his back facing them. Sokka is still lying on the ground.

"Thanks Appa, I don't know what we'd do without you." Sokka said

Appa sweeps his large tongue over Sokka's face, covering him in drool. Sokka expresses irritation at this, his eyebrow twitching.

Scene Change:

Aang is still sitting at the end of the village. Azula walks up. The ground is covered in fur, where Azula's feet land as she dismount the lizard.

"All right, you've caught up with me. Now, who are you and what do you want?" Aang asked

"You mean you haven't guessed? You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint." Azula said

She covers her eye and deepens her voice.

"I must find the Avatar to restore my honor! It's okay, you can laugh. It's funny." Azula said

"Kida was right. So what now?" Aang asked

"Now? Now, it's over you're tired and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you." Azula said

"I'm not running." Aang said

Scene Change:

Toph, Kida, and Iroh are sitting in a rocky outcrop. A tea kettle heating over a fire. Iroh can be seen in the background, sitting next to it. He pours tea into three tin cups. Iroh hands one cup to Kida, and another to Toph.

"Here is your tea. I would say you seem a little too young to be traveling alone, but since your with Kida here, I think you were with the young Avatar." Iroh said

"You seem a little too old." Toph said

"She has a point, Iroh." Kida said

"Perhaps I am." Iroh said

"I know what you're thinking…I look like I can't handle anything." Toph said

"I wasn't thinking that." Iroh said

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own cup of tea." Toph said

"That's just who he is Toph." I said

"Kida's right. I poured your tea because I wanted to and for no other reason." Iroh said

"People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself." Toph said

"You sound like my nephew, always thinking you need to do thing on your own, without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you. Not that I love you, I just met you. Unlike Kida who I do care for." Iroh said

"I was going to ask where he went?" Kida asked

"He wanted to be alone, said he needed to think." Iroh said

"So where is your nephew?" Toph asked

"I've been tracking him actually." Iroh said

"Is he lost?" Toph asked

"Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is and he went away. The only time he wasn't lost was when he is with you, Kida." Iroh said

"So now you're following him." Toph said

"I know he doesn't want me around him right now, but if he needs me, I'll be there." Iroh said

"Your nephew is very lucky, even if he doesn't know it." Toph said

Toph stands up, as does Kida.

"Thank you." Toph said

"My pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights." Iroh said

"No, thank you for what you said. It helped me." Toph said

"I'm glad." Iroh said

"Oh, and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him, too." Toph said

Kida moves over to Iroh and gives him a hug.

"If you see him before we do will you give him a hug for me?" Kida asked

"Of course, little one." Iroh said

Scene change:

Back at the abandoned town Azula is standing on the opposite side of town as Aang.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Azula asked

Zuko suddenly appears from an alleyway, leaping off his ostrich horse onto the ground, creating a cloud of dust. He stands up straight and throws his conical hat aside.

"Yes, I really do." Zuko said

"Zuko." Aang said alarmed

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Zuzu." Azula said

"Zuzu?" Aang asked

"Back off, Azula! He's mine!" Zuko said

"I'm not going anywhere." Azula said

The three opponents stand, prepared for battle. Azula, confident as ever. Zuko averts his gaze first to Azula before looking toward Aang. Aang assumes a fighting stance, pointing his glider at Zuko in fright. Zuko shifts the position of his fingers a bit. Aang looks about him nervously. Azula continues to smirk in confidence. Azula smile widens.   
Azula moves her arm forward, firing a blast of blue fire at Zuko, who conjures up a fire shield to deflect it. He falls backward onto a front porch. Aang, upon seeing this, expresses horror and attempts to flee the town on his glider. He begins soaring toward the back end of Tu Zin. Azula swings her arm downward, sending a stream of fire at Aang, who turns over mid-air and closes his glider, twirling the object to deflect the flames. Aang lands on the ground, still deflecting the flames. He stops twirling his glider.   
Azula runs along the beam of a rooftop, prepared to strike him. Aang rolls over, grabbing hold of his glider just as Azula lands nimbly on the ground, sweeping around, sending a stream of fire his way. Azula rises and turns around, Zuko seen standing in the background. Aang leaps and lands on the ground, in between the other two. Zuko fires a blast at Aang who steps to the side, managing to avoid the attack. Azula fires at the Avatar and misses.   
After the three perform several unsuccessful attempts to land a blow, Aang runs past Azula, who sends another sweep of fire his way. Aang is trying to escape toward the back end of town, Azula turning to face him and Zuko firing blasts of his own. Aang rounds a bend and runs past Azula once more, this time heading toward the front of town. Azula fires another blast at him, only to miss. Azula fires several more blows, one of which Zuko manages to deflect. He fires a shot at Azula and misses.   
Azula swings her arms about, sending attacks at her opponents. Zuko appears leaping into the air directly behind her and striking the ground, unleashing a firebending attack in the process. Two siblings as two walls of fire, one blue and one orange are created as a result of the impact. Azula fires a blast at Zuko, who ducks and attempts to knock her off her feet. He fires a blast her only for the princess to duck. She sweeps her arm upward, sending a stream of fire his way. Zuko leaps into the air to avoid the attack. Azula turns around and fires at Aang. Aang leaps into the air and lands onto an upper outdoors level of a nearby building.   
Azula runs up the stairwell leading to the upper level, forcing Aang to run through the open doorway. Azula appears and her expression suddenly grows alarmed. She halts in her tracks and nearly stumbles. The entire inside of the building, revealing that there is no floor, merely some jagged wooden paneling lining the edges of the wall. She windmills in an attempt to steady herself. Aang is perched atop an air ball, smiling gleefully and waving to her. After leaping about a few times, Azula manages to prop herself against the wall and regains her balance. Zuko suddenly appears in the doorway. He has the misfortune of inaccurate timing and falls roughly onto the first level floor with a yell, sending up a cloud of dust. Aang grimaces in sympathy.   
The air ball Aang is riding suddenly begins to dissipates. Azula nimbly sends a blast of fire at him. Aang leaps out of the way just as the air ball is terminated. He runs along the edges along the thin floor paneling and knocks Azula onto the first floor in the process. Azula lands nimbly onto the ground near Zuko, who is still recovering from his fall. Outside of the building as Aang exits through the doorway, narrowly avoiding a blue fire blast sent by Azula.  
He lands onto the ground just as Azula bursts through the wall of the building through the use of firebending. Zuko lands on the ground unconscious. Aang looks at Zuko before turning around and seeing Azula heading straight toward him. He flees and leaps out of the way just as Azula sends another blast at him. Aang begins alternately jumping between two buildings, with Azula firing blasts at each spot he lands on. Aang finally reaches the rooftop of the left building and scrambles to prop himself up.   
Azula sends a blast of fire, slicing a portion of the rooftop off. Aang leaps off the crumbling portion onto another spot on the roof, only for Azula to repeat the same action. Aang scrambles to prop himself up only for the ceiling to cave in. He lands on the ground inside the building, trapped beneath a pile of wooden planks. Azula enters the building through the doorway and sends two streams of fire along the sides of the wall. The blue fire spreads around the perimeter of the room and turns an orange hue. Aang looks horrified and attempts to break free.   
Azula smirks and holds up one hand, two fingers pointing outward, her typical lightning generation pose. Katara suddenly appears in the doorway and sends a water whip at Azula, guiding her hand off course. Katara bends the stream of water around her and slices the wooden planks, thus freeing Aang.   
"Katara." Aang said thrilled  
Azula swiftly turns around and fires a blast at the waterbender, who races out of the building along the porch. Azula follows her in hot pursuit, only to be halted by Sokka, who emerges from another doorway and swings his machete her way. Katara runs off, while Azula is forced to duck. Sokka begins chasing her. Azula in now being cornered by him, Katara and Aang. Zuko is still lying on the ground as he regains consciousness. Iroh and Kida standing over him.  
"Uncle…Kida…" Zuko said  
"Not now." I said  
"Get up." Iroh said  
Iroh and Kida help Zuko get up. Aang runs straight toward Azula. Azula turns around and blocks a water whip Katara sends at her. She fires a blast at Sokka and swings her arm outward to prolong the blast. Aang appears behind her. She turns around and nearly manages to strike him with another blast. Azula stands, poised for attack. She suddenly falls over to the side; Toph appears from an alleyway, having just shifted the ground beneath her feet.

"I thought you guys could use a little help." Toph said

"Thanks." Katara said

"Where's Kida?" Sokka asked

"She here somewhere." Toph said

Kida's Pov:

Azula rises to her feet and begins running away. She runs through a alley. She leaps over some crates and tries to escape, however, Iroh intervenes using his rotund belly to knock her off her feet. Zuko appears with Kida. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, and I are all cornering Azula against the ruins of a stone wall.

Azula is coolly backing up as her enemies surround her.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor" Azula said

She raises her hands in surrender, I see Iroh avert his gaze towards the others who remain on high alert. I see Azula smirk, I feel the air shift, and the air get hotter. Azula takes a step forward and sends a blast at Iroh, I push Iroh out of the way. Making so that the blast hit me instead. I heard some scream as I landed on the ground. I turn my head to see the remaining six fire at Azula, five of them bending their respective elements and Sokka throwing his boomerang straight for her. The impact of the elements create a minor explosion, sending a thick cloud of smoke everywhere. The smoke clears, revealing that Azula has vanished from the scene without a trace. Zuko and Iroh both keel down next to me.

Zuko's Pov:

"Kida." I said

The Avatar's group steps toward us.

"Get away from us!" I yelled

"Zuko, she is my sister and I can help." Katara said

"Leave!" I yelled

"I'm not leaving my sister with you." Sokka yelled

"Sokka, he'll take care of her." Aang said

"He will, they both will." the blind one said

They walked away. I looked down at Kida. I picked her up she moaned out in pain. I carried her out of the burning town followed by Uncle.

"It will be okay, Kida. Uncle and I will take care of you." I said

We found a small house I laid her down inside the house.

"I'm going to go our things." Uncle said

I nodded my head. I looked down at Kida, I pushed her hair off her face.

"You'll be okay, and when you wake up I'm not letting you out of my sight. Because I love you."


	26. Bitter Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

I open my eyes, then close them again due to harshness of the light. I heard someone calling my name. I opened them again to see Zuko.

"Zuko?" I asked

Zuko turned his head.

"Uncle she's awake?" Zuko yelled

I heard a door open and close. I see Iroh walk up.

"What happened?" I asked

"You were hit by lighting. Azula was aiming for me, and you pushed me out of the way. The lighting hit your side and arm." Iroh said

I nodded my head. Zuko hands me a cup of tea. I start to drinking some of the tea, while Zuko and Iroh talk.

"So Uncle, I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before we run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say: she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her." Zuko said

"No, she's crazy, and she needs to go down." Iroh said

I start to laugh but turns into a cough then a moan of pain.

"Kida are you okay?" Zuko asked

"Yeah, just don't make laugh." I said

"Zuko, it's time to resume your training. And Kida if you are feeling up to it you should start training in fire bending." Iroh said

"I would love to learn from you." I said

Zuko helped me stand.

"Later you can go down to the river if you feel up to it. Also later I would like to talk to you." Zuko said

"Okay." I said

Zuko helped me out of the little house. I sat down and leaned back against the rock and watched while drinking my cup of tea.

"Lightning is a pure form of firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lighting the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind." Iroh said

"I see. That's why we’re drinking tea, to calm the mind." Zuko said

"Oh yeah, good point! I mean, yes. There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebender can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance, creating lighting." Iroh said

Iroh steps up, and generates lighting, and shoots it away from us.

"I'm ready to try it!" Zuko said

I stand up and hobble over to them.

"Please don't." I said

"Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first." Iroh said

"This isn't going to be good." I whispered

Zuko takes a deep breath. He tries to generate lighting, but instead an explosion haunches him back. Iroh and I both shake our head. Zuko has attempted to create lighting a couple more times.

"Why can't I do it? Instead of lighting it keeps exploding in my face…like everything always does." Zuko said

"I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lighting until you have dealt with that turmoil inside you." Iroh said

"What turmoil?" Zuko asked

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away." Iroh said

"But I don't feel any shame. I'm as proud as ever." Zuko said

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame." Iroh said

"Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately." Zuko said

"I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself." Iroh said

That made a huge smile come across Zuko's face. Iroh sits down, list down next to him, and Zuko sits down next to me.

"Fire is the element of power." Iroh said

Iroh draws the firebending insignia in the dirt.

"The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy to drive and achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. (draws Earth symbol) The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. (draws air symbol) the Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor! Water is the element of change. (draws water symbol) The people of the Water tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything." Iroh said

"Why are you telling us these things?" Zuko asked

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one place, it become rigid and stale." Iroh said

He divides the four symbols into separate sections.

"Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole." Iroh said

Iroh then draws a circle around the symbols that he had divide.

"Why do I get the feeling that Aang should be here to hear this." I said

"I agree with Kida, all this four element talk is sounding like Avatar stuff." Zuko said

"It is the combination of four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But it can make you more powerful, too. You see the technique I'm about to teach you is one I learned by studying Kida's people, the waterbenders." Iroh said

"Really?" I asked

"Yes. Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lighting." Iroh said

"You can teach us how to redirect lighting?" I asked

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lighting will flow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case it is more like a vast ocean. From the stomach, you direct it up again, and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let lighting pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion, to get a feel for the pathways' flow like this." Iroh said

Iroh and Zuko begin to practice the redirection motion. I simple stand to the side and watch.

"Now, are you focusing your energy? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?" Iroh asked

"I think so." Zuko said

"Come on, you've got to feel the flow…Excellent! You've got it!" Iroh said

"Great, I'm ready to try it with real lighting!" Zuko said

"What?" I asked

"Are you crazy? Lighting is very lighting!" Iroh said

"I totally agree with Iroh. I've felt lighting it hurts and is very hot." I said

"I thought that was the point! You teaching me to protect myself from it." Zuko said

"Yeah! But I'm not going to shoot lighting at you! If you're lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all." Iroh said

"Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning." Zuko said

"Zuko wait." I said

He just ignored me and rode off. I shook my head.

"Iroh can you help me back into the house, I'm not and lightheaded." I said

"Of course Kida." Iroh said

Once we get inside the room begins to spin, and black spots take over my visons. I feel myself fall, and I hear Iroh yell my name.

Zuko's Pov:

I have found a storm. I stand in it, and yell up at the sky.

"You're always thrown everything you could at me! Well, I can take it, and now I can give it back! Come on, strike! You've never held back before!" I yelled

No lighting strikes. Tears are streaming down my face, and I yell at the top of my lungs.

By the time I made it back to Uncle and was fussing over Kida.

"Uncle what happened?" I asked

"After you left she said she was hot and lightheaded. Then we got in hear she just collapsed." Uncle said

I moved over to her.

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked

"She is running a fever. I was going to go look for a plant that can help, but I had to wait till you got back." Uncle said

"Okay, I'll stay." I said

Uncle nodded. Then turned and left.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay. I won't leave again." I said


	27. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Author's Note:

I thought about skipping this because it didn't include Zuko so it wouldn't include Kida, but then I remember that I had included episode like this before so, let's hope it goes as good as the others.  
____________________________________________________________

I had no idea how long I had been out, but when I started to wake up it was to someone running their fingers through my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up to see that it was Zuko. It took Zuko a second to realize I was awake. Once he does figure it out he stops playing with my hair.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked

"Okay, I guess. What happened?" I asked

"You fainted, you told Uncle that you were lightheaded then collapsed." Zuko said

I sat up and looked around.

"Where is Iroh?" I asked

"He went to get our stuff." Zuko said

"Okay. How long was I out?" I asked

"I not sure, since I got back 3 hours. But I don't how long you were out with Iroh." Zuko said

"Can you take me to the river?" I asked

"Of course." Zuko said

Zuko helped me stand up. I grabbed my bag, I was about to put it on when Zuko took it from me. He then picked me up and carried me.

"You know I can walk." I said

"I know, but you are still weak." Zuko said

"Whatever you say Prince." I said

"Don't call me that." Zuko said

"Okay how about Scarface." I said

Zuko actually let out a small laugh.

"You haven't called me that since the first time we meet." Zuko said

"Yup it was also the first time I kicked your butt." I said

"You didn't kick my butt." Zuko said

"Yes, I did. If Aang hadn't shown up I would have won." I said

"You know what once you are back to your normal self, we will see who will beat who's butt." Zuko said

It only took us a few more minutes before we arrived at the river.

"I'll wait in the woods." Zuko said

"Okay." I said

Zuko turned and walked back into the woods. I quickly took my clothes and my bindings off and climbed into the river. The cold water felt good on my newest burn. I dived under the water. When I came back up I saw Zuko standing just outside of the woods. He looked worried.

"What's wrong Zuko?" I asked

"I heard a splash and thought something bad happened." Zuko said

I kind of just looked at him, and I got a wicked thought.  
�"Come here Zuko." I said

He walked towards the river, he stood on the edge of the river I reached up grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the river. He let out a small scream as he landed in the river. I started to laugh.

"That wasn't funny." Zuko said

"Yes it was." I said

He growled and then tackled me into the water. I we played it each other for a while.

"I've missed you." Zuko said

"Why?" I asked

"Because I.." Zuko trailed off

"Because you what?" I asked

"Because I just did." Zuko said

Zuko then kissed my forehead.

"We should head back. Uncle is probably back by now." Zuko said

"Okay." I said

We climbed out of the water. I used my bending to drive us off, I went to get dressed but Zuko stopped me by putting his hand on the burn on myside.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said

"What for?" I asked

"Azula, and myself." Zuko said

"Why are you sorry for yourself?" I asked

Zuko grabbed my arm and looked at the burn that he had accidently given.

"For this." Zuko said

"Zuko don't apologize. You’re a firebender things like this happen. I've been hit by air blast, I've been hit with Earth, and been attacked by water. If those other three element left a mark like fire does then I would be covered. Never apologize to me." I said

Zuko nodded his head. He let go of myside and moved his hand to my neck. He rubbed this thumb over that scar, I raised my hand laid it on his burn. We leaned into each other and kissed. When we pulled apart, Zuko took something out of his pocket. It was the stone that I had given him up at the North Pole.

"You told me to give this to you when we saw each other again. So here." Zuko said

I went to take the stone, there was a second where both Zuko and I were touching the stone. It glowed. I smiled. I let go and left it in his hand, I quickly got dressed and grabbed his hand.

"Come I want to show you something." I said

I dragged him back to the little house. We went inside and I let go of his hand and reached my hand into the bag to pull out the small box that Master Pakku gave me. I opened the box and show Zuko what was inside he pulled the necklace out, it was glowing just the stone.

"Where did you get this?" Zuko asked

"Master Pakku gave it to me when we left the North Pole. There is a note that goes with it, I forgot about till today." I said

Zuko nodded his head.

"Well go ahead and read the note." Zuko said

I pulled the note from the box and read it aloud.

Dear Kida, I'm giving you this necklace, the stone is from the spirit oasis. It is a special stone. The village healer told me it was a special stone, that it held a special energy. I'm giving you this because, the healer said that the stones like this first showed up on the coldest day in over 100 years, then once every year after that. So when you told me what your grandma said I instantly thought about these.  
-Yue  
P.S Tell your brother and sister about your other ability.

"What did your grandma tell you?" Zuko asked

"My grandma told me the reason I have white hair, ice blue eyes, and am paler the rest of the tribe was because I was born on the coldest night in over 100 years. I hadn't actually believed her because I thought she just told me to make me feel better about not looking like the rest of the tribe. I guess she was telling the truth." I said

"Yeah looks like she was. So what are you going to do with the necklace and the stone?" Zuko asked

I reached back into my bag and pulled out a leather strap. Then I took the stone from Zuko's hand, and used my bending to make it stick to the leather strap. I turned to Zuko and handed him the leather strap with the necklace.

"Will you put it on me?" I asked

"Sure." Zuko said

I turned around so Zuko could put it on me. It was a choker that tied in the back. Once it was tied I turned around and handed it Zuko the necklace.

"Why are you giving me this?" Zuko asked

"Because I want you to have it." I said

Zuko nodded, and put the necklace over his head. A few more minutes passed before Iroh showed up with all of his and Zuko's stuff.


	28. The Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Zuko, Iroh, and I were all on the ostrich horse. I had to sit on Zuko's lap because the ostrich horse wasn't big enough for the three of us to sit normal. It was kind of painful sitting on the ostrich horse because of the way I had to sit, and the length of time we were riding. I didn't make say anything, Iroh on the other moaned in pain.

"Maybe we should make camp." Zuko said

"No please, don't stop just for me." Iroh said

"I'm not I'm stopping for Kida as well." Zuko said

We all dismount the ostrich horse, it is alarmed by something. Zuko puts me behind him, and takes a firebending stance.

"What now?" Iroh asked annoyed

The Rough Rhinos ride through the thicket at both sides of the road we were once traveling on. Mongke's rhino steps the ground forcefully breaking the surface. Mongke is pulls back the reigns. Zuko keeps up his defensive position, looking at the men the surround us. Iroh's face clears up as he stands up and places his hand on Zuko's shoulder. I keep close to Zuko remembering what happened last time I had seen them.

"Colonel Mongke! What a pleasant surprise!" Iroh said

"If you're surprised we're here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps." Mongke said

The rough Rhinos prepare themselves for battle, each readying their own weapon of expertise.

"You know these guys?" Zuko asked

"Sure. Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each one is different kind of weapon specialist. They are also a very capable singing group." Iroh said

Mongke raises his fist, ready for firebending.

"We're not here to give a concert. We're here to apprehend fugitives!" Mongke said

"Would you like some tea first? I'd love some. How about you, Kachi? I make you as a jasmine man. AM I right?" Iroh asked

"Enough stalling! Round 'em up! And be careful of the white haired girl you remember what happened last time." Mongke said

The dark skinned pony tailed guy that swings his ball and chain at Iroh, who kicks it away. The chain wraps itself around the leg of a nearby standing Rhino. Iroh tumbles over the ground, dodging two fire blasts. He rises back up and hits the Rhino in the rear, making it dash away, yanking the dark skinned warrior off his rhino and dragging him along. Iroh waves goodbye as he watches them go.

The archer shoots a lit arrow at Zuko. He quickly reacts by knocking the arrow away and releasing a fire blast, burning a hole in the surprised archer's bow.

Mongke joins the fight by directing some fire blasts at Iroh, I freeze them before they can reach Iroh. As Mongke is busy with Iroh and I, Zuko runs up and jumps on the back of the Rhino. With two spinning fire kicks, he sends Colonel Mongke flying.

Iroh and I run to the ostrich horse, jumps on and rides towards Zuko, who awaits us, standing on the Rhino of Colonel Mongke. As he jumps on another Rough Rhino immediately starts and pursuit. The Rider throws a grenade at us. I freeze the grenade and send it back at the rider who through it. Once it is in front of the rhinos I unfreeze it and it explodes. Giving us the coverage we need to get away. 

"It's nice to see old friends." Iroh said

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you." Zuko said

"Hmmm…Old friends that don't want to attack me…" Iroh said

\-- -- -- -- -- Unknown Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

Zuko, Iroh and I were sitting at a table in the tavern at the Misty Palms Oasis, which really isn't an oasis.

"No one here is going to help us. These people just look like filthy wanders." Zuko said

"So do we. Minus Kida who looks like a normal wander." Iroh said

Iroh points al something behind Zuko and I.

"Ah, this is interesting. I think I found our friend." Iroh said

As Zuko and I turn around to see where Iroh is pointing at, we see an old man sitting at a Pai Sho table.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" Zuko asked mad

"I don't think this is a gamble." Iroh said

"I still don't understand this game." I said

We stand up and head over to the Pai Sho table. I see Xin Fu and Yu sitting at a bench at the other side of the tavern. Yu places a hand on his shoulder to restrain him.

"May I have this game?" Iroh asked

"The guest has the first move." the man said

Iroh places the lotus tile in the center of the board.

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways." the man said

The man cups his hands towards Iroh.

"Those who do can always find a friend." Iroh said

He copies the gesture of the old man.

"Then let us play." the man said

The old man places a tile on the board, quickly followed by a tile placed by Iroh. Seemingly without even looking at what the other person is doing, the two men quickly place their tiles on the board. Zuko sits down and watches intently as the two man place one tile after the other. When they are down, their tiles form the shape of a lotus flower.

"I'm even more confused." I said

"Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets." the old man said

"What are you old gasbags talking about?" Zuko asked

I slapped Zuko on the back of the head. He looked at me.

"What was that for?" Zuko asked

"Be nice to your Uncle and his friend." I said

"Thank you Kida. I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game." Iroh said

Iroh rolls a tile over his knuckles and clutches it. I look over to see Xin Fu jump up.

"I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping!" Xin Fu yells 

Xin fu walks over and grabs my arm. Yu walks over as well.

"It's over! You two are fugitives. (looks down at me) Where is Toph?" Xin Fu said

"Let go of her." Zuko said

"No I don't think I will." Xin Fu said

"Your loss." Zuko said

I reached my other hand up and grabbed ahold of his wrist, ice crystals formed and started to travel up his wrist. He let go of me but the ice crystals counited to spread. The old man puts himself in-between use and them.

"I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!" the old man said

"I thought you said he would help!" Zuko said

"He is. Just watch." Iroh said

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?" the old man asked

"Gold?" the man at the bar said

Every person on the bar looks up when they hear the word "gold". Some of them stand up, pulling a knife, ready to attack.

"Uh…maybe we shouldn't." Yu said

Xin Fu grins, he moves towards us, the ice crystals continue to speared they now cover his hand. Two men jump in front of us blocking his path. With a reverse roundhouse kick, the earthbender bends a rock from the ground and easily pushes them out of his way

Yu readies himself for battle. He sinks the first person to charge him into the ground. Meanwhile Xin Fu kicks two sandbenders away while he is lifting another one up in the air and holding a fourth one back with his other hand. After he kicks another sandbender away, he twists his waist, sending the two men he is holding flying. One of them crashes into the wall behind the bar.

While the fighting was going on the old man helped Zuko, Iroh, and I escape the building.

\-- -- -- -- -- Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

We are in a small village at the edge of the desert, where Zuko, Iroh, and I follow the Pai Sho player into a flower shop.

"It is an honor to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets." the man said

"Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging, or is someone in this club going to offer some real help?" Zuko asked

I once again hit Zuko on the back of the head.

"You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts." Iroh said

The Pai Sho player leads Iroh towards a door with a peephole in it. He knocks two times. A man slides open the small window in the door and peeks through.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" the doorman asked

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted is mysteries." Iroh said

Iroh smiles as the door opens to let him and the Pai Sho player through. When Zuko attempts to follow them, the door slams shut in front of him. He looks at the door with pout when Iroh opens the small window.

"I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here." Iroh said

An annoyed Zuko frowns and crosses his arms as he rests against a nearby table.

"Remind me. How old are you?" I asked

"Whatever. You can't tell me that you don't want to be in there." Zuko said

I stood up and walked over to him.

"Come over and sit with me." I said

Zuko nodded his head and came and sat down next to me.

"Can I ask you a question?" Zuko asked

"Of course." I said

"What was that earlier?" Zuko asked

"Care to elaborate." I said

"Did you know those two guys? And what was up with the ice crystals?" Zuko asked

"Yes, I knew who they were. The big buff guy is named Xin Fu he was the leader of a underground earthbending fight club. The small guy was Yu he is a earthbending teacher. We meet them while we were looking for a earthbending teacher for Aang. Toph is the daughter of a rich family, she is blind and ran away her father must have sent them after her. As for the ice crystal's no clue. That's only happened once before." I said

"Okay. How long do you think they will be back there?" Zuko asked

"I don't know but hope it's not long. Xin Fu and Yu could find us at any time, earthbenders are good trackers." I said

I yarn. Zuko looks at me.

"Why don't you get some sleep, I'll wake you up when Iroh comes out." Zuko said

I nodded my head, and leaned against his shoulder. But he moved me so my head was in his lap, and started to play with my hair. I felt myself falling to sleep.

I was woken up by Zuko who was slightly shaking me. I see Iroh walking towards us.

"What's going on? Is the club meeting over?" Zuko asked

"Everything is taken care of. We're heading to Ba Sing Se." Iroh said

I sit up and see Iroh and the Pai Sho player bowing to each other.

"Ba Sing Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?" Zuko asked

"The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice three more." the player said

"We can hide in plain sight there. And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city." Iroh said

A bell signals that someone has entered the shop. A young man approaches the group, holding some papers.

"I have the passports or our guests, but there are two men out on the street looking for them." a white lotus member said

We can see Xin Fu and Yu through a small window in the door of the flower shop. They are holding up a wanted poster of Iroh and Zuko. A man comes out of the back room with two big flower pots.

"You are going to have to get in these. They are bigger on the inside." the player said

"Zuko, you and Kida are going to have to get in the same pot." Iroh said

"Okay." Zuko said

Zuko and I climbed into the flower pot. It was actually okay, sure Zuko and I were kind of on top of each other but, we still had some sense of personal space.


	29. The Serpent's Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Zuko, Iroh and I were on a ferry, on our way to Bo Sing Se.

"Who would have thought after all these years, I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace…" Iroh said

He turns around and when he turns back to Zuko and I he has a floral hat on his head.

"…as a tourist1" Iroh said

"Look around. We're not tourists, we're refugees." Zuko said

Zuko sips on the soup we were all given only to spit it out.

"Ugh! I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt. I'm tired of living like this!" Zuko said

"Zuko you need to calm down, we can't draw unwanted attention." I said

Zuko went to say something but someone else spoke up first.

"Aren't we all?" some asked

I felt someone's arm wrap around my shoulders.

"How have you been Kida?" Jet asked

I could see Zuko glaring at Jet.

"My name's Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot." Jet said

I pull myself from Jet and step over to Zuko and Iroh.

"Hey." Smellerbee said

"Hello." Iroh said

"Here's the deal. I hear the captain's eating like a king while the refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?" Jet asked

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asked

"The fat, happy kind. You want to help us "liberate" some food?" Jet asked

Zuko tosses the bowl of rotten food into the water.

"I'm in." Zuko said

"What about you Kida? You want to help as well?" Jet asked

"We both know the answer to that question." I said

"Fine have it your way." Jet said

With that Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot, and Zuko leave.

"Do you know them?" Iroh asked

"Yeah, I meet them while I was with team Aang. Jet is not a good guy, he was going to wipe out an entire village to get rid of a few firebenders." I said

Iroh nodded. A few minutes pass before the freedom fighters and Zuko come back. Jet passes out the food to other travelers. The freedom fighters sit with Zuko, Iroh and I.

"So, Smellerbee. That's an unusual name for a young man." Iroh said

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man…I'm a girl." Smellerbee said

She gets up and storms off. 

"Oh, now I see. It's a beautiful name of a lovely girl!" Iroh yells

Longshot got up and walked over to Smellerbee. Jet turns to talk to us.

"From what I heard, people eat like this every night Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall." Jet said

"It is a magnificent site." Iroh said

"So you've been before?" Jet asked

"Once. When I was a…different man." Iroh said

"I've done some things in my past I'm not proud of, but that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se for a new beginning. A second chance." Jet said

I rolled my eyes and stood up and headed to the front of the ship.

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives of they want to. I believe in second chances." Iroh said

Once I got to the front of the ship I played the water. I heard someone walk up behind me I turned and bought the ice up, I stopped it before it made contact with Jet's head.

"What do you want Jet? Here to play more games?" I asked

"Do you mind dropping the ice." Jet said

I glared at him but sent the water back into the ocean. 

"You didn't answer my question Jet." I said

"I want to talk to you." Jet said

"Then talk." I said

"I know that the last time we were together I tried to destroy that village. But after you left me frozen to that tree, I had time to think while I waited for the ice thaw which took a very long time. I know what I did was wrong, very wrong. Which is why Longshot, Smellerbee, and I are headed to Ba Sing See to start over. I would very much like to start over with you as well." Jet said

I thought about what Jet said.

"Even though I can bend fire?" I asked

"Yes." Jet said

"Then I don't see why we can't start over." I said

"Thank you for the second chance, Kida." Jet said

"Just know that I don't give third chances." I said

Jet nodded his head and back towards the center of the ship. I turn back around and looked at the water. I started to play with it again. I created two little animals, and the started to play around in the water. Someone walked up next to me. I knew it was Zuko because the person spelt like fire.

"It still surprises me that you can do that." Zuko said

"I'm trying to get better at it. Trying to break the connection without having the animals fall apart." I said

"If anyone can you can." Zuko said

I turned and looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked

"You are being to nice." I said

"Fine, how do you know that guy?" Zuko asked

"Do you remember the pirates? (Zuko nods) While I was with team Aang after that, we were in a forest, and came upon a camp of fire nation soldiers, we started to fight them and Jet and his freedom fighters came from the trees and helped. We went back to their hideout, Sokka and I didn't trust Jet. Jet talked Sokka into going on a mission with him where jet attacked an old man. The next day, Jet had us filling up a dam that he planned to blow that would wash out the town killing everyone that lived there. We found out and I was able to stop the water, and then Sokka showed up and told me to the let the water flow because he had got everyone out of town. I froze Jet to a tree, and then we left." I said

"Wow, and you though traveling with me was dangerous." Zuko said

"Well I was wrong, I have yet to not have an uneventful day while I was with team Aang." I said

Zuko laughed.

"It's not funny." I said

"Yes it is." Zuko said

Zuko leaned down and kissed my forehead. We turned and headed back to the middle of the ferry. I walked over to Iroh.

Zuko's Pov:

I watched Kida head over to Uncle. Jet walked up to me.

"You know, as soon as I saw your scar, I knew exactly who you were. You're an outcast, like me. And us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other's backs. Because no one else will." Jet said

I looked over at uncle, and Kida.

"I've realized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path." I said

I see Jet look at Kida.

"How do you know Kida?" Jet asked

"We meet a month or so ago." I said

"She really is something. Good luck, because if she is anything like she was the last time I saw her you'll need it." Jet said

"Thanks." I said

I walked away from Jet, and over to Kida and Uncle.


	30. The Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

We were standing in front of the ticket woman after getting off the ferry. She is inspecting Zuko, Iroh's and my tickets.

"So, Mr. Lee, Ms. Kida, and Mr. umm…Mushy, is it?" the ticket woman asked

"It's pronounced Mushi." Iroh said

"You telling me how to do my job?" the ticket woman asked annoyed

"Uh, no, no. But may I just say you're like a flower in bloom. Your beauty is intoxicating." Iroh said

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Raorr! Welcome to Ba Sing Se." the ticket woman said

We walk away from the ticket woman.

"I'm going to forget I saw that." Zuko said disgusted

"I agree." I said

Zuko and I take our tickets from Iron. I could see Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee looking at Zuko. We are sitting in the waiting area waiting for our train that would take us into the city. Jet approaches Zuko and I.

"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" Jet asked

"Get you hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!" a tea seller yells

"Ohh! Jasmine please" Iroh said

The tea seller pours tea into a leaf cup and hands it to Iroh. Iroh sips the rea, but soon grimaces.

"Blaugh! Ugh, coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it! What a disgrace!" Iroh said

"Hey, can I talk to you two for a second?" Jet asked

He motions for Zuko and I to follow him. Zuko sighs and we both reluctantly rises. We walk several feet away from Iroh's spot.

"You, Kida, and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together. You want to join the Freedom Fighters?" Jet asked

I looked at Jet and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Not like we used to be." Jet said

"Sure." I said

"Thanks, but I don't think you want me in your gang." Zuko said

"You know my answer." I said

"I know but it was worth a try." Jet said

"Come on Lee, we made a great team looting that captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees." Jet said

"I said no." Zuko said

He turns around and starts to walk away.

"Have it your way." Jet said

I got to follow Zuko but Jet grabs my wrist.

"Where are your sister, brother, and Aang. And why aren't you with them?" Jet asked

"We got separated. I knew they were headed here so I headed here." I said

"Why are you with Lee and Mushi?" Jet asked

"We had met them earlier so when I saw them I decided to hang with them." I said

Jet looked over my shoulder and his eyes got really big. I turned and saw what made his eyes widen. Iroh's tea was steaming.

"Bye, for now." I said

I turned and headed over to Iroh as did Zuko who had been standing close by. I turn my head to see Jet walking away. Zuko angrily knocks the tea cup out of Iroh's hand.

"Hey!" Iroh yelled

"What are you doing firebending your tea? For a wise, old man, that was pretty stupid move." Zuko said in a whisper

"Seriously, Jet who hates Firebenders saw the steam coming from the cup." I said

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but…it's just so sad!" Iroh said

We had been to busy talking that we had missed the train conductor yelling till he called for the last call.

"Last call for Ba Sing Se." the train conductor yelled

We got up and boarded the train. I see Jet and his two friends eying us. We sit down next to a family, Iroh is down next the women who is holding a baby.

"What a handsome baby." Iroh said

"Thank you." the woman said

"What's her name?" I asked

"Hope." the woman said

I smiled and turned to look out the window.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked

"I just miss them." I said

"I'm sorry." Zuko said

"It's okay." I said

"You'll see them again. They always find a way to find you." Zuko said

"It's more like you and them always find a way to meet each other." I said


	31. City of Walls and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Unknown Time Skip…

We are walking down a street in a part of the Lower Ring. Zuko and I are walking next to each other, Iroh walks up behind us holding a large vase with several orange flowers.

"I just want our place to look nice, just in case either one of you brings home a friend." Iroh said

Zuko and I looked at each other.

"This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here." Zuko said

"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon." Iroh said

I knew that Jet is following us, I didn't want him to know I knew. I also had to be careful because I didn't want to know that I knew that Zuko and Iroh were firebenders.

"Where did you get use jobs at?" I asked

"You will just have to wait." Iroh said

We head back to the apartment so that Iroh could put the vase in there then we headed to the location of the mystery job. One we arrive at the building that the job is located I start to laugh.

"I should have known." I said

"Yes you should of." Iroh said

"You got us jobs at a tea shop." Zuko said

We head inside, Iroh is talking to the shop owner Pao, while Jet is peeking through the window.

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?" Pao asked

We are wearing aprons, Iroh desperately attempts to tie the string behind his back, but his effort is in vain.

"Ridiculous." Zuko said annoyed

"Uh, does this possibly come in a large size?" Iroh asked

I look behind Iroh to see that the strings of the apron are not quite long enough.

"Do you have any extra string?" I asked

"Yes, I have some extra string in the back. Have some while you wait." Pao said

Pao pours some tea in three cups, and hands them to us, he then heads to the back of the shop. Iroh takes a sip from his cup, and his face contorts into disgust.

"Blech! This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" Iroh said

"Uncle, that's what all tea is." Zuko said

"Yes, but all tea is different." I said

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?! I mean if Kida hadn't said what she said I would think all hope would be lost. We'll have to make some major changes around here." Iroh said

Iroh angrily takes the tea pot and heads to the window, which Jet is spying through. Jet gasps and moves away just in time as Iroh dumps the tea out the window. Jet slowly stalks around the corner of the shop and leaves. 

The day went by fast and soon we were back to the little apartment. Zuko is lying in bed and I'm sitting next to him, while Iroh is standing in the kitchen.

"Would you like a pot of tea?" Iroh asked

"We’ve been working in a tea shop all day! I'm sick of tea!" Zuko said

""sick of tea?" that's like being sick of breathing!" Iroh said

We can hear him rummaging through drawers and the cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" I asked

"The spark rocks. Have you seen the spark rocks?" Iroh asked

"No" I said

"No." Zuko said

We hear a door open and close.

"I borrowed our neighbors'. Such kind people." Iroh said

I get up walk over the shutters and pull them closed blocking Jet from looking in if he was.

"Why you shut the shutters?" Zuko asked

"Jet saw Iroh heat up his tea, and is not following us. I bet he even took the spark rocks that way he could prove it to himself that Iroh is a firebender." I said

"Okay. I do not like it here." Zuko said

"You can’t tell me that this is worse than the ship." I said

"No but, I want to go home. I want to take the Avatar and head back to the Fire Nation." Zuko said

"And what about me?" I asked

"What about you?" Zuko aske

I got up and left the room. Iroh who was in the door way shuck his head.

"Think about what she asked and then think about your answer." Iroh said

Time Skip to Next Day…

I had ignored Zuko all day. Iroh was pouring tea into a customer's cup.

"This is the best tea in the city!" the customer said

"The secret ingredient is love." Iroh said

Iroh waves a hand through the steam coming from the teapot and walks towards the back of the shop where the owner is.

"I think you're due for a raise." Pao said

The door is suddenly slammed open.

"Jet what are you doing?" I asked

"I'm tired of waiting! These two man are firebenders!" Jet yelled

Jet unsheathes his hook swords and prepares to fight. Zuko, Iroh, and I exchange a look, not knowing what to do.

"I know they're firebenders, I saw the old man heating up his tea.!" Jet yelled

"He works in a tea shop." A customer said

"He's a firebender! I'm telling you." Jet said

"Drop you swords, boy. Nice and easy." another customer said

That customer and another stand up.

"You'll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do." Jet said

Jet steps forward, and hooks his sword around my wrist and pulls me to him.

"Come on firebend, protect your little friend." Jet said

"I don't need his protection, or did you forget who I am." I said

I grabbed the arm that he had wrapped around me, and I let the ice crystals grow. I let me go, I turned around and kicked him in the side. I them stepped back so I back in line with Zuko and Iroh. The ice crystals are still there, but he steps up again. One of the customers is about to draw his swords, but Zuko steps in front of him and grabs them instead.

"You want a show? I'll give you a show." Zuko said

Zuko takes the customer's broadswords and enters a fighting stance. He pulls a table in front of him with his foot and kicks it at Jet, who slices the table with his swords and jumps over it. As he lands, he swings both hook swords at the Fire Nation prince, who deflects the attack and jump backward on to another table, which is sliced in half by Jet, swinging one sword through the middle of the table. Zuko steps onto one half of the table and balances on one foot. Jet continues his attack by cutting the legs on the half of the table Zuko is standing on. Zuko quickly jumps up, and as he lands, he swings both broadswords at Jet's feet, and Jet somersaults away and lands in a crouching position before charging forward at Zuko again. Zuko swings both of his swords at Jet. Just as both weapons clash together. Zuko bursts out through the door and tumbles onto the street. Jet runs after him and strikes at Zuko with both swords. Zuko defends the strike and both combatants lock swords.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords. Why don't you go ahead and firebend at me?" Jet asked

Zuko just stand in the doorway of the tea shop.

"Please, son, you're confused! You don't what you're doing!" Iroh said

Jet and Zuko are fighting. Zuko swings at Jet, but Jet stops Zuko's broadsword with the sends of his hook swords, spins around and deflects it to the side. Zuko spins with swords and tries to counterattack, but Jet hooks the ends of his swords together and begins to swings them at Zuko in large circular motions. Zuko retreats back a few steps to defend himself.

"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now." Jet said

As Jet swings at Zuko's feet, Zuko stabs one of his broadswords through the hilt, pinning it to the ground. Jet looks at it with annoyance before focusing back on Zuko.

"You're the one who needs help." Zuko said

Both of them lose a sword, and continue fighting with only one. He turns in a circle and tries to swipe at Zuko, but Zuko quickly advances and swings his sword at Jet. Jet pulls his attack just in time to bend backward and avoid Zuko's blade, cutting the straw sticking out of Jet's mouth. Jet regains balance, and jumps backward onto the edge of a well.

"You see that? The Fire Nation is trying to silence me. It'll never happen." Jet said

"Does Ba Sing Se not have a police force?" I asked

"We do but I don't know where they are. They should be here by now." Pao said

Jet begins to attack again, hooking his word to the top of the well and sending a flying kick toward Zuko. Zuko growls as he swings his sword at Jet, who dodges the attack. He moves on to Zuko's side, and they end up back-to-back. Zuko and Jet attempt to strike the opponent behind thim, but neither can get past the other's defense. 

"The Dai Li." Pao said

Two Dai Li agents walk towards the fight.

"Drop your weapons." Dai Li agent one said

Zuko and jet step away and face each other. Zuko lowers his sword, as Jet points at Zuko and Iroh.

"Arrest them, they're firebenders." Jet said

"This poor boy is confused, we're just simple refugees." Iroh said

"This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees." Pao said

"It's true sir, we saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city." the customer said

"Oh, ho,ho. That's very sweet." Iroh said

The two Dai Li agents walks up to Jet, who looks at them angrily.

"Come with us, son." Dai Li agent two said

Jet swings his hook sword at the agent, who catches the sword with his rock gloves. The guard disarms Jet, and both guards pull the boys, arms behind his back, binding his wrists together using their rock gloves stones. The two guards drag Jet away towards a wagon designed for holding captured criminals.

"You don't understand! They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me." Jet said

The crowd begins to disperse. I see Longshot and Smellerbee. I walk over to them.

"The Avatar, and my brother and sister are here in the city. Find them and they can help you get Jet back." I said

They nodded their heads. I then head back over to Zuko and Iroh. Zuko handed the swords back to their owner.

"I think we should call it a night." Pao said

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Iroh said

We headed back to the apartment, and then inside. I headed into Zuko's bedroom.

"Can we talk?" Zuko asked

"No." I said

I went to leave the room, but he stopped me.

"I'm not in the mood for this Zuko. It's been a long day." I said

"Fine we won't talk tonight, but we will talk." Zuko said

"Okay." I said

I go to leave the room, but he stops me again.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked

"To sleep." I said

"Where?" Zuko asked

"The kitchen." I said

"You can sleep in here. I'll sleep on the floor." Zuko said

"You don't have to." I said


	32. Tales of Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Zuko, Iroh, and I were at the tea shop. I was still avoiding Zuko, and I could tell that Iroh had caught on that I was avoiding him. Zuko was severing a customer and I was up at the counter with Iroh next to me.

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I asked

"Because you are avoiding someone, and don't deny it." Iroh said

"He is still so obsessed with capturing Aang, and going back home." I said

Iroh went to say something but Zuko walked up to us.

"Are we done yet?" Zuko asked

"No we are not." Iroh said

When the day was finally done we headed back to the apartment. I changed my clothes. I was about to leave when Zuko stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked

"To walk around." I said

"I'm coming with you, and I won't take no for an answer." Zuko said

"Fine." I said

I left the apartment and headed down the street, I don't how long I walked or where I had walked but I ended up the farthest out ring, that was filled with grass and trees, and flowers. I looked around and then fell backwards and just started up at the sky and the clouds. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zuko lay down next to me.

"Can we talk now?" Zuko asked

"I really don't see what there is to talk about. You made it clear that you want to capture Aang and go back to the Fire Nation. You care less what happens to me." I said

"That's not true." Zuko said

"Which part?" I asked

"I do care what happens to you. But I want to go home." Zuko said

"You want to go back to place that turned their back on you. To the father that burned and banished you. To the sister that was sent to capture you, and has been rude to you since you were children." I said

Zuko bolted up right.

"You have no right to talk about that or them. You know nothing of my family." Zuko said

"I know what you and Iroh have told me. And I have had the great pleasure of meeting your sister not once but twice, and the second time she almost killed me. So I do have the right to say what I did." I said

Zuko fell back down to the ground. 

"Why are you mad at me?" Zuko asked

"What about you." I said

"What?" Zuko asked

"A few nights ago, you said you wanted to take Aang and go home. I asked you what about me, and you answered what about you. Now do you understand why I am mad at you?" I said

"Yes, I understand why you are mad. I have no clue about what would happen if I went home. I don't know what would happen if I actually caught Aang. I don't know anything, other than the fact that I hate this city." Zuko said

"Who's Mai?" I asked

I could see Zuko physically stiffen.

"Well that answer that question." I said

Zuko sat up and looked at me.

"Unlike you I think I know what would happen. You capture Aang, then you go home. Your father welcomes you back, you become crown prince again. Iroh won't go back with you, and even if I wanted to I can't. I'm as you put it the first time we meet a peasant. Not only that, but I'm a waterbender who can also firebender." I said

"Exactly, you could come back with me, and nothing would be in the way." Zuko said

"Your father would want me to help him bring Ba Sing Se to the ground, or help him conquer the northern water tribe. I won't be a weapon." I said

"You won't be a weapon. I promise." Zuko said

"And you won't go back to being with Mai." I said

"I was never with Mai. She was just the only one of Azula's friends that I got along with. Maybe at one point we could have been more, but not anymore. Not since I meet you. I want to go home, but I also don't want to go home without you." Zuko said

I turn my head to look at him, he is looking down at me. I went to say something but he leaned downed and kissed me. We broke apart for a second, only to breath and then we were kissing again. We pulled apart again, I sat up and he pulled me into his lap, I wrapped my legs around his waist, I moved my hands into his hair, one of his hands wrapped around my neck and the other around my waist. We stayed like that for a while. We pulled apart.

"We should probably head back, we don’t want anyone to see us, especially in this position." I said

"Okay." Zuko said

We got up and headed back to the apartment hand in hand. As we walked we talked more.

"How old are you" I asked

"17. How about you?" Zuko asked

"14." I said

"…wait I thought you were 13." Zuko said

"My birthday was a couple of days ago." I said

Zuko stopped walking.

"Why didn't you tell me or Iroh? We would have done something." Zuko said

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it. We were always busy doing stuff. Plus I'm used to people not making a big deal about it." I said

"But we would have made a big deal about it." Zuko said

I just looked at him. It took him a second before a different look flashed across his face,

"Right, you didn't want it to be made into a big deal. But I can still be upset about the fact that I missed it." Zuko said

"Don't feel bad about it. Now come on lets go. " I said

I grabbed his hand which at some point I had let go of, and pulled him towards the apartment.

"I hope you know that I will be telling Iroh about your birthday." Zuko said

"I know just don't let him make a huge deal about it." I said

"I'll try, but we both know how Iroh can be." Zuko said

We walked into the apartment, Iroh wasn't back yet from wherever he went. We went and sat down in Zuko's room and just talked for a while. We heard the door open and close, we looked out of Zuko's room to see Iroh who looked very sad. He looked us and smiled but we could tell that the smile was fake.

"Why don't I make you some tea, Iroh." I said

"That should wonderful." Iroh said

I left Zuko's room and head to the small kitchen to make Iroh some tea. Once I was done I had him sit down and I gave him his tea. He sat down and started to drink the tea, I could still see the sadness and pain in his eyes. I didn't bug him about, and I looked over to Zuko who was looking at Iroh with pity and understanding. Zuko walks over to us and stands behind me with his hands on my shoulders. Iroh looked at us over his tea cup.

"I'm glad to see that you two are back to…normal." Iroh said

"So am I." Zuko said

Iroh looked at me, he let out a sigh.

"The last time I was here in this city I-I lost my s-s-son. I couldn't do anything, I didn't even know he was in trouble. It's the main reason I stopped my siege. My son when he died it was like a small part of myself died as well. I lost someone I loved more than anything." Iroh said

"That's something we all have in common. We've all lost someone we love." I said

Zuko's hand on my shoulder tightened. Iroh looks at me.

"Who did you lose?" Iroh asked

"My mother, she was killed in a fire nation raid. I was in the tent with her when it happened. I just stood there as the man killed her. I didn't do anything, I could bend, I could have saved her or tried to fight the man until my father got to the tent…but I didn’t I just stood there and watched." I said

I could feel tears falling from my eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. You were a child." Iroh said

"I used to think it was my fault. My brother and sister never blamed me, nor did my grandmother. My father on the other hand barley talked or looked to me while he was still in the village he blamed me. He never told me he did or didn't but it was something I knew by the way he acted." I said

Iroh stood up and moved over to me and pulled me into hug.

"I'm glad you don't blame yourself. And your father missed out on a watching his daughter grow into a beautiful, kind, and smart girl." Iroh said

"Thank you Iroh." I said

I felt Zuko hug me as well. We just sat there on the floor of the kitchen hugging each other. I had a smile on face, knowing that everything was going to be okay… little did I know my little happy world would soon burn and turn to ash.


	33. Lake Laogai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

I will be skipping Appa's Lost Days since it makes me sad and it doesn’t pertain to Kida.  
__________________________________________________________

Iroh, Zuko, and I were in the tea shop. Iroh and I serve tea two customers, who look like they greatly enjoy it.

"So, you're the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you we well." the man named Quon said

"Good tea is its own reward." Iroh said

"but it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?" Quon asked

Pao who had been standing close by quickly walks over to us.

"My own tea shop? This is a dream come true!" Iroh said

"You have no idea the monster you just created." I said

"What do you mean?" Quon asked

"Ir…Mushi here loves tea more than he loves breathing." I said

Quon and man with him just smile and laugh.

"What's going on here? Are you trying to poach my tea-maker?" Pao asked

"Sorry Pao, but that's business for you, am I right?" Quon asked

"Mushi, if you stay, I'll make you assistant manager. Wait, senior assistant manager!" Pao said

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the Upper Ring." Quon said

Zuko who was busy putting empty tea cups on a tray, stops and looks over at us listening to Quon's offer.

"The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want, complete creative freedom." Quon said

"I even get to name the shop?" Iroh asked

"Of course!" Quon said

"Uh, senior executive assistant manager?" Pao asked

Iroh hands Pao the pot of tea and bows to the customer's, agreeing to the terms. Pao walks away sadly, Zuko walks over to us.

"Did you hear, nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the Upper Ring of the city!" Iroh said

"That's right, young man, and woman. Your life is about to change for the better!" Quon said

"I'll try to contain my joy." Zuko said

I hit him on the back of the head. He shrugs and walks outside, I follow him. I see piece of paper falling from the sky, I pick one up to see that it’s a poster of Appa which says he is missing. I see Zuko climb to the top of a house.

"Poor Aang." I said

Zuko hops back down.

"For the first time agree, even I could tell he loved Appa." Zuko said

"It's more than that. Aang is Avatar and they have special connections with their pets. Plus Appa is one of the few things Aang has left from his home, his people." I said

"I hope he finds him." Zuko said

\-- -- -- -- -- Short Time Skip -- -- -- -- --

Iroh and I were in his room, I was helping pack for the move to the Upper Ring. Zuko walks in.

"So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it." Iroh said

Zuko takes the flyer from before out of his pocket and shows it to Iroh.

"The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se and he's lost his bison." Zuko said

Iroh stops packing and takes the flyer from Zuko's hands.

"We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us." Iroh said

"Good things that are happening for you! Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?" Zuko asked

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about with it is that you want from your life and why." Iroh said

"I want my destiny." Zuko said

"What that means is up to you. (Zuko leaves the room) Oh Kida, how about The Tea Weevil! (I raise an eyebrow) You're right that's stupid." Iroh said

I shake my head and leave the room to look for Zuko, I find him in his room. I walk in and shut the door. He looks up at then, falls backwards onto the bed.

"I know. I know what you are going to say. I know that I should drop it, to be happy. I just can't." Zuko said

I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"This is the last I'm going to say about all of this. I'm done Zuko, I'm done with all of this. Make up your mind. It was just a few days ago that you told me you were done going after Aang. But now that you know he is in the city you want to go back to hunting him like he is some kind of animal. You need to make your mind, and you need to do it soon. Are you going to keep hunting a human a person like he is an animal or are you going to stop and try to be happy here with Iroh…with me?" I asked

I stood up kissed his cheek and went to leave his room, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Did we just break-up?" Zuko asked

"No." I said

He nodded and let go. I left his room to go help Iroh finish packing. That night Iroh and I saw Zuko leave the little armpartment dressed as the blue spirit. A tear escaped my eye.

"Are you okay?" Iroh asked

"I just wish he picked differently." I said

"There is still time." Iroh said

I nodded. We followed him, we stuck to the shadows.

On looker's Pov:

A Dai Li agent prepare his rock gloves, but pauses when figure turns into an alley. The agent runs to the alley and sees a figure, he fires his rock gloves at the figures chest and head, knocking off the stuffed figure's head and knocking it down.

"Huh?" the agent asked

There is a whisper of a drawn blade behind the agent, the Blue Spirit captures him and places one of his swords to the agent's neck.

"If you don't want to end up like him, you'll do what I say." the blue spirit said

The agent answer's all of the Blue Spirit's questions. Once the spirit is done he knocks the agent out, and leaves the agent to head to where the agent told him to go. Little did the spirit know he was being followed by his Uncle, and Kida.

Time skip to arriving at Appa's holding cell :p

The blue spirit opening a door in a secret bunker under Lake Laogai. The noise of the door opening wakes Appa up. The Blue Spirit walks in Appa makes a noise.

"Expecting someone else?" Zuko asked

Appa continues to growl at the Blue Spirit. Appa tries to strike Zuko, but his chained feet hold him back.

"You're mine now." Zuko said

The door opens again, Iroh and Kida walk into the room.

"Uncle? Kida?" the spirit (Zuko) asked

"So, the Blue Spirit. I wonder who could be behind that mask…" Iroh trailed off

Zuko sighs and takes off the mask.

"What are you two doing here?" Zuko asked

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar's bison? Keep him locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?" Iroh asked

"First I have to get it out of here." Zuko said

"Zuko, Appa is a living thing. NOT an object for you to use in your weird quest for the Avatar." I said

Zuko just looked away from us.

"And what if you get out of here? You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!" Iroh said 

"I would have figured something out!" Zuko said

"No! If his friends which are also Kida's siblings hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!" Iroh said

"I know my own destiny, Uncle!" Zuko said

"Is it your own destiny, or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?" Iroh asked

"Stop it, Uncle! I have to do this!" Zuko said

"No you don't. You can let him go and we can go back to how it was before you found out the Aang was in the city." I said

Zuko looked at me.

"I'm begging you, Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you, and what do you want?" Iroh asked

Zuko scrams loudly, throwing down his words and the Blue Sprit mask. He reaches up and grabs ahold of his hair. It takes him a few seconds before he moves over to the chains on Appa and let him go. We left the room. We were walking down the hall when I heard voices in a room. I stopped and entered the room. I saw Smellerbee and Longshot sitting and looking over Jet. I walked over to them. Jet looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"What happened?" I asked

"Long Feng. It's a long story. Can you help him?" Smellerbee asked

I looked down at Jet. I took water from the air, and wrapped it around my hands. I moved them over his body looking for what was wrong. I could not detect a sole problem I could feel multiple.

"He is hurt very badly, what exactly happened?" I asked

"Long Feng striked Jet with a uplifted rock, it knocked him to the ground." Smellerbee said

I nodded my head, I reached my hands behind my neck and took the necklace with the crystal off. I laid it down on Jet's chest, it glowed, I picked it up. I put my hand on this chest where the crystal was. Once I removed my hand a few seconds passed before the he opened his eyes and moved around.

"You need to get out of the city. I don't where you should go, but it won't be safe here for much longer." I said

Longshot nodded his head. I got back up and headed to the door, where Zuko and Iroh were standing. I followed them back up to the surface. Once we get to the surface Zuko moves and stands by the surface of the lake.

Zuko's Pov:

I stand and look down at the surface of the water to see myself looking back up and me. Then I see Kida standing next to me. She grabs ahold of my hand. Iroh walks up on the other side of me.

"You did the right thing, nephew." Iroh said

I looked down at the mask in my hand.

"Leave it behind." Iroh said

I nod my head and throw the mask into the lake. I hold onto Kida's hand tighter.

"Let's go back." I said


	34. The Earth King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

This is going to be short but I gave you guys a gift at the end of the story.

As we were walking towards the apartment I could see that something was wrong with Zuko. He was looking very pale. We enter the apartment.

"You did the right thing. Letting the Avatar's bison go free." Iroh said

"I don't feel right." Zuko said

Zuko then passes out to the floor.

"Zuko." Iroh and I yell

We both kneel down next him. I put a hand on his forehead, which was burning up.

"Iroh he is burning up." I said

Iroh nodded his head and quickly got up and went somewhere. I quickly moved Zuko to his room. A few moments later Iroh enters with a basin of water and a cloth. He wets the cloth and puts it on Zuko's forehead.

"What wrong with him?" I asked

"I have an idea but I'm not sure yet." Iroh said

I nodded my head and looked back down at Zuko.

An hour later…

Iroh and I stayed by Zuko. Zuko opens his eyes.

"Kida. Iroh." Zuko said

"You're burning up. You have an intense fever. This will help cool you down." Iroh said

He put a fresh cold cloth on Zuko forehead.

"So thirsty." Zuko said

Zuko goes to sit up, but I push him back down. Iroh grabs the bucket that was filled with water and a spoon.

"Here's some clean water to drink." Iroh said

I sat Zuko up a little.

"Stay under the blankets and sweat this out." Iroh said

Zuko takes the spoon from Iroh and drinks the water. He tosses the spoon aside and grabs the bucket. He drinks from it, while spilling some out. He tosses the bucket aside and lies back down. Iroh pulls the covers more over him.

"Stay with me Kida." Zuko said

"Of course." I said

Iroh goes to place another cold cloth on Zuko's forehead.

"Iroh you know I can just cool the cloth back down." I said

"I know but I gives me something to do." Iroh said

I nodded my head.

Inside Zuko's Head as a On Lookers Pov…

Zuko is Fire Lord, with no scar on his eye. One red and one blue dragon appear and start circling around the pillars on each side of him. The blue dragon starts circling around Zuko.

"It’s getting late. Are you planning to retire soon, my lord?" the blue dragon asked (Azula's voice)

"I'm not tired." Zuko said

"Relax, Fire Lord Zuko. Just let go. Give in to it. Shut your eyes for a while." the dragon said

Zuko slowly starts to shut his eyes but widely opens them upon hearing the other dragon.

"No, Fire Lord Zuko! Do not listen to the blue dragon. You should get out of here right now. Go! Before it's too late!" the red dragon said (Iroh's voice)

"Sleep now, Fire Lord Zuko." the blue dragon said

The dragons disappear, and the room they're in, as well as the guards watching Zuko, crumble to nothing. The blue dragon reappears in front of him. Two golden eyes appear, followed by the face of the blue dragon, which closes rapidly.

"Sleep. Just like mother." the blue dragon said

The blue dragon charges at Zuko and opens its mouth. Inside the dragon's mouth, Zuko sees his mother, Ursa. Within that darkness, Ursa drops her hood.

"Zuko! Help me!" Ursa yells

Zuko disappears through the floor. The sleeping Zuko starts sweating.

Back in the Apartment, Kida's Pov:

Zuko started to sweat very bad. I took his hand in mine. A few minutes passed before Zuko opened his eyes. Zuko sat up, Iroh poured some tea into a cup.

"You should know that this is not a natural sickness, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea. Also it should help." Iroh said

"Thank you, and what's happening?" Zuko asked

"Your critical decision. What you did beneath that lake. It was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body." Iroh said

"What's that mean?" Zuko asked

He then started to cough, I help him lay back down.

"You are going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be." Iroh said

"Go back to sleep Zuko. We will both be here when you wake up." I said

I took a cloth and wipe off some of the sweat from his face. Zuko closed his eyes and feel back to sleep.

Back inside Zuko's head…

Zuko was sitting in front of the turtle duck pond. He hears a noise and turns his head, to see Kida walking towards him. With a child at her side and a swollen stomach. A smile spreads across Zuko's face. The child run ups and throws their arms around Zuko in a hug, knocking him backwards.

"Daddy." the child said

"Daddy?" Zuko asked

"Of course, silly." the child said

Zuko smiles got even bigger. Kida walks over to them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kida asked

"Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful." Zuko said


	35. The Guru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

After Zuko woke up from his fever induce dream world. He started to act different he was happier and sweeter than normal. He didn't say anything rude about Iroh's strange addiction to tea or the weird things he would make. He also looked at me differently, but it was always a warm and loving look.

"What's that smell?" Zuko asked

"It's Jook. I'm sure you wouldn't like it." Iroh said

"Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, Uncle." Zuko said

Zuko picks up a bowl and holds it out to Iroh.

"I would like to try it." I said

I held up my own bowl up. Uncle put some of the jook in Zuko's and my bowl. 

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow." Iroh said

"It's new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up, Uncle." Zuko said

Iroh shocked expression changes to that of a smile.

"I'm meeting up Quon today to look at places for me new tea shop. Would you two like to come with me?" Iroh asked

"Is this the first time you are going out to look?" I asked

"Yes." Iroh said

"I think we are going to stay here. But when you narrow it down to one or two spots let us know and we will come with you." Zuko said

"Okay. I'm going to go ahead and head out." Iroh said

Iroh left the apartment. I turned to look at Zuko, only to see that he was already looking at me.

"What happened?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked

"You are acting different, and you are looking at me differently." I said

"I just figured out a lot of things." Zuko said

"Okay then." I said

I stood up, and took care of everything. I was past Zuko, when I picked up a pillow and hit Zuko with it. His face was priceless. He stood up and looked at.

"You are going to regret that." Zuko said

"Catch me if you can." I said

"What do I get if I catch you?" Zuko asked

"You'll have to catch me first." I said

Zuko was chasing me through the apartment, I ran into my room and closed the door. I was looking for a place to hide when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"I caught you. What's my prize?" Zuko asked

"What do you want it to be?" I asked

"You." Zuko said

"You already have me." I said

Zuko pulled me to him. He kissed me on the lips…my cheek…up my jar line then stopped when he got to my ear.

"Kida, I want to sleep with you." Zuko said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I want to make love to you." Zuko said

I took a step back out of Zuko's reach.

"Zuko I…" I was cut off

"It doesn't matter. I don’t care that you are from the water nation. I don't care about your age, or about any it. I don't care about capturing Aang or any of it. All I care about is the fact that I love you and I want to be with you." Zuko said

Zuko reached out towards me, but I took a step back.

"Promise me." I said

"Promise you what. I promise that I love you, and I want to be with you. Just tell what I need to do to prove to you that what I say is true." Zuko said

"Promise me you won't leave. Promise that you won't change your mind and suddenly deicide to go back to hunting Aang. Promise me you won't leave me after." I said

Zuko took two steps and I was back in his arms.

"I promise you that and everything. I promise I won't leave, I won't change my mind, I don't care about Aang. I promise to give you anything and everything you want as long as it is in my power. If I could I would give you the world and a life of peace. And in a year or two I promise to marry you. I promise you Kida, I love you." Zuko said

"I love you too." I said

I kissed him, one of his hands came up and wrapped its self around the back of my neck and the other one was placed on the small of my back. I brought both of my hands up and tangled them both in his hair. His hair was so soft, I always knew it would be. I pulled on his hair and he let out a noise I had never heard before it was like a growl and a gasps put together. We pulled away from each other when we needed air. Nether one of us said anything, Zuko's hands left my body. One of them grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed that was in the room…

Time Skip and Scene Change to the Jasmine Dragon…

Zuko, Iroh, and I are standing inside Iroh's new tea shop. He ended up naming it Jasmine Dragon.

"Who thought when we came to this city as refugees, that I'd end up owning my own tea shop? Follow you passion, Zuko, and life will reward you." Iroh said

Zuko grabbed ahold of my hand.

"Don't worry Uncle I did." Zuko said

"Congratulations, Iroh." I said

"I am very thankful." Iroh said

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city." Zuko said

"No. I'm thankful because you and Kida decided to share this special day with me. It means more than you know." Iroh said

Iroh pulls Zuko and I into a bear hug.

"Now let's make these people some tea!" Zuko said

"Yes, let's make some tea." Iroh said

With that we all separated and started to wait on customers.

Small Time Skip…

I was walking around the tea shop. I heard someone talking.

"Table for two, please." the person said

I stopped walking. I knew that voice.

"Uncle! I need two jasmine, one green, and one lychee!" Zuko yelled

"I'm brewing as fast as I can." Iroh said

I turn my head to look out the door just in time, to see Katara running away. I set my tray down and after.

"Katara." I yelled

She just keep running. I don't think she heard me. I turned and headed back inside the shop. Zuko walked up to me.

"Where did you go?" Zuko asked

"Katara. She was here, she heard you and Iroh. Then she ran off." I said

"Should we be worried?" Zuko asked

"I don't know." I said

"Okay." Zuko said

"Alright, let's head back to work." I said

We headed back and the shop did very well. We were busy up till close.

"That was a good day." Iroh said

We were getting ready to leave when a royal massager walked into the shop.

"A message from the Royal Palace." the messenger said

Iroh takes the note from the messenger and reads it over.

"I…I can't believe it!" Iroh said

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked

"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" Iroh said

Then ran to the back of the shop. Zuko and I just looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to let everyone know that I have wrote a Rated M part of the above part. I would also like to give a shot out to the people who helped me figure out the way the next few chapters are going to go. I'll add them to a story on here, but you can also read it on my fanfiction.net account as well as my Wattpad.


	36. The Crossroads of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Zuko, Iroh, and I are walking towards the Royal Palace.

"Many times I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the place. But I always thought I would be here as a conquer. Instead, we are the Earth King's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing." Iroh said

"It sure is, Uncle." Zuko said

Before we walked into the room that we were supposed to meet the King in I grabbed Zuko's hand, and pulled him back to me.

"After this, we need to talk." I said

"About what?" Zuko asked

"Now's not the time." I said

"Okay." Zuko said

Zuko kissed my forehead.

"Let's go in." Zuko said

"Okay." I said

Zuko and I headed into the room. Iroh pours some tea into a cup.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko asked

"Maybe the Earth King overslept." Iroh said

I see Dai Li agents enter the room and circle us.

"Something is wrong. The air is hotter." I said in a whisper

"I agree. Something's not right." Zuko said

Azula walks past the Dai Li agents and comes to stand in front of us.

"It's tea time." Azula said

Zuko quickly stands up.

"Azula!" Zuko said

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that's so firebender. I just love it." Azula said

Iroh picks up his cup of tea, and I crate a distraction for the Dai Li agents. But had yet to put it in action.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname 'the Dragon of the West'?" Iroh asked

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle." Azula said

"It's more of a demonstration, really." Iroh said

Iroh begins drinking his tea. Zuko looks over at him and smiles before behind him. Iroh begins breathing fire. The fire blast makes a hole in the wall, I release my distortion which freezes them to the wall. Zuko, Iroh, and escape from the room. We turn around the corner. Iroh generates lighting and destroys the wall in front before jumping down into a bush below. Zuko doesn't jump which causes me to run into his back.

"What are you doing Zuko? Jump!" I said

"Come on! You'll be fine!" Iroh said

"No! I'm tired of running! It's time I faced Azula!" Zuko said

"Zuko. No." I said

"Yes, Kida. She tried to Iroh, and almost killed you." Zuko said

He kissed my forehead, and pushed me out the window. I land in the bush next to Iroh. Zuko looked down at us then turned and head back down the corridor. Iroh grabs my arm and pulls me behind him as we run from the palace.

"Iroh where are we going?" I asked

"To your siblings." Iroh said

It doesn't take us that long to find where they were staying seeing, as there was only one house with a missing sidewall. We also saw a Dai Li agent outside their house so, I quickly used my ice to restrain him. We walk up to the door, Iroh is about to knock when we hear someone talking on the inside.

"There's no one else here." Toph said

"Katara is in trouble. I knew it." Aang said

"Oh, no." Sokka said

"Wait! Someone's at the door." Toph said

Iroh knocks on the door.

"Actually, we know who it is. It's an old friend of ours." Toph said

I hear someone walk up to the door, and open it. I see Aang, Sokka, and Toph.

"Glad to see you're both okay." Toph said

Sokka runs out of the house, and wraps me in his arms.

"Kida. I'm glad to see that you are okay. We didn't know if you were alive or not." Sokka said

"I'm fine, Sokka." I said

Sokka let go, and Iroh and I exchanged looks.

"I…we need your help." Iroh said

Aang and Sook move into fighting stance once they see him. Toph calmly smiles and waves at him.

"You guys know each other?" Aang asked

"I met him in the wood once and knocked him down. Then he gave me and Kida some tea and some very good advice." Toph said

"May I come in?" Iroh asked

Toph nods and Iroh and I walk inside.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se." I said

"She must have Katara." Aang said

"She has captured my nephew as well." Iroh said

"The we'll work together to fight Azula, and save Katara and Zuko." Aang said

Sokka walks over to Aang, and points at him.

"Whoa there ! You lost me at 'Zuko'." Sokka said

"I know how you must feel about my nephew." Iroh said

He walks up to Sokka and puts his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"But believe me when I tell you that there is good inside him." Iroh said

" 'Good inside him' isn't enough! Why don't you come back when it's outside of him too, okay?" Sokka asked

"Sokka, Zuko has saved my life more than once. It's time we repay the favor." I said

"Kida's right. Plus Katara's in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is out best chance." Aang said

Sokka nods his head in understanding. Iroh moves back to the door.

"Kida and I found someone outside while we were walking up. He might be able to help us." Iroh said

We all walk outside. Sokka, and Aang look shocked. Toph puts her hand up for a high five which I give her.

"Gosh I missed your bending." Toph said

Iroh walks over and takes the gag from his mouth. As soon as the gag is from his mouth he starts talking.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup! They're going to overthrow the Earth King!" the agent said

"My sister! Where are they keeping Katara…and Zuko?" Sokka asked

"In the Crystal catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace." the agent said

I walk behind the agent and knock him out, then let the ice melt away. The others looked at me.

"Well come on lets go." I said

We quickly head to just outside the palace walls. Toph feels along the ground looks for the Crystal Catacombs.

"Well, what'd you know? There is an ancient city down there. But it's deep." Toph said

Toph makes a tunnel though the ground, beginning to lead to the catacombs. Sokka is thinking up a plan.

"We should split up. Aang, you go with Iroh to look Katara and the angry jerk, no offense." Sokka said

"None taken." Iroh said

"And I’ll go with Toph to warn the Earth King of Azula's coup." Sokka said

"Nope, I'm going to go with Aang and Iroh." I said

Sokka went to protest.

"Nope, if they face Azula then they will need my help." I said

Sokka still tried to protest.

"It's not up for discussion." I said

"Fine. But you better come back." Sokka said

"I will." I said

Iroh, Aang, and I walk into the tunnel and down into the Catacombs. Iroh is bending fire for light, and Aang is bending the tunnel deeper towards the catacombs. 

"So, Toph thinks you give pretty good advice, and great tea!" Aang said

"If there is anything Iroh loves its making and talking about tea, and giving advice." I said

"The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?" Iroh asked

Aang earthbends again before replying.

"Well, I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State and control this great power, but to do it, I had to let go of someone I love. And I just couldn't." Aang said

Aang stops walking making Iroh and I stop.

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love." Iroh said

"What happen if we can't save anyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough?" Aang asked

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes, life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving…" Iroh said

Aang earthbends the rocks away one last time. Iroh's fire blows out. We all smile a little.

"…you will come to a better place." Iroh said

We now are in the Catacombs.

Zuko's Pov:

I'm looking away from Katara.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." Katara said

"It doesn't matter." I said

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face." Katara said

"My face? I see." I said

"No, no, that's-that's not what I mean." Katara said

"It's okay. I used to think this scare marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, thanks to your sister I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark." I said

"You care about her don't you?" Katara asked

"Yes." I said

"Maybe you could be free of it." Katara said

"What?" I asked

"I have healing abilities." Katara said

"It's a scar, it can't be healed." I said

Katara holds up a white and blue vial.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but…" Katara said

Katara puts one hand on my scar, only to be interrupted by Iroh, Ang, and Kida.

On looker's Pov:

"Aang." Katara said

"Kida, and Uncle." Zuko said

Aang and Kida looked surprised at how close Katara and Zuko were standing. But Katara ran up and pulled Aang into a hug. Kida walks over to Zuko, and smack him on the back of the head.

"What were you thinking? She could have killed you." Kida said

"I was tired of running from her." Zuko said

"That is not the point." Kida said

"Aang, I knew you would come." Katara said

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko asked

"Saving you, that's what." Aang said

Zuko takes a step in Aang's direction, but Iroh and Kida both stop him.

"Zuko, it's time we talked. (to Aang and Katara) Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you." Iroh said

Katara and both look at me.

"We'll find you." Kida said

"If you don't we'll find you." Aang said

Katara and Aang walk away.

"Why, Uncle and Kida?" Zuko asked

"You're not the man you sued to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good." Iroh said

Zuko and Kida both scream as crystals grow to encase Iroh. Zuko and Kida both assume fighting position to prepare for the intruders. Azula walks towards us with two Dai Li agents sliding down from the sides of the chamber.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle. But Zuko, Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things, bit you're not a traitor, are you? And Zuko's little friend who sees to be un-killable." Azula said

Zuko steps so he is a little in front of Kida but not enough for Azula take notice.

"Release him immediately." Zuko said

"It's not too late for you, Zuko or your little friend. You can still redeem yourself Zuko." Azula said

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." Iroh said

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle? I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win this is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want." Azula said

"Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want." Iroh said

"You are free to choose." Azula said

Azula gestures at the two Dai Li agents to leave, who earthbend themselves out. Iroh and Kida look at each other than at Zuko.

"What are you going to do?" Kida asked

"I don't know." Zuko said

"Pick the right choice, pick good." Iroh said

Zuko looked down. Kida knew then what side he picked.

"You promised." Kida said

"Kida I'm…" Zuko started

"Go." Kida said

Zuko just turned and left the chamber. Kida heard Iroh talking but stopped listening.

Where Aang, and Katara are…

A bolt of blue lighting attacks them from behind. Aang stops it using earthbending. They turn around to see Azula, the source of the lighting. Katara uses waterbending to stop another lighting attack. The mist from the vaporized water allows Azula to jumps on to a crystal and firebend two blast of blue fire. Together, Aang and Katara use waterbending to stop the blasts. Azula finishes her jump by landing on a rock pillar. Aang uses earthbending on the pillar, and Azula gasps once she notices the pillar crumbling. She jumps off and lands between Katara and Aang. She points at both of them, preparing to attack.

A fire blast stops her from attacking, and they look to see the source of the fire blast to be Zuko. Zuko looks from Azula to Katara and Aang, choosing who to attack. Aang gasps once he realizes Zuko will attack him and Aang uses airbending to jump away from the blast. Azula starts dueling with Katara, and Zuko throws multiple fire blasts at Aang.

Aang airbends the air currents around him to make a human-shaped gust of air at Zuko, knocking him down. Aang attacks Zuko with more airbending, but Zuko maneuvers around the attacks and gets back up on his feet. He fires more blasts at Aang who is clinging on to a rock pillar. Aang jumps onto a clump of crystals to protect him, but the crystals shatter, sending Aang flying to another clump of crystals. Zuko fires whips to attack Aang once again, but Aang jumps to another patch of crystals and Zuko keeps attacking.

Azula runs away from Katara, who sends a wave of water that cuts her hair. Zuko who is still using his fire whips to attack Aang, who is now jumping along the cave's ceiling. Aang kicks down a stalactite and follows it, using earthbending to increase its impact and sending Zuko flying.

Katara encases herself in water and uses it to stop Azula's firebending attacks. One water tentacle captures Azula's hand another one captures her foot. Zuko frees his sister using firebending to break the tentacles. Azula looks toward the crater Aang had created with the stalactite. Ang crawls out, exhausted. Azula runs toward Aang, Zuko and Katara are now fighting. Katara still has water whips on her hands and Zuko starts using his fire whips.

"I thought you had changed." Katara said

"I have changed." Zuko said

Katara breaths out and sees her breath. Aang, Zuko, and Azula see their breath as well. The water surrounding Katara freezes. A blast of ice and white fire throws Azula and Zuko back. They look to where the blast came from to see Kida who's eyes have an ice blue glow to them..

"Kida." Zuko, Aang, and Katara said

"Zuko's little friend." Azula said

Kida walks over to the now frozen river and waterfall. In one hand Kida holds small fire figures, and in the other ice figures. She throws them in they become full size.

"Attack." Kida said

And they do. They the element warriors do as told. The ice warriors make quick work of the Dai Li agents that were in the chambers. Aang goes back to fighting against Azula, who is also facing off against one of the fire warriors. Zuko is dealing with one of the fire warriors as well as Katara.

"It's time to end this." Aang said

Aang looks at Zuko, then Kida, and finally to Katara.

"I'm sorry, Katara." Aang said

Aang closes his eyes, he turns away from Azula and Zuko and the elemental warriors. He earthbends a crystal tent. Aang starts meditating. Inside Aang's mind a giant version of himself in the Avatar State, the Avatar Spirit, holds an airbending sphere with a normal-sized version of himself in the Avatar State. Back in the crystal shelter, Aang enters the Avatar State and the crystal shelter starts glowing, alerting those outside. Inside the shelter, Aang opens his glowing eyes and breaks the crystal above him. The camera shows Katara looking up to Aang, now rising in to the air, with hope. But before Aang can let Katara go and control the Avatar State, a bolt of lightning strikes him in the back. Aang gets struck, before it zooms out to show her in a lightning summoning position with her fingers smoking. The Avatar Spirit lets go of Aang and falls out of the plane of existence. As Aang falls down, Katara, tears now falling down her face, creates a wave to catch Aang. The wave knocks down the Dai Li agents. She looks down at Aang and back up with tears in her eyes. Zuko and Azula prepare to attack Aang and Katara, but a blast of fire stops them. The entire crystal cavern suddenly becomes covered in ice freezing Azula and Zuko in place. The ice warriors wrap their arms around the firebenders and incase them in it. Iroh suddenly jumps down from the wall of the cave and shields Aang and Katara from Zuko and Azula.

Kida backs up so she is standing next to Aang and Katara. Zuko looks at her.

"Stay Kida." Zuko said

"No, you broke your promise. You promised, and in my eyes. There is no honor in a man who breaks his promise." Kida said

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can." Iroh said

Katara and Kida nod and bend their way out of the catacombs. Once Katara and Kida are out of the catacombs with Aang they quickly find Toph, Sokka, who are with Kuei the Earth King, and Bosco his bear. They all climb onto Appa and fly away from the city. Katara uses the water from the vial to heal the wound on his back. The glowing from the spirit water stops, and Katara starts scrying. Aang's tattoos glow for a second and Aang gasps. Katara looks at Aang, who smiles a little, and she pull shim closer. Kida wraps her arms around her midsection, and she starts to cry, but the ice blue glow has yet to leave her eyes.

Meanwhile in the Throne of Ba Sing Se…

Azula is sitting down in the throne with Zuko to her left.

"We've done it, Zuko. It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se." Azula said

"I betrayed Uncle, and Kida." Zuko said

"No, they betrayed you. Zuko, when you return home, Father will welcome you as a war hero." Azula said

"But I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't restore my honor?" Zuko asked

"He doesn't need to, Zuko. Today, you restored your own honor." Azula said

Zuko turns away, uncertain of himself, and with a feeling that even though he regained his honor he lost his heart.


	37. The Awakening Season 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

I sat in my room on the Fire Nation ship that we stole. I avoided anyone and everyone, which wasn't all that hard since only three people tried. Katara, Sokka, and Toph. I saw my father when we first took the ship, and he wouldn't even look at me. I was laying on my back looking up at the ceiling thinking about the last time I was a fire nation ship. My hand rested on my stomach. I heard a noise come from the room next to mine which was Aang. I open my door to see an awake Aang leaning against a wall. I see Aang send an air blast down a hall.

"He's awake! Stop! Wait!" someone yells

I join Pipsqueak and The Duke who are dressed in guard outfits. I see Aang stumble on the stairs, and hear Momo. 

"Momo?" Aang asked

Momo runs towards Aang, jumps on this shoulder and licks his face. .Toph and Katara, standing near the edge of the ship, hear the events. 

"Twinkle Toes! That's got be you! And Kida!" Toph said

"Aang, you're awake." Katara said

Aang and I walk up the stairs. I move so I'm standing next to Toph.

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm dreaming." Aang said

"You're not dreaming. You're finally awake." Katara said

Sokka walks over to us as well, and hugs Aang. Sokka is also disguised as a Fire Nation guard.

"Aang, good to see you back with the living,, buddy!" Sokka said

"Sokka?" Aang asked

Aang starts breathing heavily, appears to be passing out.

"Uh-oh, somebody catch him, he's going to-" Toph didn't get to finish

The Duke walks up to us with a robe to give to Aang when he wakes up. It doesn't take long before he awake once again. He puts his robe on while we all sit around him.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation Ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?" Aang asked

We all kind of look at each other. Most everyone leaves, so that Katara and I are the ones left with Aang.

"You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty bad." Katara said

"Like the hair." I said

"I have hair? How long was I out?" Aang asked

Katara and I exchange looks.

"A few weeks." Katara said

Hakoda walks towards us.

"Everything okay?" Hakoda asked

Katara looks away annoyed, and I roll my eyes.

"We're fine, Dad." Katara said

"So you can go away." I said

"I'm Hakoda, Katara, and Sokka's father…and Kida's." Hakoda said

"Way to almost forget me." I said

Aang goes to shake Hakoda's hand but stops.

"He know who you are. I just called you "Dad", didn't I?" Katara asked

"I guess you're right." Hakoda said

"Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda." Aang said

"It's an honor to meet you." Hakoda said

"Great, great, so now you guys have finally met. So would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara asked

"Of course." Hakoda said

"I understand why Kida is mad at your dad, but why are mad at him?" Aang asked

"What, not at all. Why would you say that?" Katara asked

"Well lets just say you made me look like the sugar queen." I said

Aang then lets out a gasps of pain.

"Maybe we should go downstairs. You need a healing session." Katara said

I go to follow them but Toph stops me.

"We need to talk." She said

"Okay, we can talk in my room." I said

We head down stairs and towards my room. Once we got to the room, I shut the door and sat down on my bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"The fact that you have become an Ice Queen. Before you went to find Zuko and Katara, you were happy, nervous, and a bit scared. Now you are just mad, irritated, and scared. What happened?" Toph asked

"Everything." I said

"Care to explain? I won't tell the others." Toph asked

"I was happy. I was fine with living with Iroh and Zuko. He let Appa go, we were down there in the chamber under the lake, we found Appa and Zuko let him go. When we got back to the apartment he got sick, and when he woke up he was different. He was happy, he didn't make fun of Iroh's cooking or weird obsession with tea. We made a promise to each other. He broke his." I said

Toph just looked at me. I know she's blind but it was still weird how she could look at something and know everything.

"I know, and I also know that you are in denial. You need to tell your siblings. It won't before long till they find out, but know I am always here." Toph said

She got up, and left the room. I flopped backwards on to the bed. A few minutes passed, and Katara knocked on the door.

"We are headed back up, you coming with?" Katara asked

I got up and followed Katara and Aang back up onto the deck.

"Tell me everything." Aang said

"After what happened at Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon bay we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Well, not completely alone. Soon, the bay was overrun by Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we've been traveling west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us." Sokka said

"So what now?" Aang asked

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan." Hakoda said

"It's Sokka's invasion plan." Katara said

"Yes, Sokka's plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable." Hakoda said

"So we're planning a smaller invasion. Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke." Sokka said

We look at The Duke and Pipsqueak. The Duke is sitting on Pipsqueak's shoulders eating noodle.

"Good to see you again, Aang!" Pipsqueak said

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage! We have a secret…you!" Sokka said

"Me?" Aang asked

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great?" Sokka asked

Aang suddenly has a look of shock on his face.

"The world thinks I'm dead? How is that a good news? That's terrible!" Aang said

"No, it's great! It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore! And even better, they won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun!" Sokka said

"No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!" Aang said

We see a ship approaching from the other direction.

"I'll handle this. The Avatar is back." Aang said

Aang opens his glider and grunts in pain.

"Aang, wait! They don't know we're not Fire Nation." Katara said

Aang starts sweating, and puts his glider away. I pull my hood up to hide my hair, but I stay on deck.

"Everyone just stay calm." Hakoda said

He and Bato put their helmets on.

"Bato and I will take care of this." Hakoda said

Pipsqueak and The Duke cover Appa and Momo , while, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Katara hide in a square hole. I stay in the doorway.

"I hate not being able to do anything." Aang said

"Hopefully, you won't need to." Toph said

The crew from the other ship board ours.

"Commander, why are you off course? All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation." the other ship asked

"Actually, we're from Eastern Fleet. We have orders to deliver some cargo." Hakoda said

"Ahh…Eastern Fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way." the other ship captain said

"I'm sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir." Bato said

"I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?" the other captain said

"Next time, we'll send, two hawks to make sure you get the message." Hakoda said

They bow to each other, and Hakoda and Bato move to leave.

"Sir… Admiral Chan has been on leave for two months at Ember Island." the other guard said

"What? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? Something's not right; they should have known that. I think this is a captured ship." the other captain said

I walk out from the door way.

"Were not a captured ship." I said

They stop and turn, I recognize the guard.

"Hello, Jin how have you been?" I asked

"Kida?" Jin asked

I push my hood down.

"The one and only." I said

"Are you headed to the palace?" Jin asked

"Yes, and as for the ship and its passengers. They were instructed to say what they did." I said

"I'm confused." the other ship captain said

"Jin, no one is supposed to know I'm on this ship. Zuko doesn't want my siblings finding me." I said

Jin nodded his head.

"Come captain I'll explain later." Jin said

With that they turned and got back on their boat. As their boat, headed away you could see the water serpent follow them, and quickly crush the boat. Soon everybody was on deck. Sokka was the first to talk.

"Care to explain." Sokka said

"That was Jin, he was a guard that once worked for Zuko." I said

Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked

"I want you to explain how you were able to just tell them to leave and they go?" Sokka said

"I spent time on that ship, I got to know the men who worked on it." I said

"That doesn't explain everything. Why would he believe that this Zuko is expecting you?" Hakoda asked

"It really is none of your concern. I don't have to answer any of your question." I said

"Yes, you do. I am your father." Hakoda said

"No you are not. You have not been my father since night mom died. You turned your back on me." I said

I turned and looked at Katara and Sokka.

"If you need me I'll be in my room." I said

I turned and headed back down and towards my room. An hour passed and Katara knocked and opened my door.

"Were headed to get dinner." Katara said

I got up and followed Katara and the others to Aang's room.

"Hey, Aang! We're going into town to find some dinner." Toph said

"Well, I am pretty hungry. Maybe dinner's a good idea." Aang said

Sokka holds out a Fire Nation bandana for Aang.

"Here, tie this around your head. It will cover your arrow." Sokka said

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly." Aang said

"Aang, come on. Be practical." Sokka said

Katara places a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"You guys go ahead without us. We'll catch up to you." Katara said

Toph and Sokka leave. While Katara and I stay. I lean on the wall while Katara sits down next to Aang.

"I think I understand why being a secret bothers you so much. You don't want people to think you failed." Katara said

"You're right, I don't. But the problem, is, I did fail." Aang said

"Aang, that's not true." Katara said

"It is true. I was in Ba Sing Se. I was there! But I lost. And now the Earth Kingdom is fallen for good." Aang said

"Nothing is for good." I said

"Remember, there's still a plan. The invasion." Katara said

"And I hate the invasion plan, too! I don't want you or anyone else risking your lives to fix my mistakes. I've always known that I would have to face the Fire Lord. But now I know I need to do it alone." Aang said

Katara moves to hug Aang.

"Aang…" Katara said

"Katara, please. Just go…please." Aang said

"Is there anything you need?" Katara asked

"I need to redeem myself. I need my honor back." Aang said

Katara leaves. I move in and sit down next to him.

"You know honor isn't everything. It's also something that can't be taken or given. It's something you earn." I said

Aang didn’t say anything.

"You said once that everything happens for a reason. Maybe there is a reason for this." I said

I got up and left the room. I headed to my own room, and laid down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around my waist. I drifted off to sleep and when I woke it was to Karata.

"He's gone. Aang's not in his room." Katara said

I get up and follow Katara up on to deck. I see Bato and Hakoda talking.

"I'll leave you three alone." Bato said

"What's wrong, Katara?" Hakoda asked

"He left." Katara said

"What?" Hakoda asked

"Aang. He just took his glider and disappeared. He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone, that it's all his responsibility." Katara said

"Maybe that's his way of being brave." Hakoda said

"It's not brave, it's selfish and stupid." I said

"We could be helping him and I know the world needs him, but doesn't he know how much we need him, too? How can he just leave us behind?" Katara asked

"You're talking about me too, aren't you?" Hakoda asked

"Not everything is about you." I said

"How could you leave us, Dad? I mean, I know we had gran-Gran, and she loved us, but we were just so lost without you." Katara said

Hakoda moves to comfort her as she turns away.

"I'm so sorry, Katara." Hakoda said

"I understand why you left. I really do, and I know that you had to go, so why do I still feel this way? I'm so sad and angry and hurt." Katara said

"I love you more than anything. You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day when I was gone and every night when I went to sleep, I would lie awake missing you so much it would ache." Hakoda said

"What a loving testament. Now's not the time. We have to find Aang." I said

Katara nodded her head. I headed back to room and grabbed my stuff. I made it back on deck, to see Sokka loading up Appa. I throw my bag up I go to climb up but Hakoda stopped me.

"What do you want?" I asked

"We need to talk." Hakoda said

"Well your about 10 years too late." I said

I shook out of his grip, and climbed up onto Appa. Toph, and Katara quickly joined Sokka and I on to Appa.

"Yip-yip." Sokka said

We took off and started to look for Aang. We find him on the crescent moon island. It's nearly sunrise. Momo runs over and licks Aang's face. Katara runs towards him.

"You're okay." Katara said

We all come together in a group hug, including Appa.

"I have so much to do." Aang said

"I know, but you'll have out help." Katara said

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?" Toph asked

"What about the invasion?" Aang asked

"We'll join up with Hakoda and the invasion force the day of the eclipse." I said

Toph picks up Aang's damaged staff.

"Hey! What's…oh, it's your glider." Toph said

"It's okay. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive." Aang said

Aang flies up and sticks it in the volcano's lava trails, causing it to catch fire as we depart.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but we need to talk about your time with Zuko." Katara said

"There's not that much to tell." I said

"Kida, your acting different, I've only been awake for a sort time and I know it." Aang said

"Things happened in Ba Sing Se. Promises were made and then broken end of story." I said

"There is something you aren't telling us." Sokka said

"Your right there is. But I'm not ready to talk about it." I said

"Fine. But this isn't the end of it." Sokka said

"I know." I said

Toph just gives me her "I told you so look". Then the stone on my necklace glowed and I got warm feeling. One thought went through my head. Zuko.

Zuko's Pov:

I stand on my balcony, but I look down at the necklace Kida and I share. A tear escapes my good eye.

"I'm sorry, Kida. I promise I'll make it better, I'll make it right." I said

My tear landed on the stone and it glowed, and it felt warm. Kida.


	38. The Headband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

We had to be careful to make sure no one saw Appa. So before we landed Katara waterbended a cloud around us.

"I think I see a cave below." Aang said

"Sh! Keep quiet." Sokka said

"Yeah, I mean how many clouds talk or descend to the ground." I said

Sokka just glared at me, and Toph just smiled. We land and the cloud disappears. Sokka jumps to the ground from Appa and reconnoiters, before crossing his arms and looking towards us.

"Great job with the cloud camo, but next time, let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud that knows how to keep its mouth shut." Sokka said

"That's what I said, and you glared at me." I said

"Yeah,, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in." Toph said

"Hey, we're in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds." Sokka said

Sokka points to four toucan puffins standing on a rock behind us. One of the toucan puffin jumps onto Sokka's head and screeches. We rest of us laugh, and walk towards the cave, with Sokka following behind us.

"Well, this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave after cave after cave…" Sokka said

"Sokka, we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes." Katara said

"Yeah, blending in is better than hiding put. If we get Fire Nation disguises, we would be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave." Aang said

Toph is sitting down with her legs slightly folded.

"Plus, they have real food out there. Does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?" Toph asked

Toph punches the cave wall, causing cave hoppers to jump put, Momo grabs one ad eats it. He turns around and spits out a cave hopper limb.

"Look like we got outvoted, sport. Let's get some new clothes." Sokka said

We leave the cave and go look for a place to "buy" clothes. We find a Fire Nation home near a waterfall, next to the home, clothes hang out to dry on clotheslines over natural steam vents. We hide behind a rock wall.

"I don't know about this. These clothes belong to somebody." Aang whispered.

"I call the silk robe." Katara said

Katara jumps out from behind the rock wall and grabs two outfits.

"But if it's essential to our survival…that I call the suit." Aang said

Aang then jumps over the wall. Sokka, Toph, and I followed behind them. I grabbed a pair of pants, an undershirt, and a top that had bow in the back. Aang puts a headband on.

"Ta-dah! Normal kid." Aang said

"Hm… I should probably wear shoes. But then I won't be able to see as well. Sorry, shoes." Toph said

Toph pulls on the shoe, launching the sole at Sokka's face, leaving a red mark.

"Finally, a stylish shoe for the blind earthbender." Toph said

"How do I look?" Katara asked

Aang blushes and scratches his head.

"Uh… your mom's necklace." Aang said

"Oh, oh, yeah. I guess it's pretty obviously Water tribe, isn't it?" Katara asked

Katara takes off her necklace, and holds it in her hand. Once we are all changed into our new outfits we head into the city. Katara puts some money on a head-wear display. She put on a Fire Nation necklace. Toph puts on a weird crown thing, and Sokka wears a top-knot. I tie a ribbon in my hair. Aang pats down Momo's ears and hides him in his shirt.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So, everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or, as they say in the Fire Nation, stay flamin'." Aang said

We all walk around the building corner. To a man eating meat on a stick.

"Greetings, my good hotman." Aang said

"Uh, hi. I guess…" the man said

"Oh, we're going to a meat place?" Aang asked

"Come on, Aang, everyone here eats meat. Even the meat." Sokka said

He then points to a hippo cow eating a piece of meat swarming with flies.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." Aang said

We walk into the store to eat. When we are done eating we wait for Aang but he doesn't show. We start to get worried. We walked around town but still couldn't find Aang. So we all headed back to the cave to wait for Aang. He was gone for hours. He hear a noise and see Aang slide down the hill and enter the cave.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick." Katara said

Aang undoes his headband.

"I got invited to play with some kids after school." Aang asked

"You went to school." I said

"After what?!" Sokka asked

"I enrolled in a Fire Nation school, and I'm going back tomorrow." Aang said

"Enrolled in what?!" Sokka said

He then falls backwards in disbelief. I splash some water on his face and he bolts up and starts mumbling under his breath. He sits down in front of the fire.

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea, but it sounds…really terrible." Sokka said

"Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?" Toph asked

"Every minute I'm in that classroom, I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation. I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai. And here's one that I made out of noodles." Aang said

"Impressive, I admit, but I still think it's too dangerous." Sokka said

"But he could learn something of value." I said

"Yeah, I mean if I stop I'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow." Aang said

"Hmm, I am a fan of secret rivers…fine, let's stay a few more days." Sokka said

"Flamey-o, hotman." Aang said

With that he turned and off.

"Flamye-o?" Sokka asked

"I guess it was something that was said 100 years ago." I said

"Well I don't think it is used now a days." Katara said

On Aang second day of school he got in trouble and when he did come back he told us how he got in trouble and needed parents. So Katara and Sokka dressed up as his parents. Sokka was going to go by the name of Wang Fire, and Katara was Sapphire Fire. When they arrive back at the cave. Momo attempts to pounce on birds, but he misses and they scatter.

"That settles it! No more school for you, young man." Sokka said as he strokes his beard.

"I'm not ready to leave yet. I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like, Sokka. You get to be normal all the time." Aang said

"Ha ha." Toph said

"Listen guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom." Aang said

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?" Sokka asked

"I'm gonna throw them, a secret dance party." Aang said

"Go to your room." Sokka said in his Wang Fire voice

In the end Sokka gave up and Aang was able to throw his party. I let all the candles, while Toph earthbends a stage and some table and chairs. Aang puts on his headband.

"I can't believe we're having a dance party. It seems so…silly." Sokka said

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork." Aang said

"They're coming. Everyone stop bending." Toph said

We can hear people approaching the cave. We all turn and look at Appa.

"Sorry buddy, you should probably wait out back. I know, you at fancier feet than anybody. And six of 'em." Aang said

Everybody enters the cave, a few kids have the instruments and get up on the stage. Aang jumps in front of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Flamey-O's! Yeah, this ought to get everybody moving." Aang said

No one is moving, or dancing. All of them are just standing on the edge of cave. On of the boys walks up to Aang.

"Now what do we do?" Shoji asked

"This is when you start dancing." Aang said

"I don’t think my parents want me dancing in a cave…" a different one said

"Yeah. What if someone finds out?" student two asked

"Oh boy. Listen guys, dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you." Aang said

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon, but we don't do that here." Shoji said

"Sure you do, you have for generations. It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as the 'Phoenix flight'." Aang said

The students ooh and aah as Aang runs low to the ground.

"And, this was the 'Camelephant Strut'." Aang said

Aang jumps from side to side and does a rolls close to two nearby girls as they giggle. Aang finishes the dance with a back flip, landing on one foot. The boys stare in awe at Aang. Katara, Toph, and I sit at one of the tables and drink from the ice cups.

"Who knew Twinkle Toes could dance?" Toph asked

"Just think the statement over. You nicknamed him Twinkle Toes because he was light on his feet." I said

Aang is still dancing, spinning through the air. Aang offers his hand to one of the girls who blushes and accepts. He pulls her to the middle of the room.

"And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se." Aang said

He starts tapping his feet from side to side. Sokka walks over to us.

"Wow, they look pretty good together." Sokka said

"Eh, if that's what you like…" Katara said barely hiding her envy as she watches.

"Yeah, that's it. That's the sound of happy feet." Aang said

The rest of the kids start dancing with them.

"All right, go with that. Everybody freestyle." Aang said

One student dances crazily. Another student, standing amid a group of non-dancers, starts moving his arms and Shoji sways his head with the rhythm. Aang runs over to Katara and holds his hand out to her, inviting her to dance.

"I don't know, Aang. These shoes aren't really right for dancing, and i-I'm not sure that I know how to-" Katara said

"Just go for it." I said

"Take my hand." Aang said smiling

"Okay." Katara said smiling back

Aang pulls her out into the room and whispers into her ear, and everybody stops to stare at them as the two extend their arms to each other and begin circling each other and performing dance moves. I can hear her and Aang talking.

"Aang, everyone's watching." Katara said

"Don't worry about them. It's just you and me right now." Aang said

Katara blushes as they began to move around each other in an elaborate dance. The dance incorporates different moves including kicks and flips. At one point they come close together as if they are about to kiss, both just smile and continue on. Aang finishes the dance by catching Katara as she leans over his arm. They are both panting, sweating, and smiling at each other.

"This is incredible. It's like my inhibitions just disappear." student one said

We all see the Headmaster come into the cave, and student one stops dancing and attempts to shrink into his robes.

"Okay, they're back again." student one said

Aang continues to dance past as everyone else stops until the Headmaster talks.

"He's the one we want. The boy with the headband." the headmaster said

"Uh-oh." Aang said

Aang starts running away through the crowd as the soldiers chase him. One soldier sees a boy with a headband and grabs him. We start to move towards the back of the cave. The soldier's start to grab children who have headbands wrapped around their heads, but none are Aang.

"That's not the one. He's here somewhere. Don't let him leave the cave." the Headmaster said

We continue to head towards the back of the cave. Before we leave Aang smiles because all of the children in the cave now have a the band wrapped around their heads. Aang smiles and we headed out the back of the cave. We climb onto Appa and fly away.

"We're safe Sokka, you can take off the mustache now." Katara said

Sokka still has his Wang Fire mustache on and begins stroking it.

"Oh, no I can't. it's permanently glued to my skin." Sokka said

"Way to go, dancy pants. I think you really did help those kids, you taught them to be free," Toph said

"I don't know, it was just a dance party, that's all." Aang said

"Well, that was some dance party Aang." Katara said

"Flamey-o sir, flamey-o." Sokka said

"So Sokka when you're ready for me to help take that beard off let me know. Because it will soon start to ick." I said

Two Hours Later…

"Get it off. It itches so bad." Sokka said

"No I think Kida should make you leave it on a little longer." Toph said

"No please." Sokka said

He was trying to pull it off his face but it wouldn't come off. We all just started to laugh. I moved over and used a mix of heat and cool to get the beard off. Once it was off, they was a shadow of where the beard once was.


	39. The Painted Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

We are all on Appa's saddle, who is slogging his way down the course of the sludge-infested river which is named Jang Hui. Aang and Momo are frolicking in the putrescent water.

"I don't think it's safe to be swimming in that water." I said

"Momo. Oh Momo! Hahahahaha. You found me, buddy." Aang said

Aang looks down at the water in distaste and airbends up to Appa's saddle, where he stands dripping in sludge.

"Hey guys, I think this river's polluted." Aang said

Aang airbends mud off himself, splattering the rest of Team Avatar minus myself with mud, which causes them to cry out in disgust.

Toph tastes the mud on her mouth, and spits.

"Pah! Plegh!" Toph said

Aang airbends again, blowing the rest of the mud back into the river and messing up their hair minus mine. Because I'm perfect, and very emotional all of sudden.

"Well that explains why I can't catch a fish around here, because normally my fishing skills are off the hook. (holds up fishing hook) Get it? Like a fishing hook?" Sokka asked

"Too bad your skills aren't on the hook." Toph said

We all laughed at Toph's joke, while Sokka makes a disgruntled face.

"It looks like we'll need to go somewhere else to get food, assuming that'll fit into Sokka's master schedule." Katara said

"Hmm…it's doable. But that means only two potty breaks today." Sokka said

"Hey, maybe we can get food there." Aang said

"Food does sound good." I said

"Be careful Kida you sound like Sokka." Toph said

I just looked at her, but I knew she couldn't see but all the same she smirked at me. We find a place to leave Appa. Aang hides Appa under a mat of grass.

"Now you look just like a little hill with horns. Bye, Buddy." Aang said

Appa groans as Momo briefly reveals himself under some more grass nearby. We walk down a small hill towards the river.

"I don't feel anything. Where is the village?" Toph asked

"It's in the middle of the river." Sokka said

He points towards the village which is in the middle of the river.

"Sokka why are you pointing at it. It's not like she can see it." I said

As we walk down farther we see a man standing on a ferry.

"Sure is! My name's Dock. Mind if I ask who you are?" Dock asked

"We're um…from the Earth Kingdom colonies." Katara said

"Wow…Colonials. Hop on, I'll give you a ride into town." Dock said

We climb into the boat and start to head towards the village. Soon we make to the village and climb off.

"Thanks for the ride." Aang said

Aang waves his hand to Dock, who waves back. I look around at the poor village. I see three people sitting on a porch.

"Look at this place." I said

There are two other villagers, an old man and a young boy.

"It's so sad. We have to do something to help." Katara said

"No, we can't waste our time here. We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own." Sokka said

"These people are starving. But you'd turn your back on them? How can you be so cold and heartless?" Katara asked

"I'm not turning my back, I'm just being realistic. We can't go around helping every rinky-dink town we wander into. We'll be helping them all but taking out the Fire Lord." Sokka said

"Wow Sokka can you be any louder." I said

"Once again Kida is right. Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about 'taking out the Fire Lord'" Toph said

"Come on, Katara, be reasonable about this. You know our mission has to come first." Sokka said

"I guess so." Katara said annoyed

"Let's just get what we need and go." Aang said

We see an outdoor market stall, and walk to it. We see a man who looks exactly like Dock, but wearing a different hat, bowed behind the counter.

"Hey, Dock. You work here too?" Sokka asked

"I'm not Dock. I'm Xu! Dock's my brother." Xu said

We all kind of looked confused.

"But we just saw you. You're even wearing the same clothes. The only difference is your hat." Aang said

"Dock works on the docks. That's why we call him, 'Dock'. And I work in the shop, that's why they call me, 'Xu'!" Xu said

"I don't get it." Aang said

"Me neither." Xu said

Xu then jumps down behind the counter and pulls out a crate filled with rancid gray seafood.

"What I can getcha?" Xu asked

We all look disgustedly at the seafood.

"Hey, I'll give you a special deal. If you buy three fish, I'll give you a clam for free." Xu said

Sokka pushes a clam, and mucus splashes out from it. I put my hand on my stomach.

"I'm not eating that." I said

Sokka picks up three fish.

"We'll just take the fish. Mind telling your brother we need a ride back to shore?" Sokka asked

Xu jumps down behind the counter and jumps up wearing Dock's hat.

"Hey, colonials! My brother says you need a lift." Dock said

We follow Dock to the dock, a little boy stops Katara and I.

"Can you spare some food?" he asked

"I wish I could help more." Katara said

Katara gives the boy a fish, and the boy bows to her and leaves to give the fish to his sick mother. Katara and I both look at each other. We get on the boat with the others and head back over to where we hide Appa. We fill a bucket full of water, Aang lifts the water with waterbending and Toph separates the pollutants from the water with earthbending. Aang passes the water to Katara, who boils it in a crock.

"Our detour into town today has completely thrown off our schedule. It's gonna take some serious finagling to get us back on track." Sokka said

"Finagle away, oh schedule master." Toph said

I looked over at Toph.

"Maybe I should just catch the schedule on fire." I said

"Do it. Do it." Toph said

"Don't even think about it." Sokka said

I flicked my fingers and the schedule froze. Sokka picked up the schedule, then looked at me.

"What I didn't burn." I said

"Unfreeze it." Sokka said

"I don't think I know how to." I said

"Yes you do. Unfreeze it." Sokka said

"Don't do it." Toph said

"Do it." 

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't."

"Now Kida." Sokka said

I looked over at Aang and Katara.

"What do you two think?" I asked

"You should undo it, we don't want him to go off again." Katara said

I walked over and unfroze it.

"Now that I can do stuff with the schedule. It looks like we'll need to wake up forty-three minutes earlier every day." Sokka said

"Forty-three minutes?" Katara asked

Sokka points at different parts of the schedule.

"Look, we only have a few weeks to get to the Fire Lord in time for the invasion and the eclipse, which, by the way, only lasts for eight minutes. And we just lost a whole day. So if we want to make up the time and stay on schedule, we have to wake up early." Sokka said

"Well I'm not waking up early." Toph said

"Or we could just cut out all of our eating breaks." Sokka asked

"Sokka we need to eat to live." I said

"What?" Aang asked

"No way." Katara said

"Forget it." Toph said

Sokka then gets this sly looks on his face.

"I got it, how's this from now on, we'll take food breaks and potty breaks at the same time." Sokka said

We all express our disgust at this idea, Aang spits out the water he was drinking.

"Hey, it might be gross, but it's efficient. Either way, we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning." Sokka said

I look over at Katara to see she has a distraught look on her face. I know that Katara is going to do something so we have to stay.

Time Skip Following Morning…

I was right. I was woken up by Aang who was talking to Katara. I roll over to see Appa laying on his side groaning.

"What's the matter Katara?" Aang asked

"I think Appa's sick." Katara said

"What? Appa's sick? That's awful." Sokka said

"Wow, Sokka, I didn't realize you cared so much." Toph said

"Of course I care. I might as well just throw our schedule away now." Sokka said

He pulls out his schedule. He stops and looks at the group. We all give him the evil eye, and he quickly changes. He runs to Appa's side.

"And I'm concerned because my big, furry friend doesn't feel well." Sokka said

"He must have gotten sick from being in the polluted water." Toph said

"He doesn't look sick." I said

"Kida's right. You okay, buddy?" Aang asked

Appa groans and Aang pulls out Appa's purple tongue.

"His tongue is purple! That can't be good. Katara, can you heal him?" Aang asked

"It looks like he needs some medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in town." Katara said

Momo walks up to Appa and attempts to lick Appa's tongue before I pull him away.

When we arrive in the village it is busting and lively very much unlike yesterday. One villager pole vaults from one house to another.

"Is it just me, or does this place seem different?" Toph asked

"It is different." I said

"Yeah, are the people…happier?" Aang asked

The little boy that had asked Katara and I for fish runs by bouncing a ball, I see Katara smile to herself. The kid walks up to Xu/Dock's market. As do we.

"Hey, Xu, what's going on with everybody today?" Sokka asked

"Ah, something amazing happened last night. Food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person… the Painted Lady." Xu said

"The Painted who now?" Katara asked

"The Painted Lady." Xu said

Xu places a miniature statuette of the spirit down on the counter.

"She's part of our town's lore. They say she's a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. I always thought she was just a legend. Until now." Xu said

"See, we don’t need to help these people, they already have someone to help them. All we need is medicine for our sick friend." Sokka said

"Medicine? Sorry, all the medicine we have goes to the factory. That's why there's so many sick people in our village." Xu said

"Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest." Katara said

"I guess you're right. You got any more food to sell?" Sokka asked

Xu goes under the counter and emerges holding a fish in each hand.

"Would you like the one-headed fish, or the two-headed fish?" Xu asked

He turns in his left hand sideways to show the second head. I look at it with a look of disgust.

"Two headed. What? You get more for your money that way." Sokka said

"I'm not eating that." I said

"Nor am I." Katara said

Sokka didn't listen to us, he just bought the fish.

Time Skip Next Morning…

We woke up to Appa being sick once again. We head back over to the village. We walk up to Xu's to see Dock polishing his figure of the Painted Lady.

"Hi, Dock. Is Xu around?" Sokka asked

"Let me check…" Dock said

He runs around the shop and ducks beneath the counter to switch hats.

"Hey there. Back again, are ya?" Xu asked

Toph pushes Sokka out of the way.

"We need more food." Toph said

Toph then slams the money on the counter.

"Our friend is still sick and we can't leave until he's better." I said

Xu shows a platter of polluted clams. Sokka steps up and stands next to me.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Maybe if you guys are lucky, the Painted Lady will visit you in the night, and heal your friend." Xu said

"And maybe she'll cook us a midnight snack, and we'll all have a sing-along." Sokka said sarcastically

"Yeah, may be. You know, last night she visited us again. Healed most of our sick folks." Xu said

"Is that why this place seems so festive?" Aang asked

I look over Aang's shoulder to see the villagers raise a large statue of the Painted Lady in the town square, everyone cheers and applause.

"Yep, it's all because of the Painted Lady." Xu said

"Can you believe how much an entire village can be affected y one lady I mean…spirit?" Katara asked

"Well, I hope she returns every night. Otherwise this place would go right back to the way it was." Sokka said

"Why would you say that? Look how much better off these people are." Katara said

"Yeah, now, but without her they wouldn't be able to fend for themselves. If she really wanted to help, she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory." Sokka said

Sokka makes a mocking gesture to indicate explosive spirit magic. He crosses his arms with a smile. I see Katara get even more annoyed. Aang has his arms crossed over his chest not impressed.

"Spirit magic doesn't work that way, Sokka. It's more like…" Aang starts

He waves his body with arms in the air making similar gestures to indicate spirit magic. Katara storms away from them.

"You two are childish." I said

Sokka wraps and arm over Aang's shoulder and the two combined their little imitation but far more ridiculous. I leave them and go looks for Katara. I find her at the edge of the dock looking at the factory.

"I know what you are planning. Just promise me you will be careful." I said

"I promise. Do you want to help me?" Katara asked

"I'll think about it." I said

"Okay." Katara said

Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Dock soon join us at the edge of the dock. We made back across the river to where we were staying.

Time Skip That Night…

I was woken up by Aang and Momo.

"What's the matter, buddy? It's her." Aang said

I see Aang wave at Katara/Painted Lady as he puts his headband on.

"Hello, Painted Lady Spirit." Aang said

Katara starts to run from him. Aang gets up and runs after her. I follow behind them.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but my friend's sick and we're on kind of a tight schedule." Aang said

Katara continues to run away, Aang continues to chase her, while Momo and I follow them. Katara starts to cross the river.

"Wait. But I'm the bridge between your world and mine." Aang said

I freeze some water so that Aang can get across the river, he looks back at me and smiles. We continue after her.

"I know Hei Bei! We're close personal friends." Aang said

Katara moves faster, and Aang jumps on a wooden bridge. Katara runs out of the river onto the dock and notices Aang's reflection in the water. I see Katara look up to see Aang running across a roof. Aang then runs into a pull. Katara flinches, but continues on across the other side of the river. Aang and I make it across without her seeing. She turns around and we stand in front of her. 

"My name's Aang. I'm the Avatar. This is my friend Kida." Aang said

"Well, hello Avatar, and friend. I wish I could talk, but I am very busy." Katara said in a disguised voice

"Yeah, me too. I hate that. You know, you're really pretty spirit. I don't meet too many spirits, but the ones I do meet, not very attractive." Aang said

Aang tries to look under the hat.

"Thank you, but--" Katara giggles

"You seem familiar too." Aang said

"A lot of people say that." Katara said

"No, you really seem familiar." Aang said

"Aang can we go back to camp, I'm tired." I said

"In a second." Aang said

"Look, I really should get going." Katara said

Katara covers her faces and runs, but Aang uses his airbending and blasts her hat up into the air, exposing her.

"Katara?" Aang asked

"Hi, Aang. Kida." Katara said

"You're the Painted Lady? But how?" Aang asked

"I wasn't her at first, I was just trying to help the village. But since everyone thought that's who I was anyway, I guess I just kinda became her." Katara said

"So you've been sneaking out at night? Wait, is Appa even sick?" Aang asked

"He might be sick of the purple berries I've been feeding him, but other than that's he's fine." Katara said

"I can't believe you lied to everyone, so you could help these people. Kida did you know about this?" Aang said

"I had a hunch, but other than that." I said

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have…" Katara starts

"No, I think it's great. You're like a secret hero." Aang said

I shook my head at Aang and laughed.

"Well, if you two want to help, there's one more thing I have to do." Katara said

"Please tell me it's not what I think it is." I said

"It is." Katara said

"What is?" Aang asked

"I want to destroy the factory." Katara said

"Really." Aang said

"Yes. Sokka was just kidding, but he was right. Getting rid of this factory is the only way to help these people permanently. So are you two in or not?" Katara said

Aang and I looked at each other.

"Okay, let's go and destroy use a factory." I said

"Thank you." Katara said

With that we ran towards the factory. We find a door that is unlocked. We enter the factory. We divide into so we can take three different parts of the factory instead of just one. Katara uses waterbending to cut the metal hooks and the hang barrels of magma. Aang, with protective gloves on, overturns bigger hanging barrels, smiling at his work. Aang uses earthbending to break apart the pipe system in the factory. Katara bends a huge wave of water through the windows and floods the factory. I freeze wires, pipes, and the magma that came out of the barrels. I also freeze all the water that Katara sent into the factory.

"I think that should do it." I said

"I agree, lets head back before they find out were gone." Aang said

"Aang you just jinxed us." I said

We all left the factory and quickly headed back to the campsite. Aang is laughing and making explosion noises.

"Shh. We don't to wake Sokka." Katara siad

We turn around and see that Toph and Sokka are already awake.

"Told you, you jinxed us Aang." I said

"Hi, Sokka, we were just out on a morning walk." Katara said

"Oh, really? A morning walk?" Sokka asked

He the dumps the hay out of Katara's sleeping bag.

"I know you're the Painted Lady, I know you've been sneaking out at night, and I know you've been lying about Appa being sick and that you have been feeding him…(sticks his own tongue) purpleising tongue berries." Sokka said

Toph then sticks out her tongue and shows that is is purple and hold up a bag of the berries which Momo starts eating.

"Katara, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy. We're leaving right now." Sokka said

Katara walks past Sokka sadly, Sokka confronts Aang and I.

"And how long did you two know about this?" Sokka asked

"Hey, I just found out thins morning." Aang said

Sokka turns to me.

"I'm in the same boat as Aang, I didn't know till this morning or was it last night." I said

"It might have been last night." Aang said

"Point is we only just found out." I said

We start packing up camp and start to load Appa. We all stop when we hear a buzzing noise. We turn towards the river to see factory workers headed towards the town on jet skis.

"What's going on?" Toph asked

"Fire nation soldiers are heading toward the village." Aang said

Sokka turns towards us.

"What did you do?" Sokka asked

"I kind of destroyed their factory." Katara said

"You what?" Sokka yelled

"It was your idea." Katara said

"I was joking. I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises. Did you even think this through? The army is gonna blame the villagers. They're headed there right now to get revenge." Sokka said

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Katara asked

"Leave! Do Nothing!" Sokka said

"No, I will never turn my back on people who need me! I'm going down to that village, and I am gonna do whatever I can." Katara said

"I'm going with her." I said

Katara and I start to walk away, when Sokka stops us.

"Wait! I'm coming too." Sokka said

"I thought you didn't want to help." Katara said

"You need me, and I will never turn my back on either one of you." Sokka said

"You say that now." I said in barely a whisper

"Did you say something Kida?" Sokka asked

"Nope." I said

"Sokka you really do have a heart." Katara said

"He really does have a heart, doesn't he?" Aang asked as he wiped away tears.

I see Aang turn to Toph. Toph however elbows him and he falls to the ground. We quickly come up with a plan.

On Looker's Pov:

The Fire Nation has arrived at the village.

"I thought we could live as neighbors, in peace. But I guess I was wrong. You steal our food, our medicine…and then you destroy our factory." Mung said

Dock pops out of the crowd.

"We didn't do any of that." Dock/Xu said

He then pops up in a different place as Xu.

"Yeah, the Painted Lady brought us food. She's the one that healed our sick, not your medicine." Xu/Dock said

Mung picks up the small statuette of the Painted Lady.

"Oh, right, the mysterious Painted Lady did it. And I suppose she drew the army emblem on your containers, too." Mung said

He then threw the statuette at one of the barrels that did have the army emblem on it.

"This is a town of thieves and liars." Mung said

Mung then firebends a blast at a house.

"Where's your Painted Lady now? We're going to cure the world of this wretched village." Mung said

The solider begin demolishing the town .A jet ski, with two soldiers, goes past a dock as a soldier sends a hook and chain toward it. The chain wraps around a log holding up a house and it breaks as the jet ski drives away. The house crumbles into the water. Two soldiers who light a large flammable ball perched on a buoy in the river, but a mysterious gust of wind blows out the fire, twice.

"Light it again." Mung said

They follow Mung's command, and it is blown out again. Erie flute begins floating over the water, and snow starts to fall from the sky.

"Look at that! Where's it coming from?" Female Fire Nation soldier

A heavy fog rapidly pouring in.

"I don't know. Something strange is going on." A male fire nation soldier said

An ominous growling noise echoes over the river.

"It's the Painted Lady." a little boy said

He grins slyly.

"She's coming." the boy said in an ominous tone.

"There is no Painted Lady!" Mung yelled

A repetitive thus noise, as of giant footsteps, has begun. The thudding is caused by Toph elevating and dropping a large boulder, while Appa provides the growling, Sokka plays a flute, producing the eerie noises.

"What is that sound?" the female fire nation soldier said

"Maybe it is her." a male fire nation soldier said

The snow stops and the fog parts dramatically to reveal Katara in full Painted Lady regalia. She pauses a moment and rushes toward the soldiers with a burst of waterbending. She alights on the dock and slowly approaches them.

"Do something." Mung yells

Mung pushes his soldiers forward. As they timidly draw near, they are rattled by a blast of airbending. Aang is hiding beneath the dock. The two soldiers run off. To the remaining soldiers.

"Stand your ground." Mung yelled

Katara waterbended two jet skis into a cliff. As she raises her hand things begin to freeze over. The soldiers jump into the remaining jet skis and speed off, leaving Mung.

"I'll take care of you myself." Mung said

He bends an arc of fire at Katara, it freeze's midair, and Aang sends Katara flying into the sky on a column of air. Aang rends the dock in two with a blast of wind, sending Mung flying into the river. As he flounders, Katara rises out of the polluted water before him and raises her arms threateningly.

"Leave this village and never come back." Katara said

Hung swims desperately away from here. A stray jet ski passes by and he clambers into it, the ski buzzes off. Sokka and Toph row towards the village. Aang and Kida come out of hiding. A the village people applaud Katara as she returns to the dock.

"I knew you'd come." the little boy said

"Thank you." Dock said

"Painted Lady, you're the best." Villager #1 said

"Me and my brothers really owe you a lot." Dock said

Dock looked at her and her faded Painted Lady marks.

"Hey, wait a minute! I know you! You're not the Painted Lady, you're that colonial girl!" Dock said

Katara places a hand on her face and realizes her make-up is smudged.

"Yeah, you're the lady that gave me a fish." the little boy said

"You've been tricking us. You're a waterbender!" Dock yelled

"She's a waterbender!" Villager #1 said

"How dare you act like our Painted Lady!" Villager #2 said

The crowd surges forward in anger. Kida, Sokka, Toph, and Aang step forward to block them from Katara.

"Maybe she is a waterbender, but she was just to help you. Because of her, that factory won't be polluting your river, and the army is gone. You should be down on your knees thanking her." Sokka said

"Sokka, it's okay." Katara said

She steps forward and moves Sokka back.

"I shouldn't have acted like someone I wasn't, and I shouldn't have tricked you. But I felt like I had to do something. It doesn't matter if the Painted Lady is real or not. Because your problems are real, and this river is real. You can't wait around for someone to help you. You have to help yourself." Katara said

"She's right, but what should we do?" Dock asked

Toph pops out from behind the little boy's mother and uses a lower voice.

"Maybe we can clean the river." Toph said

"Yeah, we can clean the river! Thank you. You know, you're not so bad for a waterbender." Dock said

"You wouldn't mind keeping that a secret, by the way, would you?" Sokka asked

"No problem. Keeping my mouth shut is a personal specialty. My brother Xu, on the other hand, ohh, he's a blabbermouth." Dock said

Sokka facepalms and I start to laugh.

"So, Dock, are you and your brother gonna help us clean?" I asked

"No, ma'am. I'm going to get my other brother, Bushi. He loves cleaning rivers." Dock said

Dock brazenly switches hats right in front all of us.

"All right, I'm Bushi! Let's get some river cleaning done." Dock/Xu/Bushi said

"Aha, I knew it! I knew you were the same guy. You're the shop owner and the boat guy." Aang said

"Oh, you must be talking about my brothers, Dock and Xu." Bushi/Dock/ Xu said

"No, I just saw you! You switched hats and called yourself a different name." Aang said annoyed

"Oh, you know who does that? My brother, Dock. He's crazy." Bushi/Dock/ Xu said

He then walks away. I turn and look at Aang.

"I'm glad all I ate were berries, because I think these fish and clams are turning these people crazy." I said

"I'm glad I didn't eat the fish as well." Aang said

All of the boats are on the river. The villagers spread clean out the pollutants. Katara bends the water into a large at while Aang and Toph separate the pollutants using earthbending and putting it in a large boat. Kida helps the people in the village fix the burnt houses and buildings. 

That Night Kida's Pov:

I was woken up by Katara.

"I saw her. She reals." Katara said

"What? Saw who?" I asked

"The Painted Lady. I was by the river and she appeared she thanked me then vanished. I saw a spirit and it thanked me." Katara said

"I glad." I said

"You've been acting different is everything alright?" Katara asked

"No not really. Everything is going to change. And I'm scared that I might lose you guys." I said

"You will never lose us." Katara said

"You say that now." I said

"Kida, you are my sister. Noting will ever change that." Katara said


	40. Sokka's Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

We were laying down on grass looking up at the sky, watching a meteor shower.

"Wow, this is amazing to watch." Katara said

"Kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are." Sokka said

"Wow Sokka that was very deep." I said

"Eh, you've seen nothing once, you've seen it a thousand times." Toph said

I see a big meteor heading for the ground and we all let out gasps of amazement.

"Oh, man, you've never not seen anything like this." Sokka said

We all stand up next to him, well minus Toph. The meteor files past us. We follow the meteor with our eyes and body we turn to see the meteor crash nearby. We all run up a hill, and look towards the crash site. We all exchange looks of concern. We quickly climb onto Appa and fly to the site.

"The fire is gonna destroy that town." Katara said

"Not if we can stop it." Aang said

Appa lands next to the crash site, all of us jump out except for Katara who moves to the front of Appa and takes the reins.

"There's a creek over here. I’ll bend the water onto the fire." Katara said

Appa takes off. Aang turns to all of us.

�"Toph, let's make a trench to stop the fire from coming any closer. Kida hold the fire back as long as possible." Aang said

�"Why can't i just stop the fire all together, I mean I am a firebender." I said

"Now is not the time." Sokka said

I rolled my eyes, and moved to hold the fire at bay. Toph and Aang move off, Sokka just looks down.

"What should I do?" Sokka asked

Toph, Aang, and I stop to look back at Sokka. Momo flies by.

"Keep an eye on Momo." Aang said

Momo then lands on Sokka's shoulder.

"So what, I'm just a lemur sitter? There, there, feel better?" Sokka asked

I move my hands and hold the fire back, as Aang and Toph begin to earthbend. The trench begins to form. They are successful and the trench stops the fire from spreading. I let the fire go, I turn to see some little flames fly near Sokka, and land on the ground. Sokka puts on out by hitting it with his machete by hitting it. But Momo ups him by putting out five in the same time, much to Sokka's dismay. Katara flies over a river, she grabs some water and returns to the crash site. I look up to see a globe of water following behind Appa. She quickly puts out some of the fire with the water. Toph beings to earthbending to put some of the fire. Sokka just sits watching, along with Momo as the earth Toph is using rolls past. Katara gives some of her water to Aang. Aang use some water to bend, waterbending and airbending to out some more of the fire out. I finish putting out the rest of the fire. The mix of my bending and Aang's bending caused it to snow.

"Sokka, stand clear." Aang said

"Right. Staying clear, got it." Sokka said

Sokka picks up Momo and moves away. Sokka is still walking away as he gets drenched in water. Katara lands next to Sokka. I move over to stand next to Sokka. I quickly bend the water out of Sokka's close. Aang and Toph also move over to us.

"Good work, everybody." Aang said

"How come you didn’t just have Kida put it out?" Katara asked

"I said I could but evidently they just wanted to have some fun." I said

Time Skip Text Day…

We are sitting at a restaurant in the village.

"These people have no idea, how close they were to getting toasted last night." Aang said

"Yeah, the worst thing about being in disguise is that we don't get the hero worship anymore. I miss the love." Toph said

"Well I don't know what there is to miss." I said

"That's only because you spent most time with you-know-who, that you never got the chance to feel the hero worship love." Toph said

I glared at her then remember that she couldn't see my glare.

"Boo-hoo, poor heroes." Sokka said sarcastically

We all turn and look at Sokka.

"What's your problem? You haven't even touched your smoked sea slug." Katara said

"I'll eat if you don't want it." I said

I reached towards the slug, but Sokka snatched the slug away.

"It's just, all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff, Kida can do two. You guys can put out forest fires, and fly around and make other stuff fly around. I can't fly around, okay? I can't do anything." Sokka said

"Sokka you can do tons of things I we can't." I said

"Kida's right. No one can read a map like you." Katara said

"I can't read at all." Toph said

"Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time? I mean, look at Katara's hair? What's up with that?" Aang asked

Katara's hands go to her hair.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" Katara asked

Aang quickly answers after realizing her mistake.

"Nothing, I was just trying to…" Aang trails off

"What Aang is trying to say is that, you can do things that we can't." I said

"Look, I appreciate the effort, but the fact us each of you is so amazing and so special and I'm…not. I'm just the guy in the group who's regular." Sokka said

"Sokka you are far from normal." I said

"I'm sorry you're feeling so down but I hope you know, none of us see you that way. I know something that's going to make you feel better." Katara said

"You do?" Sokka asked

"Yeah so finish eating you slug so we can make you feel better." I said

It took less than a minute for Sokka to eat his smoked sea slug, and we were off. We headed to a shop we had passed earlier, it was full of weapons and armor.

"Shopping." Sokka said

"You would think that he would be happy about which shop we bought him into, but no he's happy were shopping." I said

Toph and Aang started laughing.

"Maybe a little something to reinvigorate my batting. Hey, how about these?" Sokka asked

He picked up a pair of nunchaku, he starts making attacking noises, but hits himself on the head and falls into some other weapons. Katara tries ono a pair of gloves.

"What do you think?" Aang asked

I turn around to see Aang wearing a strange, scary armor.

"Pretty sick, huh?" Aang asked

Katara and I look at each other. Katara steps towards Aang with a hand raised to block a glare from the helmet.

"All I need to complete the outfit is a wind sword." Aang said

"What's a wind sword?" I asked

"It's where I get a sword handle and then I just swing this around and bend air out like a blade." Aang said

Aang raises a sword handle, swishing it around like a sword and starts making whooshing sounds.

"Yeah…nice." Katara said

"If you have a wind sword, then Kida can have an ice sword or fire sword." Toph said

"A fire sword sounds cool." I said

Aang begins to fall over, Katara tries to stop him from falling, but Aang and the armor fall to the floor with a loud noise, causing Toph, Katara, and I to cover our ears.

"I'll just stick with what I got." Aang said

I look back over to Sokka to see him holding a guan dao. He swings it to one side, swings it over his head and spins it in a circle. The weapon flies up towards the ceiling and Sokka puts his hands behind his hack. He then step over to a new weapon, an enormous metal club he grabs it and drags it across the floor. He groans as he tries to lift it, but loses his grip and falls. Sokka moves over and picks up two swords. He marches and chops downward with them. Sokka moves to a spinning chain over his head, but he wraps the chain around himself and falls over. Sokka moves over to the spears he picks one up and starts running with it, it is very wobbly. Sokka puts the spear back and moves over and starts inspecting a sai, before using it as a toothpick. He turns and looks at the sword rack that is on the wall, and a particular sword framed and positioned above the other. Sokka moves over towards it.

"Ooh. That's what Sokka's talking about." Sokka said

"That's exactly what we need. Sokka referring to himself in the thord person." I said

"Maybe those fish really were that bad." Toph said

Sokka stops looking at the sword long enough to glare at us. The the shopkeeper walks over to us.

"You have a good eye. That's an original from Piandao, the greatest sword master and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in the big castle up the road." the shopkeeper said

"That's it. That's what you needed all along, Sokka." Aang said

"A sword?" Sokka asked

"Not the sword, a master." I said

"We've all had masters to help us get better. You should see if you can study with Piandao." Aang said

"I never had a master." I said

"That's a great idea. I could've never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher." Katara said

"I learned from badgermoles. They don't talk, but they're still good teachers." Toph said

"I might not have had a master but I learned from the people around me and Iroh." I said

"It would be nice to be a master swordfighter. All right, I'll talk to him." Sokka said

With that Sokka turned and left the shop and headed up to where Piandao lived. We rest of us headed back to where we had set up camp.

One Hour Later…

We were all laying in the grass and looking up at the sky.

"What should we do today?" Aang asked

"I'm tapped out. I already picked my toes, twice." Toph said

"Ew." I said

"Twice?" Aang asked

"The first time was for cleaning, but the second time's just for the sweet picking sensation." Toph said

"Once again ew." I said

"Sokka's been in charge of the schedule. I'm not sure what we should be doing." Katara said

"Plus, it's so hot today." Toph said

"How hot is it?" Aang asked

"I dunno. Real hot?" Toph asked

"I-it's so hot, it's so hot… Momo is shedding like Appa. Huh, Huh?" Katara asked

Aang scratches his head, I shake my head and Toph continues to pick her noise. Katara is disappointed.

"I guess the jokes don't run in the family." Aang said

"Oh, everyone's a critic." Katara said

Appa grunts in response.

"So where are we going next?" Katara asked

We were all huddled around the map.

"We're starting from here…" Katara said

"No, we're over on this island." Aang said 

He points to a different part of the map.

"You noodle-brans don't know what you're doing. I miss Sokka.

"Ooh, I got one, if you miss him so much, why don't you marry him?" Katara asked

Katara grins at her joke. Toph rolls on her side, away from Katara and her bad joke. A winged insect buzzes in front of Aang, who simply blows it away with a quick blast of wind from his breath. 

It was a hour or two pass mid-day when Toph spoke up.

"Sokka's coming." Toph said

We wall sit up. We can see Sokka walking up to the top of the hill.

"hey, guys. What are you doing?" Sokka asked

We all jump up and run over and give Sokka a hug.

"Sokka." Aang said

"You're back." Toph said

"We missed you so much." Katara said

"We are going crazy." I said

"Say something funny." Aang said

"Funny how?" Sokka asked

Aang and Katara both start laughing, Toph smiles and crosses her arms, while I just shake my head. Sokka moves over and stands by me.

"What's their deal?" Sokka asked

"Like I said, we're going crazy." I said

"They missed you or something. I didn't care." Toph said

"Thanks, that warms my heart. Anyway, I need some help." Sokka said

Sokka said how he needed something to make a sword out of and that he wanted to make his sword out of the meteor. So we all headed to where the meteor was. Toph use her earthbending to move the meteor up to where Piandao lived. We get to the door, and Sokka runs up and starts banging both knockers frantically. I notice the symbol on the doors was that of the white lotus title, a smile came to my face. A tall man with dark skin opened the door.

"Who's this?" Piandao asked

"Oh, these are my friends. Just other good Fire nation folks. Do you think we can make a sword out of a meteorite?" Sokka asked

Piandao places his hand on the meteorite and examines it.

"We'll make a sword unlike any other in the world." Piandao said

Piandao allowed us to stay and watch Sokka makes his sword.

"You four can stay but don't bother him. You cannot help, or talk to him." Piandao said

We watched Sokka do all the steps to make his sword. I had left the others and started to walk Piandao's house. I could see the white lotus in many different places. I turned a corner and ran into Piandao.

"I'm sorry." I said

"It's all right." Piandao said

"I see you like the white lotus." I said

"Yes I do. Do you play?" Piandao asked

"Someone tried to teach me, but he always one. He favored the white lotus as well." I said

"Can I ask who tried to teach you?" Piandao asked

"Iroh, and before you ask I know." I said

Piandao raised his eyebrow. Then a look passed across his face.

"Your Kida aren't you. The girl who can bend two elements. I heard about you from some of the members." Piandao said

"Yes I am." I said

"Can I see them?" Piandao asked

I nodded my head, I flipped my hands over. In my left hand was ice, and in my right was white fire. Piandao just smiled.

"I believe Sokka is done with his sword." Piandao said

"You knew who he was?" I asked

"I knew he was not fire nation. But now that I know who you are, I know who he is." Piandao said

We headed into a room, where the others were waiting. Aang, Katara, Toph and I were sitting towards the back, while Sokka was sitting in front of Piandao.

"Sokka, when you first arrived, you were so unsure. You even seemed down on yourself. But I saw something in you right away. I saw a hear as strong as a lion turtle, and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn't your skills that impressed me. No, it certainly wasn't your skills. You showed something beyond that. Creativity, versatile, intelligence…these are traits that define you. You told me you didn't know if you were worthy, but I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained." Piandao said

Sokka looks down at the sword in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Master. You're wrong. I am not worthy. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not from the Fire Nation. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I'm sorry." Sokka said

"I'm sorry, too." Piandao said

Piandao quickly turns back around and swings his sword at Sokka. Sokka stands and avoids the attack. He unsheathes his sword, blocks a thrust from Piandao. Toph, Katara, and Aang get up to help Sokka, but both Sokka and I stop them.

"No, this is my fight, alone." Sokka said

We all head outside to the sword fighting ring. We watch from the deck. Piandao lunges forward and begins his attack. Sokka backs away. Piandao strikes four times, each one parried by Sokka. Sokka attempts a strike of his own. Piandao moves his head out of the way and stabs at Sokka, who sways back and avoids the attack; Piandao sweeps his sword at Sokka's legs, but Sokka jumps over it and lunges at Piandao, thrusting his sword forward. Piandao who deflects Sokka's blade and pushes him back. Sokka is knocked back several feet and slides over the ground. Sokka flips himself backward and grabs a post of a small bridge to regain his balance. He quickly climbs onto the post and leaps on the other one just as Piandao thrusts his sword at him. Piandao spins around and tries to slice Sokka's foot, Sokka jumps away. Sokka jumps to the other rail of the bridge. Piandao stabs at Sokka again, but Sokka jumps off the rail and rolls to the side. Piandao strikes again, but Sokka rolls under the blade. He blocks Piandao's next strike. Sokka runs to the left and jumps on the railing again, he leaps away to the end of the bridge, dodging as Piandao swings his sword at him.

"Excellent. Using your superior agility against an older opponent…smart." Piandao said

Piandao charges at Sokka again, Sokka readies his sword. Piandao strikes at him and pushes him up a large stone stairway. Sokka blocks all of the attacks, but the force pushes him against the wall of the stairway. Sokka's back hits the wall and he deflects a thrust from Piandao upward, and ducks as the blade slices through the part of the wall above his shoulder. Piandao swings his sword around his head and body in two large circles. Sokka barely didges Piandao's blade, cart wheeling to the right. Sokka spins back around, hops a foot off the ground and pushes off the wall with his legs, propelling himself forward, sword extended. Piandao deflects the attack. Sokka rolls across the stair to the other wall, climbing to the top, Sokka reaches the top.

"Good use of terrain…fighting from the high ground." Piandao said

Sokka swings at Piandao below him, who parries and swings at Sokka. Piandao thrusts his sword at Sokka, who pins the blade under his own blade, weighted down under his feet. Sokka is standing on the swords before switching back to Piandao, who tries to wrench his sword free. Piandao's feet as he steps forward and he pushes his sword upwards throwing Sokka off. Sokka grunts stumbling back into a tall stalk of bamboo. Sokka looks up fearfully, strands of hair falling over his face. Piandao raises his sword and charges at Sokka. He ducks Piandao's attack that slices through the bamboo just above his head. He turns to run off into the bamboo thicket. Sokka runs away, he runs through the bamboo thicket, slicing through the bamboo just above his head. He turns to run off into the bamboo thicket, slicing through as many surrounding stalks of bamboo that he can. As Piandao chases after, the stalks all begin to fall. Piandao skillfully cuts through the bamboo. Sokka runs through the bamboo and turns, grabbing a stalk and pulling it. He lets it go just as Piandao catches up. Piandao cuts through it with ease as Sokka tries to attack from behind.

"Yes, use your surroundings." Piandao said

Piandao deflects the attacks as Sokka runs away. Sokka grabs two stalks and pulls them back before releasing them. They ship around at Piandao, who slices through them.

"Make them fight for you." Piandao said

Sokka runs out of the bamboo and back toward the sword fighting ring, screaming in terror and Piandao not far behind. Sokka is very frightened and takes a look behind, but Piandao has run off to the side and out of sight. Sokka turns to look ahead only for Piandao to strike out in front of him, trying to make him run into it. However, Sokka leans back and slides under the blade. Sokka stands back up and stumbles forward, stabbing his sword into the ground to stop his fall. He uses his momentum to swing his sword back around, flinging dirt and dust at Piandao, the dirt hits him in the face, blinding him. Piandao spins around and positions his sword behind his back to defend any sneak attacks.

"Very resourceful." Piandao said

Piandao turns his head and listens for any sounds. Sokka nervously raises his sword defensively. He slowly tries to sneak away, careful not to make any noises that would give away his location. Sokka steps on a twig, snapping it. Piandao turns his head towards Sokka when he hears it. He twirls his sword around into an offensive position and charges forward. Sokka takes a step back as Piandao closes in. Piandao strikes. Sokka parries the attack. Piandao catches Sokka's blade with his own. He pushes Sokka's sword around in two circles and flings Sokka's sword out of his hands. 

We all watch his sword fly into the air and stab into the ground several feet away. Sokka looks worried as Piandao moves to attack. Piandao swings his sword in large, horizontal arc at Sokka. Sokka is not cut by the blade, but is instead hit in the chest by Piandao's arms, knocking him on his back. Sokka lands on the ground and he looks up fearfully. Piandao turns and points his sword at Sokka's head. Sokka leans back in fear. Aang, Katara, and Toph as they all jump from the building to the ground and run toward Sokka and Piandao. I causal walk towards them knowing that Sokka was in no real danger. Piandao swings his sword away from Sokka, halting Aang, Katara, and Toph.

"Excellent work, Sokka." Piandao said

Sokka is squinting at Piandao curiously. Piandao raises his hand to signal to Fat. Fat flings the scabbard of Piandao's sword towards him. Piandao is still blinded by the dirt as he turns and points his sword upward. The scabbard flies right onto the blade.

"I think I'm a little old to be fighting the Avatar." Piandao said

Katara, Aang, and Toph who had been in their bending stances, come out of them. Katara and Aang look at each other than to me, and lastly to Piandao.

"How did you know?" Aang asked

Fat walks over to use with a drink and a cloth for Piandao.

"Oh, I've been around a while. You pick things up. (wipes face). Of course, I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Try 'lee'. There's a million 'Lees'." Piandao said

"But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?" Katara asked

"The way of the sword doesn’t belong to any one nation. Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all." Piandao said

Piandao gives his sword to Fat. Piandao then removes Sokka's sword from the ground. Then hands it to Sokka.

"Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day, you will become an even greater master than I am." Piandao said

We all smile at Sokka, happy that he knows has something. Piandao and Sokka bow to each other. Sokka and Piandao exchange a few more words with each other before we leave. We were just outside the gate when we hear someone calling my name. I stop and turn around to see Fat.

"Wait. The Master wanted you have this, as something to remember him by." Fat said

He tossed me a small bag. I open the bag to see a white lotus tile. I look up at Fat and bow.

"Tell him thank you." I said

"Will do." Fat said

With that Fat turned and walked back inside the gate.

"What is it?" Katara asked

I reached into the bag and pulled out the tile.

"It's a Pai Sho tile." Sokka said

"Yes, yes it is." I said

"The White Lotus. Huh." Aang said

"What does it mean?" Katara asked

"I have no idea. Ooh, that reminds me. Toph, I thought you might like this, (hands her a chunk of meteorite) since you've probably never had a chance to bend space earth before." Sokka said

Toph takes the rock from Sokka with a huge smile on her face.

"Sweet. Check this out." Toph said

The space earth floating between Toph's hands. She shapes it into a swirl, a star. We start to walk down the hill.

"You know, I don't think there's a thing as 'space earth'. If it's from space, then it's not really 'earth'." Katara said

"Must you ruin everything?" Sokka asked

"I can't believe I missed you." Katara said

It didn't take us long to reach where we were camping. When we arrived it was late, so we all decided to head to bed. I laid down and Katara laid down next to me.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You've been acting different. You are moody, and distant. You've barely talked the past few days. You can tell me what's wrong." Katara said

I turned my head to see Toph looking over at us.

"No matter what it is it won't change anything." Katara said

Toph gave me a nod.

"I was with Zuko." I said

Katara raised an eyebrow.

"With how?" Katara asked

"I kissed him the day we faced those pirates. Then he kissed me the night of the storm. Then after that we were together." I said

"Okay that make since. I don't blame you he is cute." Katara said

She looked at me.

"What aren’t you telling me?" Katara asked

"I had…I had sex with Zuko." I said

I had never seen someone move so fast.

"You WHAT??" Katara yelled

I sat up. I looked around to see that Sokka and Aang were still asleep.

"Pleases don't yell. I don't Sokka to know." I said

"Why?" Katara asked

"We liked each other. We both wanted to." I said

"Do you regret it?" Katara asked

"Nope. Not one bit." I said

"There's something else. What is it?" Katara asked

I didn't answer, instead I wrapped my arm around my waist. Katara looked down then back up to my face. Her eyes got huge.

"No. You can't be." Katara said

"I am, Katara. I'm pregnant, and it's Zuko." I said


	41. The Beach and The Fire Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two chapters in one. This should also answer some questions about Zuko and Mai.

"How long have you known?" Katara asked

"I don't know. We did it a day or two before Ba Sing Se fell." I said

"So you are at least a few weeks along." Katara said

"Are you mad at me?" I asked

"What of course not. I'm worried, but that’s about it. Is that you waited so long, because you scared we would be mad?" Katara asked

"Yes, I was scared that you would hate me. I have clue how I'm going to tell Aang, or Sokka." I said

"What about Toph?" Katara asked

"She knows. She said she could feel the difference. She said that I was weighed more" I said

Katara started laughing.

"It's not funny. I'm going to get huge." I said

"Yes you will. But don't worry we will all be here for you." Katara said

Zuko's Pov:

Ty Lee, Mai, Azula, and I are sitting on a small ferry. I look over the edge to see a large sea lion emerges from the water and the creature is shown to be pulling the boat. Azula is leaning her back against a railing with her arms crossed, and Ty lee, who is looking out in front of us. Mai is sitting next to me.

"I'm so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island. It's going to be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing." Ty Lee said

"Doing nothing is a waste of time. We're being sent away on a forced vacation. I feel like a child." I said

"Lighten up. So Dad wants to meet with his advisers alone, without anyone else around. Don't take it personally." Azula said

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Ty Lee asked

"We used to come every summer when we were kids." Azula said

"That must have been fun." Ty Lee said

"That was a long time ago." I said

I turn my head and see various houses along the cost of the island shore. We stop at a dock and climb off the dock. Lo and Li are on the dock.

"Welcome to Ember Island, kids." Lo and Li said

I look upwards to see the smallest of the beach house. We all look a little disappointed. We head inside the house.

"It smells like old lady in here." Zuko said

"Gee, I wonder why." Mai said sarcastically

Ty Lee looks at a painting of two young women in yellow bikinis posing bac-to-back. Lo and Li walk towards her.

"Who are these two beautiful women?" Ty Lee asked

"Can't you tell?" Lo asked

Lo and Li stand like the girls in the pictures.

"It's Lo and me." Li said

"It's Li and me." Lo said at the same time.

We all look at them a little disturbed. I cover my mouth with my hand. Ty Lee lies down on a bed that is covered in pink sheets and blankets.

"Ooh, I love the seashell bedspread." Ty Lee said

"Are you serious? It looks like the beach threw up all over it." Mai said

Lo and Li are standing to the left of us.

"We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend." Li said

"But Ember Island is a magical place. Keep an open mind." Lo said�  
"Give it a chance." Li said

"And it can help you understand yourselves and each other." Lo and Li said

Lo grabs a smooth rock.

"The beach has a special way…" Lo said

Li takes the rock from Lo.

"…of smoothing even the most ragged edges." Li said

Lo and Li clap their hands twice.

"Time to hit the beach!" Lo and Li said

They tear off their robes to reveal that they are wearing loosely-fitting bathing suits. Mai covers Zuko's eyes from the sight.

Kida's Pov:

Katara hadn't told Sokka or Aang, thought she did give me looks of worry every now and again. We were currently at a hot spring. The water felt good. I was only starting to get bigger.

"Aang, I know swimming is fun and all…" Toph started

Katara is wringing water out of her hair, Aang swimming in the background, Sokka is fishing, and I'm just sitting in the water the only thing above the water is my head.

"…but do you really think you should be exposing yourself like that? Cover up." Toph said

"What? I'm wearing trunks." Aang said

"I know. It's your tattoos I'm worried about. What if someone sees you?" Toph asked

Katara and I look at Toph.

"There are walls all around us. It's completely safe." Katara said

"Every time you say that something goes wrong." I said

Aang and Momo continue to float back. Momo chitters and he and Aang both notice something. It looks to be a tunnel. Aang jumps over a rock and disappears from sight. I can Aang yelling as he goes down the tunnel. Aang is gone for a minute or two before I see him emerging from the tunnel.

"Have fun?" I asked

"Yes you want to go?" Aang asked

"Sure, why not." I said

I swam over to the entrance of the tunnel and rode down it. It was like a giant water slide. Once I got to the bottom I used my waterbending to get back to the top.

"That was awesome." I said

"Let' go again." Aang said

"Kida be careful." Katara said

"I will be." I said

Aang and I went down the water slide a few more times. Before it was time to get out. 

Zuko's Pov:

We are all walking on the beach. Azula is carrying a blanket, Ty Lee is carrying a bag, and Mai and I are carrying an umbrella. Azula steps on a sandcastle two children had built. Azula and Ty Lee look down at them intimidatingly. The boys run away screaming. A boy approaches Ty Lee.

"Hey, you need some help unpacking?" boy 1 said

"Sure. Thanks." Ty Lee said

Ly Lee hands her bag to the boy, the sheer weight causes him to fall over. He 'helps' Ty Lee unpack by throwing out random thing until he finally finds a blanket. I see Azula look away in annoyance and jealousy as Ty Lee sits on the blanket. Ty Lee gestures with her hand, because she is squinting from the sun.

"Could you scooch just a little bit more to the -" Ty Lee said

The boy moves to the side to block the sun and give her shade.

"Perfect." Ty Lee said

Mai and I sit under the umbrella, sitting on our won blanker. A boy runs by laughing.

"Tell me again why we are out here in the sun and heat?" I asked

"Because it's better out here than in that house with Lo and Li." Mai said

A boy walks pass and picks up a shell and hands it to Ty Lee.

"Wow! Thanks. This is so pretty." Ty Lee said

"Not as pretty as you are." Boy 2 said

The boy that had been blocking the sun moves so he can glare at boy 2.

"That shell's not so great." Boy 1 said

"Ahem. Shade. Shade." Ty Lee said

I left to go get some ice cream. I come back and sit down and hand one to Mai. 

"Since it's hot I got you some ice cream." I said

Mai takes the ice cream, but the ice cream falls out of the cone and lands on her lap. She glares at the ice cream then up at me, I try not to laugh.

"You so planned that." Mai said

"I swear I didn't." I said

"Don't worry, I'll get you back." Mai said

I turn away from Mai to see a few kids playing kuai ball. The ball is sent flying. I see Azula watching and wearing a sly smile. She turns around to face us, then she looks at the people playing.

"Hey, beach bums, we're playing next." Azula said

She turns to Ty Lee, who has a third boy holding up a blanket to give her shade.

"Ty Lee, get over here, now." Azula said

Ty lee does a handstand and walks on her hands over to Azula. I stand up and take my shirt off and throw it to the ground. Is a group of girls blush and giggle at me. We all huddle together.

"See that girl with the silly pigtails? When she runs toward the ball, there's just the slightest hesitation of her left foot. I'm willing to bet a childhood injury has weakened her. Keep serving the ball to her left, and we'll destroy her and the rest of her team. Dismissed." Azula said

Azula throws the ball into the air. Azula leaps up and kicks the ball. The ball goes flying past the other team. I sprint forward, slide down to kick the ball up. Azula runs forward and hits the ball away as it falls. A teenage girl who attempts to dive for the ball, but misses. Three other teens as the ball flies over one of them. 

Two teenage boys sitting down as the ball rolls to a stop next to them. Ty Lee leaps up and kicks the ball down, and lands on the net. The two boys, Chan and Ruon-Jian. Mai runs forward and she kicks the ball. Chan thoughtfully rubs his chin. Azula jumps on me for a boost and kicks the ball. The ball it rockets forward. The ball expands slightly before the ball explodes, setting the net on fire. We all look at the opposing team.

"Yes! We defeated you for all time. you will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation. Well. That was fun." Azula said

Two boys walk up to us.

"I'm having a party tonight. You should come by." the boy said

"Sure. I love parties." Ty Lee said

"Your friend can come, too." a different one said about Mai

"Uh…what about me and my brother? Aren't you going to invite us? You don't know who we are, do you?" Azula asked

"Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ruon-Jian." Chan said

"Yeah." Ruon-Jian said

I walk towards them but Azula stopped me.

"But, fine, you're invited. Just so you know, though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party, so try and act normal." Chan said

"We'll do our best." Azula said

We all head back to the beach house. When we arrive back to beach house Lo and Li have dinner ready. We sit down to eat.

"Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" Zuko asked

"I guess I was intrigued. I'm so used to people worshiping us." Azula said

"They should." Ty Lee said

"Yes, I know, and I love it. But, for once, I just wanted to see how people would treat is if they didn't know who we were." Azula said

"Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate." Li said

"Ember Island reveals the true you." Lo said

Lo and Li stand up, clap, snap their fingers twice each, and point upward.

"To the party." Lo and Li said

We arrive at the beach house, I feel like we are early. Azula knocks using the door knocker. The door opens to reveal Chan. 

"Um…You're a little early. No one's here yet." Chan said

I was right. We are early.

"I heard you telling someone you'd be partying from dusk 'till dawn. It's dusk, so we're here." Azula said

"But that's just an expression." Chan said

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive tight on time, because we are very punctual." Azula said

Chan shrugs and gestures them to follow as he turns away. Azula and Ty Lee enter first, followed by Mai and I.

"All right, listen. My dad's an admiral. He has no idea I'm having this party, so don't mess anything up." Chan said

"That's a sharp outfit, Chan. Careful. You could puncture the hull of an empire-class Fire Nation battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea, because it's so sharp." Azula said

I shake my head and try not to laugh at her horrible flirting skills.

"Um…thanks." Chan said

Chan walks away. I see Azula's smile change into a look of disappointment. I see Ruon-Jian looking in a mirror fixing his hair. 

"Hey! First ones here, huh?" Ruon-Jian asked

"He thinks he's so great. Well, what do you think of him?" Zuko asked

"I don't have any opinion about him. I hardly know him." Mai said

"You like him, don't you?" I asked

Mai sighs and walks away. I look at Ruon-Jian. I move and sit down on a chair and wait for the party to start. It doesn't take long before other people start to show up. A few more moments pass before the party is in full swing. I see the boys from the beach they are surrounding the TyLee.

"So how do you know Ty Lee?" boy #2 asked

"I met her at the beach today. She was pretty impressed by a sand pagoda that I made for her." boy #3 said

"Well, I met her first." boy #1

I count the boys there are five of them.

"Look, i-it doesn't matter who I met first, 'cause I like you all." Ty Lee said

"But which one of us do you like?" boy #2 asked

"Yeah." boy #3 said

"Tell us." boy #2 said

"I don't know. I don't know." Ty Lee said

She kicks and punches out. The teens all fall over after being chi blocked. She then cartwheels over the tees. Ty Lee then walks over to Azula.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here. Those boys won't leave me alone. I guess they all just like me too much." Ty Lee said

"Come on, Ty Lee. You can't be this ignorant." Azula said

"What are you talking about?" Ty Lee asked

"Those boys only like you because you make it so easy for them. You're not a challenge. You're a tease. It's not like they actually care who you are." Azula said

Ty Lee starts to sob. Azula's voice changes to a softer and gentler tone.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I didn't mean what I said. Look, maybe I just said it because I was a little…jealous." Azula said

"What? You're jealous of me? But you're the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world." Ty Lee said

"Well, you're right about all those things. But, for some reason, when I meet boys, they act as if I'm going to do something horrible to them." Azula said

"But you probably would do something horrible to them. I'm sure they're just intimidated by you. Okay, look, if you want a boy to like you, just look at him and smile a lot and laugh at everything he says even if it's not funny." Ty Lee said

"Well, that sounds really shallow and stupid…Let's try it." Azula said

"Okay. Hey there, sweet sugar cakes. How you liking this party?" Ty Lee asked in a deep voice

Azula laughs loudly. The entire party stops and stares at her. I shake my head, Mai sits down next to me.

"I'm bored." Mai said

"I know." I said

"I'm hungry." Mai said

"So what?" I asked

"So, find me some food." Mai said

"Sure." I said

I got up and went looking for some food. As I'm waiting to get the food I see Azula walk up to Chan.

"Chan, I'm ready for a tour of the house." Azula said

Chan rubs the back of his head and hands the girl he is talking to his cup, leaving her upset. Azula places her cup on the girl's head before they walk away, angering the girl. I see them walk out onto the balcony.

"Good luck, Chan." I said

Once I'm done filling the plate up, I turn around and some walks into me making me drop the plate of food. I turn and look at the boy who bumped into me.

"Hey, watch it! That was for my cranky friend." I yell

I point to Mai. The teen looks to the side I look to the side as well to see Mai talking to Ruon-Jian. I walk over to her. They stop talking.

"Don't stop on my account, I was just letting you know that I was leaving." I said

Mai nodded. I turned and left the house and walked down the beach. I stop in front of our old beach house. I think about one of the times I was a baby playing with Iroh and Lu Ten. I try to open the door only to find out that it is locked. I kick the door, and they bust open, I walk up the stairs, and see our family portrait. I look at Ozai, then myself, then to my mom Ursa. I reach forward and pick up a stone that had my handprint on it from when I was a baby.

Kida's Pov:

We slept on the ground that surround the hot spring. I was woken up by Toph.

"Guys, you're all gonna think I'm crazy, but it feels like a metal man is coming." Toph said

Aang groans, I look over to him to see a light shining in his eye. We both follow the light up to see a man. He had a metal arm and leg, his arm was reflecting the moon light. Sokka grabs his sword, the assassin looks down at us. He has a tattoo on his forehead. The man in hales, his stomach tensing. Then the assassin's face as he fires, the combustion wave becomes shot out. Aang attempts to block the attack with earthbending. The earth he moved in the way of the wave explodes and sends us all falling back. Toph manages to steady herself and begins earthbending. I cushion the fall of Sokka, Katara, and I. Toph sends rocks at the man. As the rock approaches the man sends out another wave. Toph moves out of the wave and Aang uses airbending to make a shield. Aang is knocked back by the force. Katara stands up and runs forward, she waterbends a wave at the assassin. The assassin shoots another wave, the water makes contact with the wave, causing another explosion. I pull up water from the hot spring and freeze it and send it flying at the man, he tries to shoot them all but can't, they end up pushing him over.

Zuko's Pov:

I sit down on the stairs of the beach house. I see Azula walk towards me.

"I thought I'd find you here." Azula said

"Those summers we spent here seem so long ago. So much has changed." Zuko said

"Comes down to the beach with me. Come on. This place is depressing." Azula said

I stood up but left the stone on the steps. We approach the beach, I see Mai and Ty Lee are already there. I sit down next to Mai.

"Is anyone cold?" I asked

"I'm freezing." Ty Lee said

"I'll make a fire." I said

I look up towards the house.

"There's plenty of stuff to burn in there." I said

Kida's Pov:

"Let's get going." I said

We run to Appa, but as we go to climb on there is another blast that hits the wall, causing an explosion.

"This is cray. How can we beat a guy who blows things up with his mind?" Sokka asked

"I don't know. Come on lets go." I said

I climb onto Appa, followed by Toph.

"We can't! Jump on Appa. I'll try to distract him." Aang said

Sokka and Katara climb on as well. Before any of us can say anything Aang is gone. Appa takes off we follow after Aang but staying out of sight. We see and explosion and a rocks falling from the sky, as well as Aang. I see the man looking ready to fire another attack at Aang. I quickly freeze the man in ice. We fly under Aang so he lands on Appa's saddle.

"I'm okay." Aang said

Momo then jumps on his shoulder.

"Well, that was random." Toph said

"I don't think so. I get the feeling he know who we are." Katara said

"Did anyone notice that he never fired at Kida?" Sokka asked

"He fired at me." I said

"If you say so." Sokka said

Zuko's Pov:

I throw the picture into the fire, I picture of me is the first to burn.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked

"But, it's a painting of your family." Ty Lee said

"You think I care?" I asked

"I think you do" Ty Lee said

"You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business?" I asked

"I know you." Ty Lee said

"No, you don't. You're stuck in your little 'Ty Lee world' where everything's great all the time." I said

"Zuko, leave her alone." Mai said

I don't I start imitating her.

" 'I'm so pretty. Look at me. I can walk on my hands. Whoo!'" I said

Ty Lee is upset. I do a handstand, then I fall to the ground.

"Circus freak." Zuko said

"Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want. You want to know why I joined the circus?" Ty Lee asked

"Here we go." Azula said

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like? Growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like I didn't even have my own name. I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least I'm different now. 'Circus freak' is a compliment." Ty Lee said

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends, too." Mai said

"I'm sorry, what?" Ty Lee asked

"Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now." Mai said

"Well, what's your excuse, Mai? You were an only child for fifteen years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray…" Ty Lee said

"I don't believe in auras." Mai said

"Yeah, you do not believe in anything." I said

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you." Mai said

"I'm sorry, too. I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once instead of keeping all your feeling bottled up inside. She just called your aura dingy. Are you gonna take that?" I asked

"What do you want from me? You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted…as long as I behaved and sat still, and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep put pf trouble. We had my dad's political career to think about." Mai said

"Well, that's it, then. You have a controlling mother who had certain expectations, and if you strayed from them, you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything, and why you can't express yourself." Azula said

"You want me to express myself? Leave me alone." Mai yelled

"This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out." Ty Lee said

"Bad skin? Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson my face." I yelled

"Sorry, Zuko, I…" Ty Lee said

"For so long I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me. Ha! He even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now, but I'm not. I'm angrier than ever." I said

"There's a simple question you need to answer, then. Who are you angry at?" Azula asked

"No one. I'm just angry." I said

"Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko?" Mai asked

"Everyone. I don't know." I yell 

"Is it Dad?" Azula asked

"No, no." I said

"Your Uncle?" Ty Lee asked

"Me?" Azula asked

"No, no, n-no, no." I said

"Then who? Who are you angry at?" Mai asked

"Answer the question, Zuko." Azula said

"Talk to us." Ty Lee said

"Come on, answer the question." Mai said

"Come on, answer it." Azula said

"I'm angry at myself." I said

"Why?" Azula asked

"Because I'm confused. Because I'm mad. I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore." I said

I just keep thinking about the way Kida looked when we were down there.

"You're pathetic. Well, those were wonderful performances, everyone." Azula said

"I guess you wouldn't understand, would you, Azula? Because you're just so perfect." I said

"Well, yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care. My own mother thought I was a monster. She was right, of course, but it still hurt." Azula said

"What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves." Ty Lee said

She picks up a rock and rubs it, smiling.

"I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this." Ty Lee said

"You know what would make this trip really memorable?" Azula asked

We all smile and head back to Chan and Ruon-Jian. Once we arrive Azula knocks on the door. Chan opens the door.

"We've got some bad news, Chan." Azula said

"Party's over." I said

We enter the house and start to trash things. I break a table in half, Mai throws some knives. The knives cut through some paintings hanging on the wall. Ty Lee is on a support beam, she flips off the beam and flies forward. She grabs on to a chandelier, jumping on to another before it falls. Chan has tears in his eyes. Once we are done with that we head back to Lo and Li's. Mai and I are walking next to each other.

"You miss her don't you?" Mai asked

"Who?" I asked

"Don't play stupid. The girl with white hair, that can bend two elements." Mai said

"I do, very much. Leaving her was one of the hardest things I ever did. I thought I needed my dad's approval that I needed him to give me my honor back. Now I know she was the one that gave it back to me, then I left and I lost it." I said

"You love her." Mai said

"I do and she said she loved me, but after what happened down in those catacombs I don’t think she feels that way anymore." I said

"Maybe one day you will find out if she still feels that way." Mai said

"Maybe." I said

Kida's Pov:

A few days passed since the man attacked us. One day Aang woke up and woke and said he had talked to Roku.

"We need to go back to Roku's island." Aang said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, Roku said he needs to show me something and the best place for him to do that is at his home." Aang said

"Okay, then let's go." Sokka said

It took us only a few hours to arrive at Roku's island.

"There it is. That's Roku's home." Aang said

We land Appa, and all climb off Appa.

"But, there's nothing here." Katara said

Toph jumps from Appa's saddle, as her feet touch the ground.

"Yes, there is. An entire village, hundreds of houses… all completely buried in ash." Toph said

Aang moves and sits down on a big rock, and starts to mediate. It's been a few hours since we arrived on the island. We heard a noise and turn to look at Aang. Aang stands up on the rock, then squats and begins to groan, before smiling with relief. We all look at him disturbed.

"Do they have bathrooms in the Spirit World?" Katara asked

"As a matter of fact, they do not." Sokka said

"You went to the spirit?" I asked

"Yes, I was taken by a forest spirit named Hei Bi." Sokka said

"Sweet." I said

We continued to wait for Aang to come out of his mediation state. When he was done we told us everything that happened.

"You mean, after all Roku and Sozin went through together, even after Roku showed him mercy, Sozin betrayed him like that?" Katara asked

"It's like these people are born bad." Toph said

"No, that's wrong. I don't think that was the point of what Roku showed me at all." Aang said

"Then what as the point?" Sokka asked

"Roku was just as much Fire nation as Sozin was, right? If anything, their story proves anyone's capable of great good and great evil. Everyone, even the First Lord and the Fire Nation have to be treated like they’re worth giving a chance. And I also think it was about friendships." Aang said

"Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" Toph asked

"I don't see why not." I said

"Well, scientifically speaking, there's no way to prove that…" Sokka said

"Oh, Sokka, just hold hands." Katara said

We all grab ahold of each others hand's. and smiled at one another.


	42. The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

I was sitting on a chair that I had made a of ice and watched Aang trailing session with Katara and Toph. Toph and Katara are facing each other, each taking a fighting stance, the latter controlling two streams of water in her hand. Aang walks up and ties his headband over his eyes like a blindfold.

"Okay. I'm ready for some training." Aang said

Aang turns to face the girls and takes two steps forward in a stance similar to Toph's. When he brings his second foot down, he dodges three pillars that appear out of the ground near him. Aang redirects the water that Katara sent at him. He quickly launches a boulder at Toph who catches it and stops it.

"Good job, twinkle Toes. Visualize, then attack." Toph said

Toph launches the boulder back at Aang, who burrows into a hole with earthbending. The boulder instead hits Katara square in the chest, knocking her down. Katara stands back up and brushes dust off of her.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph." Katara said

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little dirt, Madame Fussy-Britches?" Toph asked

Katara's eyebrow twitches and she glares at Toph with her vein shown on head before she angrily creates a wave and sends it at Toph, who gets splashed by it and becomes annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. Did I splash you, Mud-Slug?" Katara asked

Katara creates an ice ramp, and Toph creates an earth ramp, both proceeding to head straight for each other. They crash and both girls go flying.

"Are we taking a break?" Aang asked

I see Sokka smiling evilly from behind Aang. He quickly gets up and charges at Aang. The background changes to a rushing one.

"Sneak Attack." Sokka yells  
�Aang, casually and still looking away from Sokka, creates an earth wall, which stops Sokka dead in his tracks. Aang lowers the wall, which causes Sokka to fall down. Aang raise his blindfold and turns to look at Sokka. I start laughing.

"Sokka, sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out loud." I said

We hear a noise, we all turn to see Toph and Katara wresting in a puddle of mud.

"Hungry for a mud pie?" Toph asked

Toph kicks mud in Katara's face. Katara wipes the mud off her face.

"I'll give you a mud pie." Katara said

Katara waterbends a stream of mud at Toph, knocking her down. She quickly gets up and earthbends a pillar underneath Katara, which sends her flying towards a wall. She starts running toward Katara, but stops at the last second when they hear Aang.

"Uh guys, I thought we were supposed to be training me." Aang said

Katara takes a few steps forward, covered in mud but very calm.

"Very well, pupil. I believe we've had enough training for today." Katara said

With that she turns and walks away.

"While Katara cleans up." Toph said

Toph then earthbends the mud off herself and runs towards us.

"Let's go have some fun." Toph said

"Yeah." Aang, Sokka, and I said together

We all leave the camp site and head towards the closet city which is named Fire Fountain City. Sokka is carrying his sword horizontally across his shoulders. We all hear a loud crawling noise, we look up to see messenger hawks flying in and out of a large coop.

"Look at all those messenger hawks! You know, I've been thinking about getting one for myself. That way, I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. I could just send them messages." Sokka said

"I gotta say, I like the idea of not talking to you." Toph said

Sokka then glares at her.

"So, guys. What are we gonna get with our last silver piece?" Aang asked

Toph stops walking.

"We can get more money." Toph said

We all look at each other than at her.

"Right there." Toph said

She points to a area, we move so we can see where she is pointing. In the area is a table with two men sitting across from each other, with people around them watching the action. The table has three shells on it, all upside down. The first man places some money on the table and the second man, a scam artist, lifts the shells to reveal that the middle one has a rock underneath it. He places the shells back down and they were and starts moving them around.

"This is where you seeing people are at a disadvantage. Everyone guesses wrong because the dealer moves the rock at the last minute. But I can feel it with my earthbending." Toph said

As Toph is talking we continue to watch the game. The scam artist continues to move the shells around as the gambler tries to focus on the shell with the rock, and right before stopping, the scam artist quickly and inconspicuously earthbends the rock from underneath one of the shells into his sleeve. The scam artist stops moving the shells and arranges them how they originally were. The gambler points at the shell in the middle, which the scam artist lifts to reveal nothing underneath. The gambler stands up and walks away drying. A few more people move and the dealer notices Toph, and that she is blind.

"You there. Wanna play a friendly game?" Dealer asked

"How can I possibly play? I'm blind." Toph said

"You don't have to see to be lucky." Dealer said

Toph sits in front of the table and feels around it, pretending to be the helpless little girl. She places their last silver piece on the table. The scam artist shows the rock under the shell on the middle and starts moving them around. This time, he tosses one rock from his sleeve into each of the two empty shells. Toph senses this and smiles slyly. When he stops, Toph points to one on her left, which has a rock underneath, wining about two silver pieces.

"Flamey-O, Toph." Aang said

"Wow, fancy guessing. You are amazing at his." the dealer said

He is playing with a few silver pieces in his hand.

"Would you like to make the game a little more interesting?" the dealer asked

"More interesting? How?" Toph asked

The dealer eyes Sokka's sword.

"Well, let's say you toss in your friend's fine sword there, (grabs a bag of money) then I'll put up twenty silver pieces against it, and that's more interesting." the dealer said

Toph reaches up and grabs Sokka's sword, he stares at us with his mouth wide open.

"I'll do it for forty silver pieces." Toph said

"Forty silver pieces it is." the dealer said

He drops so more money into the bag and starts moving the shells faster this time. The scam artist moves the first two rocks onto his sleeves which Toph senses as she smiles slyly again. He attempts to do the same with the third rock, but Toph inconspicuously clutches her fist, causing the rock to move back underneath the shell, which the scam artist does not notice. When he stops, she smiles and points at the shell in the middle. The dealer moves his hand over the shell about to lift it.

"Sorry, little lady, but -" the dealer starts

He lifts up the shell and sees the rock, which shocks and confuses him.

"Huh?" the dealer asked

"I won." Toph said

She grabs the bag of money, and Sokka grabs his sword as they run off. We leave the dealer and go shopping. We return to camp carrying things and laughing. I see Katara cooking something in a pot, we drop our baskets onto the ground. Katara looks at them then to us.

"Where did you guys get the money to buy all this stuff?" Katara asked

"Toph got us money. " I said

Aang picks up an apple and takes a bite of it.

"She scammed one of those guys in town who moves the shells around all sneaky-like." Aang said

He then mimics the scam artist moving the shells with his hand. Katara's expression shows disapproval.

"She used earthbending to win the game! Classic!" Sokka said

"Ah, so she cheated." Katara said

Toph starts to bite her apple, but stops to defend herself.

"Hey! I only cheated because he was cheating. I cheated a cheater. What's wrong with that?" Toph asked

"I'm just saying this isn't something we should make a habit of doing." Katara said

"Coming from the girl that stole from a pirate." I said

"That was completely different." Katara said

"Whatever you say." I said

"Why? Because it's fun? And you hate fun?" Toph asked

"I don't hate fun." Katara said

Katara places Momo on her head like a hat while grinning unconvincingly.

"See? Fun." Katara said

Momo slips off her head, screeches at her and runs away.

"Katara. I'll personally make you an Avatar Promise that we won't make a habit of doing these scams." Aang said

Aang didn’t keep his promise.

On Look's Pov:

Aang goes from bowing to doing tricks with the money in his hands and runs off. A few citizens are seen playing a dice like game. The two winners see Toph holding a bag of money and call her over. She tosses the two die. One lands on three, which is the highest number, and the other is about to go from three to zero. Toph, twitches her head to the left slightly without any of the others seeing, causing the die to move back to three, meaning she wins much to the winners' dismay and Sokka's and Aang's joy, and Kida just shakes her head.

Different Day

There is a carnival being hosted, where a big man tries a test-your-strength game, in which you need to use a hammer to launch a ball up to ring the bell, but can only make it about halfway. Toph jiggles a bag of money and walks over. Aang, Sokka, and Kida watch from behind as she hands the man in charge of the game the money and places her hands on the hammer. She struggles to move it over her head and behind her, which makes all in the crowd snicker and laugh. Toph smiles again as she uses earthbending to launch the hammer's head from behind her to the lever with great force. The ball is launched so hard that it launches out of the game, destroying the top of it, which leaves everyone shocked. She casually grabs her winnings and leaves as the ball crashes into the tent behind, causing everyone to cringe at the sound, and looks back to see the damage.

Different Day

A street where a carriage is being pulled by a dragon moose. Toph emerges from a dark alley and creates a small rock right in front of one of the wheels to stop the cart. She falls back, pretending to have been hit. The noble peeks outside the carriage window and sees Toph. He jumps out of the carriage and starts to run, but is stopped by what looks like a Fire Nation guard, who is really Sokka in his Wang Fire costume. He notices Toph being "run over" and crosses his arms angrily at the noble, who gets on his knees and begs Sokka. He places twelve small bags of money as bribery, one after another in Sokka's arms, and Sokka smiles and winks at him to assure him that Sokka will keep this secret.

Back At Camp:

"Guys, I think these scams have gone far enough. IF you keep doing them, something bad is gonna happen." Katara said

"Could you for once stop being such a sourpuss and just lighten up?" Toph asked

Toph then tosses some money to Katara.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You think I should be more like you? Like some wild child?" Katara asked

Katara just tosses the money back at Toph.

"Yeah. Maybe. Maybe then you'd see how great we have it. I mean, looks at us. We're traveling around the world. Making easy money. Having fun. With no parents to tell us what to do." Toph said

"Ah. I see. You're acting like this because of your parents." Katara said

"Katara, be careful." I said

"Whatever." Toph said

"They were controlling over you, so you ran away, and now you act like your parents don't exist. You act like you hate them, but you don't. You just feel guilty." Katara said

"I do hate them." Toph yelled

"I don't think so. I think you miss them, but you just don't wanna deal with that, so instead you act like this crazy person." Katara said

Toph stands up and she is very angry.

"Look, I ran away to help Aang." Toph said

"You know what? It doesn't matter. These scams put us all at risk, and we don't need that. We’ve already got some third-eyed freak after us." Katara said

"Sokka tell them about what you were thinking about." I said

"I think I've come up with a name for him. What do you think of 'Sparky-Sparky-Boom-Man'." Sokka said

No one said anything. Katara and Toph went back to fighting.

"We have enough money. You need to stop this." Katara said

"I'll stop when I wanna stop and not when you tell me." Toph yells

She uses earthbending to launch a bag of money behind her into her hand and walks away angrily. Katara shakes her head just as angrily as Toph sits and creates an earth tent. Sokka grabs a different bag of money and his sword.

"Speaking of money, I'm off to spend some. See you guys later." Sokka said

Sokka leaves the heads towards town. I look at Katara to see that she is still mad. I sit down next to her, she looks at me and smiles a little.

"How are you feeling? I know it can't be good for you or the baby to be doing all these scams." Katara said

"I'm okay. Toph knows about it so she makes sure I won't get hurt or to tired. She won't even let doing anything I just watch." I said

"That's good. When are you going to tell Aang and Sokka?" Katara asked

"I don't know. Aang might be okay with it, since he knew about Zuko and I. Sokka on the other hand…" I trailed off

"You're worried about how he will react." Katara said

"He hates anything to do with the fire nation. He didn't talk to me for almost a week when he found out I could fire bend. I can't even think about what he will do when he finds out I'm carrying the crown prince's baby." I said

"Just know that I'm here for you. Aang will be there for you when you tell him, and even Toph is here for you. Together we can handle anything." Katara said

"I'll think about it." I said

I helped Katara do a few things and soon Sokka was back. He had brought a messenger hawk. Katara, Aang and I were practicing waterbending. When Sokka comes running up and towards Toph.

"Toph, while I was in town, I found something that you're not gonna like." Sokka said

He pulled out a wanted poster of her, he shows it to her.

"Well it sounds like a sheet of paper, but I guess you're referring to what's on the sheet of paper." Toph said

"It's a wanted poster. Of you. They're nicknamed you the Runaway." Sokka 

"A wanted poster. That's great! 'The Runaway' I love my new nickname. Is there a picture of me? Does it look good?" Toph asked happily

Sokka and I look from the poster to Toph.

"It looks just like you." I said

"But, Toph, you're missing the point. Maybe Katara was right. These scams are drawing too much attention to us." Sokka said

"Don't be such a worrywart like your sister. Think of it this way: Now you've got plenty of money to help with the invasion plan." Toph said

She holds up a bag of money and jiggles it in front of him.

"Well, that is true. I had this idea of making armor for Appa." Sokka said

He looks at Appa, who is napping, but opens one eye. Toph takes some money out of the bad and hands it to him.

"Here's a little extra, so you can get yourself a nice map of the Fire Nation. You know what? (gives him the bag) Make it an atlas." Toph said

"I do like expensive atlases." Sokka said

"Of course you do." Toph said

Grabs the wanted poster and tucks it into her outfit.

"And that's why this wanted poster is going to stay our little secret." Toph said

"Okay." I said

Toph walks away, Katara and Aang walk up to Sokka and I.

"Sokka, tell me you didn't buy a bird." Katara said

"Not just a bird, a messenger bird. Now we can send messages all over the world. Even to Gran Gran." Sokka said

"Wow, how does it work?" Aang asked

"Hm. Uh, I never actually thought about that. Hawky, Gran Gran, South Pole." Sokka said

He points, and the hawk shakes his head.

"I think he gets it." Sokka said

Momo flies over and lands on Aang's shoulder and screeches at Hawky. He jumps to Sokka and starts chasing Hawky around Sokka's head.

"Hawky! Make nice. Bad Hawky!" Sokka said

Sometime Later at Camp:

Katara is mixing something in a cooking pot using her waterbending. She waterbends some of it out of the pot and into Appa's mouth, which causes him to lick his lips, while Aang and I sit on a ledge on front of Appa drinking it out of a cup. Toph and Sokka walk up carrying big bags of money.

"Well, look who decided to join us. Where have you two been? Off scamming again?" Katara asked

"Yes, we were." Toph said

"And I suppose you don't think what you're doing is dangerous at all?" Katara asked

"No, I don't." Toph said

"Really?" Katara asked

"Yes. Really." Toph said

Katara pulls something out from behind her back.

"Well then. What's this?" Katara asked

She holds the wanted poster out in front of Toph.

"I don't know! I mean, seriously. What is with you people? I'm blind." Toph answered annoyed

She points at her eyes and pulls down her eyelids to emphasizes her words.

"It's a wanted poster of you! 'The Runaway' is that what you're called now? Are you proud of this?" Katara said

Toph looks at me.

"I didn't tell her." I said

"You went through my stuff. You had no tight." Toph said

"Your stuff was messy and I was just straightening up, and I happened to stumble across it." Katara yells

"That's a lie. You're lying, Katara." Toph yells

"Fine! It's a lie. But you've been so out of control lately, I knew something was up. I knew you were hiding something and you were." Katara said

Katara holds the poster in front of Toph, but Toph grabs it, tosses it and starts to walk past Katara.

"Don't you walk away from me while I'm talking to you." Katara said

"Oh really, Mom? Or what are you gonna do? Send me to my room? You should be the one that’s pregnant not Kida." Toph said

Then everything went silent. I just look at Toph.

"Wow Toph." I said

"Kida what is she talking about?" Sokka asked

"Nothing. I was just saying something." Toph said

Sokka and Aang just looked at me. I didn't say anything I just turned and left the group. I went and sat down on the cliff. I could still hear Katara and Toph yelling at each other. They acted like Toph didn't just out me.

"I never said I was." Katara said

"No, but you certainly act like it. You think it's your job to boss everyone around, but it's not. You're just regular kid like the rest of us. So stop acting like you can tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want." Toph said

"I don't act that way. Sokka, do I act motherly?" Katara asked

"Hey, I'm staying out of this one." Sokka asked

"What do you think, Aang? Do I act like a mom?" Katara asked

Aang starts to rub his eye.

"Well. I, uh-" Aang is cut off

"Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk." Katara said

Both Aang and Sokka sit straight.

"Yes, ma'am." Aang said

"I can't be around you right now." Toph said

"Well, I can't be around you." Katara said

Both girls turn and walk away. Hawky sitting on Sokka's shoulder screeches.

"I know, Hawky. Why can't they just get along?" Sokka asked

Katara walks over and sits down next to me.

"I can't believe she outed you like that." Katara said

"It's okay. I wish she hadn't, but she did. Maybe I should just tell Sokka and Aang. Get it over and done with." I said

"You don't have to tell them if you aren't ready." Katara said

"Have you ever wonder what's going to happen if we succeed with the invasion. I mean Aang is going to take out the Fire Lord, then what. Who is going to takes his place? What is going to happen to the rest of the Fire Nation? What about its people?" I asked

"I haven't thought about that." Katara said

"I have. I think about how there is not going to be a next one. I think about how much the other nations already hate the fire nation. I think about what will happen if this baby is born a firebender in a world that hates firebenders." I said

"Iroh, he can take over." Katara said

"He won't want to take over. He wants a normal life, he wants to do nothing but play Pai Sho and drink tea. The only none crazy person is Zuko, and he is so confused that he won't do it." I said

Katara laughs a little bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"You. You are carrying the next leader of the Fire Nation. In that stomach you have a little Fire Prince or Princess." Katara said

"You find that funny?" I asked

"Yes, I do. I don't why but I do." Katara said

We just sat there for a few more moments.

"Do you hate him?" Katara asked

"Who?" I asked

"Zuko." Katara said

"No I don't. The only person that ever loved him was his mother. Then she left, then there was Iroh. All Zuko's ever wanted was to please his father. His father is the that burned him. He believed for so long that in order to get his father's love he needed to get Aang. Then he set Appa free and had a war going on in his head. We were happy for a week till Azula showed up, and she got inside his head. I'm mad at him and I don't trust him anymore, but I don't hate him I could never hate him." I said

"Because you understand him." Aang said

Katara and I turned around to see Aang standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked

"Since Katara made the comment about you caring Zuko's baby." Aang said

"Are you mad at me?" I asked

"What? Why would I be mad at you?" Aang asked

"Because of everything the Fire Nation has done. They killed your people. Zuko has tried to capture you at every turn." I said

"Yes, but he has also saved me as well, and you. He let Appa free." Aang said

"What do you mean she understands him?" Katara asked

"All Kida's ever wanted was your fathers love. Just like Zuko." Aang said

"But father does love her." Katara said

"No he doesn't. He could hardly look at me after what happened to mom. He stopped talking to me years ago. And even when were all stuck on a ship together he didn't even try to talk to me and he didn't once look at me." I said

"I never realized. Why did you say anything?" Katara asked

"It's not that big of a deal. I've gotten pass that. I don't care what he thinks of me anymore." I said

I stood up, and started getting undressed.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked

"Going for a swim, I need to cool my head, before I deal with Sokka." I said

"Mind if I join?" Katara asked

"Not at all." I said

We left and head down under one of the cliffs. We are in the water when from above we hear Sokka and Toph.

"So lemme guess: You brought me out here to tell me that your sister's not as annoying as I make her out to be." Toph said

"Nah, she's pretty much a pain. She's always got to be right about everything and she gets all bossy and involved and in your business…" Sokka said

"Yeah, I don't know you could deal with it." Toph said

"Actually, in a way, I rely on it." Sokka said

I see Katara look up at them.

"I don't understand." Toph said

"When our mom died, that was the hardest time in my life. Our family was a mess, Kida was catatonic for a while, but Katara? She had strength. She stepped up and took on so much responsibility. She helped fill the void that was left by our mom, Kida tried to help but…" Sokka said

"I guess I never thought about that." Toph said

"I'm gonna tell you something crazy. I never told anyone this before, but honestly? I'm not sure I can remember what my mother looked like. It really seems like my whole life, Katara and Kida have been the ones looking out for me. They have always been the two that are there. And now, when I try to remember my mom, Katara's is the only face I can picture." Sokka said

Katara is touched she is now in tears.

"The truth is sometimes Katara does act motherly, but that's not always a bad thing. She's compassionate and kind, and she actually cares about me. You know, the real me. That's more than my own mom." Toph said

Katara is deeply touched by Toph's words, sinks slightly into the water. Toph punches Sokka in the arm.

"Don't ever tell her I said any of this." Toph said

"Hey, my lips are sealed." Sokka said

We wait for them to leave before we climb out of the water and head back up to camp. We dry off and sit down next to the fire. Momo is sitting next to Katara, he was napping while Katara was rubbing the top of his head. Katara is looking down in front of her, saddened. Sokka and Toph walk towards us, Katara gets up and walks towards them. Katara comes face to face with Toph and Sokka just gets on walking.

"Hi, Toph. Um, I wanna-" Katara starts

Toph holds up her hand in a stop motion.

"Katara, stop. You don't need to apologize. I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control, and I'm done with them." toph said

"Actually I wasn't going to apologize. I was gonna say…I wanna pull a scam with you." Katara said

Aang, Sokka, and I stare at Katara, all of us extremely shocked.

"What? You wanna pull a scam?" Toph asked

"Not just any scam. The ultimate scam." Katara said

Sokka, Aang, and I are still staring at her with shock. Katara puts her arm around Toph's shoulder, who gives a sly smile.

"Whaddaya say, Toph? Just me and you. One last go. You in?" Katara asked

"You know I'm in. Now what's this idea of yours?" Toph asked

They walk away leaving Aang, Sokka, and I behind. I turn around to see that at one point both them had fainted. I shake my head and go sit down by the fire. Toph and Katara come sit also they start going over their plan.

"The plan is simple. This wanted poster says you're worth a lot of money; ten times more than you've made in all of your scams. So I'm gonna turn you in and collect the reward. Then you metalbend yourself out of jail, and we're on our way." Katara said

Toph smiles.

Next Day:

Toph and Katara put their plan in action this morning. They had been gone a while.

"Guys, I think something went wrong, they should have been back by now." I said

"I agree." Aang said

"I was just wondering the same thing. We'd better check it out." Sokka said

Sokka turns and looks at Hawky and Momo.

"You two behave." Sokka said

Sokka then points at Appa.

"Appa's in charge." Sokka said

Appa lifts his head as the two animals start screeching at each other. Just as we cross over a hill we hear Appa roar at them. Sokka, Aang, and I walk around town looking for Katara and Toph. But as we are walking around I notice that the town is seemingly abandoned.

"Where do you think they might be?" Sokka asked

"Where is everyone?" I asked

We all look around, I see the assassin walking across a rooftop behind them. I hear the assassin inhale.��"Sokka, Aang, watch out." I yell

Aang moves and grabs Sokka as they dodge a blast from the assassin and take cover behind a Ozai start.

"It's Sparky-Sparky-Boom Man." Aang said

"You know, I'm starting to think that name doesn't quite fit." Sokka said

The assassin jumps down from the roof and fires another blast at us. We are barely dodge it. But it still sends us flying back. We get up and start running, the assassin is chasing after us. He fires another blast at us we dodge but still get sent flying.

"This guy is too good. He shoots fire from his brain." Sokka said

"We should spilt up. He can't chase all three of us." Aang said

We all nod, we turn to see the assassin coming from the smoke. We split, Aang goes left, Sokka goes right, and I head straight. The assassin turns and fires at Aang which sends him flying into Ozai statue. Sokka and I look at each other and head towards Aang. Aang falls from the statue to the ground. We stop when she see the assassin standing above him inhale, about to fire another blast at Aang, but his head is suddenly encased in ice. The assassin moves and Aang turns to see Sokka, Toph, Katara, and I.

"Aang, get up." Katara said

Katara helps Aang up.

"Let's get out of here." Toph said

The assassin breaks the ice with brute force. He launches another blast at us, but Toph quickly launches a boulder at the blast, blowing the boulder up. A pebble from the boulder flies toward the assassin and hits him square in his third eye, which momentarily stuns and angers him. He tries to fire another blast, but with his chi blocked, he ignites the air around him and gets sent back, head first into a wall. We all quickly leave the town and run back to camp.

"Hey, I got it. The perfect name for that guy; 'Combustion Man'." Sokka said

"Good job, Sokka. Now let's get outta here before Combustion Man catches us." Toph said

"See? It fits so well." Sokka said

"Not now. Run now, talk later." I said

Later that night:

We were flying to a new camp site.

"Well, I'm exhausted. Hawky, how about you, buddy? Yeah. You're such a lazy little bird." Sokka said

We land and all climb off Appa. We expect for Toph and Katara.

"Katara? I need your help." Toph said

"What is it, Toph?" Katara asked

Toph pulls out a sheet of paper.

"I need you to write some things down for me. I wanna send a letter to my parents." Toph said

"I'll be happy to help." Katara said

I go to sleep with a smile on my face.


	43. The Puppetmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

We are camping amongst the trees, we are sitting around a camp fire. We are telling ghost stories, well the others are I'm just listening.

"Suddenly, they heard something down the hall in the dark. Oooh…it came into torchlight…and they knew the blade of Wing Fung was haunted." Sokka said

Sokka draws his sword stands up and points it toward the fire, yells dramatically.

"Ooh-aaah." Sokka yelled

Aang is lying down, Katara is hunched over in a sitting position and Toph sits casually, I am just staring, all four of us are unamused.

"I think I like 'the man with a sword for a hand' better." Aang said

"Water Tribe slumber parties must stink." Toph said

"Wouldn't know I was never invited." I said

"No, wait. I've got one. And this is a true Southern Water tribe story." Katara said

"Is this one of those 'a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to' stories?" Sokka asked

"No, it happened to Momo." Katara said

"Oh, I know this story. You might actually like it Toph." I said

"One winter when Mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, Mom noticed she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So Mom and some others went to check on Nini's family. When they got there, no one was home. Just a fire flicking in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, Momo stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice (in a scary voice) 'It's so cold and I can't warm!' Mom turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help, but when everyone came back, Nini was gone." Katara said

I look over to see Aang using Momo's ears to cover his face in fear. Sokka is hiding behind a gnarled tree stump.

"Where'd she go?" Sokka asked

"No one knows. Nini's house stands empty to this day, but sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm." Katara said

Toph straightens up and places her hands on the ground.

"Wait! Guys, did you hear that?" Toph asked

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and I all clutch each other tightly, too stiff to move, with Toph standing alertly.

"I hear people under the mountain. And they're screaming." Toph said

Sokka, assuming Toph is joking, relaxes his grip.

"Pft. Nice try, Toph." Sokka said

"No, I'm serious. I hear something." Toph said

"You're probably just jumpy from the ghost stories…" Katara said

"It just…stopped." Toph said

"How can voices come from under a mountain?" I asked

Katara and Aang are still hugging. Sokka and I are no longer tensed up like the other two.

"All right, now I'm getting scared." Aang said

"Hello, children." a voice said

We all scream in terror upon hearing the woman's voice and we scramble on the ground. An elderly woman emerges from the shadows.

"Sorry for frightening you. My name is Hama. You children shouldn't be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby. Why don't you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?" Hama asked

"Yes, please." Sokka said

Hama smiles and begins walking away. We follow Hama into town and to her inn which is atop a small hill. We head inside and sit down at a table, Hama pours all a cup of tea.

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight. You have a lovely inn." Katara said

"Aren't you sweet? You know you should be careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were campong in." Hama said

"What do you mean disappearing?" Sokka asked

"When the moon turns full, people walk in and they don't come out." Hama said

She stands up and holds up her teapot, cheerfully smiling.

"Who wants more tea?" Hama asked

None of us answer we all kind of look at each other.

"Don't worry, you'll all be completely safe here. Why don't I show you to your rooms and you can get a good night's rest?" Hama asked

We leave the room and she shows to where we would be staying. She then turns and leaves. I turn and look at Sokka.

"She gives me the creeps." I said

"This place gives me the creeps." Sokka said

I nodded and headed into my room and to bed.

Next Morning:

Katara woke me up and said that we were going to go shopping. Everyone was up except for Sokka. So Hama, Katara and I head to wake him up. Hama opens his door.

"Wakey, wakey. Time to go shopping." Hama said

Katara and I move so that Sokka can see us. Sokka nods his head, we leave his room so he can get dressed. We all ate breakfast and then headed into town. Hama is going about her things like a normal. A friendly old man smiles and waves at her as she walks past. Hama told us everyone's name as we walked past.

"That Mr. Yao seems to have a thing for you. Maybe we should go back and see if he'll give us some free komodo sausages?" Katara asked

"Or free something else." I said

"You two would have me use my feminine charms to take advantage of that poor man? I think you two and I are going to get along swimmingly." Hama said

We walk towards a different part of the village, I stop when I over a few shop keepers talking.

"You won't have any ash bananas till next week?"

"Well, I have to send the boy to Hing Wa Island to get them, and it's a two day trip."

"Oh, right. Tomorrow's the full moon."

"Exactly. I can't lose another delivery boy in the woods."

That all sounds kind of off to me. I notice that Sokka, Toph, and Aang also over heard the conversation.

"People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff happening during full moons? This just reeks of Spirit World shenanigans." Sokka said

"I bet if we take a little walk around town, we'll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad." Aang said

"And then you can sew up this little mystery lickety-split, Avatar style." Sokka said

"Helping people…that's what I do." Aang said

I shake my head catch back up with Hama and Katara. Not long after that Sokka and Toph walk up to us.

"Why don't you take all those things back to the inn? I just have to run a couple more errands. I'll be back in a little while." Hama said

"This is a mysterious little town you have here." Sokka said

"Mysterious town for mysterious children." Hama said

Hama smiles creepily and saunters away, leaving us all feeling a little off. We then head back to Hama's inn. We are all unpacking groceries. Sokka walks over to a counter and sets his basket down.

"That Hama seems a little strange. Like she knows something, or she's hiding something." Sokka said

"That's ridiculous. She's a nice woman who took us in a gave us a place to stay. She kinda reminds me of Gran-Gran." Katara said

"She does but she's still creepy." I said

"But what did she mean by that comment, 'mysterious children'?" Sokka asked

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because she found four strange kids camping in the woods at night? Isn't that a little mysterious?" Katara asked

"I'm gonna take a look around." Sokka said

Sokka walks away and up a flight of wooden stairs. We all walk and stand at the bottom looking up at Sokka.

"Sokka, Sokka, what are you doing? This is rude. We shouldn't be doing this." I said

Sokka starts to peer around the inn.

"You can't just snoop around someone's house." Katara said

"It'll be fine. You two need to stop worrying so much." Sokka said

Sokka starts to look into rooms.

"She could be home any minute." Aang said

"Sokka, you're gonna get us all in trouble and this is just plain rude." Katara said

"I agree with Katara." I said

Sokka starts to tug on a cupboard door.

"I'm not finished yet." Sokka said

Sokka grunts as he tries to pull it free.

"Come on…" Sokka said

The cupboard opens, revealing several wooden puppets stowed inside. The dolls fall forward, held together only by their strings. We all gasps, and step back. Sokka withdraws his sword, backs up and points it straight at the puppets.

"I. Hate. Puppets." I said

"Okay, that's pretty creepy." Aang said

Katara walks over and closes the cupboard, a bit weirded out.

"So she's got a hobby. There's nothing weird about that. Sokka, you've looked enough." Katara said

Sokka turns and starts up the stairs towards the attic.

"Hama will be back soon." Katara said

"Just an ordinary puppet-loving innkeeper, huh? Well then why does she have a locked door up here?" Sokka asked

"Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff." Katara said

"We'll see." Sokka said

He scouts down and peers through the keyhole into the room.

"It's empty, except for a little chest." Sokka said

"Maybe it's treasure." Toph said

"Doubtful." I said

Sokka grows excited, his eyes growing wide, and he uses his sword to pick the lock.

"Sokka, what are you doing? You're breaking into a private room." Katara said

"Sokka we could get in a lot of trouble." I said

"I have to see what's in there." Sokka said

Sokka opens the door and it creaks open. We all step cautiously inside. Sokka puts away his sword and approaches the small chest.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Aang said

"We can still turn back." I said

Sokka ignores us and picks up the chest and tries to pry it open, only to discover that it is locked.

"Maybe there's a key here somewhere…" Sokka said

"Ooh! Hand it over." Toph said

She takes the chest, removes her metro bracelet from her arm and earthbends it into the shape of a small key, which she sticks into the keyhole of the chest.

"Come on, come on." Sokka said

Katara peers nervously over Toph's shoulder.

"This isn't as easy as it looks." Toph said

"Guys, I don't know about this…" Aang said

"I agree with Aang. There must be a reason that the box is locked." I said

"This is crazy. I'm leaving." Katara said

"Suit yourself. Do it, Toph." Sokka said

Katara turns to leave the moment Toph signals that she has successfully opened the chest, holding her thumb up. All of us eagerly surround the box, waiting to see what is inside.

"I'll tell you what's in the box." Hama said

We all except Toph, scream and turn around to see Hama standing in the doorway. Sokka guiltily hands her the box. Hama lifts the lid and reaches her hand inside. She picks up whatever is in the box. A blue whale tooth comb is in her hand. 

"An old comb?" Sokka asked

"It's my greatest treasure. It's the last thing I own from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe." Hama said

Sokka, Katara, and I look at each other, then back to Hama.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe?" Katara asked

"Just like you three." Hama said

"How did you know?" Katara asked

"I heard you talking around your campfire." Hama said

"But why didn't you tell us?" Sokka asked

"I wanted to surprise you I bought all this food today so I could fix you a big Water Tribe dinner. Of course, I can't get all the ingredients I need here, but ocean kumquats are a lot like sea prunes if you stew them long enough." Hama said

For some reason just thinking about that made my stomach upset.

"Great…" Aang said

"I knew I felt a bond with you right away." Katara said

"And I knew you were keeping a secret, so I guess we're both right. But I'm sorry we were sneaking around." Sokka said

"Correction, you were snooping and sneaking around. I was watching and waiting for you to get caught." I said

Hama laughed at what I said. She turns around and motions with her hand.

"Apology accepted. Now, let's get cooking." Hama said 

Later That Night:

I was lying in bed, Katara entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked

"Morning sickness, and when she was talking about dinner I felt sick." I said

"This just proves that you are pregnant. Sokka still in the dark?" Katara asked

"Yes, I think he knows and he just doesn't want to accept it." I said

"Okay, come on to dinner. Try to eat, not eating is bad for the baby." Katara said

I nodded my head and got up and followed Katara down to the kitchen. We are all sitting around the table.

"I'd steer clear of the sea prunes." Aang whispered to Toph

"I thought they were ocean kumquats." Toph said

"Close enough." Aang said

"Who wants five flavor soup?" Hama asked

We all raise out hands. Hama situates her hands over the bowl and suddenly uses waterbending to summon a globule of soup and fill each of our bowls. We all look on in astonishment, five streams of soup land gracefully into each bowl.

"You're a waterbender." I said

"I've never met another waterbender from out tribe." Katara said

"That's because the Fire Nation wiped them all out. I was the last one…" Hama said

"So how did you end up out here?" Sokka asked

"I was stolen from my home." Hama said

Hama starts to tell her story.

"It was over sixty years ago when the raids started. They cane again and again, each time rounding up more of our waterbenders and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Finally, I too was captured. I was led away in chains. The last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe." Hama said

Katara walks over and places her arms around her shoulder comfortingly.

"They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape." Hama said

"how did you get away? And why did you stay in the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked

"Because I doubt it's easy to get a ship to take one to the Southern Water Tribe." I said

"I'm sorry. It's too painful to talk about anymore." Hama said

"We completely understand. We lost our mother in a raid." Katara said

"We lost everything." I said

"Oh, you poor things." Hama said

"So you were the one that froze that ship." I said

Hama nodded her head.

"I can't tell you what it means to meet you. It's an honor. You're a hero." Katara said

"I never thought I'd meet another Southern waterbender yet alone two. I'd like to teach you two what I know so you can carry on the Southern tradition when I'm gone." Hama said

"Yes. Yes, of course. To learn about my heritage, it would mean everything to me." Katara said

"I would enjoy learning from you very much." I said

Katara and I both bow our heads to Hama.

Next Day:

Katara, Hama, and I walking on the outskirts of Hama's village.

"Growing up in the South Pole, waterbenders are totally at home surrounded by snow and ice and seas. But as you probably noticed on your travels, that it's the case wherever you go." Hama said

"I know! When we were stranded in the desert, I felt like there was almost nothing I could do." Katara said

"When did that happen?" I asked

"I'll tell you later." Katara said

"That's why you have to learn to control water wherever it exists." Hama said

"I've even used my own sweat for waterbending." Katara said

"I usually just freeze the water that is in the air." I said

"That's very resourceful, Katara and Kida. You both are thinking like true master's. But did you know you could even pull water out of thin air? Just like Kida freezes it." Hama said

In a quick movement of her right arm, Hama uses waterbending to manipulate the water vapor in the air, liquefying it and coating her fingertips.

"You have got to keep an open mind, Katara and Kida" Hama said

The water around her fingertips freezes, creating ice claws.

"There's water in places you never think about." Hama said

She proceeds to fire the small daggers at a nearby tree, while Katara looks on in amazement, I'm still kind of creeped. We continued walking till we were in a field of fire lilies.

"Wow, these flowers are beautiful." Katara said

"They're called fire lilies. They only bloom a few weeks a year, but they're one of my favorite things about living here. And like all plants and all living things, they're filled with water." Hama said

"We met a few waterbends who lived in a swamp and could control the vines by bending the water inside." I said

"You can take it even further." Hama said

In a sharp, swiveling motion, she draws water from dozens of the surrounding fire lilies and slices a nearby rock clean through.

"That was incredible." Katara said

"But now the flowers were dead." I said

"They're just flowers. When you're a waterbender in a strange land, you do what you must to survive. Tonight I'll teach you both the ultimate technique of waterbending. It can only be done during the full moon, when your bending is at its peak." Hama said

"But isn't that dangerous?" I asked

"Yeah, I thought people have been disappearing around here during the full moon." Katara said

"Oh, Katara, Kida. Three master waterbenders beneath a full moon? I don't think we have anything to worry about." Hama said

We exit the field. I wrap an around my stomach. I still have a bad feeling about Hama.

Time Skip To That Night:

We are walking through the moonlit forest.

"Can you feel the power the full moon brings?" Hama asked

Hama inhales deeply through her nose and stretches her arms outward, flexing her limbs which causes her veins to bulge out, while Katara and I look on in disgust.

"For generations it has blessed waterbenders with its glow, allowing us to do incredible things. I've never felt more alive. What I'm about to show you two, I discovered in that wretched Fire Nation prison." Hama said

Hama once again started telling us a story.

"The guards were always very careful to keep any water away from us. They piped in dry air and had us suspended away from the ground. Before giving us any water, they would bind our hands and feet so we couldn't bend. Any sign of trouble was met with cruel retribution. And yet each month, I felt the full moon enriching me with its energy. There had to something I could do to escape. Then I realized that where there is life, there is water. The rats that scurried across the floor of my cage were nothing more than skins filled with liquid an I passed years developing the skill that would lead to my escape. Bloodbending. Controlling the water in another body, enforcing your own will over theirs. Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men. And during the next full moon, I walked free for the first time in decades. My cell unlocked by the very guards assigned to keep me in. Once you perfect this technique, you can control anything or anyone." Hama said

She looks Katara and I out of the corner of her eyes sadistically. Katara and I are just staring at her.

"But… to reach inside someone and control them?" I asked

"I don't know if I want that kind of power." Katara said

"The choice is not yours. The power exists. And it's your duty to use the gifts you've been given to win this war. Katara, Kida, they tried to wipe us out our entire culture, your mother. Think of that baby growing inside you." Hama said

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, and Katara stepped in front of me,

"I know. But leave my baby out of it." I said

"Then you should understand what I'm talking about. We're the last three waterbenders of the Southern Tribe. We have to fight these people whenever we can, wherever they are, with any means necessary." Hama said

Katara and I both relaized something.

"It's you." I said

"You're the one who's been making people disappear during the full moons." Katara said

"They threw me in prison to rot, along with my brothers and sisters. They deserve the same. You two must carry on my work." Hama said

Katara points at Hama.

"I won't. We won't use bloodbending and we won't all you to keep terrorizing this town." Katara said

Katara's hand suddenly twists to one side. She tries desperately to stop it, but fails to do so. Katara suddenly stops moving. Hama turns to me, I felt my body tense up.

"You should've learned the technique before you turned against me. It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein in your body." Hama said

With swift motions of her hands and arms, Hama uses bloodbending to twist Katara around and throws her from side to side. Hama hasn't done anything to me yet. She positions Katara directly before her and uses a downward motion of her hand to force her into a submissive state.

"Stop please…" Katara said

Hama laughs cruelly and keeps Katara subdued. I see Katara crying. Several moments pass as Katara begins to break free from Hama's grip. Hama is shocked. Katara inhales deeply and rises, now free from her grasp.

"You're not the only one who draws power from the moon. Mine and my sister's bending is more powerful that yours, Hama. Your technique is useless on me." Katara said

I fight the bloodbending, and once it's gone I move and stand next to Katara. I go to start fighting Hama but Katara stops me. A waterbending duel ensures between the two. Katara pulls a ring of water around her waist and sends the stream of water at Hama, who halts it and sends it back to Katara. In a swift spinning motion, Katara sends the stream towards Hama again, who draws water from nearby trees, deflects the attack and sends a highly pressurized water jet at her. Katara uses her hands to block the attack, disintegrating the water into droplets. Upon seeing Katara's bending prowess, Hama becomes shocked, allowing for her opponent to use water to knock her to the ground.

"Ahhh." Hama shouts

I hear a twig break and turn to see Sokka and Aang approach us.

"We know what you've been doing, Hama." Sokka said

"Give up. You're outnumbered." Aang said

"No. You've outnumbered yourselves." Hama said

Hama begins bloodbending Aang and Sokka, who yell in fear, and sends them in Katara's direction. Katara pushes them out of her way and draws water from the ground, sending a stream at Hama, who in turn draws water from a vine and uses a water wheel to deflect the attack. Sokka unwillingly draws his sword.

"Katara, look out." Sokka said

Forced to walk like a puppet, while waving the blade back and forth rapidly.

"It's like my brain has a mind of its own. Stop it arm, stop it." Sokka said

I move my arms is a swift motion sending Sokka and Aang into a tree, freezing them to it. I turned and looked at Hama. Who yelled out in pain.

"What?" She asked

Hama looked at Katara. Katara shook her head, then Hama looks at me.

"What are you doing?" Hama asked

"I'm not just a waterbender. And like you said yourself, the body is full of water. And do you know what happens when water heats up?" I asked

"It boils." Hama said

I opened my hands. Fire in the left and ice in the right.

"Katara might not be willing to do this, but I won't let you harm my friends. And you really shouldn't of brought my baby into." I said

I bloodbended Hama to her knees.

"I hate people like you. People that hate entire race because of the choices of a chosen few." I said

A few minutes passed before Toph, walked out of the forest followed by the captured villagers. One of them walks up with a pair of hand cuffs. They arrest Hama, I unfreeze Aang and Sokka.

"You're going to be locked away forever." one of the prisoner said

"My work is done. Congratulations, Kida. You're a bloodbender." Hama said

"No I'm a bloodboiler." I said


	44. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

After what happened with Hama Sokka thought it best that we head straight to the rendezvous point. We landed on an island we all hop off Appa.

"This is it. The official rendezvous point for the invasion force." Sokka said

"How did you pick this place?" Toph asked

"I was wondering the same thing." I said 

"Before we spilt up, my dad and I found this island on the map. It's uninhabited, and the harbors surrounded by the cliffs seemed like the perfect secluded place." Sokka said

"Nice choice, Sokka. And we're here four days ahead of schedule." Katara said

"Wait! Four days? The invasion's in four days?" Aang asked

"Whatever. That's like four days from now. Let's just calm down and-" Sokka said

Sokka yawns, and lays down asleep and begins snoring.

"Sokka's got the right idea, Aang. We're here. We're ready. The best thing we can do now is get plenty of rest." Katara said

Katara lies down, I lay down as well.

"I guess." Aang said half heartedly

We all quickly fall asleep.

I was woken up to the sound of something hitting something. I open my eyes and roll over to see that Aang is hitting a tree with his fists.

"Hey. How long have you been up?" Katara asked

"A couple hours. I got a lot more skills to refine of I'm gonna fight Ozai." Aang said

Aang stops and starts panting.

"you know, there is such a thing as over-training." Katara said

"Seriously Aang, if you over train you might be too tired or sore to go against him." I said

Aang hits the tree one last time, which sends a vibration throughout his body and makes him fall down, with all of the leaves off the tree collapsing on him. Katara and I look at each other than down at him. Sokka is just holding his map. Aang comes out from under the leaves and walks around Katara in a fighting stance.

"You don't get it, do you? My form is bad, I'm sloppy, and I still don't know any firebending. Not even the basics, and Kida can't teach me." Aang said

Aang's left eye twitches a little bit after saying this. Katara brings Aang's hand down, with a forced smile on her face. Sokka is lying down still looking at his map.

"That's okay, Aang. The eclipse will block off firebending anyway. You don't need to know it. Plus, it's a stupid element. No offense Kida." Sokka said

"None taken." I said

"Okay, well I still have to work on everything else. I better spend the whole day training." Aang said

Aang bows quickly toward Sokka, followed by Katara, and rides off on an air scooter. Sokka moves the map up in front of his face to hide behind it.

That Night:

The others were asleep. I stayed up and waited for Aang to come back. I see Aang walk back towards us from his day of training. He looks exhausted. Aang rubs his eye and yawns before collapsing.

"Good night, Katara. Good night, Kida. Good night Sokka. Good night, Toph. Good night, Appa. Good night, Momo. Good night, Appa and Mo-" Aang said

"Go to sleep already." Toph yells

I see Toph flinch upon hearing Toph. He closes his eyes. I do the dame and quickly fall asleep. I was woken up by Momo running across my stomach. I sit up to see Aang pacing, Katara is also up.

"I got him. You go back to sleep." Katara said

I nodded my head and laid back down. I quickly fell back to sleep. We were all woken up by Aang.

"Sokka, get up. I need to know what day it is." Aang said

"What? Who's talking?" Sokka asked

Sokka grabs his sword and jumps up, but hits his head on a nearby rock and falls down. We all kind of look at each other then back to Aang.

"Relax! It's still two days before the invasion." Toph said

Aang begins pulling on Sokka's legs, trying to get him up.

"Sokka, you've gotta get up drill your rock-climbing exercises." Aang said

"What?" Sokka asked

"In one of my dreams, you were running from Fire nation soldiers, trying to climb this cliff, but you were too slow and they got you." Aang said

Sokka stands up quickly and steps in front of Aang.

"But that was just a dream. I'm a great climber." Sokka said

"Then climb that cliff! Climb it fast." Aang said

Sokka walks over to the cliff. Sokka reluctantly begins to climb it.

"Stupid Avatar. Stupid cliff. Stupid dream. I can climb fast." Sokka said

We all kind of just watched. Sokka is slowly going up the hill. Toph goes to get a drink of water. But Aang turns around and stops her.

"Don't drink that." Aang said

I turn to see Sokka fall off the cliff. Toph spits out the water onto Katara, who waterbends it off her.

"Why? Is it poisoned?" Toph asked

"In my dream, we were right in the middle of the invasion, and you had to stop to use the bathroom. We died because of your tiny bladder." Aang said

He then turned to Katara.

"And you need to start wearing your hair up. in my dream, your hair got caught in a train, and Kida -" Aang is but off

"Aang. I know you're just trying to help, but you really need to get a grip. You're unraveling." Katara said

Aang takes a deep breath before finally speaking.

"You're right. I'm losing my mind." Aang said

Sokka is still climbing the cliff, and almost reaches the top, but is seen sliding down. I turn my head to see that Aang's eye is twitching, as he paces around, stressed.

"It's like every time I think about how stressed I am, I just end up more stressed. I'm like a big growing snowball of nerves." Aang said

Aang paces, Katara and I sit down concerned. Sokka stopped climbing a while ago and is now working on armor for Appa. Toph is resting against a sleeping Appa.

"Of course you are. That's 'cause you gotta fight the Fire Lord, the baddest man on the planet. And you better win or we're all done for." Sokka said

I hit Sokka on the back of the head.

"Sokka. You're not helping." Katara said

"What? It's true. That's the deal. He know it" Sokka said

I once again hit Sokka on the back of the head.

"Sokka. Either say something helpful or shut up." I said

Aang is now nervously shaking. Katara walks over to him and touches his shoulder.

"You know what, I've got just the thing. Get ready to be de-stressified. Are you joining us Kida?" Katara said

"Sure." I said

I got up and followed them. We are inside the mountain where there is a little hot spring. Katara and I are in our wrappings, and Aang is in his pants.

"These yoga stretches can really work wonders if you do them in extreme heat. Reach up." Katara said

Katara and I put out hands above your head. Aang does as well.

"Reach for the sun." Katara said

We wave our hands and upper bodies side to side.

"Feel your chi paths clearing." Katara said

We bend over so our heads touch the ground, grabbing our legs.

"Now close your eyes. How are you feeling?" Katara asked

"I feel…really warm." Aang said

"Good, good. Go on." Katara said

"Like there's this warm feeling all around me. This heat. Like I'm in the Fire Lord's palace and he's shooting a bunch of fireballs at me. And the whole world is being engulfed in flames." Aang said

 

Aang falls backwards so he is laying on his back.

"Maybe your stress is the kind you need to talk out." Katara said

"Guess it's time for Sokka to put on that dang fake beard." I said

I left the hot spring. Katara looked at me. Then her eyes got wide.

"What?" I asked

"You have a bump." Katara said

I looked down. With my clothes on you couldn't tell that I was pregnant. But now that I was just in my bindings you could actually see a bump.

"Yeah I guess I do." I said

"Has Sokka said anything about it yet?" Katara asked

"No" I said

We entered camp. Katara went to tell Sokka it was his turn. While I got dressed. Sokka was more than willing to talk to Aang, and was more than happy that he could put on his Wang Fire outfit. Aang is lying on a kola sheep.

"Why don't you get right down to business and tell me what's been bothering you." Sokka said in his Wang Fire voice

"You know what's bothering me. I have to fight the Fire Lord in a few days." Aang said

"Tell me more about this 'Fire Lord'. Why are you so afraid of him?" Sokka asked

"You said it yourself! He's the baddest man on the planet. I'm supposed to defeat him and save the world." Aang said

Sokka nods his head.

"Life does feel that way sometimes, doesn't it? Like we're all trying to save the world from evil." Sokka said

"Okay! But what can I do to feel better?" Aang asked  
�Sokka picks up a kola sheep that was walking by and handed it to Aang.

"Want to try screaming into this pillow?" Sokka asked

Aang does so. Once his face is out of the wool, the kola sheep makes a noise at him. Sokka scratches his head, he does a thumbs up while nodding. Aang shakes his head so nods faster, but Aang shakes his head faster.

Since that didn't help, it was Toph's turn to try and help Aang. Aang is lying down on some pillars.

"All right! What you need is a good old-fashioned back pounding to relieve your stress." Toph said

"Pound away." Aang said

Toph begins stomping fiercely, causing the pillars to move up and down in various order. I can see by the look on Aang's face that his is causing him pain. It's causing me pain just watching.

"Ow! Toph…I…think…it…bruising…me!" Aang said

Toph stops, and Aang begins sliding to the left off the pillars.

"Sorry. I forgot you had baby skin." Toph said

Aang grabs onto the edge of the pillars and gets up.

"Well, there's one other thing we can try." Toph said

She stomps the ground, sending a distant boar-q-pine to here. She catches it and holds it out to Aang with a wide grin.

"Acupuncture." Toph said

The boar-q-pine's quills stick out, and Aang runs away.

"So I take it's my turn." I said

"Looks like it." Katara said

"It's late so I'll try in the morning." I said

A few minutes later Aang walks back into camp. He sits down with us.

"Thanks for everything, guys." Aang said

"So, do you feel less stressed? Ready for a good night's sleep?" Katara asked

Aang turns his head away.

"Uh, I kinda think I sorta might slightly feel a little better. Maybe." Aang said

"Then our work here is done. Kida you might even have to try." Sokka said

We all kind of stretch and yean before lying down to get some sleep. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

We were all woken up by Aang screaming. We all get up and run over to him.

"What wrong?" I asked

"What happened, Aang?" Katara asked

"It's the nightmares. They just get worse and worse." Aang said

"Looks like it's time for another…" Sokka trails off

He turns around and puts his Wang Fire disguise on and voice.

"…therapy session." Sokka said

"No. That won't help. Nothing helps. There's only one thing I can do! I'm going to stay awake straight through to the invasion." Aang said

Aang starts shaking upon this. We all look at each other with worry, well Toph just smiles. Sokka's Wang Fire disguise falls off him.

Later That Day:

Katara and I are doing some exercises on the edge of the cliff. Aang is pacing a little bit away from us.

"Invasion. All aboard for the invasion." Aang said

Katara and I look at each other before walking over to Aang.

"You don't looks so good." I said

"You sure you can't just lie down for a little nap?" Katara asked

"I told you, I can't go back to sleep." Aang said

"Aang, staying up all night can't be good for you. Your bending or you mind." I said

Aang walks towards the cliff edge. Katara and I follow. Aang looks at Katara and then gets this far away look in his eye. Katara and I keep reapeting his name. 

"Aang." I said

"Aang." Katara said

"Aang." I said

"AANG!" Katara and I yell

Aang shakes his head.

"What?" Aang asked

"I was just saying you should take a nap." Katara said

"Oh, I guess I kinda drifted off into a daydream." Aang said

"What was your dream about?" I asked

"Uh, living underwater?" Aang asked

"Sounds neat." Katara said

Aang nervously laughs. Katara walks away. Aang lets out a sigh of relief.

"Now then was what was your dream about?" I asked

"Living…" Aang starts

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Try again." I said

"I was dreaming about kissing Katara." Aang said

"Do you like Katara or was a dream induced kiss?" I asked

"I like Katara." Aang said

"Cool, go for it." I said

I turn and walk away. I little while later I see Aang training. He his hiding behind a bush. He jumps out and rolls behind a rock, before steeping up from behind the rock.

"Put 'em up, Fire Lord." Aang said

Aang jumps out from behind the rock and starts shooting air blasts at the noodle picture of Fire Lord Ozai tied to a tree. One of the shots goes too far and hits Sokka, who is working on a golden arrow.

"Hey! I'm tryin' build Appa some armor here so he doesn't have to go into the invasion naked. He's your bison." Sokka said

Aang ignores Sokka.

"Ozai's defense is impeccable. I'll have to try a different approach." Aang said

Aang jumps up and shoots more air blasts, but they all miss. Aang lands on his feet and looks at the picture. Only a leaf falls. Aang runs up in front of the picture. I shake my head and leave to go find to Katara. I find Katara and we head back over to Aang. Toph and Sokka are already there looking at Aang who is chattering like Momo.

"Aang? We're all starting to get a little worried about you." Katara said

"I mean you are talking to Momo. Like he can talk back to you." I said

"You've been awake too long." Sokka said

"And you're acting downright weird." Toph said

"Look, I appreciate what you guys are saying, but the stress and the nightmare. They were just too much. Staying awake is the best way for me to deal with it." Aang said

Aang's eye glaze over, like he is having another day dream. He runs over to Sokka.

"Sokka, what do we do?" Aang asked

"About what?" Sokka asked

"About that." Aang said

Aang points. We all look to where Aang is pointing at. We don't see anything. Aang begins to sweating.

"I just need to jump in a cold waterfall." Aang said

Aang screams and runs away from us. We all kind of look at each other.

"I'll go talk to him. You guys try to make him a comfortable place to sleep." I said

I left the others and went to find Aang. I find Aang sitting on a cliff. I move over and sit down next to him.

"You know you're not alone. You won’t be there alone." I said

"But I will have to face him alone." Aang said

"Then you face him, and use the strength of your friends to give you strength." I said

"Thanks Kida." Aang said

"No problem, now then lets get to bed." I said

"But the nightmares." Aang said

"What was it you said to me when we first met. Have hope, right. So Aang have hope." I said

Aang smiled. I walked him back to camp I saw that they had made a bed out of Kola sheep wool. Aang walks up to it and starts touching it.

"Oh, look. Another hallucination. An imaginary bed made out of clouds." Aang said

He looks to the side to see Katara, Toph, Katara, and I. Next to us is a flock of sheared kola sheep.

"Hey. It's real. We spent hours working on it." Toph said

"We made it for you. A good night's sleep will probably take the crazy away. We hope." Sokka said

"Look. You guys keep telling me that I need to sleep, but I can't. The invasion's tomorrow." Aang said

"Aang…" Katara said

"No, Katara. There's still so much I haven't learned. I don't need sleep. What I need is practice. Quick, Hit me." Aang said

"Okay." I said

I sent a small piece of ice at him he dodge it and landed on the wool bed. He just lays on the bed and hasn't got up yet. We all move to stand next to him.

"You can do this Aang." Katara said

"You really think so." Aang said

"We all do. You can do this. You're ready." Sokka said

"You're the man, Twinkle Toes." Toph said

"And don't forget what I said." I said

"Thanks, guys. You know what? I think I am ready." Aang said

He slowly falls asleep. We all look at each other.

"So is it our turn to go to sleep." I said

"Yes, but can I talk to you for a second Kida." Sokka said

"Sure." I said

Sokka and I walked away.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Your um… the fact that you are pregnant." Sokka said

"Okay. Talk away." I said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sokka asked

"Because I thought you would be mad at me or stop talking to me." I said

"Why do you think that?" Sokka asked

"Because the father is Zuko. And you're not exactly the Fire Nation's biggest fan or his." I said

"So you thought I would be mad at you and not talk to you because of who the farther is?" Sokka asked

"Yes." I said

"I could never hate you Kida, you're my sister." Sokka said

He pulled me into a hug.

"Don't tell dad." I said

"I won't. I know how you feel about him. But you'll have to tell him about at some point." Sokka said

"After the invasion." I said

"Okay. Let's go get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Sokka said

I nodded my head we headed back to camp. I laid down. I rested one hand on my stomach, and in my other I held onto my blue pendant Zuko.


	45. The Day of Black Sun, Part 1: The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Sokka is staring intensely at the maps. He closes his eyes and rubs his forehead, seemingly confused. Katara and I walk over to him, Katara hands him a cup of tea. Katara and I kneel on either side of Sokka. Toph is just lazily sitting on a rock, and Aang is back to his normal self, he leaps into the air and lands next to Toph.

"Top of the morning, Momo." Aang said

Momo jumps up and onto Aang's shoulder.

"Sounds like you slept well." Katara said

"Like a baby moose lion. I'm ready to face the fire Lord." Aang said

"So, what's your strategy for taking him down?" Toph asked

Toph smiles and raises her hands to her eyes, her fingers wiggling outward in a mimicry of the Avatar State.

"Gonna get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar State action?" Toph asked

"I can't. When Azula shot me with lighting, my seventh chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe." Aang said

"You know what I just heard? Blah, blah, spiritual mumbo jumbo blah, blah, something about space." Toph said

"Oh, no. Sokka, do you think the fog will delay the invasion?" Katara asked

We all turned and looked to where Katara was looking to see a thick fog.

"No." Sokka said

The fog somewhat dissipates and five Water Tribe ships are seen amid the mist.

"That is the invasion." Sokka said

We all head down to the docks, we arrive at the docks just as the ships pull up to the dock. Hakoda is standing on the deck of one ship, peering through a telescope. Bato stands in the background. Hakoda lowers the telescope and smiles confidently. Once the ships dock, Sokka and Katara run to Hakoda and give him a hug.

"You made it, Dad." Katara said

"Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?" Sokka asked

"I did." Hakoda said

Due and Tho disembark the ship.

"But I'm a little worried, Sokka. Some of these men aren't exactly the 'warrior type'" Hakoda said

I scoffed.

"You did to be a warrior to stand up for what is right." I said

"Oooh-wheee. This place ain't nothing like a swamp. What you reckon that is, Tho? Some sort of Fire nation exploding trap what eat ya?" Due asked

He pointed at a rock that was in the water.

"It's a rock, Due" Tho said

"Well, I'll be." Due said

"Is it just me, or are those fellas a little loose in the leaf-hat?" Hakoda asked

Bato is walking past us.

"I just wish they would wear pants." Bato said

"Pants are an illusion, and so is death." Huu said

A other Swamp people disembark the one boat. Then another boat starts to unload. A man in earth kingdom clothes walks up to Sokka and Katara.

"Hi, Katara." said the guy

Katara turns around with a huge smile on her face.

"Haru." Katara said

She runs over and hugs him. Toph, Aang and I walk over to them.

"It's so good to see you." Katara said

"Toph, Kida, this Haru. When we met him, his town was controlled by the Fire Nation. So he had to hide his earthbending." Aang said

"Katara inspired me and my farther to take back our village." Haru said

Katara blushes and looks away. An old man who I am guessing is Haru's father walks up.

"You helped us find out courage, Katara. Now we're here to help you." the man said

Toph suddenly senses someone and turns to her left, she angrily turns and takes a fighting stance.

"No way. Is that-" Toph starts 

She is lifted off the ground by two big arms. We see that the two arms belonged to Big Bad Hippo, a former competitor at Earth Rumble VI. The Boulder is also there.

"Hippo happy to see Blind Bandit." Big Bad Hippo said

"You guys here for a rematch?" Toph asked

"Negatory, The Boulder and The Hippo no longer fight for others' entertainment. Now, we fight for our kingdom." The Boulder said

"Sweet." Toph said

"I don't miss him talking like that." I said

"Agreed." Aang said

The Hippo puts Toph down. The is and explosion and smoke is coming from one of the boats. We all run towards the boat. A boy in a wheelchair and a man leave the boat.

"Was that a new invention?" Sokka asked

The boy licks licking his fingers.

"Yes, but unfortunately the incendiary capabilities of peanut sauce prove to be a failure." the man said

"Who are these two?" I asked

"Teo and his dad, but we just call him mechanist." Aang said

I nod my head.

"You're making peanut sauce bombs?" Sokka asked

"They're destructive." Pipsqueak said

"And delicious." The Duke said

They both lick the sauce that splashed all over their faces. Momo flies over to Pipsqueak and starts licking his face, much to his and The Duke's amusement.

"Were you able to complete work on the plans I sent you?" Sokka asked

"Yes, I was, and I think the Fire Nation will be quite surprised." the Mechanist said

"Aang, my dad and I made this for you." Teo said

Teo hands a new staff to Aang. Aang taps it on the ground and it opens revealing a brand new glider.

"A new glider. This is amazing." Aang said

"And as a special feature, I added the snack compartment." the Mechanist said

He rotates the handle, making the snack come out.

"Oh…well, I'm sure that will come in handy." Aang said

The people in the rest of the boats starts to unload. We move and sit down of a small stage that Toph and Aang made out of earth. Sokka is standing on the stage holding a bunch of maps, Hakoda is standing next to him. Sokka takes a deep breath before moving to the middle of the stage.

"Don't worry, you'll do great." Hakoda said

"Good morning everyone. Umm…so, as you know, today, we're invading the Fire Nation! I mean I know you know that because otherwise why else would you be here? Uh anyway…" Sokka starts

Sokka starts dropping scrolls and unravels one on a board that was on stage.

"…the Fire Lord's palace is here…" 

Sokka points to the paper only to see that it is not a map, he flips through them several times until he finds the map.

"…Uh nope, uh wait, uh wait, uh wait, it's here, and uh, there's an eclipse today and Aang's gonna fight the Fire Lord and the firebenders won't have any fire to use so that's go for us. And…um…I'm sorry let me start at the beginning…Katara, Kida, and I discovered Aang frozen in an iceberg, now I didn't like Aang at first but grew to love him over time, then we went to Southern Air Temple, well Aang, Katara, and I went their Kida was on Zuko's ship. Anyways after that we meet Suki who's a Kyoshi warrior. She dressed me like a woman and then she kissed me, and then Aang's friend was a crazy old king and…" Sokka said

"Wow, when he says the beginning he means the beginning beginning." Katara said

"Why did he have to tell everyone about me being on Zuko's boat." I said

"…And then got Haru arrested and then now he's grown a mustache which if you look at him in the front row you can see it. All this time Kida was still with Zuko…" Sokka said

Hakoda cuts Sokka off and takes over.

"Thank you, Sokka. It's okay why don't you take a break?" Hakoda asked

Sokka leaves the stage and sits down next to us.

"Let me just clarify a few points everyone. Today, is the day of black sun, and I want to thank you all for your self-sacrifice, and your courage. There are two steps to the invasion, a naval stage, and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital, we need to get past our first major obstacle here, The Great Gates of Azulon. Next, we hit the land, and we hit hard. We must fight past their battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it's up to the Royal Palace. At that point, the eclipse will begin." Hakoda said

"Excuse me. The Boulder is confused. Isn't the point to invade during the eclipse, when the firebenders are powerless?" The Boulder asked

"The eclipse only lasts eight minutes, not enough time for the whole invasion. And the Royal Palace is heavily guarded by firebenders. So that's where we'll need the eclipse's advantage the most. When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord. We will have control of the Fire Nation capital, and this war will be over." Hakoda yelled

The entire crowd cheers, and I see the Sokka looks dismayed. We all get up and start preparing for the upcoming battle. Katara and I are getting our water skins full of water. Toph is putting on her Blind Bandit battle armor. Hakoda is putting on a black Water Tribe helmet, Appa is fully dressed in the armor Sokka made. Aang is shaving his head to show his Air Nomad tattoo. I turn to see that Sokka is still dismayed, he is standing on the cliff. I start to walk towards him but I stop when I see Aang land next to him. I turn around and head down towards the boats.

Time Skip to the Great Gates of Azulon:

Katara and I were on board, we could see the Great Gates of Azulon on the horizon. Hakoda walks up to us.

"There they are, the Great Gates of Azulon." Hakoda said

"I don't see any gates." Katara said

"Katara, Kida. Can you two and the swamp benders whip up a fog cover." Hakoda said

"We'll sneak by then statues just like we sneak by that Fire Navy blockade." Tho said

Katara, Due, the other swamp benders and I waterbend some thick fog cover.

"Keep it up, we're almost through!" Hakoda said

Suddenly a bell rings as a huge net rises out of the water and is set on fire. Sokka and the others are shocked to see patrol boats racing towards us.

"Everyone below deck. Let's hope your invention works." Sokka said

We all head into the ships and climb into these metal boats that were hidden with the Water tribe boats. We travel beneath the gates. Inside use waterbenders are moving the subs. Hakoda puts a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, son." Hakoda said

Toph is sitting on the ground next to the Duke. She is getting seasick.

"Yeah, congratulations, Sokka. You managed to invent a worse way to travel than flying." Toph said

Toph covers her mouth with her hand and is about to throw up. The Duke takes his helmet off and offers it to Toph.

"Helmet?" The Duke asked

Toph accepts his offer and vomits into the helmet. The Duke just places his hand on Toph's back, trying to comfort her.

"Well, I just came up with the idea. Kida helped me fine tooth it before is sent off the mechanist. He is the one who did all the work." Sokka said

Hakoda doesn't even look over at me.

"Now don't see yourself or your sister short. It was the two of you that had the idea to use waterbending to make the subs sink and float, brilliant. Though your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher. Unfortunately there is one problem I couldn't fix. The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we'll need to resurface." the Mechanist said

We stay under for some unknown time before we surface. We all climb to the surface of the sub. The Duke was dipping his helmet into the water, trying to wash it. I move over and start to help him. With my help we were able to get all of the vomit out. I move over to the others. Aang lands and hops off Appa.

"So, this is it huh?" Aang asked

"Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar is alive?" Sokka asked

"I'm ready." Aang said

Everyone looks at me.

"What?" I ask

"We aren't going to ask you to not fight, but can you be careful." Sokka said

"Of course. I'll my hardest to be careful." I said

We all do a group hug.

"I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, Twinkle Toes." Toph said

"Everyone listen up. the next time we resurface, it'll be on the beaches. So stay alert, and fight smart. Now break times over, back in the subs." Hakoda said  
�Sokka, Toph, Momo, and I head back down. But I peak over the edge of the opening to watch and listen to Katara's and Aang's conversation.

"Katara, I…/Aang, I…" Katara and Aang said at the same time

"You go first." Aang said

"We've been through so many things together, and I've seen you grow up so much. You're not that little goofy kid I found in the iceberg anymore. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really proud of you." Katara said

"Everything's gonna be different after toady, isn't it." Aang said

"Yes, it is." Katara said

"What if…what if I don't come back?" Aang asked

"Aang, don't say that, of course you'll-"

Katara was cut off by Aang kissing her. After the kiss, Katara blushes and stares sadly after Aang as he confidently snaps his glider and flies away. Sokka is walking towards the opening.

"Hey, will you tell Katara it's time." Sokka said

I nodded my head. I stuck my head all the way out.

"Katara, we're going under." I said

"What? Right, I'm on it." Katara said

She jumps onto Appa and waterbends a sphere of water around his head before they jump in the water. I close the lid and go back the captain's cabin. Hakoda is looking through a periscope. He turns around and address the earthbenders.

"Everyone in position. Earthbenders, into your tanks. This is gonna be rough ride." Hakoda said

Toph and the other earthbenders climb down a ladder in the sub and get ready. We can hear the sound of the alarms going off at the Fire Nation port. Several harpoons are launched at the subs, but most miss. One of them hits causing a leak which is quickly sealed by a foggy swamp waterbender turning the water to ice, the subs begins getting pulled out of the water. Katara quickly responds by piloting Appa out of the water and using waterbending to slice through the chain, dropping the cub back down into the water.

"Ready the torpedo." Hakoda said

An ice-covered torpedo is loaded.

"Launch." Hakoda said

I launch the torpedo with waterbending. Six torpedoes make holes in the underwater barrier, making it possible for the subs to pass through.

…

Toph, the Boulder, and the other earthbenders standing in a metal tank. The water tribe warriors, the foggy swamp waterbenders, along with Sokka and I. the subs rise from the water, being instantly attacked by missiles. The subs open and several tanks exit while the other soldiers yell and charge out. The battle commences as they make their way inland, destroying battlements as they go. Earthbenders use rocks provided by a truck containing many rocks. Appa lands and Katara jumps off as Fire Nation tanks appear. Teo quickly destroys a battlement from inside one of the tanks. Another tank lifts its front up to slam down and crush a Fire Nation tank. More Fire Nation tanks arrive as the army pushes on. The swamp benders use water provided to destroy enemy tanks.

"We're a man down. Where is tarnation is Huu?" Tho asked

He and Due continue waterbending, launching a tank into the water. Suddenly a large seaweed monster is shown coming out of the water and destroys several enemy tanks throwing one into a battlement on the ledge above.

"Hey Huu. Where you been?" Due asked

"The seaweed opens to reveal Huu standing inside.

"Communin' with nature. Takes a while to collect this mush seaweed." Huu said

Huu closes the seaweed again as he sees a large fireball coming towards him. I bended the fireball back towards the original benders. The Water Tribe warriors charge, and Sokka quickly disarms one of the riders and steals his rhino.

"Dad, look out." Sokka said

I turn to see a fireball headed towards Hakoda, I know what would happen if something happened to him. Sokka and Katara's heads wouldn't be in the fight. I quickly create a few ice warriors and set them loose. One of them takes the hit from the fireball. Hakoda turns around surprised. My ice warriors quickly get to work. An earthbender tank is destroyed by a battlement above.

"Sokka, we've gotta take out those battlements. It's our only chance." Hakoda said

"Kida we get this side you get that side." Sokka said

"Sure." I said

"Kida. Be careful." Sokka said

I nodded my head. I turned and headed towards the other battlements. I created a few sets of fire soldiers who with ease took out the battlements. My white fire burning hot and cold. I few other firebenders turned to me.

"You your one of us. Why are you fighting with them?" One asked

"Because I'm more." I said

I scoped my hand out towards them freezing them where they stood. I turn to see Sokka, Hakoda, and Katara riding on Appa fully armored. Sokka draws his sword and slices the end of a missile launcher off. As they fly past another. Hakoda throws two bobs inside the battlement. Two soldiers run out as it explodes. Katara breaks two barrels of water that are attacked to either side of Appa as it forms around her arms. They fly past another battlement she freezes the soldier and launcher inside. Appa lands between two still operational battlements. The three jumps off Appa. I use ice to get might myself over to them.

"You two take out that battlement. I got this one. Watch each other's backs." Hakoda said

Sokka and Katara run to the battlement that Hakoda pointed at. Katara freezes the soldiers inside, Sokka uses his sword to cut through the launcher, causing part of it to fall out and explode. We hear a nose from the ensuring fight until the launcher shoots and explodes, we hear Hakoda yell out in pain. Hakoda exits his battlement wounded, and falls to the ground.

"Dad?" Katara asked

"Dad." Sokka said

They run to his side while I walk over to them. I stop walking when the pendant on my necklace starts to glow. I knew then that Zuko had finally picked a side. We quickly climb onto Appa and fly to the edge of the battlefield. Sokka and Katara help Hakoda onto the ground, and Katara starts to heal him.

"How does that feel, dad?" Katara asked

"Ah, a little, better. I need, to get back to the troops." Hakoda said

He attempts to stand but is too weak.

"Ahh." Hakoda said

"You're hurt, badly. You can't fight anymore." Katara said

"Everyone's counting on me to lead this mission Katara, I won't let them down." Hakoda said

"It's not even your mission." I said

They turned to look at me.

"What it's not. It was Sokka idea. He found out about the eclipse, he put it all to do somehow along the way Hakoda high jacked it. If anyone should be leading this it's him. Not you." I said

"Kida, now is not the time." Katara said

"She's right." Hakoda said

"But…" Sokka starts

"No. She is right you have done just fine up till now. You can do this Sokka." Hakoda said

"Okay, I'll do it." Sokka said

Sokka looks to me.

"We need to have reached the volcano by now. Can you make a path?" Sokka asked

"Sure, want me to take out the most people or just make a path?" I asked

"Just make a path." Sokka said

I nodded my head. I moved so I could see down the battlefield. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and blew out. I opened my eyes and l got ready to life my hands. I saw our warriors move so that whatever I was about to they wouldn't get caught in it. Once they were out of the way I raised my hands and on either side of the path ice walls were raised.


	46. The Day of Black Sun, Part 2: the Eclipse

I raised my hands and ice walls on either side of the path raised. Cutting the firebenders off from us. The others look looked at me shocked.

"Way to go Kida." Toph said

"The Fire Nation is falling back." Tyro said

"We're on our way to victory." Bato said

I look up at the sky to see the moon is gradually moving in front of the sun, we continue on. The Fire Nation armies try to shoot and burn my ice wall down but it is as strong as ever. The firebenders that were in the middle of the two wall of ice tried to shoot the Earth Kingdom tanks, but the they are too powerful. The Earth Kingdom soldiers run about and fire boulders to counterattack the Fire Nation. A few earthbenders emerge briefly from within the tanks and hurl boulders toward the enemy. One of the soldiers commanding catapult's to launch smoldering boulders. Several fireballs are launched into the air. One lands forcefully near Sokka and us who are huddled together behind a stationery Earth Kingdom tank, studying a map lying on the ground. Katara and Hakoda walk up to us.

"Dad. You're on your feet again." Sokka said

"Thanks to your sister. I'm in no shape to fight, but maybe there's some way I can help." Hakoda said

"Everything's going smoothly and the eclipses hasn't even kicked in yet. We made great head way once Kida created the walls." Sokka said

"Let's hope our luck holds out. Katara, you seem distracted. I something wrong?" Hakoda asked

"Yeah. Is that…is that Aang?" Katara asked

"What?" Sokka asked shocked

Aang is riding on his glider, dodging several fireballs. He lands in front of us.

"Please tell me you're here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big whimp and you didn't even need the eclipse to take him down." Sokka said

"He wasn't home. No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned." Aang said

"They knew. Why didn't we think of that. Azuela was in Ba Sing Se. She could have found out about the invasion at any point." I said

We are all sitting down in s circle.

"It's over. The Fire Lord is probably long-gone; far away on some remote island where he'll be safe during the eclipse." Aang said

"No. My instincts tell me he wouldn't go too far. He would have a secret bunker; somewhere he could go and be safe during the siege but still be close enough to lead his nation." Sokka said

"Your right. Iroh said that Azulon built tunnels and rooms underground." I said

"If it's an underground secret bunker we're looking for, I'm just the girl to find it." Toph said

"The mechanist gave me this timing device. It looks like we've got about ten minutes until the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord." Sokka said

"We can still do this. We can still win this day." Aang said

"Wait. If they knew we were coming it could all be a trap. Maybe we should use the time we have left to make sure we all get out of here safely." Katara said

"Everyone who's here today came prepared to risk everything for this mission. They know what's at stake. If there's still a chance and there's still hope, I think they would want Aang to go for it." Hakoda said

"What do you think? You're the one that has to face the Fire Lord. Whatever you decide, I'm with you." Sokka said

Aang rises up from the group and turns to look towards the captain

"I've gotta try." Aang said

"Then lets get going." I said

"You're not coming." Sokka said

"Sokka we don't have time for this." I said

"But…" Sokka stars

"I'll be fine." I said

"Am I missing something?" Hakoda asked

"Don't act like you suddenly care." I said

I turn and climb onto Appa, Sokka, Toph, and Aang climbing on behind me. We take off and land on the volcano. We all jump off.

"Do you feel anything down there?" Aang asked

Toph places her hand on the ground.

"Yep. Kida was right. There are tunnels criss-crossing through the inside of the volcano." Toph said

"Anything else? Is there a structure somewhere?" Sokka asked

Toph takes her hands and digs them into the ground.

"There is something big, dense and made of metal deep in the heart of the volcano." Toph said

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me." Sokka said

Toph earthbends a hole in the volcano, blowing up a cloud of dust. Sokka, Aang, and I follow Toph. But Aang stops at the opening and talks to Momo and Appa.

"Stay safe. We'll be back soon." Aang said

Toph is leaning over and surveying the area using seismic sense.

"This way. That's one's a dead end." Toph said

"What would we do without you?" Sokka asked

As we are walking we pass magma channels.

"Perish in burning hot magma." Toph said

"Yeah, pretty much." Sokka said

We arrive at a chamber where magma erupts from several spouts in the ground.

"The tunnel continues on the other side and it leads right to the bunker." Toph said

"We have to be fast but careful." Sokka said

Sokka starts to walk past us only for a geyser of magma to erupt, nearly striking him. Aang uses his airbending to cool and solidify the gush.

"How was that careful?" Aang asked

"I was wrong. We need to be fast, careful and lucky." Sokka said

"Or you just need me." I said

I make an ice bridge. The magma shoots up but doesn't melt the ice.

"After you." I said

"You are the best." Sokka said

We all ran across the bridge. We come to a cliff that drops down into a pool of lava.

"I'll take Toph across and you can take Sokka." I said

"Okay. Sokka grab on tight." Aang said

Sokka does as Aang says and they fly across on Aang's glider. I grab onto Toph's arm.

"Told on to my hand." I said

Toph grabs on and use my ice to get us across.

Once we are all on the other side we quickly make it to a large metal dome like structure with a huge door.

"That's some door." Sokka said

Toph walks over to the door and bangs the metal with her fist.

"Not a problem." Toph said

Toph uses her metalbending, jamming into the door with her elbow, creating cracks in the metal. She steps back several feet, kisses her fingertips and splits the door wide open. Stepping inside the interior, she points in a direction.

"I am so glad we added you to the group." Sokka said

We start running down the tunnel. A man is coming down the tunnel whistling. We see him and immediately corner him, prepared to attack.

"The Fire Lord's chamber is that way, down the hall, to the left, and up the stairs, you can't miss it." The man said

We continue on our way to the Fire Lord. Sokka pulls out the device he was given.

"Only thirty seconds until the total eclipse." Sokka said

We approach a set of large doors. I look over to see a determined Aang.

"I'm ready. I'm ready to face the Fire Lord." Aang said

Aang blasts the doors down with airbending. We stop inside when we hear Azula.

"So, you are alive after all. I had a hunch that you survived. But it doesn't matter. I've known about the invasion for months." Azula said

"Yeah, we realized that a while ago." I said

"Where is her? Where's the Fire Lord?" Aang asked

Azula stands up from the throne.

"You mean I'm not good enough for you? You're hurting my feelings." Azula said

"Stop wasting our time and give us the information. You're powerless right now, so you're in no position to refuse." Sokka said

"And stick to the truth. I'll be able to tell if you're lying." Toph said

"Are you sure? I'm a pretty good liar. I am a four-hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings." Azula said

"Okay, you're good, I admit it." Toph said

She quickly traps Azula using earthbending.

"But you ought to consider telling the truth anyway." Toph said

Without warning, the earth trap crumbles and breaks, leaving us surprised. Azula brushes off the dust.

"When I left Ba Sing Se I brought home some souvenirs: Dai Li agents." Azula said

"People aren't souvenirs." I said

Two Dai Li agents descend into the room. Aang sends an air swipe at them with his glider, however the agents quickly conjure up an earth wall that blocks the attack. Aang bursts through the stonewall the agents had created and the ream runs toward the Fire Nation princess. A stone columns erupts from the surface, which Aang manages to dodge. Toph bends two stone slabs sending the agents toward the two sidewalls of the room. The agents each land on one sidewall and send two earth pillars straight at Toph, who conjures two earth walls to block their attacks. She proceeds to send a stream of earth at Azula, who nimbly back-flips onto the throne after being pushed back by the stream. She smirks as she lands.

Aang races towards her, an agent following close behind. He looks up to catch sight of the agent rocketing along a wall. The agent lands before him and builds up an earth wall which Aang breaks through. He sends an air blast at Azula, who manages to slip away as the blast destroys the throne. Aang attempts the knock her down by sending an air swipe, however, Azula avoids his attack, acutely leaping and flipping between two metal beams. She lands on the ground deftly and continues running away.

Azula leaps from one metal beam to the other. Aang sends another air swipe at her only to miss her yet again. Azula slides down a stone pillar created earlier by a Dai Li agent. She flips onto one of the stone walls Toph conjured up to protect herself before and jumps onto the other one before landing on the ground again. She begins running toward a stone wall. A Dai Lie agent slides down a stone column to the floor where he launches Azula into the air by bending an earth pillar below her feet. I use my ice to break holes in the earth so Sokka and I could be somewhat in the action. Azula leaps through the hole in the wall right above Sokka's head.

The Dai Li go to attack us but I quickly freeze them where they stand.

"I can't pin her down. She's too quick." Aang said

Azula races through a door, entering a tunnel. We run after the princess. Sokka yells at them.

"Wait! Aang! Toph! Stop asking! Don't you see what she's doing? She's just playing with us. She's not even trying to win this fight." Sokka said

We all stop running, even Azula.

"Not true. I'm giving it my all." Azula said

"You're trying to keep us here and waster all out time." Toph said

"Um, right, I think your friend just said that, genius. And since you can't see, I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes." Azula said sarcastically as she rolls her eyes in disgust

"I'll roll your hole head." Toph said

"She's just baiting you again." Sokka said

"Okay, so what do we do, just ignore her?" Aang asked

"Yes, we need to find the Fire Lord." I said

"Kida's right." Sokka said

We turn to leave, walking towards the opposite end of the tunnel.

"It's a trap. Don't say I didn't warn you." Azula said

Aang and Toph stop walking and turn to look at Azula, both appearing hesitant. Sokka and I continue to walk forward. Sokka waves her hand up in gesture.

"Ignore." Sokka said

"So, Sokka's your name, right? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time." Azula said

Sokka stops walking and looks back at Azula with suspicion.

"She was convinced you were going to come rescue her. Of course you never came, and she gave up on you." Azula said

Sokka sheds a few teared before charging at Azula in blind rage. Azula stands perfectly still.

"Where. Is. Suki?" Sokka asked

Azula doesn't answer.

"Where's Suki? Answer me." Sokka yelled

Aang grabs Sokka's shoulder.

"Sokka, she won't talk." Aang said

"Where are you keeping her?" Sokka asked

Azula doesn't answer him. Sokka turns and looks at me.

"Kida." Sokka said

I nodded my head and moved over in front of Azula. I grabbed her face, and I felt the ice crystals start to form.

"He asked you a question." I said

Azula still didn't say anything. I grabbed ahold of her arm, and let the ice crystals spread up her arm. I could see the pain flash in her eyes. Yet she still did not answer Sokka's question. I was about to say something when I felt the shift. I also felt my necklace heat up. We heard a loud noise, come from down the tunnel.

"Oh, sounds like the firebending's back on." Azula said

She kicks her leg in a wide arc, sending a fire blast that nearly strikes me, but Sokka pushes me out of the way. But I still manage to get my arm burned. Azula flips forward, extending her leg forward, nearly striking Aang, who manages to dodge the incoming danger.

"Dad's all the way at the end of the hall then down a secret stairway on the left. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to see you now." Azula said

She goes to run away, but I freeze her to the wall. She tries to burn it but it doesn't even melt. Azula starts to scream at me.

"Let me go you peasant." Azula yells

"No I think I might just leave you there. I wonder how long it would take someone to find you." I said

"You wouldn't you are a good person." Azula said

"I have come to realize no one is good or bad. You didn't answer Sokka's question so I'm just going to leave you here." I said

I covered her mouth with some ice.

"Let's go." I said

We start running towards the exit.

"I fell for it. I used up all our time." Sokka said

"It's not your fault, Sokka. Azula was ready for is. She had every move planned out." Toph said

"And now it's too late." Sokka said

"Maybe it's not too late. The eclipse is over. But I can face the Fire Lord anyway." Aang said

"No. Aang we need to leave and regroup." I said

"But I'm ready. I came here with a job to do and everyone's counting on me." Aang said

"The Fire Lord knew we were coming this time. we thought we had surprise on our side but we didn't. it just wasn't our day. What we need to do now is go and help our friends." Toph said

"I guess you guys are right." Aang said

"I'm always right." I said

"Not the time Kida." Toph, Sokka, and Aang said

"You'll have another chance. I know you will." Sokka said

We quickly left the underground bunker and climbed onto Appa and headed back to the others. We can see the airships as we fly. We land and Katara runs towards us. We all have a sad look on our faces. We climb off Appa.

"It was all a trap! Azula knew we were coming and she's plotted out every move. We've just got to get to the beach as fast as we can. If we can make it to the submarines, maybe we can get away safely." Sokka said

"They've got air power, but so do I. I'm gonna do what I can to slow them down." Aang said

He opens his glider, he tosses his glider into the air and takes off, Momo following behind him.

"Appa, you and I can help too." Katara said

"I'll help too." I said

Once I was close to the airships I started to send ice shards at them. I see Aang approach a war balloon. The ship sends fireballs at Aang but I freeze them and send them back around towards the balloon. Aang nods towards me. I turn to see Katara approach a different one, she slices through the her with waterbending. The top portion of the balloon drifts upward while the rest falls downward. I see a few fireballs headed towards Katara, I freeze them and send them back towards the balloon that sent them out. Then I move towards Katara.

"We can't keep them all back. There's too many of them." Katara said

"Let's join the others." Aang said

We cancel my ice and land on Appa. We fly toward the others, he are under a ceiling of earth. One of the bombs lands almost on top of the earth ceiling. I see two earth columns appear to help the ceiling stay standing. The air ships pass over, the team runs out from under the ceiling. We land by the rest of the group.

"Why aren't they turning around to attack us again?" Katara asked

"Because we aren't their target." I said

"Kida's right, they're heading for the beach… they're gonna destroy the submarines." Aang said

"How are we all going to escape?" Sokka asked

"We're not." Hakoda said

We turn to see Hakoda walking towards us with the help of Bato.

"Then our only choice is to stand and fight. We have the Avatar, we could still win." Sokka said

"Yes, with the Avatar we could still win. On another day. You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together." Hakoda said

"What? We can't leave you behind. We won't leave anyone behind." Katara said

"You're our only chance in the long run. You and Sokka have to go with Aang somewhere safe. It's the only way to keep hope alive." Hakoda said

"The youngest of our group should go with you. The adults will stay behind and surrender. We'll be prisoners, but we'll all survive this battle." Bato said

"I've got some experience with the Fire Nation prisons. It's not going to be easy, but we'll get by." Tryo said

"They're at the beach already." Sokka said

Toph use her earthbending to help put Teo on Appa. 

"Bye, son." the mechanist said

"Bye, Dad. I'm really proud of you." Teo said

The Duke is having trouble climbing onto Appa.

"I'll miss you, Pipsqueak." The Duke said

Pipsqueak put The Duke onto Appa.

"Take care, The Duke." Pipsqueak said

Haru is hugging his farther.

"We'll be back for you, Dad." Haru said

"If we don't escape on our own first." Tyro said

Haru bows respectfully to Tryo. Haru climbs up onto Appa. Katara, Sokka, and I were all standing next to each other. Hakoda had one hand on Katara's shoulder and the other was on Sokka's.

"We lost today, but we've never been this close. We tasted victory, and that counts for something." Hakoda said

"We'll miss you, Dad." Katara said

"Bye, Dad. We won't be apart for too long this time. I promise." Sokka said

Hakoda pulls them into a hug. They let go of him and climb onto Appa. I look at Hakoda he doesn't say a thing. I shake my head and climb up onto Appa. Aang is sitting on Appa's head, tears streaming down his face. Katara moves towards Aang, and puts a hand around his shoulders and smiles at him proudly. Aang wipes away his tears and rises to face the invasion force.

"Thank you all for being so brave and so strong. I'm gonna make this up to you." Aang said

Aang flicks the reins and we rise into the air. We fly away from the Fire Nation.

"I know just the place for us to go where we'll be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple." Aang said


	47. The Western Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Over the day we took us to fly I got to know all the new people that were traveling with us. We were no longer riding on Appa. It was too much for Appa, he had the extra people plus he was still in his armor. We were searching for the Western Air Temple. Toph is leading since she would be able to feel it before we could see.

"This is humiliating." Katara said

"You mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?" Sokka asked

"Both." Karata said

"Sokka, even the best laid plans can go fail." I said

"She's right, they will lose next time." Haru said

"Sorry guys, but Appa gets tired carrying all these people." Aang said

We continued to walk, when I got a little dizzy. I felt to hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked

"I got a little dizzy. Give me a second and I'll be okay." I said

Katara walked over to me.

"Hear drink some water. I forgot, maybe you should ride on Appa." Katara said

"I'll be okay." I said

"What's wrong with her?" Haru asked

We all kind of looked at each other.

"She's pregnant." Toph said

"Oh." Haru said

"I'm fine, really. I just got a bit hot." I said

Next thing I know is I'm on someone's back.

"Haru you can put me down." I said

"Nope. I'll carry you for a while so you can rest." Haru said

"Fine. But only for a little while." I said

"I wonder how the rest of the troops are." Teo said

"They're probably on their way to a prison. Seems like my dad just got out and now he's going back in." Haru said

"I miss Pipsqueak." The Duke said

"I miss not having blisters on my feet." Sokka said

Toph stops and stomps her foot on the ground.

"Hey. We're here. I can feel it." Toph said

We all look around but see nothing, but a cliff edge.

"Uhh…I think your feet need their eyes checked." Katara said

Aang looks around.

"No, she's right. We are here." Aang said

Sokka shrugs. We all climb onto Appa and fly down into the cliff. Where we see the Western Air Temple. The temple was built on the underside of the cliff, almost as if it was upside down. We land and climb off of Appa. I was no longer on Haru's back.

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms." Teo said

"Let's go check it out." Haru said

Haru runs off to explore, Teo and The Duke follow Haru. Aang tries to, but is cut off by Katara.

"You guys go. I think we need to talk about some things." Katara said

"I'll race you, Duke." Teo said

"I told you, it's The Duke." The Duke said

The three head off. Aang looks at Katara.

"Why can't I go?" Aang asked

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now, and since you're the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this." Katara said

"Fair enough. So, what's the new plan?" Aang asked as he sat down.

"Well, if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan. You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes." Sokka said

"Oh, yeah. That's great, no problem. I'll just do that." Aang said sarcastically

"Aang, no one said it's going to be easy." Katara said

"Well, it's not even gonna be possible. Where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher? I mean just because Kida can bend it doesn't mean she can teach me." Aang said

"We could look for Jeong Jeong." Katara said

"Yeah, right. Like we would ever just happen upon Jeong Jeong." I said

"Who's…oh, never mind. If it's important I'll find out." Toph said

"Now you know how I felt about the day we meet the invasion force." I said

"Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody. Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?" Aang asked

He got up and ran off the explore the temple.

"What's up with him?" Toph asked

"There's gotta be someone who can teach him firebending." Sokka said

"I know someone but I doubt we will see him." I said

I turned and walked away, as I walked over the fountain my necklace started to glow. I smiled but keep walking.

An Hour Later:

Sokka, Katara, Toph, and I are on Appa following behind Aang who is flying on his glider.

"Aang, can we talk about you learning firebending now?" Katara asked

"What? The wind is too loud in my ears." Aang said

"Yet you knew that we said something." I said

Aang has a look on his face like he's been caught.

"Check out this loop." Aang said

Aang proceeds to do a loop. Then he lands, we also land and climb off of Appa.

"Aang, I think we should be making some plans about our future." Sokka said

"Okay, we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table. Oh, you're gonna love the all-day echo chamber." Aang said

I was about to say something when the pendant on my necklace heated up and glowed. Toph turns serious.

"I think that'll have to wait." Toph said

Toph points behind her, we look at her quizzically. Appa moves out of the way to reveal, Zuko. We looked at him with shocked expressions, some of them turn to anger.

"Hello…" Zuko starts

Zuko raises his arm up and waves.

"Zuko here." Zuko said

The gang prepares to attack, I somehow get pushed to the back of the pack.

"Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so, I just thought I'd wait for you here…" Zuko said

Appa growls at him and licks him twice. Momo and Aang both make a surprised noise, Aang lowers his staff.

"…I know you must be surprised to see me here." Zuko said

"Not really, since you've followed us all over the world." Sokka said

"Right. Well, uhhh…anyway…what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed, and I, uhhh, I'm good now, and well I think I should join your group, oh, and I can teach firebending to you. See, I, uhhh…" Zuko trails off

"You want to what now?" Toph asked

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we ware?!" Katara said

"Yeah, all you've ever done is hunt us down and try to capture Aang, and break my sister's heart." Zuko said

Zuko looked up at me, I looked away.

"I've done some good things. I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free. I saved Kida from drowning, I saved Kida and Aang from Zhao." Zuko said

Appa licks Zuko again.

"Appa, does seem to like him." Toph said

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it." Sokka said

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past." Zuko said

"Like when you attacked out village?" Sokka asked

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?" Katara asked

"Look, I admit I've some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm going to try and stop-" Zuko started

I just shook my head. Sokka pulls out his boomerang angrily.

"Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?" Sokka asked

"Well, that's not his name, but-" Zuko started

"Ohhh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult your friend." Sokka said

"He's not my friend." Zuko said angrily

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up. Well except for Kida." Toph said

"Yeah that's a good thing because she is…" Sokka started

I slapped him on the back of his head to shut him up.

"Sorry." Sokka said

Zuko looked at Sokka and I, then at Aang.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me. (to me) So do you." Zuko said

Aang turns to look at us, Sokka shakes her head.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've down. We'll never let you join us." Aang said

"You need to get out of here. Now." Katara said

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore." Zuko said

"Either you leave, or we attack." Sokka said

"If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner." Zuko said

Zuko kneels down, bends his head and raises his arms in surrender.

"No, we won't." Katara said

Blasts water at him.

"Get out of here, and don't come back. And if we ever see you again, well, we'd better not see you again." Katara said

Zuko walks away.

"Why would he try to fool us like that?" Katara asked

"Obviously he wants to lead us into some kind of trap." Sokka said

"This is just like when we were in prison together at Ba Sing Se. he starts talking about his mother and making it seem like he's an actual human being with feelings." Katara said

"He wants you to trust and feel sorry for him so you let your guard down, then he strikes." Sokka said

"The thing is, it worked. I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt, but obviously, when the time came, he made his choice, and we paid the price. We can't trust him." Katara said

"I kind of have a confession to make. Remember when you two were sick and I… Kida and I got captured by Zhao?" Aang asked

"And you made us suck on frozen frogs? How could I forget? I had a wart on the flap that hangs down from the back of my throat for a month." Sokka said

"Sokka, I looked at it, and I told you, there was nothing there." Katara said

"I could feel it. It's my throatal flap." Sokka said

"Anyway, when Zhao had us chained up, it was Zuko who came in and got us out. He risked his life to save me, us." Aang said

"No way. I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself." Katara said

"Yeah, face it Aang, you're nothing but a big prize to him." Sokka said

"You're probably right." Aang said

"And what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free? What a liar." Katara said

"Actually, he wasn't lying." Toph said

"Oh, hooray. In a lifetime of evil, at least he didn't add animal cruelty to the list." Sokka said

"I'm just saying that, considering his messed-up family and how he was raised, he could have turned out a lot worse." Toph said

"You're right, Toph. Let's go find him and give him a mead. The "not as much of a jerk as you could have been" award." Katara said

"All I know is that while he was talking to us, he was sincere. Maybe you're all just letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly." Toph said

"Easy for you say. You weren't there when he had us attacked by pirates." Katara said

"Or when he burned down Kyoshi Island." Sokka said

"Or when he tried to capture me at the Fire Temple." Aang said

"Why would you even try to defend him?" Katara asked

"Because Katara, you're all ignoring two crucial facts: Aang needs a firebending teacher. We can't think of a single person in the world to do the job. Now one show up on a silver platter, and you won't even think about it?" Toph said

"I'm not having Zuko as my teacher." Aang said

"You're darn right you're not, buddy." Sokka said

"Well, what was the second thing?" Katara asked

"Me." I said

I just stare at my siblings in disappointment. They turn to look at me.

"What?" Katara asked

I don't say anything.

"I want you think about what you just did." I said

It took them all a few moments before the realized what they had just done.

"Kida we-" Sokka was cut off

"Don't. Toph's right Aang needs a firebending teacher one dropped from the sky and you treated him like dirt. He also not only saved my life but Aang's more than once. Katara you preach about giving people second chances yet you didn't with him. He is also the father of this child, meaning that he is the father of your future niece or nephew." I said

With that Toph and I left. We headed in different directions. I headed into the air temple. I ended up finding Haru, The Duke, and Teo. We explored the temple till it was dinner. I ate my food in quite, I didn't look or talk to my siblings. I did notice that Toph was missing.

Next Day:

Katara is serving everyone breakfast. Katara hands a bowl to The Duke.

"Has anyone seen Toph?" Katara asked

"I haven't seen her since she stormed off yesterday." Sokka said

"Maybe she's just exploring the air temple. There are some pretty fun spots to practice earthbending." Hari said

"Yeah it was fun watching you bend." I said

"I think we should go look for her." Katara said

"Let her have fun with her rocks. I'm in no rush to have her yelling at us again." Sokka said

"We can go check for her." The Duke said

Teo has a bandage around his forehead.

"Yeah! I want to ride that tunnel down to the Hall of Statues again. It will work a lot better now that I fixed my brakes." Teo said

"Oh I want come." I said

They look at me.

"I'll watch." I said

They nodded. We ran down the tunnel to where Teo was talking about. I was fun watching them go down the tunnel.

"Haru I want to go." I said

"No, you could get hurt or worse." Haru said

"But, what if you go with me." I said

Haru looked like he was thinking it over. He nodded his head, and I smiled. I was able to go down a few times before the entire building shaked.

"What is going on?" Teo asked

"I don't. I think we should go back to the others." I said

They nodded we head back to the entrance. We got to the entrance in time to see one of combustion man's attacks. I hear Zuko yell.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you…all right, I'll pay you double to stop." Zuko yelled

I stick my head around the corner to see Zuko kick Combustion Man as he fires, causing him to miss again. He subsequently takes aim at Zuko. Zuko creates a firewall to stop the attack but is pushed off the ledge.

"ZUKO." I yell

I run out of where I was standing, I go to run to the ledge but Haru grabs my arm and pulls me back just as Combustion Man fires at where I was just standing. I see Aang stand up from behind the fountain pool and runs to the side. Aang does a spinning back kick, airbending and kicking up the dust around him, and leaping straight up just as a blast from Combustion Man explodes beneath him. Aang si spinning midair, airbending a tornado and kicking it at Combustion Man. He leaps over the tornado and fires another blast as he descends. Aang lands and quickly back flips away from the blast, landing next to Katara and Sokka. Combustion Man falls he grabs onto the ledge with his metal hand. He lands on a new ledge and rolls, firing a blast just as he stops. Katara and Aang shielding themselves as the blast hits the fountain water. Katara runs forward and bends the water from the pool. She bends a huge wave between them and Combustion Man. As she descends from humping bringing her arms down and crossing them and giving a battle cry. The wave matches her arm movements and icicles in both directions. The icicles speed towards him. He brings his metal arm over his face and lifts his metal leg to shield him from the attack. The icicles break against him. Combustion Man flings his arms down to shake off the ice shards and steps forward, an angry frown on his face. Combustion Man looks around as if he can't find any of us. Aang fires a tornado, which the assassin jumps over and fires again. Aang narrowly avoids the blast by jumping back. Combustion man falls and lands on a ledge as he fires and misses again. Katara bends water from the fountain and turns it into ice spikes, but Combustion Man appears unaffected. The assassin looks around but continues firing. I seem them hiding behind the wall, I run over stand by them.

"He's going to blast this whole place right off the cliff side." Toph said

Another blast shakes the building.

"I can't step out to waterbend at him without being blown up an I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here." Katara said

"I can get him, I just need one shot." I said

Sokka pause for a moment before he gets an idea.

"I know how to get an angle on him." Sokka said

Sokka takes out his boomerang. After another blast, he sneaks his head out, but has to hide from another shot, he projects Combustion Man's angle with his boomerang.

"All right buddy, don't fail me now." Sokka said

He throws his boomerang. The boomerang hits the assassin in the head where his third eye tattoo is, causing him to hit the ground, before it returns back.

"Yeah, boomerang." Sokka yells

Sokka jumps up and down, but Combustion Man gets up, clearly shaken.

"Awww, boomerang…"Sokka said

The team runs back to their hiding spot, I send out an ice blast freezing him to the ledge he was standing on. Combustion Man gears up again, but is dizzy and cannot aim properly. His next shot fails to escape, causing an explosion around him resulting in the building he stands on getting destroyed. We look on shocked, Haru, Teo and The Duke walk out from the entrance they were standing in. They walked over to us.

"Well that was random." Haru said

"Not as random as you would think." I said

"Who's that?" The Duke asked

I turned around to see Zuko had survived the fall, and had climbed up a plant root.

"Prince Zuko." I said

"Should we get ready to fight?" Haru asked

"No." I said

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…thanks, Zuko." Aang said

"Hwy, what about me? I did the boomerang thing." Sokka said

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday, I've been through a lot in the last few years and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow, my father could return it to me. Kida told me many times that it wasn't his to give and I didn't listen. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want to do now is play my part in ending this wat, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world. (to Toph) I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending, so I don't hurt people unintentionally." Zuko said

I look over at Aang know that he has decided.

"I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara and Kida, and after that, I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you teach me." Aang said

He bowed to Zuko. Zuko bows back.

"Thank you, and I do know what's its like to hurt the ones you love." Zuko said

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them. (to Toph) Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?" Aang asked

"Go ahead and let him join." Toph said

She pounds her fist into her palm jokingly.

"It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet." Toph said

"Sokka?" Aang asked

"Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then. I'm all for it. Well as long as Kida is." Sokka said

"Katara?" Aang asked

Katara glares at Zuko for a moment, then she looks at me, then back to Zuko.

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right. But I agree with Sokka it doesn't matter what you think is right, but if Kida doesn’t want him here then he will be gone." Katara said

They all look to me.

"Aang needs a firebending teacher." I said

Zuko bows to all of us.

"I won't let you down. I promise." Zuko said

"Follow me I'll show to your room." Sokka said

They leave head to where the rooms. I kind of trail behind them.

"So, here you go, home sweet home, I guess, you know, for now. Unpack? Lunch, soon? Uhh….welcome aboard? Yeah. Okay, this is really, really weird." Sokka said

Sokka leaves, and a few seconds later Katara enters the room.

"You might have everyone else here buying your…transformation, but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something, right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang or Kida, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure you destiny ends…right then and there. Permanently." Katara said

With that she turned and left the room. Not long after she left as did Zuko. I entered his room, and sat down on his bed, I picked up a painting of Iroh. A few minutes later Zuko entered his room. 

"Kida." Zuko said

I looked up from the painting, and at him.

"Hi, Zuko." I said

In three steps Zuko had me in his arms.

"I missed you so much." Zuko said

"How was it being home?" I asked

"Not worth losing you." Zuko said

I move out of his arms.

"We can't go back to how it was. You hurt me, Zuko. You made me a promise and you broke it. Not only that but I'm…" I was cut off

"Kida." someone yelled

I stepped back and looked at the doorway to see Haru.

"Hey, we were going to go back down the tunnel, you want to come?" Haru asked

"Sure." I said

I walked over to Haru and away from Zuko. I got to the doorway and looked back at Zuko. To see that he had a look of jealousy on his face. Haru and I soon found Teo and The Duke.

"Hey, guys I have a favor to ask." I said

"What?" Teo asked

"Don't talk about how I'm pregnant. I don't exactly want Zuko to know." I said

"Because he's the farther, right?" Haru asked

"How do you know?" I asked

"Your sister mentioned when we first meet that you were on his ship, and the way you and the others acted at him showing up." Haru said

I nodded my head.

"We won't say anything." Teo said

"Thank you. Now then let's go." I said


	48. The Firebending Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Next Day:

I sitting on some steps watching Aang have his first practice with Zuko.

"I know you're nervous, but remember, firebending in it of itself is not something to fear." Zuko said

"Okay. Not something to fear." Aang said

"But if you don't respect it, it'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo rhino." Zuko said

Aang yelps in fear.

"Now show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make." Zuko said

Aang inhales nervously and tries to firebend. A small cloud of smoke appears and dissipated in his hand.

"Maybe I need a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration?" Aang asked

"Good idea. You might wanna take a couple steps back." Zuko said

Aang walks back, Zuko inhales deeply. Zuko moves to and does a move and lets out a very small flame. Aang applauds and I laugh. Zuko takes a step back.

"What was that? That was the worst firebending I've ever seen." Zuko said

"I thought it was…nice." Aang said

Zuko lets a frustrated sigh and tries firebending again, with all the attempts resulting in a very small flames similar to the first. He looks down at his palms.

"Why is this happening?" Zuko asked

"Maybe it's the altitude." Aang said

"Yeah, could be." Zuko said

Aang moves over and sits down next to me. Zuko attempts firebending, which results in a similar small flame again. He grunts and delivers another small blast. Aang yawns and lies down the pillar.

"Just breathe, and…" Zuko trails off

He delivers another blast with no improvement.

"That one kind of felt hot." Aang said

"Don't patronize me. You know what it's supposed to look like." Zuko yelled

"Sorry, Sifu Hotman." Aang said

Zuko raises his arms to his head, and throws them back down, and shouts in frustration.

"And stop calling me that." Zuko said

Sokka walks towards us eating an apple. Sokka sits down next to me.

"Hey, jerks. Mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerkbending?" Sokka said

"Get out of here." Zuko yells

"Okay, take it easy. I was just kidden' around." Sokka said

He gets up and turns around, laughing as he adjusts his shirt.

"Jerkbending, still got it." Sokka said

Sokka walks away. Zuko drops his head, dejected and moans.

That Night:

We were all sitting around the fire eating. Zuko walks towards us.

"Listen everybody, I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff." Zuko said

Toph raises both hands into the air.

"Don't look at me, I didn't touch your stuff." Toph said

"I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone." Zuko said

Sokka, Haru, Teo, and The Duke all just look at him. Katara just bursts out laughing, we all turn and look at her. Zuko looks at her with an annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know, how it would've been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago." Katara said

"Well, it's not lost. It's just…weaker for some reason." Zuko said

"Maybe you're not as good as you think you are." Katara said

"Ouch." Toph said

"You lost your fuel." I said

They looked at me.

"For three years the thing that pushed you that fueled your inner fire was anger. Now you don’t have that anger." I said

"I think Kida is right. You don't have enough anger to fuel your fire the way it used too." Aang said

"Sooo, all we need to do is make Zuko angry. Easy enough." Sokka said

Sokka pokes Zuko with his sword's hilt in the head and waist several times.

"Okay, cut it out. Look, even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way." Zuko said

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source." Toph said

"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is." Toph said

"So, is it jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked

"I don't know. For earthbending, the original benders were badgermoles. One day, when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me. So we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending, not as a martial art, but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting. I was their way of interacting with the world." Toph said

"That's amazing, Toph." Aang said

"I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the sky bison. Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime, buddy." Aang said

Appa growls from the shed.

"Well, this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct." Zuko said

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was kid." Aang said

"Well, they aren't around anymore, okay?" Zuko asked

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Aang said

"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors." Zuko said

"Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid." Aang said

"No, they died off thousands of years ago. But their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins." Zuko said

"It's like the monks used to tell me. Sometimes, the shadows of the past can be felt by present." Aang said

So, what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just be standing where they stood a thousand years ago?" Sokka asked

"More or less. Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher." Zuko said

Aang looks concerned and worried at Zuko's statement.

"I want to come." I said

They looked at me.

"No." Katara said

"But I bend fire too. I want to know about the origin of fire." I said

"Kida your…" Sokka trails off 

"That didn't stop you guys from letting me fight in the invasion." I said

"I'm confused. Why can't Kida come?" Zuko asked

We all just looked at each other.

"Because I have protective siblings. I will be going." I said

Next Day on Appa:

"We've been riding for hours. I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be a lot faster." Zuko said

Appa growls, I laugh.

"Appa's right, Zuko. In our group, typically we start our missions with a more upbeat attitude." Aang said

"I can't believe this." Zuko said

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." Aang said

Zuko moved and sit next to me. I look at him.

"What can I do for you?" I asked

"I don't believe what you said about you having protective siblings. So what were they really talking about?" Zuko asked

"Later. Not now." I said

He nodded his head. We fly for a few more minutes, before we see an island with old buildings on it. Aang has Appa descend to land. We look around in awe.

"Wow." Zuko, Aang, and I said

We hope off Appa and starts walking through the village.

"Even though these buildings are ancient, there's something eerily familiar about the. I can tell the Fire Sages' temples are somehow descended from these." Zuko said

"Okay. We’ve learned something about architecture. Hopefully, we'll learn something about firebending too. The past can be a great teacher." Aang said

"I don't think that is what you're supposed to learn." I said

Aang takes a step and pulls on a tripwire. He trips and yelps, as a small portion of the path in from of him goes down and some spikes come up from holes. Aang nearly falls on the spikes but blows a blast of air from his mouth which thrusts hum up, and somersaults on to the other side, as he regains his balance.

"Zuko, I think the past is trying to kill me." Aang said

"Why is it Aang that you always seem to trigger the bobby traps?" I asked

"I don't know." Aang said

Zuko kneels down and looks at the spikes and the wire.

"I can't believe it. This booby trap must be centuries old and it still works." Zuko said

"Another thing the Fire Nation got from the Sun Warriors. How to make lasting booby traps." I said

"There's probably a lot more. Maybe this means we shouldn't be here." Aang said

Zuko takes two steps back and runs towards the wall adjoining the path. He runs on the wall before jumping on the other side of the spikes. I sue my ice to get across. Zuko dust some dirt off his shirt.

"Where's that up-beat attitude you were talkin' about? Besides, people don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting." Zuko said

Zuko starts to walk away. Aang grabs my arm.

"Be careful." Aang said

"Of course." I said

We follow Zuko. We walk up a set of stairs.

"Look, this seems promising." Aang said

We see a carving of a person being surrounded by two dragons who are breathing fire at him.

"Though I'm of sure what this tells us about the original source of firebending." Aang said

"They look pretty angry to me." Zuko said

"They just look like dragons to me." I said

"I thought the dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors." Aang said

"Well, they had a funny way of showing it." Zuko said

"Maybe there is a story behind it." I said

"Zuko, something happened to the dragons in the last hundred years. Something you're not telling me." Aang said

Zuko closes his eyes takes a breath and opens his eyes.

"My great-grandfather Sozin happened." Zuko said

Zuko walks away, Aang and I followed after him. We walk across a bridge.

"He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. There were the ultimate firebenders. And if you could conquer one, your firebending talents would become legendary and you'd earn the honorary title, Dragon. The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born, by my uncle." Zuko said

Zuko places one of his palms on a statue of a dragon that was on a bottom of a set of stairs.

"But I thought your uncle was…I don't know, good?" Aang asked

"He had a complicated past. Family tradition, I guess. Let's just move on." Zuko said

Zuko starts walking away, Aang and I are trailing behind him. We walk up the stairs, and see a vertical column with a sunstone in the center. We see a wall with two gates. We stop walking, well Zuko and I do, Aang just walks into the gate.

"It's locked up." Aang said

Zuko rubs his head, and looks behind, before quickly going aside to show the sunstone from the column in front of the gates beaming light.

"Wait." Zuko said

Zuko steps back realizing something. The light from the sunstone beaming on a circular carving on the ground.

"It's a celestial calendar. Just like the Fire Sages have in their temples. I bet the sunstone opens the door, but only when sunlight hits at just the right angle. On the solstice." Zuko said

"Monkeyfeathers. The solstice again? We can't wait here that long." Aang said

"We don't have to we can fake it." I said

"Your right." Zuko said

He unsheathes one of his swords. We look at eh circle carved on the ground on which light from the sunstone is being beamed. He places his sword on it with an angle, causing it to reflect the light. The light being reflected by Zuko's sword moves to the other sunstone on top of the gates.

"Nothing's happening." Aang said

"Aren't you the one always talking about patience. So why don't you get some." I said

Zuko smirks but them becomes serious again. He is still kneeling down and reflecting the light.

"Come on…" Zuko said

The sunstone on the ground starts shaking. The gates open and the shaking stops. Aang picks up his staff, Zuko unsheathes his other sword. Zuko then pushes me behind him, so that he enters first, then Aang and last me.

"You know, Zuko, I don’t' care what everyone else says about you. You're pretty smart." Aang said

I start laughing. Zuko smiles then realizes what Aang actually said. Which makes me laugh even more.

"Nice one Aang." I said

"Wait, what's so funny?" Aang asked

We continue to walk into the dark room, and look around. Zuko narrows his eyes. We see a statue of a man with an angry expression. Aang gasps.

"Relax, they're just statues." Zuko said

There are a lot of statues in the room, they are in a circle in the middle of the room. Aang walks over to the first statue and read something.

"It says this is something called the Dancing Dragon." Aang said

Aang hands me his staff. Aang stands in front of the statue. He mimics the statue, his foot presses a button on the ground. Aang comes out fo the posture and examines the button. He looks around at all the statues, runs towards Zuko, catches him by the hand, and pulls him.

"Zuko, get over here. I want you to dance with me." Aang said

I laugh from my position in the opening of the statues.

"What?" Zuko asked

"Just do it." Aang said

Aang puts him in front of the other statue.

"Let's follow the steps of the statues." Aang said

Aang and Zuko take the posture of the statue in front of them and move to their right and left, respectively, taking the postures of the statues in front of them, which pressed similar buttons lying on the ground in front of all the statues.

"Don't you see? These aren't dance moves. These statues are giving us a lesson. I think this is some kind of Sun Warrior firebending form." Aang said

"This better teach us some really good firebending." Zuko said

Aang does the same moves as Zuko. They do all the moves, and their last move is them bent at the waist towards each other with their fist touching. A column rises up from the middle of the circle, with a yellow looking gem on it.

"Hurray!" Aang yells

He puts his hands down, but rubs his head.

"Wait, what exactly is that?" Aang asked

"It's some kind of mystical gemstone." Zuko said

Zuko moves towards the stone.

"Zuko don't touch it." I said

Aang and I move and stand next to Zuko.

"Why not?" Zuko asked

"Remember what happened out there with those spikes? I'm just very suspicious of giant glowing gems sitting on pedestals." Aang said

"That and Aang is good at setting booby traps off so him standing this close could mean bad news." I said

Aang looks at me.

"Not the time Kida." Aang said

Zuko ignores us and picks it up.

"It feels almost alive." Zuko said

Zuko goes to put the stone back but yells in surprise as a geyser of viscous slime erupts out from the pedestal and pushes Zuko towards the grates in the ceiling, sticking him there.

"Oh no, it's another trap." Aang said

"Why does no one ever listen to me." I said

More viscous slime comes from it, causing Aang and I to walk back. Zuko struggles to break free.

"Ugh, I can't pull free. It's like some kind of glue." Zuko said

Aang jumps across the slime and grabs his staff from me. We both climb onto a statue, well different statues. Aang sends a gust of wind towards Zuko, who gets flipped from his back to his front. So that he was looking out the grate. Aang and I are both still on a statue. Aang staff gets stuck in the slime and he is not successful in pulling out. He jumps up towards the grates. I go to follow but my feet are stuck.

"I'm stuck." I said

The slime keeps filling the room. It's ingulfing me.

"Guys I can't move. It's filling the room." I said

"Kida!" Zuko and Aang yell

I freeze the slime around me and break it. I jump up and also get stuck on the grate.

"I can't move. Zuko, do something." Aang said

"Me? I can't move ether!" Zuko said

"Nor can I." I sad

I can feel the slime on my back. But it stops.

"It stopped." Aang said

"At least we have air. Maybe if we stay calm, we can figure a way out of this." Zuko said

It is now night and we are still stuck on the grate.

"I'm hungry, and I have to pee." I said

"You had to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?" Aang asked

"At least I made something happen. If it were up to you, we'd never have made it past the courtyard." Zuko said

"Help!" Aang yells

"Who are you yelling to? Nobody's lived here for centuries." Zuko said

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Aang asked

"Think about our place in the universe?" Zuko asked

I start to cool the air down around us. I wanted to freeze the bars of the grates. I can feel the bars getting colder, I go to brake them when I hear someone approaching. I see a sandal then a foot, I follow it up to a man.

"Who is down there? And why is it so cold?" the man asked

I stop the coldness. While we all look shocked to see a sun warrior. 

Unknown Time Skip:

The slime is removed from us by aardvark sloths. We are surrounded by sun warriors.

"For trying to tale out sunstone, you must be severely punished." the sun warrior chief said

"We didn't come here to take your sunstone. We came here to find the ancient origin of all firebending." Zuko said

One of the warriors who is named ham Ghao steps forward.

"Yeah, right. They are obviously thieves..." Ghao said

Ghao is holding the sunstone close to his chest in a protective way.

"…here to steal Sun Warrior treasures." Ghao said

"Please, I don't normally play this card, but…I'm the Avatar. Just hear us out." Aang said

"My name Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. O-Or at least I used to be. I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending, to be fuel by anger and rage. But now I want to learn the tur way, the original way. When we came here, I never imagined the Sun Warrior's civilization was secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence. Please, teach us." Zuko said

The warriors look to me.

"You don't look like a firebender." Ghao said

I opened my hand and there was my white fire.

"White fire. Of course you and your friends can learn." The chief said

The chief looks back over to Zuko and Aang.

"If you wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn them from the masters, Ran and Shaw." the chief said

"Ran and Shaw? There are two of them?" Aang asked

"When you present yourself to them, they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your soul, and your ancestry. If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't, you'll be destroyed on the spot." the chief said

The chief walks away. Zuko, Aang, and I just look at each other.

Time Skip to Next Morning:

Zuko, Aang, and I are in a new building in front of the Eternal Flame.

"If you're going to see the master, you must bring them a piece of the Eternal Flame. This fire is the very first one. It was given to man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years." the chief said

"I don't believe it." Zuko said

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters, to show your commitment to the scared art of firebending." the chief said

I look over at Aang to see that he is very unsure.

"Umm, Mister Sun Chief Sir, yeah, I'm not a firebender yet. Couldn't my friend here carry my fire for me?" Aang asked

I face palm, at Aang's question.

"No." the chief said

The chief reaches into the fire and pulls out some of it.

"This ritual illustrates…"

He turns around in a circle and splits the fire on his palm into two parts.

"…the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy. You must maintain a constant heat. The flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big, and you might lose control." The chief said

Zuko stares at the flame and brings his arms forward to take the flame. He looks at Aang, the chief offers the other to Aang.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous." Aang said'

He takes the flame in his hand and his expression changes.

"It's like a little heartbeat." Aang said

"Fire is life, not just destruction. You will take your flame up there. The cave of the masters is beneath that rock." The chief said

He points towards the mountain.

"Are you coming with us, Kida?" Aang asked

"No I'll meet you at the top. I'm not carrying a flame so I'll go with the Sun Warriors." I said

They nodded and started their walk up the mountain.

Time Skip to Aang and Zuko reaching the Top:

I couldn't understand what was taking those two so long. It took us like five minutes to reach the top. It was almost mid-day before they reached the top. The warriors are in a circle with the chief, Ghao, and I in the middle. Behind us is a very tall stair case that goes to a platform that extends to either side of the mountain into a cave on either side. The chief looks at Zuko.

"Facing the judgment of the firebending masters will be very dangerous for you. Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragons' disappearance. The masters might not be so happy to see you." the chief said

"I know I wouldn't be." Ghao said

"But once they find out I'm the Avatar…" Ang is cut off

"Have you forgotten that you vanished, allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world? The decline of the dragons is your burden, too." the chief said

The chief takes two steps forward and takes a small portion of their flames and gives the flames to the both sun warriors who go to each side. The chief turns back and walks. The Sun Warriors are standing and sitting, alternately, as the two warriors standing create a circle made of fire. 

"We could turn back now. We've already learned more about fire than we'd hoped." Aang said

"No, we're seeing this through to the end. We're gonna meet these masters and find out what's so great about them." Zuko said

"What if they judge us, and attack us?" Aang asked

"Well, we're the Fire Prince, the Avatar, and Kida. I think we could take these guys in a fight, whoever they are." Zuko said

"I don't think we could." I said

We look back at the warriors to see that they have all made their fire circles. The chief turns back to look at us.

"Bring 'em out." Zuko said

"Chanters." the chief said

The chanters play music, the warriors who are sitting down, beating their drums in a synchronized rhythm. Zuko and Aang start to make their way up the stairs. The warriors are alternatively rising and bowing. I see Aang look back, and I give a smile and a thumbs up, he nods. They reach the top and the sun starts to set one they are on the platform the chanting and music stops.

"Those who wish to meet the masters, Ran and Shaw, will now present their fire." a warrior says into a mega phone

Aang and Zuko turn toward the caves and bow down with their hands stretched towards the caves.

"Sound the call." the chief said

A warrior takes a deep breath and blows a horn. The sound from the horn sends a flock of birds scattering. The cave Aang is facing rumbles, you could see him tremble from all the way down here. He places his hands down, extinguishing his flame. He looks at Zuko, who turns his head towards Aang. Aang cringes and quickly returns back to his position, and realizes that his flame is gone. He turns towards Zuko again. Aang reaches for Zuko's flame and Zuko pushes him back. He reaches for it again, but Zuko pushes again. I just shake my head.

"I give the last hope for the world." I said

"Were doomed." the chief said

Aang reaches for it again, Zuko raises his hand high up into the air. Aang continues his attempt to get Zuko's flame but Zuko stretches his arm away. Aang pulls Zuko's arm down, extinguishing it. They both look at each other, then down at me. I just face palm, and shake my head. The caves rumble again, they look at each other. A moment passes before a red dragon comes out of one cave, and a blue one comes out of the other. The dragons circle the platform.

"Oh, here it comes. Any moment now. Dinner for the masters." Ghao asked

"Quit, Ham Ghao." the chief said

"Everyone's thinking it." Ghao said

I flicked my arm and froze him.

The chief just looked at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. I look up at Aang and Zuko to see that they are in the first posture of the Dancing Dragon. They start it…they finish it. The Dragons have stopped moving and are hovering on either side of the platform.

"Judgment time." the chief said

The dragons both breathe fire, I go to move but the chief stops me. I see the dire it is breath taking. The fire dissipates and the dragons fly back into their caves. Aang and Zuko come down the stairs. I run over and throw my arms around Zuko. Then I remember I'm mad at him so I pull away and hug Aang.

"Their fire was beautiful. I saw so many colors, colors I've never imagined." Zuko said

"Like firebending harmony." Aang said

"Yes. They judged you, and gave you visions of the meaning of firebending." the chief said

"I can't believe there are still living dragons. My Uncle Iroh said he faces the last dragon and killed it." Zuko said

"So you Uncle lied." Aang said

"Actually, it wasn't a total lie. Iroh was the last outsider to face the masters. They deemed him worthy and passed the secret onto him as well." the chief said

"He must have lied to protect them, so one else would hunt them." Zuko said

"All this time, I thought firebending was destruction. Since I hurt Katara and Kida, I've been too afraid and hesitant. But now I know what it really is…it's energy, and life." Aang said

"Yeah. It's like the Sun, but inside of you. So you guys realize this?" Zuko asked

And for the third time today I face palmed.

"Well, our civilization is called the Sun Warriors…so yeah." the chief said

"That's why my firebending was so weak before. Because for so many years, hunting you was my drive…it was my purpose. So when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now, I have a new drive. I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world." Zuko said

Zuko delivers two fire blasts more powerful than early. Ang also bends a similar blast. Aang grins at his success. I pull Aang into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." I said

The Chief moves towards us.

"Now that you have learned the secrets, and you know about our tribe's existence, we have no choice but to imprison you here forever… just kidding but seriously don't tell anyone." the chief said

With that we left and headed back to the Air Temple. We got back just in time for breakfast. Aang wanted him and Zuko to do the Dancing Dragon.

"With this technique the Dragon's showed us Zuko and I will be unstoppable." Aang said

When they finish the dance, we all clap.

"Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned." Sokka said

"It's not a dance. It's a firebending form." Zuko said

"We'll just tap-dance out way to victory over the Fire Lord." Sokka said

Zuko walks towards Sokka.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old." Zuko said

"Oh, yeah? What's you little form called?" Katara asked

"The Dancing Dragon." Zuko said

We all laugh.

"Hey, Kida want to go explore of the temple?" Haru asked

"Yes but no." I said

"Yes and no?" Teo asked

"I want to explore, but my feet hurt." I said

"I can fix that." Haru said

Next thing I know I'm Haru's back, and we are walking towards the temple entrance.

Zuko's Pov:

I watched the boy named Haru carry Kida enter the cave.

"Are you jealous?" Toph asked

"What why would I be?" I asked

"We know about you two." Katara said

"Who is he?" I asked

"His name is Haru. He is an earthbender. We helped him and his village get rid of the Fire Nation that had taken over their village." Sokka said

Katara walked over to the fire to start taking care of breakfasts. Sokka just glared at me.

"Leave her alone. She might have given you the okay to be here, but if you hurt my sister are doing anything to put her in danger. I will kill you." Sokka said

With that he left as well.

"Don't worry you have nothing to worry about." Toph said

Her and Aang then walked away, I just looked at the entrance. I thought about what Toph said.


	49. The Boiling Rock Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

We are all sitting around the fire getting ready for bed. Zuko is pouring tea to give to us. I know from experience that Zuko's tea is horrible. So I say no when he offers some to me.

"No one can make tea like Uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?" Zuko asked

"Sure." Katara said

"I like jokes." Aang said

"Bring it." Toph said

"Careful he will most likely say it wrong." I said

Zuko glares at me I just shrug my shoulders.

"Okay. Well, I can't remember how it starts, but the punch line is 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed'." Zuko said

None of us laugh.

"Told you." I said

"Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it." Zuko said

"Right…maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." Katara said

Now everyone laughs at that. Zuko smiles a little.

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens." Toph said

Zuko hands a cup of tea to Teo and Toph and moves to Sokka. Who stands up.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka asked

Zuko sets down the tray of tea. I see them walk away, I stand up and follow but stay hidden.

"So what's up?" Zuko asked

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?" Sokka asked

"What do you mean? Who was captured?" Zuko asked

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken, I just want to know where they might be." Sokka said

Don't tell him Zuko, I thought.

"I can't tell you." Zuko said

Good job.

"What? Why not?" Sokka asked

"Trust me. Knowing would just make you feel worse." Zuko said

He turns to leave but Sokka stops him.

"It's my dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I out him through." Sokka said

"It's not good, Sokka." Zuko said

"Please." Sokka said

Don't do it, don't tell him.

"My guess is, they were taken to the Boiling Rock." Zuko said

"What's that?" Sokka asked

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable." Zuko said

"So, where is this place?" Sokka asked

Don't tell him.

"Why do you need to know? What are you planning?" Zuko asked

"Nothing. Boy, you're so paranoid." Sokka said

"It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here." Zuko said

Stupid. I'm surround by idjits.

"Thanks, Zuko." Sokka said 

I heard him fake yawn.

"Just knowing makes me feel better." Sokka said

"Yeah, I'm sure it does." Zuko said sarcastically

I hear them start to walk my way so I move around the corner. I knew what Sokka was planning to do, I knew Zuko would either stop him or join him. I also knew that they were not going to take Appa. I left the temple and I headed into the woods to where the war balloon was. I also found something to change the color of my hair. An hour or so pass before I hear a tree branch snap. I quickly move and hid in the balloon behind the furnace of the balloon. Sokka and Zuko climb into the balloon and we take off. I stay hidden that way they can't take me back. I fall asleep, and I wake up to a blue sky and clouds.

"Pretty clouds." Sokka said

"Yeah…fluffy." Zuko said

Sokka whistles.

"What?" Zuko asked

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything. You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons." Sokka said

"No kidding." Zuko said

"Yep, a balloon…but for war." Sokka said

"If there's one thing my dad's good at, it's war." Zuko said

The tank I'm sitting behind heats up again.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family." Sokka said

"Hey, hold on. Not everyone in my family is like that." Zuko said

"I know, I know, you've changed." Sokka said

"I meant my Uncle. He was more of a father to me. And I really let hijm down." Zuko said

"You let a lot of people down." Sokka said in a whisper

"What?" Zuko asked

"Nothing. I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us? That's hard." Sokka said

"It wasn't that hard." Zuko said

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" Sokka asked

"No. the only friend I had was Mai. Before you ask we were only friends." Zuko said

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot was your friend?" Sokka asked

"Yeah. Everyone in the Fire nation knows I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag my only friend into it." Zuko said

"So she's not your girlfriend?" Sokka asked

"No. She is not and never will be." Zuko said

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon." Sokka said

"That's rough, buddy." Zuko said

Time Skip To That Night:

It was night now, I could heat Sokka snoring. I go to move out of where I was hiding but Zuko talking made me stop.

"There it is." Zuko said

Sokka bolts up.

"There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet, we should be able to navigate through it without being caught." Zuko said

We enter the volcano's steam, the balloon begins losing altitude quickly. I move out of my hiding spot but I stay behind them. Zuko starts blasting fire into the tank.

"We're going down! The balloon's not working anymore." Zuko said

He starts blasting air up into the balloon.

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly." Sokka said

"So what are we supposed to do?" Zuko asked

"Brace for impact." I said

They turn around.

"KIDA!" Zuko and Sokka yell

The balloon skids along the boiling water, I bend the water back so none splashes into the balloon. We hit the base of a rock ejecting us. We stand up and look at the destroyed war balloon.

"How are we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Zuko asked

"We'll figure something out! I suspected it might be a one-way ticket." Sokka said

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?" Zuko asked

I think they forgot that I was here. Sokka moves over to the balloon.

"My dad might be here. I had to come and see." Sokka said

"Uncle always said I never thought things through. But this…this is just crazy." Zuko said

Sokka starts to gather parts of the balloon together.

"Hey, I never wanted you to come along in the first place. And for the record, I always think things through. But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time, I'm playing it by ear. So there." Sokka said

Sokka starts to push the balloon into the water.

"Move." I said

Sokka steps back, and bend the water around the balloon, then I send it back into the water.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked

"It doesn't work anyway, and we don't want anyone to find it." Sokka said

"I hope you know what you're doing. There's no turning back now." Zuko said

They both then turn to me.

"What?" I asked

They both still look at me.

"Look I listened in on your guy's conversation. We you said that the prison inside a volcano in the middle of boiling hot water. I knew that Sokka was going to go and see if Hakoda was here. You coming was a fifty-fifty chance. I knew that if you did come you would take the balloon. I also knew that you would need help." I said

Sokka and Zuko looked at each other. Then at me.

"Your hair is black." Zuko said

"Yes I used something. My white hair is to obvious." I said

"Just stay close to us." Sokka said

"It'll watch out right." Zuko said

"Yes it will." I said

Zuko smiled, nodded, and started to walk away.

"The guard uniforms will show your stomach, is your bump…" Sokka trails

"I'll be okay." I said

Sokka nods.

Time Skip Next Morning:

We had found some uniforms and put them on so we could blend.

"I hope these disguises work." Zuko said

"We just need to lay low and find our dad as soon as possible." Sokka said

A series of guards run by. One of them runs back and looks at us.

"Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard. Come on." a make guard said

We look at each other but follow the guard up to the guard. We see prisoner gathered in a circle as the guards move through to the inside.

"I didn't do anything! I'm going back to my cell." the prisoner said

"Stop right there, Chit Sang." the bully guard said

Zuko tries to approach, but Sokka and I grab him.

"We can't blow our cover." Sokka said

"I've had it with your unruly behavior." the bully guard said

"What did I do?" Chit Sang said

"He wants to know what he did." the bully said

He looks at the three of us.

"Isn't that cute?" the bully asked

"Uh, very cute, sir." Zuko said

"Supper cute." Sokka said

"Very." I said

The bully turns back to Chit Sang and takes a step towards him.

"You didn't bow down when I walked by, Chit Sang!" the bully said

"What? That's not a prison rule." Chit Sang said

"Do it!" the bully said

"Make me." Chit Sang said

The bully guard walks away, but as he is leaving, he whips fire at Chit Sang. Chit Sang blocks it, and redirects it at him. The bully guard breaks the blast with a kick.

"Tsk, tsk. Firebending is prohibited. You're going in the cooler." the bully said

He then points at Sokka.

"You! Help me take him in." the bully said

Sokka whispers to me and Zuko.

"Meet back here in an hour." Sokka said

He then runs up to Chit Sang and the guard. Zuko and I look at each other before we head back into the prison. We look around and find ourselves in the meal room. We get lunch and go to sit down. A male comes towards us.

"Hey, you two. I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax." the male guard said

"But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head." Zuko said 

The guards laugh. I take my helmet off and my hair comes tumbling out. A male guard slides up infront of me.

"Well hello there, I'm Li." Li said

I smile.

"I'm Song." I said

"It is very nice to meet you." Li said

A female guard hits Li on the back of his head.

"Sorry about him he's like that with all the new female guards." the girls said

"It's okay, I'm used to it." I said

"Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?" Zuko asked

"No, you can't date the female guards." the female said

"Tryst me, you don't want to." a different one said

The female guard throws a cup at him, which causes the guard sitting behind him to laugh.

"No, that's not it. The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right? So what about war prisoners?" Zuko asked

The other guards quickly tells us that they don't know anything. We leave and go to find Sokka. We are walking down a hall, we see another guard walk towards us.

"Hey there, fellow guard, how goes it?" Zuko asked

The guard lift his helmet's visor.

"Zuko? Kida?" Sokka asked

"Shhh! Listen, we asked around the lounge. There are no Water Tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your father's not here." Zuko said

"What? Are you sure, did you two double-check?" Sokka asked

"Yeah, were sure." I said

"No. No." Sokka said

He bangs his fist against the wall in frustration.

"I'm really sorry, Sokka." Zuko said

"So we came all this way for nothing? I failed…again." Sokka said

"You haven't failed. We couldn't have known that Azula knew. We took a chance coming here, the chance didn't pan out oh well. Now we need a way home." I said

"Ah, what would Uncle say? Sometimes, clouds have two sides, a dark and light, and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich! So…when life seems hard…take a bite put pf the silver sandwich." Zuko said

"I think what he is trying to say is look for the good." I said

We moved outside and onto the balcony. Sokka leans on it, he smiles.

"Maybe we haven't failed after all." Sokka said

"That's the spirit. I can't believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying." Zuko said

I moved over and punched him the arm, and glared at him.

"No, what you said made no sense at all. But look…" Sokka trails off

He points out to the yard. We follow his finger to see that he is pointing at a girl.

"It's Suki." Sokka said

Suki is sitting in the prison yard in prison garb, looks up at hearing the bell

"Prisoners, back in your cells." a guard yells

We leave the balcony and go to find where her cell is.

"Who is Suki?" I asked

"She is a Kyoshi warrior." Sokka said

I nodded mt head. We ended up finding her cell. Sokka enters her room, while Zuko and I stood guard. We could hear everything that went on.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Suki asked

"You mean you don't recognize me?" Sokka asked

"You people all look the same to me." Suki said

"Oh? Then maybe you'll recognize this." Sokka said

We hear a smooching sound, then the sound of someone hitting the wall. Then the sound of something hitting the floor. There is a moment of silence.

"Sokka! It's you." Suki said

We the room goes silent for a couple of seconds.

"The other Kyoshi Warriors, are they here?" Sokka asked

"No. I don't know where they are. They locked me in here because I'm the leader." Suki said

"Well, you won't be here for long. I'm husting you out." Sokka said

"I'm so glad to see you Sokka. I knew you'd come." Suki said

I smiled. I hear faint footsteps, I turn my head to see guards at the very end of the hall. I tap on the cell door. The female guard approaches us.

"Excuse me. I need to get into that cell." the female guard said

"No, you can't go in there. The lights are out. The prisoner could sneak up on you." Zuko said

"Then I'll take one of you two in with me. So step aside, fool." the female guard said

She raises her left arm to push Zuko out of the way, though before she touch him, he grabs hold of the arm and turns her around, slamming her face first against the door. I go to move towards them, but Zuko pushes me away.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" the female asked

She turns to retaliate, Zuko is then slammed against the door. I stand up and move towards them. Zuko grabs ahold of the woman right arm and forces her to bend backward, thus averting her sight from the door that slides open. Sokka quickly exits. The female guard manages to push Zuko's face up with her left arm, regaining a more leveled pose herself, she turns to look at past me to Sokka.

"Guard, help. I think he's an imposter. Arrest him." the female said

Sokka and I move to quickly get Zuko off the guard.

"Get him off me and arrest him." the guard said

Sokka is the one that pulls Zuko off the guard.

"You're under arrest." Sokka said

He then leans down and whispers in his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out." Sokka said

Sokka and I lead Zuko away, the female following behind us.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah. What about you? You hit that floor pretty hard." the guard said

"I'm fine, I've had worse." I said

Later…

Sokka and I come down some stairs to see Suki and Zuko mopping the floors.

"Oh, good, you guys have met." Sokka said

"I think they have met before." I said

"She's right actually, we met a long time ago. What is your name?" Suki asked

"Kida, I'm Sokka and Katara's little sister." I said

"I thought you had white hair?" Suki asked

"I dyed it so I didn't stand out." I said

"When did we met?" Zuko asked

"You burnt down my village." Suki said

"Oh, sorry about that. Nice to see you again." Zuko said

They both move backwards so that they are now out of sight from everyone.

"So, listen, Kida and I came up with an escape plan. We checked out the coolers again, and the point of them is to keep firebenders contained, right?" Sokka asked

"Yeah…" Zuko trailed off

"so, they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. well, to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat out, right?" Sokka asked

"Just get to the point, Sokka." Suki said

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water. Plus with our resident ice queen we'll be all set." Sokka said

"Did you just call me an Ice Queen?" I asked

"I meant that in the nice way." Sokka said

Zuko and Suki exchanged looks.

"So the cooler as a boat? Are you sure?" Zuko asked

"I'm telling you, it'll work. We walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. We already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing-bang-boom, we're home free." Sokka said

"But how are you going to get the cooler out?" Suki asked

"Yeah, how are you going to get the cooler out?" someone asked

We turn our heads to see Chit Sang. He jumps down from the stair case.

"What? We didn't…w-we didn't say that." Sokka said

"Yeah, you heard wrong." Zuko said

"I heard you hatching an escape plan, and I want in. that and for some reason you called a firebender an ice queen." Chit Sang said

"There's nothing to get in on." Zuko said

"Yeah, the only thing we're hatching is…an egg?" Sokka asked

Zuko lowers his head and Suki covers her eyes, and I face palm.

"Okay, well, I come with you or the warden hears about this egg, too." Chit Sang said

"I guess we have no choice." Suki said

"Okay, you're in. now first we need someone to unbolt the cooler, from the inside." Sokka said

"Oh, I can get you inside." Chit Sang said

We then quickly go over the plan of action. We then sperate. I stand up on the balcony and look down at what is about to happen. Chit Sang walks out from behind the stairs and stands in a pot. Zuko pretends to be mopping and bumps into Chit Sang.

"Hey! What are you, stupid? Watch where you're going." Chit Sang said

"Hey, you watch who you're shoving." Zuko said

"I think you mean whom I'm shoving." Chit Sang said

The two scuffle as the prisoners cheer them on. They break apart and Zuko goes for a punch. Chit Sang throws Zuko onto the floor. Sokka walks onto the scene.

"I need backup over here." Sokka yelled

Zuko dodges Chit Sang as he tries to elbow him. Zuko blasts fire at Chit Sang.

"No firebending. Into the cooler." the male guard said

Zuko is taken down and escorted away by two guards. Sokka looks at Suki, then up at me. I smirk down at him.

Later…

Sokka and I headed to the coolers to get Zuko out. We open the door.

"We can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson." Sokka said

Zuko raises his head slightly and releases a small breath of fire to warm himself up.

"Yes, I have…completely." Zuko said

Zuko reveals all the removed bolts and screws, which makes us smile. Sokka and I raise our visors.

"We got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore." Sokka said

"Someone's coming." Zuko said

He pulls Sokka and I into the cooler. It was a tight fit, and I was surprised that the unbolted cooler hadn't fell.

"Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn." the male said

"Anybody interesting?" the female said

"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, a couple traitors, some war prisoners, though I did hear there might be a pirate." the male said

Sokka, Zuko, and I all look at each other.

"No fooling." the female said

The two guards leave, we step out of the cooler.

"War prisoners. It could be your father." Zuko said

"I know." Sokka said

"Well, what should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?" Zuko asked

"I don't know! Is it right for me to Suki's freedom, all of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?" Sokka asked

"I'm with you to the end Sokka." I said

"So will I." Zuko said

Outside…

We are rolling the detached cooler down the hill. Chit Sang and Suki move to help us.

"Took you guys long enough." Chit Sang said

We look up to see another man and a female sitting on a rock.

"This here's my girl and my best buddy, they're coming too." Chit Sang said

"Fine, everybody in the cooler. Let's go." Sokka said

We move the cooler into the water. Sokka picks up a rock under the rock is out clothes.

"Are you sure you wanna go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem you honor. Rescuing your dad is your chance." Zuko said

Suki walks over to us.

"Your dad?" Suki asked

"If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail." Sokka said

"No, it's not. Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out." Zuko said

"Even the best laid plans go wrong." I said

"That supposed to make me feel better?" Sokka asked

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again…" I cut Zuko off by hitting him on the back of the head.

"Not helping Zuko." I said

"You have to try every time. You can't quit becasue you're afraid you might fail." Zuko said

"Besides, try again, fail again, fail better.

"Hey, if you three are done cuddling, can we get a move on?" Chit Sang asked

"No, I'm staying. You guys go. (to suki) You've been here long enough. (to me) You need to go, it's to dangerous." Sokka said

"I'm not leaving without you, Sokka." Suki said

"Neither am I. Even if I don't get along with Hakoda I wouldn't be alive without him. " I said

"I'm stay, too." Zuko said

"Not me, I'm out. Let's roll, baby." Chit Sang said

Chit Sang pushes the cooler into the lake and jumps in.

"We gave up our only chance of escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake." Sokka said

"They are going to mess it up." I said

"Let's hope not." Zuko said

We are moving up the side of the huge rock the prison sits on. The morning is arriving. We are almost in the prison when we hear a scream. We look down at them.

"The plan failed! They're caught." Sokka said

We can hear the guards and the warden above us.

"Get the fugitives and throw them in the cooler." the warden said

"Uh…they are in a cooler, sir." guard 2 said

"One that's bolted down and not floating in the water! This is a lockdown. We have new prisoners arriving. Everything must be completely secure." the warden yells

One of the guards fires a large ballista bolt, catching hold of the cooler, and drags it back towards the prison.

"The gondola's moving." Sokka said

We all look up at the gondola approaching the prison. The gondola comes to a stop. We are now in the yard.

"This is it. If my dad's not there, we're risked everything for nothing." Sokka said

"We had to." Suki said

"Come on, come on…" Sokka said

The doors open and the first person comes off. It's a large man with a nose ring and a tattoo.

"Is that him?" Zuko asked

"Our dad doesn't have a nose ring." Sokka said

Several other men step off the gondola.

"Where is he?" Sokka asked

The last person steps off.

"That's it? He's not there." I said

"I'm sorry, Sokka." Suki said

"Oh, no." Sokka said

"Hey, you! Get off the gondola." a male guard said

The gondola moves as a person steps off…as Hakoda steps off

"Dad…" Sokka said


	50. The Boiling Rock Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

We quickly get Suki and Zuko back to their cells before we move out to where the prisoners were now lined up.

"Line 'em up for the warden." a guard yells

The warden's back is facing them. There are eight prisoners, Hakoda is at the end of the line. Sokka and I move and push our way through the other guards so we are in the front.

"Welcome to the Boiling Rock. I'm sure you've all heard the horrible rumors about our little island. Well, I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true, as long as you do everything I say." the warden said

The stops in front of Hakoda who looks downward.

"Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you." the warden said

Hakoda averts his gaze.

"No." Hakoda said

"Oh? You'd rather look at my shoes? Then take a look!" the Warden said

He raises his left leg and drags Hakoda by his handcuffs down onto the floor. Hakoda is now kneeling over, his expression is anger. Sokka gasps in horror. I think to myself about time. 

"I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. So strong-willed But don't worry, we'll get rid of that in time. Now look me in the eye." Warden said

Hakoda reluctantly lifts his head to look the warden in the eye and glares hatefully at him.

"See, isn't that better? (to the others) You will all do as I say or pay the price. You will all-" the warden is cut off

He begins to walk forward only for Hakoda to lift his left handcuff slightly, tripping the warden and causing him to fall flat on the ground. Sokka stifles a chuckle, I roll my eyes. Two guards tun the warden's aid.

"Are you okay, sir?" a guard asked

"I'm fine. Get these prisoners out of my sight." the warden said

He storms away impatiently. The two guards look at each other. They lead the prisoners away and to their room. Sokka and I stayed behind to show that we couldn't care. Once the guards dissipated we left to go find out where they put Hakoda. We found out which cell he was in. We enter his cell. I stay by the door and Sokka approaches him.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Sokka said

Hakoda rises to his feet and extends his right arm out, clenched in a fist, not realizing who we ate.

"If you take one step closer, you'll see just how 'okay' I am." Hakoda said

Sokka lifts his helmet off, as do I.

"Sokka, Kida, my son and daughter. You know Sokka, you should be more careful with that guard outfit on. I almost punched you in the gut." Hakoda said

"Yeah, I ran into that problem earlier." Sokka said

"So that is what happened with Suki." I said

Sokka just glared at me.

"Hurry we shouldn't stay in here to mush longer." I said

They nodded.

"So where's Bato? Where's everyone else from the invasion?" Sokka sked

"The others are being held at a prison near the Fire Nation palace. They singled me out as their leader and sent me here. But before I left, I met some young women who said they knew you. The…Oshinama Fighters?" Hakoda asked

"You mean Kyoshi Warriors?" I said

"That's right." Hakoda said

"Their leader Suki is here and she's gonna escape with us." Sokka said

"And your girlfriend." I said

"No she isn't." Sokka said

"Yes she is." I said

"Just like you-know-who is yours." Sokka said

We just glare at each other.

"Good. We'll need all the help we can get." Hakoda said

"And you know Prince Zuko?" Sokka asked

"The son of the fire Lord? I don't know him, but I know of him." Hakoda said

"Well, he's here too." Sokka said

"Sounds like a major problem." Hakoda said

"Well he's not a problem." I said

"He's on our side now. I know. I have the same reaction. After all he's done, it was hard to trust him. But he's really proven himself, and I never would've found you without his help." Sokka said

"So, do you have a plan?" Hakoda asked

"We had one, but some of the other prisoners got involved and ruined it. I dunno if there's another way off this island." Sokka said

Hakoda pats Sokka on the shoulder.

"Sokka, there's not prison in the world that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses. Plus we have a Kida, who can do just about anything" Hakoda said

"Hakoda said something nice about me, we are never going to get out of here." I said

We leave Hakoda's cell after talking about a new escape plan. We then head towards Zuko. We approach and Sokka knocks on his door and whispers through the window.

"Zuko, are you there?" Sokka asked

"I'm here." Zuko said

"We just go done talking to my dad. We came up with an escape plan together." Sokka said

"What are you two doing here?" some guard asked

Sokka and I turn around, Sokka puts his visor down.

"I was just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him." Sokka said

"Well, you'll have to do that later. He's coming with us." the male asked

"Why?" I asked

"Because we have orders straight from the warden, that's why." a female said

"Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?" Sokka asked

He then punches his palm with his fist.

"Fine, ten seconds." a female said

The two guards fold their arms. Sokka enters the cell and begins to "rough up" Zuko. The female guard leans against the wall, crosses her arms and shakes her head in mock disapproval.

"Take that… and this." Sokka said

"Newbie." the male said

"Do you also want a round with him?" the female asked

"Nah, I'll let him handle it." I said

It's quite for a few seconds, the male guard opens the door. Sokka has Zuko in a hold and is wrestling him.

"All right, that's enough." a male said

"One last thing." Sokka said

He then punches Zuko and the stomach, Sokka leans over.

"That was for Kida." Sokka whispers

Zuko is then escorted out of the cell by the guards while Sokka and I remain behind. I pull Sokka into a hug.

"Thanks big bro." I said

"Your welcome now lets go." Sokka said

We then head to Suki's cell to fill her in. Sokka enters and I standing outside without making it look like I am guarding it. But I can somewhat hear.

"Sokka, what's going on?" Suki asked

"I don't have much time. if I'm seen with you the guards might think something's up. I just talked to my dad and Zuko." Sokka said

"That's great." Suki said

"Yeah, and we're escaping today, on the gondola." Sokka said

"What?" Suki asked

"My dad, Kida, and I came up with the plan together. We're gonna commandeer the gondola and we're gonna take a hostage with us so they won't but the lines." Sokka said

"We'll never make it onto the gondola. There's too many guards." Suki said

"We already thought about that. We're gonna start a prison riot." Sokka said

"Okay, let's say by some miracle this all works and we make it on the gondola. The warden will still just cut the lines, even if we have a captive." Suki said

"Kida actually came up with this part. The warden can't cut the line if he is the captive." Sokka said

I look over to see a guard moving towards us. I move and knock on the door. Sokka quickly steps out. We move down a little bit.

"Hey, you, the warden wants to see you two." the guard said

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know, I didn't ask." the guard said

"Maybe we could schedule time with him? How's tomorrow?" Sokka asked

"He wants to see you… now." the guard said

We move and follow the guard to the yard. We all line up in a row and take our helmets off. We see Chit Sang with the warden.

"One of you is an imposter who thought he could fool me. But now, that person is going to be in a lot of trouble. Who is it?" the warden asked

Sokka looks away, and I get ready to fire.

"That's him, warden. He's the imposter." Chit Sang said

"What?" the bully guard said

Sokka and I turn to see that Chit Sang had pointed at the bully guard from the first day we arrived. The guard moves forward and grabs his shirt.

"I am not. He's lying. He's a liar." the guard said

The guard is taken away, Chit Snag turns and smiles at Sokka and I.

Later…

Sokka and I make our way to the guard that is in charge of the cell doors.

"Hey, I just got orders. Let the prisoners out into the yard." Sokka said

"But we're in the middle of a lockdown." the door guard said

"Oh, okay, I'll just go tell the warden you said that. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear about you undermining his authority." Sokka said

I lift my visor to look at the guard.

"What's your name again?" I asked

"Wait! Don't tell the warden. I'm just a little confused." the door guard said

"Hey, I'm confused too, but the warden's in a bad mood, and…irrational, so if you ask me, it's best no to question it, and just do what he says." Sokka said

"Yeah…you're right. We're letting them out." the door guard said

The guard opens all the doors by pulling the levers. The prisoners head for the yard. The prisoners mingle in the yard, where Sokka, Suki, Hakoda and I meet.

"Where's Zuko?" I asked

"I don't, but this is it. We have to start a riot." Sokka said

"Okay. But how do we do that?" Suki asked

"I'll show you." Hakoda said

Hakoda moves over and shoves a prisoner.

"Hey. What'd you do that for? That hurt my feelings." the tough prisoner said

"Aren't you mad at me?" Hakoda asked

"Uh, well, normally I would be, but I've been learning to control my anger." the tough prisoner said

"This isn't working." Sokka said

I see Chit Sang walking toward us, he lays his hand on Sokka's shoulder

"Hey you! You're lucky I didn't rat you out, but my generosity comes with a price. I know you're planning another escape attempt, and I want in." Chit Sang said

I see something flash through Sokka's eyes.

"Actually, we're trying to escape right now, but we need a riot. You wouldn't happen to know how to start one, would you?" Sokka asked

"A prison riot? Pleases." Chit Sang said

He moves and grabs a prisoner and lifts him in the air, bouncing him up and down.

"Hey!" Chit Sang yells

All the prisoners look at him.

"Riot!" Chit Sang yelled

Thus a riot breaks out.

"Impressive." Hakoda said

"Forget about controlling my anger… let's riot." the tough prisoner said

He is taken down by another prisoner. The riot is in full swing. We can see the warden up on a balcony.

"Who let these prisoners into the yard? This is supposed to be a lockdown." the warden said

I can see the door guard tip-toe away from the warden. I hear a noise and turn to see Zuko running towards us. I pull him into a hug.

"Where were you? I thought you weren't going to make it." I said

"I'm here now." Zuko said

"Now all we need to do is grab the warden, and get to the gondola." Sokka said

I pull back from hugging Zuko.

"I'm not sure." Sokka said

"I thought you thought this through." Zuko said

"I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through." Sokka said

I look at Suki, who nods and runs off.

"Maybe not everything, but this is kind of important." Zuko said

"Hey, uh, fellas. I think your girlfriend's taking care of it." Chit Sang said

Sokka looks to see Suki hopping up on the heads off the rioters before jumping and flipping onto the tower. She easily defeats the first guard with a few quick jabs. Two more guards arrive. She ducks a fire blast and sweeps the first one, promptly dodges in the second one's fire blast, and continues to climb the tower. She makes it up to the top and defeats the final guard with a sliding kick. She soon grabs the warden, threating him with her fist in front of his face. She ties his hands together and uses his headband as a gag, the slams the warden against the wall. We were able to see the whole thing as we ran up to where they were. The boys are out of breath while I give Suki a high five.

"That's some girl." Hakoda said

"Tell me about it." Sokka said

We all run towards the gondola.

"We're almost there." Suki said

We are stopped by guard who launch two fire blasts at us. I send up and ice shield then send the shield towards them, sending them flying off the side.

"Back off! We've got the warden." Zuko said

He points to the warden that is slung over Chit Sang's shoulder, bound and gagged, and they clear the way.

"Let's go." Zuko said

We continue along the path, cautiously watching the guards so they do not try any sudden moves. We arrive at the gondola. Suki opens the door.

"Everyone it." Suki said

Zuko start the gondola, I freeze the handle, so Zuko can easily breakable. He grabs my hand and pulls me behind him onto the gondola.

"What were you two doing?" Sokka asked

"We were making it so they can't stop us." Zuko said

"Way to think ahead." Sokka said

"Someone in this family has to." I said

"We're on our way." Suki said

"Wait! Who's that?" Hakoda said

We all turn to see Azula and Ty Lee.

"That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend." Zuko said

Azula grabs a pair of handcuffs from a guard's belt and runs forward. Ty Lee jumps up and onto the cable, running along it toward the gondola. After elevating herself to the line with a fire blast, Azula uses the cuffs to attach herself to the cable and propel herself forward.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Suki said

"Me too." Zuko said

"I wonder how long it took them to get Azula unfrozen." I said

Zuko and Suki moved to the top of the gondola. Sokka turns to me.

"Don't leave the gondola. I don't care if you can bend fire and water. I don't care. You need to stay in here and safe. (to Shit Sang) Don’t let her leave." Sokka said

Sokka then climbed to the top of the gondola. Ty Lee flips into the air and lands in front of Suki, who growls and assumes a battle-ready position. Azula pulls herself up onto the roof and faces Zuko and Sokka. Azula assumes a battle stance and performs a slicing kick, sending blue fire at Zuko, who blocks it. Ty Lee and Suki trade blows, the latter blocking the former's attempts to use chi blocking each time. Ty Lee is forced to the edge but jumps into the gondola and comes out the other side. Zuko continues to wipe out Azula's fire blasts, Sokka draws her back to the edge with his sword. Zuko goes in for a finish, but Azula dodges Zuko's blast and stays on the gondola. She counters with a blast that goes wide, almost striking Suki and Ty Lee, who barely manage to dodge it. I hear a nose and see the warden trying to free himself. He does.

"Gut the line." He yells

I blast the warden freezing him sold. The gondola comes to halt. It rocks back and forth from the sudden stop. I see Sokka's feet hanging over the edge.

"They're about to cut the line." Ty Lee said

I see another gondola coming towards the prison.

"Then it's time to leave. Goodbye, Zuko." Azula said

Azula blast herself off the gondola, and Ty Lee backflips to the other gondola. Ty Lee looks back at us with concern, which in contrast with Azula's sadistic smile.

"They're cutting the line. The gondola's about to go." Zuko said

"I hope this thing floats." Hakoda said

"Good thing I'm here." I said

We hear a noise and move to the side to see the guards have stopped and are pinned to the wall by stilettos. Mai stopped them. Other guards try to attack Mai, but she dodges all their fire blasts and retaliates with her knives, pinning them all down by their wrist guards. Mai rears up in front of a female guard, who stops in fear, and deploys four knives that send the two guards behind her flying, dislodging one of the bars jamming the wheel mechanism. She pulls out her three pronged sai and pins down the las guard. Releasing the block on the line she allows the gondola to continue in motion.

"Who's that?" Sokka asked

"It's Mai." Zuko said happily

We make it to the otherside. I unfreeze the warden but leave him the gondola.

"Sorry, warden. Your record is officially broken." Hakoda said

"Well, we made it out. Now what?" Suki asked

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka asked

"My sister was on that island." Zuko said

"Yeah, and she probaly right behidn us, so let's not stop." Sokka said

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow." Zuko said

He walks up a large hill by the sea, we follow him and see a large airship.

"That's our way out of here." Zuko said

"Okay go get it started. I'll give us some cover." I said

I run back over to the edge to see Azula, now fighting Mai and Ty Lee. Started to make it snow, which caused the boiling water to start to steam which gave a thick cloud of fog. I ran back to the air ship. I got on and we took off back towards the Western Air Temple. I still standing towards the back of the ship. Zuko walks over to me.

"So you were with Mai?" I asked

"What?" Zuko asked

"Back the prison, you were with her that was why you were late." I said

"Yeah she wanted a better reason for why I left." Zuko said

I nod my head.

"I know I broke my promise. But nothing happened between Mai and I. She likes someone else. She is my best friend, noting more nothing less." Zuko said

"I know I was heard what you and Sokka talked about on that balloon." I said

Zuko blushed. I walked away. We arrived at the temple by night fall. We exit the balloon that we had stopped right outside the temple.

"What you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asked

"It kind of got destroyed." Zuko said

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." Aang said

"Did you a least get some good meat?" Toph asked

"We did. The meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood." Sokka said

Suki, Hakoda, and Chit Sang then exit the war ship.

"I'm new. What's up, everybody?" Chit Sang asked

"Dad?" Katara asked

She runs up and throws her arms around him.

"Hi, Katara." Hakoda said

"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?" Katara asked

"We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." Sokka said

Hakoda pulls Sokka into the hug his having with Katara. I just walk away. I feel eyes on me but I just continue to walk away. I sat in my room for a few minutes before Zuko walked in and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said

"There is nothing to be sorry for, it's not you can make my dad love me." I said

"No, but I am sorry for breaking your heart." Zuko said

"Zuko…" I start

"No just listen, you don't have to say anything. I love you Kida. That was never something I doubted what I did was horrible. But I did it, and I love you. I don't care how long it take s for you to forgive me, I don't care if we have to start over. I just want you back, by myside. You always believed in me and saw the good in me, and I threw it all away I will do what I have to do to get you back." Zuko said

He then pulled me into a kiss. Then he pulled away and left.


	51. The Southern Raiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

I was the first to wake up. I left my room and walked out to see that everyone was asleep in the courtyard. Chit Sang was snoring. Teo, The Duke, and Haru were sleeping next to each other. Hakoda was in-between Sokka and Katara. Toph was under one of her earth tents. Zuko was off to the side. Aang was sleeping on Appa. I hear something be launched, I turn just in time to see a bomb come flying toward us. I throw up an ice wall just in time. the sound of it exploding causes everyone to wake up.

"What's going on?" Haru asked

"Were under attack." I said

I hear two more bombs, and I reinforce the wall. I can feel it trying to give way.

"Kida drop it." Katara yells

"Not yet." I said

Aang quickly does something that cause metal doors to close around the temple. I drop the ice wall. I bend over and breath hard. Bombs contiue to be sent towards the temple.

"Watch out." Zuko yells

I'm then pushed out of the way as a piece of the ceiling land where I was once standing.

"Thanks." I said

"This way." Haur yells

I turn to see that Toph and he had created a way out

"Come on! We can get out through here." Toph yells

We all run over to the passageway. Aang is trying to get Appa to leave but he won't budge. Zuko is standing looking at the metal doors.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Go ahead! I'll hold them off. I think this is family visit." Zuko said

He then runs off.

"Zuko!" I yell

I go to run after him, but Sokka stops me.

"Come on the sooner we get out the sooner we can help him." Sokka said

I nod. We try to pull Appa into the passageway but he won't budge.

"I can't get him to go in there. Appa hates tunnels." Aang said

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here." Katara said

"We'll have to find a way." Aang said

"We need to spilt up." I said

Sokka nods and turns to look at, Hakoda, Suki, Haru, Teo, Chit Sang and The Duke.

"Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship." Sokka said

"No. The Fire Nation can't separate out family again." Katara said

"It'll be okay. It's not forever." Hakoda said

"I'm coming with you guys." Suki said

Katara hesitates before hugging her dad and running back to us. We all climb on to Appa. Toph is on the ground still, she has her hand on a wall.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out through there." Toph said

"Um, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction…" Suki trails off

"We'll get through. Let's go." Aang said

Appa flies out through to the outside of the temple, covered by a shield of rock and ice. I can feel the fire trying to get through, but Appa escapes and the shield disintegrates. I see Zuko onto of another airship. They start to face off. Zuko makes the first move. He jumps toward Azula, who sends columns of fire at him, which he responds to with more blasts. The two attack each other several times. We continue to dodge bombs and fire blasts. Katara and I deflect several large whips of fire with our firebending. We rise above the airship to avoid more fire. There is a explosion I turn to see Zuko and Azula being launched several different ways. Katara catches Zuko but Azula is left falling.

"She's…not gonna make it…" Zuko trails off

Azula uses her firebending to propel herself toward the wall, stopping her fall with her hair pin and saving herself.

"Of course she did." Zuko said

Azula who stands on the side of the cliff, smiling evilly.

Time Skip to some unknown location…

We are now camping on an island.

"Wow, camping…it really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" Aang asked

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could, uh…chase you around a while and try to capture you." Zuko said

He smiles and the rest of the group laughs, expect for Katara and I who simply glare.

"Ha, Ha." Katara said

Sokka holds up his cup.

"To Zuko! Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be out hero?" Sokka asked

Everybody except Katara holds up their cups. Aang nudges him with his elbow, before Toph lightly punches him.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this." Zuko said 

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara said

She then gets up and walks away.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked

"I wish I knew." Zuko said

Zuko gets up and follow after him.

"What’s with him?" Sokka asked

I get up and follow them, I see Katara sitting on a rock overlooking a rocky cliff. Zuko approaches her from behind. She catches sight of him, immediately grows antagonistic, and rises to walk farther away toward the cliff.

"This isn't fair. Everyone else seems to trust me now. What is it with you?" Zuko asked

"Oh, everyone trusts you now! I was the first person to trust you. Remember, back in Ba Sing Se. And you turned around and betrayed me, betrayed all of us, betrayed my sister." Katara said

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Zuko asked

They are both standing by the cliff now, she snaps at him angrily.

"You really want to know? Hmm, maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the earth King. Or I know! You could bring my mother back!" Katara yelled

Katara storms away, slightly hitting his left shoulder with her right one as she passes Zuko, leaving him disappointed. He walks toward me.

"I'm sorry about her, she never took her death well." I said

"Do you know who they were?" Zuko asked

"No, only the man's eyes." I said

I headed back to my tent. 

Next Morning…

I walked out of my tent to see that Zuko was sitting outside Katara's tent. I head over to him, just as Katara exits her tent.

"You look terrible." Katara said

"I waited out here all night." Zuko said

"What do you want?" Katara asked

"I know who killed you mother, and I'm going to help you find him." Zuko said

I just look at them, Katara goes up into her tent and then comes out dressed in her battle outfit. She then heads towards Appa who is being fed by Aang. Sokka is fiddling around with a flower necklace. Katara and Zuko approach the bison, I'm chasing after them.

"I need to borrow Appa." Katara said

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" Aang asked

"Yes, it is." Katara said

"Oh. What's going on?" Aang asked

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me." Katara said

Sokka pauses and stands up, surprised.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find him." Zuko said

"Um…and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" Aang asked

"Ugh, I knew you wouldn't understand." Katara said

"Wait! Stop! I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?" Aang asked

"She needs this, Aang. This about getting closure and justice." Zuko said

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge." Aang said

"Fine, maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves." Katara said

"Katara, you sound like Jet." Aang said

"It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster." Katara said

"Katara, she was my mother, too. She was killed right in front of Kida. But I think Aang might be right." Sokka said

"Then you didn't love her the way I did." Katara said

"Katara." Sokka said hurt

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself." Aang said

"That's cute, but this isn't air temple preschool. It's the real world." Zuko said

"Now that I know he's out there…now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice." Katara said

"Katara, you do have a choice: forgiveness." Aang said

"That's the same as doing nothing." Zuko said

"No, it's not. It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive." Aang said

"It's not just hard, it's impossible." Katara said

"What about me. If anyone has the right to want justice it's me or revenge. I was there when it happened. But you don't see me wanting to go get revenge." I said

"Well maybe that’s because you didn't do anything you just stood there. It's your fault she's gone." Katara yelled

I stepped back.

"I didn't know that's how you felt." I said

I turn and ran back to my tent. I sat down and curled in on myself. Someone opened my tent door. I didn't bother looking up.

"Get out." I said

"Kida…" Katara starts.

I looked up at her.

"I said. Get. Out." I said

I sent my hand out sending ice out the hit her and sent her flying. I then pulled it back so the ice blocked my door. I laid back and laid my hand on my stomach. I stayed in my tent the rest of the day, I heard arguing so I took the ice down and stepped out. Katara is dressed in a black cloak, tying her hair in a ponytail.

"So you were just gonna take Appa anyway?" Aang asked

"Yes." Katara said

"It's okay, because I forgive you… that give you any ideas?" Aang asked

"Don't try to stop us." Katara said

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man. But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out, and then let it go. Forgive him." Aang said

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that, guru goody-goody." Zuko said

"So you're going?" I asked

They all turned to look at me.

"Yes we are." Katara said

"What do you hope to achieve by facing him?" I asked

"I don't know." Katara said

I nod and go to head back towards my tent.

"Do you want to come? You have every right to face this man." Katara said

"Sure." I said

I moved and climbed onto Appa.

"Appa, yip-yip." Katara said

Appa takes flight, Aang and Sokka look up at us as we depart.

"We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower. All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed." Zuko said

"So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need." Katara said

"Not exactly. We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us, otherwise they'll warn the Southern Raiders long before we reach them." Zuko said

Communication Tower…

We hid behind a mass of rocks. I create a raft like thing out of ice so we could get to the island. We watch as two guards walk out a door. After the guards have passed, they stealthily run through the open door. We make it inside, and into the vents. We peer down at a female guard through overhead grating. Katara waterbends the ink onto the guard's hands. She rises from the desk and walks away. Katara, Zuko, and I climb down into the room and look through the files stored in the drawers..

"Okay, Southern Raider…Bam…On patrol near Whaletail Island." Zuko said

"Whaletail Island, here we come." Katara

Next Morning…

I wake up to see that Katara is steering Appa. She has dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"You should get some rest. We'll be there in a few hours. You'll need all your strength." Zuko said

"Oh, don't you worry about my strength. I have plenty, I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came." Katara said

I can tell Katara is having a flashback, she talks as she has it.

"But we were too late. When we got there, the man was gone. And so was she. Kida was in that corner crying." Katara said

"Your mother was a brave woman." Zuko said

"I know." Katara said

Later That Night…

"You never gave me your story about what happened." Zuko said

"That's because I don't remember. I remember what Katara said but after she left it's all blurry. What I do know is that I could have saved her, all I had to do is bend and I didn't. Katara and Hakoda are right I didn't do anything." I said

"I was wrong, Kida. What I said before it wasn't your fault. I was wrong and I was mad and I took it out on you." Katara said

"I know it just hurt." I said

"There. See those sea raven flags? It's the Southern Raiders." Zuko said

"Let's do this." Katara said determined

Appa submerges underwater, Katara waterbending an air bubble around his head so we can breather. We move through the water and come out. We hear a group of guards talking.

"So there I was, and I was like, 'You know…'" the soldier said

Katara sends out a water whip up and wraps the water around him and pulls him into the water. We hear then running towards the edge. We completely surface and Katara and I water bend waves at the ship. The others turn around to the torrent of water flood the ship, washing them overboard. Appa lands on the deck. One soldier, who has managed to stay aboard the ship, attacks Katara, but I send my hand put and freeze him sold. We make our way through the corridors of the ship, Katara's arms are covered in water for defense. One soldier bursts from the cabin, a sword in hand only to be attacked and locked back inside by Zuko. Katara and I follow him to a large doorway, where we abruptly halt.

"This is it, Katara, Kida. Are you ready to face him?" Zuko asked

Katara pulls down her face mask and lets out a cry as she sends a powerful stream of water towards the door. We move into the room. The Southern Raiders commander attempts to attack Zuko, who only deflects his firebending attacks.

"Who are you?" the commander asked

"You don't remember them? You will soon, trust me." Zuko said

The Commander prepares to strike once more, however, his hands fails to move and begins trembling. I turn to look at Katara with a look of horror.

"What's…happening to me?" the commander asked

Katara moves with swift motions, she forces him to the ground. I continue to look at her with horror.

"Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko said

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't know." the commander said

Zuko bends down closer to the commander.

"Don't lie! Look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did." Zuko said

He points at us. Katara bloodbends him, fixing him into a position where the Southern Raiders commander looks right into my eye.

"He's not the guy." I said

"What? What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders. He has to be the guy." Zuko said

Katara turns to walk away, letting the commander go. He slumps to the floor.

"If you’re not the man we're looking for, who is?" Zuko asked

"You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired four years ago." the commander said

I turn to see that Katara eyes are filled with tears. I move and pull into a hug.

"We'll find him okay." I said

Time Skip to Spying On Yon Rha…

We hid behind a bush, and spied on Yon Rha and his mother. Yon Rha is tending to a garden.

"Yon Rha! You lazy piece of work, I need something." Yon Rha's mother yelled

"Yes, Mother. What is it?" Yon Rha asked

"The tomato-carrots from your garden are too hard for my gums. I need something soft and juicy!" Yon Rha's mother yelled

"Would you like something else from the garden? I would be happy to…" Yon Rha said

"Forget your stupid garden. Get your grimy hind to the market and buy me some real food!" Yon Rha's mother yelled

Yon Rha stands up. We follow him around he goes into the village and buys some vegetables. Katara bumps into a stand making windchimes play. We move out of the way just as he whips around.

"Hello? Did you see someone?" Yon Rha asked

"No." the man said

He buys some vegetables and leaves we follow after him. Zuko steps on a twig causing a twig to snap. Yon Rha turns around.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Yon Rha asked

He then resumes walking again. We also resume following him.

"That was him." I said

"That was the monster that killed my mother." Katara said

We continued after him. It begins to rain. He turns and stops once more.

"Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burned." Yon Rha said

He drops the basket of vegetables and firebends at a nearby bush. He looks around, then he picks up the fallen vegetables and continues on his way. While his back was turned we had set up a wire, he trips and falls into the mud. He tries to get up to sees Zuko's fire blast and moves out of the way.

"We weren't behind the bush. And I wouldn't try firebending again." Zuko said

He takes a threatening step towards Yon Rha. Katara and I walk towards him.

"Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want. I'll cooperate." Yon Rha said

Yon Rha is on the ground with his arm shielding his face. Katara and I look down at him.

"Do you know who we are?" Katara asked

"No. I'm not sure." Yon Rha said

"Oh, you better remember us like your life depends on it. Why don't you take a closer look?" Katara asked

"Yes, yes, I remember her now. (points at me) You're that little Water Tribe girl. (to Katara) I remember you as well." Yon Rha said

FLASHBACK…

Kida, Katara, and Kya are in their igloo. Kida is standing behind her Kya and Katara is at the door.

"Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want." Kya said

"You heard your mother. Get out of here." Yon Rha said

"Mommy, I'm scared." Katara said

"Go find your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this." Kya said

Katara runs from the igloo. Yon Rha faces Kya and Kida.

"Now tell me, who is it? Who's the waterbender?" Ron Rha asked

"There are no waterbenders here. The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago." Kya said

"You're lying. My source says there's one waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe. We're not leaving until we find the waterbender." Ron Rha said

"If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?" Kya asked

Yon Rha nods his head, Kya's hand around me tightens.

"It's me. Take me as your prisoner." Kya said

"Mommy what are you doing?" I asked

"It's okay, Kida." Kya said

"I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today…" Yon Rha said

He moves to send a fire blast at her, but a young Kida blocks it with her fire.

"White fire." Yon Rha said

A young Kida grabs her mom's arm and tries to pull her away, but Yon Rha moves faster and kills Kya. Kida turns around and bends down to her mom.

"Mommy. Wake up. Mommy." Kida said

She shakes Kya trying to get her to wake up. Not knowing that she dead, and not just sleeping.

END OF FLASHBACK…

I just looked at Yon Rha.

"I did do something." I whispered

"She lied to you!" Katara said

Katara turns around from Yon Rha as she closes her eyes sadly.

"She was protecting the last two waterbenders." Katara said

"What? Who?" Yon Rha asked

"Me and my sister." Katara said

Katara holds both her arms out, halting the falling raindrops and creating a shield above the four of us. After a few moments, she send a forceful stream of water at Yon Rha, transforming the stream into a flurry of ice daggers midway through her attack. Yon Rha crouches in fear, preparing to be hit. When he doesn't feel anything he looks up to see the ice daggers floating in midair. Katara's expression softens and she allows for the daggers to liquefy and drops to the ground. Yon Rha moves to his knees.

"I did a bad thing. I know I did and you deserve revenge, so why don't you take my mother? That would be fair." Yon Rha said

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you, nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty." Katara said

"Please, spare me." Yon Rha cries

"But as much as I hate you… I just can't do it." Katara said

"And by the way our revenge is letting your mother live, I mean she is such a bundle of joy and love." I said

I walked over and grabbed Katara's hand.

"Come on lets go back." I said

Katara nods and we head to where we left Appa. Once we find him we climb on and fly back to the others.

"I like what you said back there." Katara said

I just shrugged.

Time Skip to the dock…

Katara and I are sitting on a dock. Katara is crying and I'm just looking down at the water. I hear two people walking towards us. I turn to see Zuko and Aang walking towards us.

"Katara? Kida? Are you two okay?" Aang asked

"We're doing fine." Katara said

"Zuko told me what you did. Or what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you." Aang said

I got up and left and Aang took my spot. I walked over to Zuko. 

"I have to tell you something. Zuko I'm…" I started�  
I was cut off by Aang waling up to us. Aang stopes in front of us.

"You were right about what Katara needed. Violence wasn't the answer." Zuko said

"It never is." Aang said

"Then I have question for you. What are you gonna do when you face my father?" Zuko asked

Aang has a worried expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finds out about Kida in the next chapter


	52. The Ember Island Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay readers this is going to be almost word for word from the episode. If you want to skip that's fine but… you NEED to read the last few paragraphs because they are important.

We had moved decided to move from the island to Ember Island, more importantly the Fire Lord's beach house. I am sitting in the courtyard watching Zuko and Aang practice. They are creating sweeping arcs of fire that dissipate into the ground. They each raise an arm and leg, sending forth streams of fire, before leaning forward and sending forth another stream of fire. They stand upright, assuming a final fighting stance before closing their eyes, relaxing their postures, and taking a deep breath. Toph and Katara come and sit down on either side of me. Zuko and Aang bow to one another, and the latter stretches his arms and walks away.

"Doesn't it seem kind of weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara asked

"I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family happy. And that was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look of us." Zuko said

Sokka and Suki walk into the courtyard. Sokka has a piece of rolled up paper in his hand.

"You guys are not gonna believe this. There's a play about us." Sokka said

"We were just in town and we found this poster." Suki said

Sokka then shows us the poster for the play. It depicts all of us.

"What? How is that possible?" Katara asked

"No one know our story but us." I said

"Listen to this. 'The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu-on Tim, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of BA Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage…"' Sokka trails off

" 'Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players'." Suki said

"Ugh! My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered Love Amongst the Dragons every year." Zuko said

"Do you really think it's a good idea to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara asked

"Come on, a day at the theater? This is the kind of wacky time-wasting nonsense I've been missing." Sokka said

"If we go we should probably make sure we don't look out of place." I said

"I agree we should probably go back into town and get some…" Suki trails

"Higher born clothes." Toph said

"Yes." Suki said

"Okay lets go." I said

We left the house and headed into town. Toph, Katara, Suki, and I go into one store and the boys go into a different. We all found a dress paid for it and left, we went back to the beach house to change. Then we met the boys outside of the house

"Wow." Zuko said

"Really." Aang said

"You guys look great." Sokka said

"Thanks." I said

We left the beach house and headed to the play house. We arrive and head inside and to one of the upper seats. The bottom row was Aang then Toph then Katara, the row of above them was Suki and Sokka, and Zuko and I were above them.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here." Toph said

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Katara said

The curtains rises to reveal a set representative of the South Pole seas. Actress Katara, Actress Kida, and Actor Sokka are rowing their boat along. Sokka grabs our shoulder and points at himself then at the stage. The actress of Katara is an older more robust woman, while my actress is actually around my age.

"Sokka, my older brother. Kida, my dear younger sister. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling." Actress Katara said

"All I want it a full feeling in my stomach. I'm starving." Actor Sokka said

Actress Kida rolls her eyes. The audience laughs. Katara and Sokka's faces fall, I just shrug.

"You always talk about food." Actress Kida said

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Actress Katara asked

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving." Actor Sokka said

"This is pathetic. My jokes are way funnier than this. And why is Kida's actress so much better than mine or Katara's?" Sokka asked

"I guess because I meet more people than you did, and I was with people longer." I sad

"I think he's got you pegged." Toph said

"Every day, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet no one appears. Still, we cannot give up hope. For hope, is all we have. And we must never relinquish it, even…even to our dying breath." Actress Katara said over dramatically.

"Stop being so dramatic Katara. Your acting like the world is going to end." Actress Kida said

"Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that." Katara said

"Yes you do." Sokka and I said

"Oh man! This writer's a genius." Toph said'

Actress Katara is slumped over the side of the canoe. An iridescent light suddenly appears from above and she turns her head upward. A model iceberg can be seen, the vague shadow of a figure visible from behind. The three actors stand up in the canoe.

"It appears to be someone frozen in ice, perhaps for a hundred years." Actress Katara said

"Bout who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" Actor Sokka asked

"Stop talking and let's help him." Actress Kida said

I see Aang smile and lean forward in his seat. Actress Katara and Kida stand before the silhouetted figure, Actor Sokka hosting himself onto the propr.

"Ice Slice." Kida actress said

She performs a karate chop, mimicking waterbending. The silhouette disappears from view and the prop splits in half, sending forth a jet stream. An actress, mean to portray Aang, leaps up and poses, winking and with one hand on hip. The actress is visibly wearing a flesh-colored cap over her hair to portray herself as bald; the cap also bears the airbending mastery tattoo. She wears an excessive amount of blush on her cheeks and her overall physiognomy and demeanor clearly display her femininity. I look over at Aang to see him cringe in disbelief before leaning forward over the even more.

"Who are you, frozen boy?" Actress Katara asked

The Actress Aang laughs in a high pitch voice.

"I'm the Avatar, silly, here to spread hoy and fun." Actress Aang

She leans towards Actress Katara, laying a finger on her lips, and also motions toward Actor Sokka before upright and spreading her arms out in a cherry gesture.

"Wait, is that a woman playing me?" Aang asked

"Yes, yes it is." Sokka said

A crude, costumed-version of Appa suddenly bursts up from behind the quartet of actors, loud festival music starts to be played. The replica of Appa sways from side to side before leaping off the iceberg prop.

"An airbender. My heart is so full of hope…" Actress Katara starts

She clasps her hands to her chest, and drops down on one knee emotionally.

"…that it's making me tearbend!" Actress Katara said

She begins to cry and grabs on to Actress Aang's leg. She continues to bawl dramatically.

"My stomach is so empty, that it's making me tearbend." Actor Sokka said

He throws his arms up hopelessly before dropping to his knees, clutching onto Actress Aang's other leg, and crying.

"I need meat." Actor Sokka said

Actress Aang bends and puts his arm around Sokka's shoulder.

"But wait! Is that a platter of meaty dumplings?" Actress Aang asked

She points up to the sky.

I look at Aang whose head and arm lazily on the railing, unimpressed. When I look back at the stage I see that Actress Aang is sitting down, her legs dangling over the edge of the iceberg prop. Actresses of Kida and Katara, and Sokka's Actor are kneeling down.

"Ooh, where, where?" Actor Sokka asked

Actress Aang swings her arms and laughs.

"Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?" Actress Aang asked

The audience laughs.

"I don't do that! That's not what I'm like! And I'm not a woman." Aang said

"They have nailed all of you." Toph said

The curtains close and when they open it's a new scene. It's still the South Pole seas but now it's Zuko's ship. A man portraying Prince Zuko stands at the bow of the ship. The actor portraying Iroh stand at the helm.

"Prince Zuko, you must try this cake." Actor Iroh said

Actor Iroh holds up a platter of cake with one slice missing. Actor Zuko looking through the telescope. He wears a headpiece that ports the ponytail Zuko once wore, albeit slightly exaggerated, and Zuko's scar; the replicated scar, while realistic, is worn over the wrong eye.

"I don't have time to stuff my face. I must capture the avatar to regain my honor!" Actor Zuko said

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice." Actor Iroh said

He holds the cake up higher than before bringing it toward his face and proceeding to gobble it down ravenously and noisily.

"You sicken me." Actor Zuko said

I grabbed Zuko's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless." Zuko said

"Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on." Katara said

"How could you say that?" Zuko asked

"I think he has great hair." I said

"I have great hair too." Zuko said

We look back at the play. Actor Zuko has resumed peering through his telescope. Actor Iroh stands behind him.

"Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages." Actor Iroh aid

"How could you say that?" Actor Zuko asked

Katara smiles smugly and Zuko slumps in his seat. I give his hand one more squeeze. The curtains close and when they open were in the Southern Pole. The battle there is shown and his not shown well. Then the battle on the ship. Then it shifts the Southern Air Temple. Actress Aang is searching, and finds a tail behind a bush prop.

"Hey look, I think I found something." Actress Aang said

She tiptoes to the bush. Actor Sokka scratched his head while Actress Katara shrugs. Actress Aang picks up the Momo prop, a rabbit-monkey puppet.

"It's a flying rabbit-monkey. I think I'll name him, Momo." Actress Aang said 

"Ugh." Aang said

The play moves on and soon they we are shown the Kyoshi Island scene. An actress Suki, holding up two fans. She lifts them up. Actor Sokka enters in the Kyoshi Warriors' uniform.

"Does this dress make my butt look fat?" Actor Sokka asked

The audience laughs, as does Suki. Sokka gives her an embarrassed look. As the play showed the scene 

The play continues on and soon is showing the Omashu.

"Riddles and challenges you must face, if you are ever to leave this place." Actor Bumi said

Actress Aang dodges a swaying rock while a got gorilla chases Actor Sokka across stage. Actress Katara stands amidst a Jennamite prop.

"Ugh. Oh." Actress Katara said

Katara gives a disgusted look and sticks out her tongue.

The play moves on to show the pirate scene. The pirates run off.

"Why did you has to steal that waterbending scroll?"' Actor Sokka asked

"It gave me so much hope." Actress Katara said

The rest of the this scene went on to it actually did job, they even had my actress kiss Zuko's actor. The play then went on to show when Aang and I were taken by Zhao though they have it as Zuko capturing us and not Zhao.

"The Avatar is mine. Wait, who's coming?" Actor Zuko asked

The blue spirit jumps on stage holding two swords and has a large mask on.

"I'm the Blue Spirit, the scourge of the Fire Nation, here to save the Avatar!" the blue spirit said

The Blue Spirit walks across the stage waving his swords. The guards fall down and Actor Zuko runs around the platform and throws a red strip of paper to symbolize firebending. The Blue Spirit points a sword at Actor Zuko, who runs away. The blue spirit cuts Actress Aang and Kida down.

"My hero." Actress Aang said

"Thank blue spirt." Actress Kida said

The Blue Spirit walks off stage. Zuko, Aang, and I frown at each other knowing what really happened back then and what happened after. The play then moves on to show the Freedom Fighters. One of the major things they got wrong is they have ME being the Jet's love interest and not Katara. Actress Kida is crying and Actor Jet puts his finger under Actress Kida's jar and tilts her head to look up at him. He leans down so they lips barely touch.

"Don't cry, baby! Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you." Actor Jet said

"Oh Jet, you’re so bad." Actress Kida said

"Okay let's get one thing straight. I never, NEVER had a thing with Jet. That was Katara." I said

Zuko nods and Toph laughs.

They play shows them just flying over the great divide. Then it shows us arriving at the North Pole.

"Don't go, Yue! You're the only woman who has taken my mind off of food. (they kiss) Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner?" Actor Sokka asked

"Goodbye, Sokka. I have important moon duties to take care of. And yes, I did have pickled fish." Actress Yue said

Suki laughs.

"You never told me you made out with a Moon Spirit." Suki said

"Shhh! I'm trying to watch." Sokka said

The plays then goes to show the invasion, it has Actress Aang going into the Avatar State and even my ice guardians. They Actress Aang dressed in a Koizilla costume, stomps on them.

"The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay!" Actress Aang said

Actress Aang stomps three more miniature ships before tripping over her Koizilla costume and falling. The curtain drops, the audience sheers and Toph laughs. The rest of or disgusted.

"Ugh." Aang said

There is a brief intermission. We are all in the hallway.

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko said

"Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time." Sokka said

"Yeah I mean you are just an idiot." I said

"Or a guy who tells bad jokes about plenty of other topics." Suki said

"I know." Sokka said

"At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you. That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all." Aang said

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys." Toph said

"Argh!" Aang says

"Relax, Aang. They're not accurate portrayals, well except for Kida's. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time." Katara said

We all kind of just look at her.

"What?" Katara asked

"Yeah, that's not you at all." Aang said

"Listen friends, it's obvious that the playwright did this research. I know it must hurt, but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth." Toph said

We headed back to watch the rest of the play. Play starts back up in the Earth Kingdom.

"Well, here we are in Earth Kingdom." Actress Katara said

Actress Aang open up her miniature air glider prop.

"I'd better have a look around to see if I can find an earthbending teacher." Actress Aang said

She then jump into the air with a cable lifting her up.

"This is it, this must be where I come in." Toph said

Actress Aang flies around the theater, over the audience, and returns to the stage.

"I flew all over town, but I couldn't find a single earthbending master." Actress Aang said

"Here it comes…" Toph said

Actor Toph enters the stage from a trapdoor beneath the rock prop and holds it above his head.

"You can't find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground." Actor Toph said

He then throws the prop.

Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Katara laugh. Zuko and I look up from a piece of paper, stunned. Toph is still looking eager.

"Who are you?" Actress Aang asked

"My name's Toph, because it sounds like tough, and that's just what I am." Actor Toph said

"Wait a minute, I sound like a guy. A really buff guy." Toph said

"Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?" Katara asked

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have cast it any other way. At least it's not a flying bald lady." Toph said

Back down on stage.

"So, you're blind?" Actress Aang asked

She waves her hand in front of Actor Toph's eyes.

"I can we you doing that. I see everything that you see, except I don’t 'see' like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth." Actor Toph said

He screams very loudly at the Team Avatar players. The audience and us grimace at the scream, Aang claps his hands over his ears, Zuko grips the railing in front of him, I lean backwards, Suki and Sokka hug each other in terror, and Katara grits her teeth while Toph looks excited.

"There. I got a pretty good look at you." Actor Toph said

The play shifts to show when Zuko and Iroh split up. it even shows when Azula hit me with lighting. The play then shifts to show the drill. I quite like how the Azula actress is ugly.

"If she continues drilling, this wall will come down for sure." Actress Aang said

The stagehand offers Actress Aang a rock prop, which she throws at Actress Azula, who blocks the prop.

"Haha, yes. Continue drilling. The city of Ba Sing Se can hide no longer." Actress Azula 

Actress Aang throws two more rock props at Actress Azula. The play goes on and shows Jet.

Actor Jet wears google eyes and waves his hook hands around.

"No, Jet! What did they do to you?" Actress Aang asked

"Must…serve…Earth King! Must…destroy." Actor Jet said

He begins swinging his hook hand wildly at Actress Aang and Actor Sokka. A stagehand is seen throwing a hollow rock prop which floats down. Actor jet falls down so that he lands underneath the prop and crawls all the way under.

"Did Jet just…die?" Suki asked

"You know, it was really unclear." Sokka said

"He is alive some place." I said

"Really? How are you sure?" Katara asked

"Kida saved him." Zuko said

I was happy that they skipped over most of what happened in Ba Sing Se. The play moves on to the Crystal Catacombs.

"I have to admit Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive." Actress Katara said

"You don't have to make fun of me." Actor Zuko said

"But I mean it. I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me." Actress Katara said

"Wait, I thought you were the Avatar's girl." Actor Zuko said

"The Avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about…this?" Actress Katara asked

Actress Katara and Actor Zuko kiss. Aang gets up a leaves. The play continues on a little bit. We see Actor Zuko, Actor Iroh, Actress Azula, and Actress Kida.

"Well, my brother, what's it going to be? Your nation, or a life of treachery?" Actress Azula asked

"Choose treachery, it's more fun." Actor Iroh said

Actor Zuko walks towards Actor Iroh and Actress Kida.

"No way!" Actress Azula said

Actor Zuko pushes Actor Iroh over.

"I hate you, Uncle! You smell, and I hate you for all time!" Actor Zuko said

"You didn't really say that, did you?" Katara asked

"He might as well have." I said

The play then goes on to show everything that happened after that. Even Azula killing Aang. There was another intermission. I got up and walked outside. I heard someone walk up behind me. I turn to see Zuko.

"You know I didn't kiss your sister." Zuko said

"I know." I said

Zuko looks off to the side.

"Zuko what…"

I was cut off by Zuko kissing me. His hands went to my neck, and mine wrapped around his waist. We pull away.

"Zuko there is something you should know." I said

"What?" Zuko asked

I was about to tell him, when Katara walked up.

"The play is about to start up again." Katara said

"Okay." Zuko said

We left and headed back into the theater. The play started back up again, it went on from after we left Ba Sing Se. I was hoping, wishing that they don't out me in the play.

Actress Katara and Aang are standing on one of the prop submarines.

"I just wanted to let you know, Aang, that I'll always love you. Like a brother." Actress Aang said

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Actress Katara said

The two shake hands. Actress Aang opens his miniature glider and flies up via a rope. Actress Katara waves. Aang curls up and uses his hat to cover his face. Actress Katara and Kida, and Actor Toph and Sokka looking around on top of the submarine.

"Hey Toph, would you say you and Aang have a 'rocky relationship'." Actor Sokka said

The audience laughs. Sokka laughs hysterically and Suki and Aang. Lifts up Aang's hat.

"I told him to say that." Sokka said

"I hope everyone's ready for the Invasion! Slap-a-pow." Actor Sokka said

The audience and Sokka laugh. The curtains close and when they open up again the play is set at the Royal Palace. Actress Katara, Actress Kida, Actor Toph, and Actor Sokka enter from the sides of the stage, while Actress Aang is dropped in from above the stage.

"We finally made it to the Royal Palace, but no one's home." Actress Aang said 

Actor Zuko enters the stage, and Actor Sokka raises his boomerang.

"Actually, I'm home, and I want to join you." Actor Zuko said

Actor Sokka lowers his boomerang.

"I guess we have no choice. Come on." Actor Sokka said  
�They all exit stage left, except for Actress Aang, who is lifted off the stage. Sokka stands up, and stretches.

"I guess that's it. The play's caught up to the present now." Sokka said

"Wait, the play's not over." Suki said

Sokka sits back down.

"But it is over, unless…this is the future." Sokka said

The play did continue. Actor Ozai is on stage. He stands on the Royal Palace prop. An orange lantern held by a small cable with paper flames slowly moves across the stage.

"With the energy harnessed from the comet, no one will be able to stop…the Fire Nation!" Actor Ozai said

Actress Azula enters.

"Father, Zuko, Kida and the Avatar are at the Palace. They're trying to stop you." Actress Azula said

"You take care of Zuko, and his girlfriend. I shall face the Avatar myself." Actor Ozai said

They then disappear behind a smokescreen. Actor Zuko and Actress Kida jump on stage, while a rope lowers Actress Aang. The first thing I notice is the Actress Kida's stomach has gotten bigger. Katara and I look at each other. I look over at Zuko who doesn't see it.

"Aang! You find the Fire Lord, Kida and I will hold her off." Actor Zuko said

The cable lifts Actress Aang off stage. Actress Azula walks onto stage.

"You are no longer my brother. You and your little girlfriend are the enemy." Actress Azula said

"No! I am the rightful heir to the throne." Actor Zuko said

He then moved and placed his hand on Actress Kida's stomach.

"Then my child after me." Actor Zuko said

All of Team Avatar turns and looks at me. I get up and leave the theater, I start to cry, and I don't stop crying or walking till I get back to the beach house, and in my room.

Zuko's Pov:

I watch Actress Azula kill Actor Zuko and Actress Kida. Then I watch the Actor of my father kill Actress Aang. But I don't pay attention I just think about Kida leaving after the Zuko Actor said the Actress Kida was pregnant. When the play was over we got up and headed back to the beach house. I noticed that everyone was acting weird.

"That…wasn't a good play." I said

"I'll say." Aang said

"No kidding" Katara said

"Horrible." Suki said

"You said it." Toph said

"But the effects were decent." Sokka said

We walked in silence a bit longer.

"Is what Actor Zuko hinted to true?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Katara asked

They all looked nervous.

"Is Kida pregnant?" I asked


	53. Sozin's Comet Part 1: The Phoenix King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

Zuko's Pov:

"Is Kida pregnant?" I asked

None of them answered me. None of them could look me in the eyes. I moved pass them and hurried my way to the beach house. Once I was inside I headed straight for Kida's room. I knocked on the door. Nothing happened, so I tried the door it was unlocked. I pushed open the door and headed inside. Kida was laying down and looking up at the ceiling I knew she was awake. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kida are you pregnant?" I asked

She didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Yes." she whispered

I flopped back on the bed so I was lying next to her.

"How long?" I asked

"Toph said she felt the change in my body the day Iroh and I went to ask them for help to save you." Kida said

I took me a second to realize that she's been pregnant since Ba Sing Se. 

"You've known you were pregnant since Ba Sing Se. You fought in the invasion, you came with Aang and I to the sun warriors. You snuck onto the balloon to the boiling rock." I said

She just looked at me.

"I didn't put myself into anything I couldn't do. I was careful Zuko. I didn't put myself in danger." Kida said

"How long till the baby is here?" I asked

"5 months." Kida said

"So the baby won't be born till after the comet?" I asked

"No the baby should come after it." Kida said

I rolled over and put my hand on her stomach. She put her hand on top of mine. We fell asleep like that.

Next Morning Kida's Pov:

Ever since Zuko found out he hasn't let me out of his sight. He also has had Aang training harder. Right now I am outside watching Aang practice while Zuko watches him. Aang is practicing his firebending punches.

"More ferocious. Imagine striking through your opponent's heart." Zuko said

"That wasn’t violent." I said

Aang stops and turns to Zuko.

"I'm trying." Aang said

"Now let me her you roar like a tigerdillo!" Zuko said

Aang gives a light roar as fire bursts come out of his hands and mouth.

"That sounded pathetic. I said roar!" Zuko yelled

Aang roars even louder, as three bursts of fire come out of his hands and mouth. Momo runs and hides behind me in fear. Zuko nods approvingly. Katara walks out of the house holding to watermelon cups.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara asked

Aang brightens up upon bearing this.

"Ooh, ooh! Me, me, me." Aang said

He runs over towards Katara s she hands me the other. Zuko reaches out and grabs Aang by the shirt of his robes.

"Hey! Your lesson's not over yet. Get back here." Zuko said

Aang keeps trying to run off, but it is useless because Zuko picks him up so his feet our off the ground.

"Come on, Zuko. Just take a break. What's the big deal?" Suki asked

Zuko lets Aang go.

"Fine." Zuko said

Aang happily runs off and takes a watermelon.

"If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead." Zuko said

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house he made us pretty lazy. But I know just thing to change all that." Sokka said

Sokka takes off his robe, revealing a bathing suit.

"Beach party." Sokka said

He then took off at a run towards the beach. The rest of us looked at each other before taking off towards the beach. I see that Sokka had entered the water with a splash. Sokka surfaces with seaweed on his head and he blows water from his mouth. He grins goofily. Katara uses waterbending to create an ice surfboard and surfs on the water. Suki and I watch Sokka grab some seaweed and bring it to an area. He takes two buckets and fills them with water. I look over at Aang who sticks the last piece of wood on a life-sized sand sculpture of Appa, finishing the last horn.

"Check out my Appa sand sculpture." Aang said

Appa roars at the sculpture.

"Not bad, baldy, but I've been working on my sandbending." Toph said

She cracks her fingers then her neck.

"You're gonna love this." Toph said

Toph cracks her knuckles and uses sandbending to create a sand replica of the city of Ba Sing Se. Aang and I look down at the replica's details.

"Whoa! Wow, you've even made a little Earth King and Bosco." Aang said

"You also have a many Zuko and I." I said

Toph then turns to Sokka.

"Try to top that, Sokka." Toph said

Sokka then moves to the side to show a grotesque looking sculpture with seaweed for hair, a starfish for a nose, and rocks and shells for eyes and mouth.

"Ta da." Sokka said

"Is that a blubbering blob monster?" Aang asked

"No, it's Suki." Sokka said

We all kind of just looked at each other. Aang and Toph then both start to laugh hysterically.

"Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with over this." Toph said

"I think it's sweet." Suki said

Sokka runs and slides up to Suki on his knees as he grabs hey by the shoulders and kisses her on the cheek.

"But it doesn't even look like- Aah." Aang yells

Aang was cut off by a blast of fire that destroys the sculpture. Zuko jumps from a ledge and starts to chase after Aang, blasting at him with firebending. Aang jumps over the sand replica of Ba Sing Se and Zuko destroys the replica. Aang hides behind his Appa sand sculpture. I see Aang peek out from behind the sculpture fearfully.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked

"Teaching you a lesson." Zuko said

Zuko destroys Aang's Appa sculpture with a fire blast. Aang jumps back up to the house. Zuko goes after him, continually firing blasts at him. Katara comes back to shore and sees the destruction.

"What happened?" Katara asked

Sokka is trying to rebuild his sculpture.

"Zuko's gone crazy. I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it." Sokka said

"And he's attacking Aang." I said

Katara, Toph, I and run towards the house. Suki is dragging Sokka after us. We can see Zuko chasing Aang onto a tree and sends another fire blast at him, forcing him to jump onto the roof of the beach house. Zuko follows him onto the roof.

"Get a grip before I blast you off this roof." Aang said

"Go ahead and do it." Zuko said

"Don't hurt him to bad." I yell up at them

The people on the bottom look at me.

"What?" I asked

Zuko blasts fire at him. Aang slides down the roof and into the house. We loses sight of them for a little bit. We hear a crash and then see Zuko come blasting out of the side of the house. We all approach Zuko.

"What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Aang." Katara said

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you how can you sit around having a beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away?" Zuko yelled

We all look at each other then back at Zuko.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" Zuko asked

"About Sozin's Comet…I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came." Aang said

"After?" Zuko asked shocked

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending." Aang said

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too." Toph said

"So, you all know Aang was going to wait?" Zuko asked

"I think he should face him before then, but I'm only one voice." I said

"Honestly, If Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's going to lose." Sokka said

Aang frowns, and closes his eyes in defeat.

"No offense." Sokka said

"the whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the Comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the War, but they pretty much won the War when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse." Katara said

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Never tempt fate." I said

"You're wrong. It's about to get worse than you can even imagine. The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back." Zuko said

Flashback…

"Welcome, Prince Zuko. We waited for you." Ozai said

Zuko walks up to his father. He bows to Ozai and sits down next to him.

"General Shinu, your report." Ozai said

"Thank you, sir. Ba Sing Se is still under our control. However, earthbender rebellion have prevented us from achieving total victory in the earth Kingdom." Shinu said

"What is your recommendation?" Ozai said

"Our army is spread too thin, but once the eclipse is over and invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom." Shinu said

"Hmm. Prince Zuko, you've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Bo you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?" Ozai asked

"The people of the earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything, as long as they have hope." Zuko said

"Yes, you're right. We need to destroy their hope." Ozai said

"Well, that's not exactly what I-" Zuko was cut off

"I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land and burn it all to the ground." Azula said

"Yes…Yes you're right, Azula."

Ozai stands up and walks onto the world map.

"Sozin's Comet is almost upon us, and so that day, it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender will stand a chance against us." Ozai said

"What are you suggest, sir?" Shinu asked

"When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom…permanently. From our airships, we will rain fire over their lands, a fire that will destroy everything, and out of the ashes, a new world will be born, a world in which all the lands are Fire Nation and I am the supreme ruler of everything." Ozai said

End of Flashback…

"I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. my whole life, I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I'd lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was." Zuko said

I kissed Zuko on the cheek. Katara sinks to her knees.

"I can't believe this." Katara said

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but his plan is just pure evil." Sokka said

"What am I gonna do?" Aang asked

"I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore." Zuko said

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang asked

He walks away a little bit.

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait." Zuko said

"This is bad. This is really, really bad." Aang said

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone." Katara said

"She's right Aang. We started this entire thing together and that's how we are going to finish it." I said

"All right. Team Avatar is back. Air. Water, Ice. Earth. Fire. Fan and Sword." Sokka said

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together, but I wouldn.t want to do it any other way." Aang said

We all laugh and move over to Aang for a group hug. Well everyone except Zuko.

"Yeah." Toph said

"All right." Sokka said

"Get over her, Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." Katara said

"That and you knocked my sister up so that also makes you family." Sokka said

With a resigned look on his face, Zuko joins the hug. Appa flies in, knocking all of us over. We stay like that for a few more moment before Zuko and Aang start to practice again. Katara and I watch them from the pavilion that looks out into the courtyard.

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my father - how to redirect lighting. If you let energy in your own body flow, the lighting will follow it." Zuko said

Zuko uses his fingers to show how the energy should flow through the body.

"You turn your opponents' energy against them." Zuko said

"That's like waterbending." Aang said

Aang joins in practicing the lighting redirection form.

"Exactly. My Uncle invented this technique himself by studying waterbenders." Zuko said

"So, have you ever redirected lighting before?" Aang asked

I look over at Zuko.

"Please tell me you haven't." I said

"I have. Once against my father." Zuko said

"What did it feel like?" Aang asked

"Aang please don't encourage him." I said

Aang looks down.

"Exhilarating…but terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move, it's over." Zuko said

"Well, not over over. I mean there's always Katara and a little Spirit Water action, am I right?" Aang asked

"Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you, and it would have worked as well as it did if Kida hadn't helped." Katara said

"Oh." Aang said disappointed

"You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life before he takes yours." Zuko said

"Yeah, I'll just do that." Aang said

Time Skip…

We had moved to the rocky cliffs near the beach. Sokka, Toph, and Suki had set up a little test range. Sokka just got done placing a carved melon on a draped mannequin.

"Gather round, Team Avatar. In order to take out the Fire Lord - or in this case, the Melon Lord - our timing has to perfect." Sokka said

We move back a yard or two. Sokka kneels down on the ground and uses a stick to draw a line heading towards the Melon Lord symbol.

"First, Suki and I will draw his fire. Then, Katara, Kida and Zuko charge in with some liquidly hot offense, and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in… and bam. He delivers the final blow." Sokka said

As he was talking he was drawing lines in the dirt.

"Uh…what about me?" Toph asked

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces." Sokka said

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph asked excited

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic." Sokka said

"Sweetness." Toph said

"Sokka do you have an idea what you just created." I said

…

Toph is now surrounded by boulders coated in grease with small bowls of fire set out in front of each boulder.

"Mwah-ha-ha-ha." Toph said

Katara, Sokka, and I look at Aang and Momo who look at Suki and Sokka. Sokka signals to the others to start moving. Sokka and Suki run towards the Melon Lord, but become confronted by stone Fire Nation soldiers, who suddenly rise out of the ground. Sokka cuts one stone soldier in half and Suki kicks down another one. They keep running, but a large burning rock boulder falls out of the sky. Suki jumps over the boulder. Sokka finds himself fallen down just a few inches away from the flaming boulder and jumps up.

"Watch it, Toph." Sokka said

"I am not Toph. I am Melon Lord. Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Toph said 

Toph lights a second boulder on fire and sends it through the air at Katara, Zuko, and I. Katara and Zuko run around on either side of the boulder and I sue my bending to go over it. Once we land and continue running we quickly are surrounded by a circle of stone Fire Nation soldiers, which we quickly destroy.

"Now, Aang." Sokka yells

Aang jumps, preparing to strike the Melon Lord with his glider staff. Aang looks at the Melon Lord and changes expressions from anger to uncertainly. When he lands, Aang stops his attack before smashing the Melon Lord. He steps back.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out." Zuko said

"I can't." Aang said

"What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lighting right now." Sokka said

"I'm sorry, but I just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself." Aang said

"You don't have to explain yourself." I said

Sokka takes out his sword and then cuts the melon in half.

"There, that's how it's done." Sokka said

Aang starks off. I turn and slap Sokka across the face. I turn and follow after Aang.

"Just ignore Sokka. He doesn't understand." I said

"You do?" Aang asked

"You were raised by monks, 100 years ago. I understand that things were different back then." I said

"I just don't know what to do?" Aang asked

"Don't worry, if anyone can think of a another way it's you." I said

"Thank you Kida." Aang said

"Let's head back and just ignore Sokka and Zuko." I said

"Will do." Aang said

We headed back to the beach house. We make it back in time for dinner. As we eat, Aang faces away from the rest of us. Katara comes into the courtyard.

"I have a surprise for everyone." Katara said

She is holding onto a scroll.

"I knew it. You did have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph said

She smiles while the rest of us look at her strangely.

"Uh, no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic, and I found this!" Katara said

She unravels the scroll showing a painting of a happy dark-haired baby playing at the beach.

"Look at baby Zuko. Isn't he cute?" Katara asked

Everyone except Zuko and I laugh. Katara looks over at us.

"Oh, lighten up. I'm just teasing." Katara said

"That's not Zuko." I said

"It's my father." Zuko said

Katara rolls up the scroll.

"But he looks so sweet and innocent." Suki said

"Well, that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster, and the worst father in the history of fathers." Zuko said

I grabbed Zuko's hand.

"Don't worry." I said

"But he's still a human being." Aang said

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko asked

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him, but there's got to be another way." Aang said

"Like what?" Zuko asked

"I don't know. Maybe we can make some big pots of glue, and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore." Aang said

"Yeah, then you can show him his baby pictures, and all those happy memories will make him good again." Zuko said sarcastically

I hear Suki and Sokka laugh in the background.

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang asked

"No." Zuko yelled

"This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like." Aang said

"Sure you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you." Sokka said

Aang whips back around to face Sokka losing his temper.

"This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understand the position I'm in. the only person that does is Kida." Aang yells

"Aang, we understand. It's just…" Katara trails off

"Just what, Katara? What?" Aang asked

"We're trying to help." Katara said

"Then, when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it." Aang said

He then starts to walk away.

"Aang, don't walk away from this." Katara said

Katara starts to walk after him. Zuko stops her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself." Zuko said

They turn and walk towards me. I step back away from them.

"Kida?" Zuko asked

"Stay away from me. All of you. I don't understand how you all are so okay with asking a child to kill someone. You joke about him wanting to find another way but yet you don't help. You just try you push what you think on him. It scares me that my friends and family, the people I love are able to kill without a second thought, and to ask it of a person that they love and care about scares me." I said

I turned around and left the courtyard and headed to my room where I stayed for the rest of the night. I also stayed their till Toph came and got me in the morning. I grabbed my bag and followed Toph. Sokka was on top of Appa.

"Okay, that's everything." Sokka said

"Toph, where's Aang?" I asked

They all look at each other. They then run back into the beach house. I follow after them but I walked. Toph and I followed after Sokka and Zuko. We check one of the porches. I see Aang's staff. Katara and Suki walk onto the porch as well.

"He left his staff." I said

"That's so strange." Katara said

"Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach." Zuko said

…

"Look, there's his footprints." Sokka said

"The trail ends at the ocean." I said

"So, he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki asked

"Maybe he got tired of being treated like a weapon." I said

I see Zuko look down, and Sokka look away.

"Maybe he was captured." Katara said

"I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle." Sokka said

"Maybe Kida is right. Maybe he ran away." Toph said

"Uh-uh. He left behind his glider and Appa." Sokka said

"The what do you think happened to him, oh sleuthy one?" Toph asked

"It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey." Sokka said

"That actually makes sense." Suki said

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko asked

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." Sokka said

"Then he's got to be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's spilt up and look for him." Katara said

Toph latches onto Zuko's arm. Zuko just looks down at her.

"I'm going with Zuko. What?! Everyone else went on a life-changing field trip with Zuko. Now it's my turn." Toph said

Sokka leaves on Appa. Suki and Katara search the city. Toph and Zuko search more of the island. I just go back inside, because I know Aang is fine, and if he did in fact run away then he had every right to. It was dark when everyone got back to the house. We are all sitting on the stairs of the house.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang, either." Sokka said

"No. It's like he just…disappeared." Zuko said

"Hey, wait a minute. Has anyone noticed that Momo is missing, too?" Toph asked

Sokka turns around to Appa.

"Oh no! I knew it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo." Sokka said

Sokka opens Appa's mouth and sticks his head into Appa's mouth.

"Momo, I'm coming for you, buddy." Sokka said

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang." Katara said

"That's just what Appa wants you to think." Sokka said

He then climbs into Appa's mouth.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka. We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away." Zuko said

"What should we do?" Katara asked

Katara, Suki, and Toph turn to stare at Zuko. While I look at Appa waiting fro Sokka to come out. It doesn't take long as Appa opens his mouth and Sokka comes sliding out covered in saliva.

"I don't know. Why are you all looking at me?" Zuko asked

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara said

"That and you need to get used to making big decisions. Seeing as you will be the next Fire Lord." I said

I hear a noises so I turn to see Sokka fall down after trying to stand up. I quickly waterbend the saliva off of Sokka.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever bended." I said

…

We are all on Appa flying along the coast, led by Zuko. I still kind of separate myself from the others.

"Zuko, I don't wanna tell you how to do your job, but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there." Sokka said

"Just trust me." Zuko said

…

We are approaching a tavern. Before we enter Zuko pulls me to the side.

"I know your mad at me. But stay close to me okay. This place is full of bad and horrible people, and you are pregnant. So such stay close." Zuko said

"Okay. I'll stay close." I said

"Thank you." Zuko said

We enter the tavern. Inside lively music plays.

"And the reason you've brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara asked

"June." Zuko said

He points to her. We look to see a thug tries to attack her, but she makes him fall down and uses him as a foot rest. Another thug tries to punch her, but she dodges every punch, still holding her drink.

"Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole." Sokka said

"Mole? He skin is flawless." Suki said

"No, she has the giant mole creature she rides around on." Sokka said

"What she rides on is called a Shirshu." I said

"It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding him." Zuko said

The second thug continues punching June. She throws her drink into the air, throws the thug at a table, catches her drink and takes a sip. Toph steps forward and has a huge smile on her face.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her." Toph said

"Of course you do Toph." I said


	54. Sozin's Comet Part 2: The Old Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

June kicks a chair and sits down and begins drinking again.

"Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us." Sokka said

"Yes we covered that already." I said

Zuko starts to walk forward, but makes sure I am in within arm distance.

"Back in the good old days." Zuko said

We all walk up to June.

"Oh great. It's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?" June asked

Toph and I laugh at the Prince Pouty line. Zuko glares at us.

"He's my Uncle. And he's not here." Zuko said

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend or is it girlfriends?" June asked

Zuko grabs ahold of me.

"Girlfriend. One singular." Zuko said

"So what do you want?" June asked

"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko said

"Hm. Doesn't sound too fun." June said

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" Zuko asked

June still doesn't want to do it. I moved out of Zuko's grasp and sit down across from her.

"How about we make a deal. If everything goes as planned. Prince Pouty here will become Fire Lord Pouty. Which means if he has an issue and needs a person found he have you do the finding. He will also spread your name around. So does that sound good. You get a ton of business and all you have to do is help us." I said

June leans forward.

"You got yourself a deal." June said

We got up and headed outside. Appa and Nyla are growling at each other. Appa licks Nyla, and they lay down. They both stand up as we approach. June takes out a piece of meat for Nyla. She shakes it.

"Nyla." June said

She throws the meat to Nyla. Who catches it in his mouth, and starts chewing it before swallowing it. June walks up to him and starts petting him.

"Who's my little Snuffy-Wuffy?" June asked

Nyla sticks his toxins-coated tongue out and she dodges it and forces his mouth closed.

"Whoa! Careful there! Okay. So who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?" June asked

Katara who was standing on Appa's saddle pulls put Aang's glider.

"I have Aang's staff." Katara said

Katara tosses it down. June catches it and holds it in front of Nyla. He sniffs it. Nyla begins to walk around in circles, trying to sniff the scent out somewhere else. Nyla lies back down and covers his nose.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asked

"Means your friend's gone." June said

"We know he's gone. That's why we're trying to find him." Toph said

"No, I mean he's gone gone. He doesn't exist." June said

We all look either worried or confusion. 

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's…you know, dead?" Sokka asked

"Nope. We could find him if he were dead. Wow, it's a real head-scratcher. See ya." June said 

She starts to climb on top of Nyla.

"Wait. I have another idea. There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample." Zuko said

Zuko leaves and comes back with a sandal. He holds it up, we all could smell it. I know that smell and that sandal.

"You saved Iroh's sandal. Ew." I said

June on top of Nyla jumps forward. Nyla smells the sandal.

"Let's do this." June said

She and Nyla run off. We all quickly climb onto Appa.

"Hey! Wait up." Zuko said

Appa hits his tail on the ground and he takes off in the same direction. Nyla runs up a hill as Appa flies behind him.

…

Nyla jumps over a cliff edge, we fly closely behind.

…

We fly for a little while longer before we arrive to the destroyed Outer Wall of Ba Sing Se. Nyla stops on some of the wreckage and starts digging we land.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck." June said

With that Nyla and June take off back towards where we came.

"It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." Zuko said

"Let's not set up camp and just sleep on Appa." I said

"Sounds good." Sokka said

We all move to pick a place to sleep, but Zuko stops me.

"What?" I asked

Zuko didn’t say anything, he pulled me into a kiss. I pushed him back.

"No." I said

"Kida. What do you want me to say? That I shouldn't have treated Aang like a weapon. That I should have seen from his point of view. I don't care about what I said because all I care about is you and our child." Zuko said

"I don't want you to say anything Zuko. I just want you to be you." I said

"I am being me." Zuko said

"Then why are we looking for your Uncle. You will be the next Fire Lord not Iroh. You and Aang are going to be the ones to fix the world. Yet here we are looking for Iroh. Why?" I asked

"Because I don’t know what to do. Because I want to make up with Uncle. Because I need his help." Zuko said

"That's what I wanted you to say. You used tell me everything and you still need to. I understand that there will be things that you won't tell me and I get that. But we are having a baby, you will need to trust me. You asked me back at the Air Temple if I could forgive you if could love you again I didn’t answer you then but I can now. I forgave you a few days after it happened, and I never stopped loving you." I said

…

We are waken up by the earth shaking, I look around to see that we are surrounded in a ring of fire. I spin around and see Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Pakku and Bumi.

"Well, look who's here." Bumi said 

He starts to laughing and snorting. Katara, Sokka, and I look excited but the others are just confused. The fire comes down once the realize who we are.

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people." Toph said

"Not just any old people." Katara said

She walks up to Master Pakku.

"These are the great masters and friends of ours." Katara said

Katara bows to Pakku.

"Pakku." Katara said

He bows back.

"It is respectful to bow to an old master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" Pakku asked

Katara and I are both surprised and overjoyed, we hug him.

"I'm so happy for you and Gran-Gran." I said

"You and Gran-Gran must be so happy to have found each other again." Katara said

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything." Pakku said

Sokka runs up and hugs Pakku.

"Welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp." Sokka said

Pakku pushes Sokka away, slightly annoyed.

"You can still call me Pakku." Pakku said

"He really is family." I said

"How about Grand-Pakku?" Sokka asked

"No." Pakku said

I walk over to Jeong-Jeong and Have Zuko come over to us.

"Zuko this was Aang's first firebending teacher." Katara said

Jeong-Jeong bows and introduces himself to Zuko, who bows back. I see Sokka and Piandao bow to each other

"So wait. How do you all know each other?" Suki asked

"All old people know each other. Don't you know that?" Bumi asked

"Maybe Kida can explain it." Piandao said

Everyone turns to me.

"They are all part of the same ancient secret society." I said

"A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations." Piandao

It takes a moment before Zuko figures it out.

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko said

"That's the one." Bumi said

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth. But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important." Jeong Jeong said

Pakku turns and looks at Zuko.

"It came from a Grand Lotus: your Uncle, Iroh of the Fire Nation." Pakku said

"Well, that's who we're looking for." Toph said

"Then we'll take you to him." Piandao said

Bumi suddenly pushes Piandao and Jeong Jeong away.

"Wait! Someone's missing from your group. Someone very important. Where's Momo?" Bumi asked

"He's gone. And so is Aang." Sokka said

"Oh well. So long as they have each other, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go." Bumi said

…

We all arrive at their camp.

"So, Bumi…how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" Sokka asked

"Escape? I didn't escape. Everybody else escaped. There I was back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn't know what or when, but I knew I'd know it when I knew. I said, 'an eclipse. That'll do it.'" Bumi said

He then goes on to tell us about how he took back his city.

"Wow! You took back your whole city all by yourself." Suki said

"So what about you guys?; did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" Bumi asked

"Nah." Zuko said

"Nope." I said

"No, not really." Sokka said

…

Bumi brings down one of the rocks walls that are up protecting the camp.

"Well, here we are. Welcome to Old People Camp." Bumi said

I look over at Zuko. Jeong Jeong and Pakku walk away.

"Where…where is he?" Zuko asked

Piandao points to a tent on the other side of the camp. 

"Your Uncle's in there, Prince Zuko." Piandao said

The rest of the team disrupts. I can see the worry and shame pass across Zuko's face.

"Zuko you can do this." I said

"Will you wait for me outside the tent?" Zuko asked

"Of course." I said

We walked towards the tent. We stopped outside the tent.

"Why aren't you going in?" I asked

"Because my Uncle hates me, I know it. He loved and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?" Zuko asked

"Are you sorry for what you did?" I asked

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life." Zuko said

"Then tell him that. And he will forgive you." I said

I kiss check.

"Now man up and go see your Uncle." I said

Zuko smiled, took a deep breath and entered the tent. I stayed outside.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked

I hear snoring and I know that Iroh is asleep. I sit down outside the tent and wait just like I told him I would. I don’t know how long we waited but I heard Zuko start talking again.

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want you to know, I am so, so, sorry, Uncle. I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you. But I'll -" Zuko stomp

I heard something move inside the tent.

"How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me." Zuko said

I smiled, glad Zuko and Iroh are back to normal.

"I was never angry with you. I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way." Iroh said

"I did lose my way." Zuko said

"But you found it again. And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here." Iroh said

"It wasn't that hard, Uncle. You have a pretty strong scent." Zuko said

I laughed from my space outside.

"Kida." Iroh said

I moved to the door of the tent and stepped inside..

"Hello Iroh." I said

"Hello, little one." Iroh said

I walked farther into the tent and gave Iroh a hug.

"It's good to see you again Iroh." I said

"You as well Kida." Iroh said

We talked a little while longer. Zuko and I looked at each other.

"Uncle there is something you should know." Zuko said

"If it is about Kida here being pregnant I know." Iroh said

"How do you know." I asked

"Because she is bigger than last time so she is either getting fat or pregnant. So…" Iroh trailed off

"Are you mad?" I asked

"No of course not. I'm happy for you two." Iroh said

"I'm glad. I was afraid you would be mad or disappointed with us." I said

"No I would never be mad or disappointed in you little one. Well I guess I can't call you little one anymore." Iroh said

…

We were all outside, in a circle.

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord." Zuko said

"You mean the Fire Lord." Toph said

"That's what I just said." Zuko said

"Hmmm…" Iroh said

"We need you to come with us." Zuko said

"No, Zuko, it won't turn out well." Iroh said

"You can beat him. And we'll be there to help." Zuko said

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord." Iroh said

"And then…then you would come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asked

"Zuko we've talked about this. You would become the Fire Lord." I said

"Kida is right. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko." Iroh said

"Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes." Zuko said

"Yes, you have. You've struggled, you've suffered, but you have always followed your own path. You restored your own honor, and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation." Iroh said

Zuko looks deep in thought.

"I'll try, Uncle." Zuko said

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asked

"I'm the only one with enough power to face Ozai." I said

"No way." Katara said

"Not going to happen. You are not going anywhere near my father. You are not fighting in any of these battles to come." Zuko said

"Sozin's Comet is arriving, and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again." Iroh said

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Suki said

"Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you." Iroh said

"I can handle Azula." Zuko said

"Not alone! You'll need help." Iroh said

"You're right. Katara, Kida how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?" Zuko asked

"It would be my pleasure." Katara said

"Why am I coming. Didn't you just say wasn't going to fight in this battle." I said

"Because you are not leaving my sight. Plus the safest place for you is with the person who can heal people." Zuko said

"What about the rest of us? What is our destiny?" Sokka asked

"What do you think it is?" Iroh asked

"I think that, even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet." Sokka said

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph said

…

Toph and Suki are on one eel hound. Sokka is talking with Piandao.

"Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel hound. The air ship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey." Piandao said

"Thank you, Master." Sokka said

Katara and I are sitting on Appa waiting for Zuko who is talking to Iroh.

"So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" Zuko asked

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop, and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day." Iroh said

"Of course you will." I said

I see Sokka, Toph, and Suki on an eel hound. Zuko is now on Appa.

"Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it." Iroh said

The eel hound sets off followed soon after by Appa. We head towards the Fire Nation.


	55. Chapter 53 Sozin's Comet Part 3: Into the Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and most of the next chapter will be written in the third person. I will write where the scene is taking places.

You can see where Sozin's Comet can be seen skimming the atmosphere. Katara and Kida look at Zuko.

"Zuko, don't worry. We can take Azula." Katara said

"It's not her I'm worried about. I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if hasn't found another way. What if he loses?" Zuko asked

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back." Katara said

"And knowing Aang's luck he would have found another way to stop your father." Kida said

Fire Nation:

The Royal Palace where Azula is being groomed by her servants in preparation for her coronation. She takes a cherry from the bowl one of her servants is holding and pops it into her mouth, only to spit out a pit in disgust. She is now holding a cherry pit in her hand.

"What am I holding?" Azula asked

"A cherry pit, Princess." the servant said

"Correct. And what day is this?" Azula asked

"it is the day of your coronation." the servant said

"Yes, it is. So, please. Tell me why, on the most important day of my life, you've decided to leave a pit in my cherry?" Azula asked

She throws the pit at the servant, who winces slightly from the impact.

"It wasn't a decision; it was just a small mistake." the servant said

"Small? Do you realize what could've happened if I hadn't sensed the pit in time?" Azula asked

"I suppose you could've…choked?" the servant asked

"Yes, then you will understand the severity of your crime." Azula said

"I understand, Princess. Please, forgive me." the servant said

"Of very well, since it is a special day, I will show you mercy. You are banished. Leave this palace immediately." Azula said

The servant bows and quietly walks away.

"What are you all looking at? I have two feet that need scrubbing. And make sure you get in between the toes. I won't have my first day as Fire Lord marred by poor foot hygiene." Azula said

Earth Kingdom:

The eel hound is swimming through the water, Sokka, Toph, and Suki riding atop the beast.

"It's weird to say, but the comet actually looks beautiful." Suki said

"Too bad the Fire Lord's about to use it to destroy the world." Toph said

The eel hound arrives at the shore of the airship base. The trio climbs their way up a cliff side only to discover the fleet has just taken off.

"We're too late. The fleet's already taking off." Sokka said

"Then we're taking off, too. Where's the closest airship?" Toph asked

"It's right…" Sokka said

He points to the closest airship. He however is interrupted as Toph launches the three toward an airship, using earthbending. After a swift ascension, they fall onto a nearby ship and make their way across the giant vessel.

Fire Nation:

Azula is sitting impatiently on her throne as a band of Dai Li agents approaches.

"You sent for us, Princess. Is everything all right?" the head of the Dai Li asked

"Actually, everything's not all right. Do you know how long it took you to get here?" Azula asked

"Uh…a few minutes, I guess." the head of Dai Li said

"Five, to be precise, in which time an assassin could've snuck in, done away with me and been on his merry way." Azula said

"My apologies, Princess." the head of the Dai Li said

"Is this how you plan to treat your new Fire Lord? With tardiness and disloyalty?" Azula asked

"The Dai Li would never betray you." the head of the Dai Li said

"And I'm sure that's just what you told Long Feng before you turned against him and joined me! You're all banished." Azula said

"But…" the head of the Dai Li starts

"Goodbye." Azula said

The agent pauses briefly before turning around and exiting the room followed by the other Dai Li agents behind him.

"Please send the next group on your way out." Azula said

Back at the airships:

Sokka, Suki, and Toph have made their way to the main control room.

"Sshhh…" Sokka said

Toph approaches the door and knocks several times before breaking it down. Using metalbending, she creates a suit of armor from the door and assaults the astonished crew members. The Fire Nation soldiers start to firebend at her, but she merely dodges them and metalbends various parts of the ship's interior to imprison the crew members. With all the men defeated, Sokka and Suki peer into the room. Toph takes off her suit of armor.

"That's how it's done." Toph said

"Good work, Toph! Time to take control of the ship, take the wheel." Sokka said

"That's a great idea. Let the blind girl steer the giant airship." Toph said

"I was talking to Suki." Sokka said

"That would make a lot more sense." Toph said

"What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?" Suki asked

"Take us down closer to the water. I've got an idea." Sokka said

Sokka grabs a tube-like speaker and speaks into it.

"Attention, crew, this is your captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hot cakes and sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate." Sokka said

Suki begins to steer the ship close to the water. Sokka then pulls a lever and the bomb bay doors open and all the crew members fall into the ocean.

Back at the Fire Nation:

Azula is still sitting on her throne, looking left just as footsteps are heard. Lo and Li walking toward the throne.

"Azula, we heard what happened. Why have you banished all your servants?" Li asked

"All your Dai Li agents…" Lo said

"And the Imperial Firebenders?" Li asked

"None of them could be trusted. Sooner or later, they all would have betrayed me. Just like Mai and Ty Lee did." Azula said

"Aula, we are concerned for you and your well-being." Lo and Li said

Azula looks at Lo and Li.

"My father asked you to come here and talk to me, didn't he? He thinks I can't handle the responsibility of being Fire Lord. But I will be the greatest leader in Fire Nation history." Azula said

"I'm sure you will. But considering everything that has happened today…" Lo said

"Perhaps it's best if you postponed your coronation." Li said

Azula glares at Lo and Li.

"What? Which one of you just said that?" Azula asked in anger

Lo and Li point at each other.

"What a shame…there's only one way to resolve this. You two must duel each other. I order you to fight an Agni Kai." Azula said

"But…" Lo said

"We're…" Li said

"Not firebenders." Lo and Li said

"All right, fine." Azula said

She points at Li.

"Lo, you're banished." Azula said

Points at Lo, while actually talking about Li.

"Li, you can stay." Azula said

She gets up and walks away.

"But, I'm Li. So who's banished?" Li asked

Lo shrugs at Li.

At Ba Sing Se:

Fire Nation tanks roll towards the main gate. The tanks all line up. A flag of the Order of the White Lotus, flies behind Jeong Jeong, Bumi, Pakku, Piandao, and Iroh.

"Ba Sing Se, the Order of the White Lotus is here." Bumi said

"Here to set you free." Pakku said

"Only once every hundred years can a firebender experience this kind of power." Iroh said

Iroh inhales deeply. Iroh exhales as a ring of fire appears around. The flames grow larger each time Iroh breathes deeply. Iroh opens his eyes and raises his arms, as the flames around him collect to make a ball of fire. It collects energy and Iroh fires it as a massive fire blast that breaches the Outer Wall. Bumi jumps forward and stomps the ground. The three stone blocks that the Order's members are standing on begin to quickly move toward Ba Sing Se. Iroh deflects the attacks. The Order members leap and go towards the city. 

Pakku bends a giant wave of water over the building and down toward the Fire Nation soldiers. Piandao jumps over it. Pakku turns the wave into ice, freezing the soldiers. Piandao slides down the frozen wave and slashes the eds of the soldier's weapons. Sliding into another street, Pakku unfreezes the water, freezes it again in front of him to block an incoming fire blast. The ice barrier is destroyed, and when another fire blast is about to hit Pakku, a giant wall of fire erupts, made by Jeong Jeong, in front of him, stopping the attack.

Jeong Jeong floats in the air using firebending to create fire jets beneath his feet. Jeong Jeong turns to another street. A line of tanks fire on him, but he blocks the attacks with another giant wall of fire and thrusts the wall knocking the tanks. More tanks begin to fire on him from another street, but Jeong Jeong repeats his actions, creating a wall of flame and attacking the tanks with it. The tanks can be seen knocked over and in a pile as the wall of fire pushes another tank into the pile.

Back at the Fire Nation:

Azula stands in front of a full length mirror. She takes a ribbon and begins leisurely winding around her hair. Her hand gets caught as she is tying her hair into a top knot. Frustrated, she tugs at the tangled mess a few times before she grabs a pair of scissors from the table next to her, ready to cut her hair.

"All right hair, it's time to face your doom." Azula said

Azula grabs the bangs hanging in front of her face. She lifts them in the air and cuts them, with them falling near her feet. Her reflection in the mirror shows her grinning, with her hair a mess, but she stops grinning as she notices Ursa appears in the reflection, behind Azula.

"What a shame, you always had such beautiful hair." Ursa said

"What are you doing here?" Azula asked

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation." Ursa said

"Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me. You think I'm a monster." Azula said

Azula look at her reflection in the mirror, clearly angered.

"I think you're confused. All your life you used fear to control people, like your friends Mai and Ty Lee." Ursa said

Azula closes her eyes before turning around sharply to face her mother.

"Well what choice do I have?!" Azula yelled

Azula's back is to the mirror which still shows the reflection of her mother.

"Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me." Azula said

"No. I love you, Azula. I do." Ursa said

Azula bends over slightly, tears in her eyes, and her hair hanging down in messy locks. Her hand gripped around a hairbrush on the table. She is enraged, she lets out a shout and hurls the brush at the mirror. The resulting impact shatters a large portion of the mirror, including where Ursa's reflection was seen. Azula kneels over and begins bitterly crying. The room is devoid of any other people, showing that Ursa's reflection was a mere hallucination.

Back at Sokka's Airship:

Sokka can see the back of Ozai who is standing at the front of his airship. The ship that Sokka, Suki, and Toph hijacked can be seen just below it.

"We're not gonna catch up to him in time." Sokka said

"No." Suki said

Stone Pillar's:

Ozai tilts his head back and smiles sadistically. Ozai raises his arms in the air, pulls his palm down toward the ground beneath. A small but incredibly intense flame is forming on his hand, growing larger until it is finally fired into an enormous fire blast that ignites the earth below. Ozai burns the ground with sadistic grin.

Aang is standing, facing Ozai's assault. Momo is sitting on his shoulder.

"Momo, time for you to go." Aang said

Momo leaps off of Aang's shoulder. Aang closes his eyes and breathes deeply. Aang performs several spinning kicks, using earthbending to send giant sections of the stone pillar beneath him towards Ozai's ship and jumps to another pillar. The chunks of rock whistle past the side of Ozai's airship, which catches his notice. The last few pieces of rock strike the airship's engine, which causes Ozai to lose balance and stop his attack. Smoke drifts from the engine. It loses power and begins to descend. Ozai looks down to see Aang. Aang spins his body around, gathering his energy, and unleashes a huge fire blast at Ozai's ship, striking the final blow to its engine, thereby destroying the airship.

Aang turns to the side toward the airship and it floats past him, facing Ozai for the first time. Ozai stares at Aang with surprise. Aang can be seen standing on top of a stone pillar in the distance. Ozai removes his Phoenix King armor and cloak, burning it and leaving his chest bare. Ozai jumps off of the platform he is standing on, using his firebending to fly like a rocket towards Aang. Ozai lands on a different stone pillar.

Back at Sokka's Airship:

"What just happened?" Suki asked

"It's Aang! He's back!" Sokka said

Back to Stone Pillar's:

Ozai and Aang are facing each other.

"After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, now the universe delivers you to me as an act of providence." Ozai said

"Please listen to me. We don't have to fight. You have the power to end it here and stop what you're doing." Aang said

"You are right. I do have the power. I have all the power in the world." Ozai said

Ozai begins to shoot fire from his hands and mouth. Aang enters his battle stance. Ozai's flames die, and he looks at Aang. Ozai jumps, spins in the air and slams his fist downward, creating a circular wave of flames that spread directly towards Aang. Aang jumps over the attack and slams his hands and feet into the stone pillar right below him. He earthbends a piece of the pillar he is holding into the air. Aang rotates it around and kicks the chunk of rock toward Ozai, who leaps away using his firebending. In mid-air, Ozai propels himself at Aang using a jet of fire from his feet. At the same time, Aang jumps toward Ozai, sending a wave of fire at him. Ozai kicks forward and shoots a fire blast from his foot. The two attacks collide in a fiery explosion. 

Back to Sokka's Airship:

"Go, Aang! Airbending slice." Sokka said

He swings his hand down, slicing through the air.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Suki asked

"The Fire Lord is Aang's fight. We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the Earth Kingdom." Sokka said

"And how do we do that, Captain Boomerang? I can't see outside of this floating hunk of metal." Toph said

Sokka smiles as he comes up with his idea before turning to face Suki and Toph.

"Airship slice." Sokka said excitedly

Suki raises her eyebrow at Sokka. The airship begins to rise higher and higher into the air. Sokka at the wheel as he begins to pull some levers. Sokka spins the wheel to his left. The airship banks towards the left end of the airship fleet behind it. Firebenders are seen standing on platforms jutting out toward the front. In unison, they begin to firebend. The fire blasts hit the ground elbow. The fire burns and creates an immense amount of smoke. The forest is engulfed in flames. Toph is looking down at the chaos through the cabin's shattered window.

"Whoa. That's a lot of fire, isn't it." Toph said

Sokka spins the wheel back around as their airship comes to face the side of the airship fleet. He pulls more levers, steadying the ship. Sokka pulls the lever down. The dial, the needle turning to the maximum. Smoke begins billowing out of the exhaust pipes of the airship. The airship's engine from outside as it begins to rupture and explode. Sokka starts gritting his teeth in determination.

"It's gonna be a rough ride! We need to get to the top of this thing, fast." Sokka said

Sokka grabs Toph's hand, and they run to the exit. Suki's following not too far behind. Sokka and Suki stop at the doorway, as Toph continues running on.

"Then what?" Suki asked

"Watch each other's backs, and if we make it that farm I'll let you know." Sokka said

Suki and Sokka share a quick kiss before going on, catching up with Toph. The airship begins to descend. It plows into other airships, causing a domino-effect of crashing. They climb their way up a ladder to the top of the airship. The floor beneath them suddenly gets destroyed as soon as Sokka got up the ladder; they had just made it. The three of them begin running toward the front of the ship. The airship is still flying through the fleet, but slowly demolishing itself in the process. The trio is racing towards the front of the airship. Suddenly, just as they are getting to their destination, part of the airship falls off, separating Suki from Toph and Sokka. Suki reaches out to the others but can't reach them. Sokka and Toph piece of airship is drifting away from Suki's.

"Suki!" Sokka yelled

The front of the ship breaks off and collides with one last enemy ship. Sokka is still reaching out desperately to Suki in front of him. Suki jumps from what is left of their airship, and down to another one.

"I'm okay! Just finish the mission." Suki said

"No…" Sokka said

"Sokka, I think we've gotta…" Toph starts

"Jump." Toph and Sokka said

The front of the airship, slams violently into another enemy airship. Toph and Sokka land below, onto another airship. Sokka covers Toph to shade her from falling debris.

Back to Fire Nation:

Azula is kneeling down on the plaza steps. She is wearing Fire Lord robes with armor underneath. Standing behind her are Fire Sages, one begins to hold the headpiece over her head.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord…" a fire sage said

The sage suddenly pauses and looks ahead. Azula turns her head to face him.

"What are you waiting for? Do it." Azula yelled

Appa is heard, and Azula turns back around to see Appa landing in the plaza courtyard. Katara and Kida are seated on Appa's saddle. While Zuko stands on his head.

"Sorry, but you're not gonna become Fire Lord today." Zuko said

Zuko then jumped off Appa.

"I am." Zuko said

"You're hilarious." Azula said

Kida and Katara jump off the saddle and stand on either side of Zuko.

"And you're going down." Katara said

"For good this time." Kida said

The Fire Sage is just about to crown Azula the new Fire Lord, regardless of what Katara, Kida, and Zuko have just said, until Azula signals with her hand for him to stop.

"Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai." Azula said

"You're on." Zuko said

Katara and Kida face Zuko both are very surprised. Azula lips form into a sly smile.

"Zuko what are you doing?" Kida asked

"She's playing you. She knows she can't take all of us, so she's trying to separate us." Katara said

"I know. But I can take her this time." Zuko said

"But even you admitted to your Uncle that you would need help facing Azula." Katara said

"There's something off about her, I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, not one else has to get hurt. especially Kida." Zuko said

"Are you sure Zuko?" Kida asked

"Yes." Zuko said

They make their way to the courtyard the Agni Kai will take place. Zuko and Kida talk.

"Listen if something goes wrong, I want you to run." Zuko said

"No. I will not. I will stay and I will fight." Kida said

"I won’t be able to talk you into changing your mind will I?" Zuko asked

"No, but I will be careful." Kida said

"I'll take it." Zuko said

The trio and Azula arrive at the courtyard the Agni Kai will take place in. We head to the end that Zuko will be at. Zuko is kneeling on one end of a courtyard, while Azula is kneeling on the other end of the courtyard. Azula takes off her Fire Lord garments.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." Azula said slightly sarcastic

"No you're not." Zuko said

He gets into his stance. Kida thinks back to the first Agni Kai she ever saw. They one when Zuko faced Zhao. She said what Iroh said way back then.

"Remember the basics." Kida said

Zuko looks back at her and smiles.

"I will." Zuko said

Azula assumes an awkward fighting stance. She spins and sends a sudden blast of blue fire towards Zuko. Zuko brings his hands up and jumps forward, bringing his arms down in front of him. He bends a flame in each hand and they emerge. He sends the fire towards Azula. The two fires coiled, making a wall of red and blue fire. As the wall begins to die, Azula leaps up on a jet of fire and kicks her legs forward, sending a wave of fire from her feet during each of her three spinning kicks. 

Stone Pillars where Aang and Ozai are fighting:

Aang lands on top of one of the pillars, but suddenly leaps away to be blocking and pushed by a blast of fire emerging from Ozai. The Fire Lord attacks again, sending a wave of fire from a downward kick. Aang jumps to another rock to avoid the attack, and picks up a small part of the rock and sends it toward Ozai with a kick. Ozai dodges the attack by sending a blast of fire out of his foot. Aang leaps to the top of another rock to avoid the attack before leaping to land near a waterfall. Ozai follows him there, sending yet another fire blast towards Aang. Aang uses waterbending to send some of the waterfall towards the flames, extinguishing them and causing Ozai to jump back. He flies back toward Aang, using fire rockets from his feet. He shoots a large burst of fire at Aang, but Aang jumps to the top of the waterfall to avoid the attack. Ozai rockets up after him, and flips forward, shooting fire from both feet. Aang jumps to other side of the slope to escape the hot flames.

Ozai flies over to him, using his fire jets shooting from his feet, but Aang lands on a boulder, lifting it into the air. He jumps away, only to stop Ozai for a second, distracted by the boulder. He continues to chase Aang, shooting at him with his fiery fist. Aang spins around, creating a tornado shield that blocks him from the flames. He lands on the side of a rock pillar, and quickly scoots to the other side, only to see Ozai shooting another stream of fire at him. Aang leaps to another pillar before airbending himself back to the first pillar. He kicks the top of a pillar off, sending it toward Ozai. To Aang's surprise, Ozai is right behind him, and he sends a ball of fire towards Aang.  
Aang raises his hand to block himself from the surprise attack as he is pushed and hits the side of a rock, falling to the ground in pain. Ozai flies toward him again, and lands on the same ledge as Aang. Seeing that Ozai is there, Aang picks himself up, and suddenly earthbends to create rock armor around his body. Ozai shoots fists of fire at Aang, pushing him around the edge of the ledge. He swings his arm at Aang, sending a wave of fire toward him, but he jumps away leaving the rock armor behind.   
Aang suddenly performs a flip backward to shoot a gust of wind at Ozai from the air. Ozai jumps aside to avoid Aang's blast, and begins to shoot lightning. Aang is grasping on to the side of a rock, seemingly terrified. Just when the lightning is about to strike him, he quickly swings his arm around to create another tornado shield. He jumps up, and flies to the top of a rock where Ozai attempts to shoot a lightning bolt at him, but misses. After the failed attempt, he continues shooting blasts at Aang, to which he lifts the top of a rock and dodges in order to evade. He suddenly rolls forward, just as Ozai sends another blast of lightning toward him  
Aang begins to redirect the lighting, pointing it toward the terrified Ozai. Aang hesitates to strike him, and so he sends the bolt into the orange sky instead. He falls to the ground, exhausted from straining to hold the energy from the lighting. Ozai smiles, sensing he has the upper-hand, and performs a spin-kick of fire towards Aang, who raises the ground to protect himself from the fire blast. He is thrown off the rock from the impact and is falling towards the water below him. He tilts himself up, frantically waving his arms and trying to airbend to break his fall. Seeing that does not work due to the speed he is falling, as he nears the water, he creates a funnel shape from it to land softly and gets washed up onto shore. He quickly stands up to see Ozai rocketing toward him.

Back at the Agni Kai:

Orange and blue flames blasting towards each other. One building is shown to be on fire. Zuko punches a powerful blast of fire towards his sister. His stream of orange blends with a blast of blue fire, he continues shooting fire while being pushed back buy the blue flames colliding with his. Zuko turns his foot around in order to steady himself. A powerful fire blast streaming from his fist.

Suddenly, Zuko and Azula stop their attacks. The scared and confused Azula turns to find that Zuko's strong attack has caused the plaza behind her to be smothered in flames. She leaps forward with a blast of fire that she swings at Zuko. Just as he is about to be hit, Zuko thrusts his palms outward to create a wall of fire that slices the blue flame. The flames slowly die down. Azula is crouching on the ground. Azula is heavily panting, and she grits her teeth and narrows her eyes in determination.

A determined look flushes over Azula. Zuko opens his fist, and with the other fist punches two large fireballs towards Azula, and the fire emerges to create one massive blast. Azula's eyes open wide in fear, reflecting with orange from the oncoming attack. Azula barely dodges using a jet of blue fire. She flies forward into the air, using jets of fire from her feet and hands. Azula thrusts her fists forward creating two blue fire blasts.

Zuko is crouching with his arms outward, blue and orange flames swirling around him. Azula is flying towards him as she swerves to the right to dodge Zuko's last blast. Azula shoots fire at Zuko and circles him, a trail of blue fire coming from her feet. Zuko quickly defends himself by creating a shield of fire for protection. Zuko tries to attack Azula, who is still circling him, but she is too fast. Zuko stops firing at Azula, crouches, and begins spinning and kicking immense and powerful flames from his feet. Azula is flying forward, when she sees the attack, she tries to stop, but it is too late. Azula falls and rolls forward onto the ground. In pain, she picks herself back up. She is hunched over, her hair is undone and she is extremely angry. Katara and Kida are very worried.

"No lighting today? What's the matter?" Zuko asked angrily and somewhat mockingly

Zuko then gets into his lighting redirection stance.

"Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko asked

"Oh, I'll show you lighting." Azula said

At that moment, Azula waves and moves her fingertips in order to generate lighting, but her stance is irregular and off. Zuko inhales and exhales deeply. He assumes his stance and prepares to redirect whatever lighting may come his way. Suddenly, light begins flicking as Azula begins charging her lighting. She finishes charging, you can see that she is looking at Kida. Azula is in her stance and ready to strike; lighting at her fingertips. She smiles and extends her arm to shoot the blast directly at Kida.

Zuko turns his head and looks back at Katara and Kida not knowing her the lighting will hit. He runs, trying to get between the two girls and the lighting. Kida and Katara's eye reflect the one coming lighting. Zuko jumps up, in between Katara, Kida and the lighting.

"No." Zuko yells

Zuko extends his finger out in order to redirect it, but fails in doing so, therefore absorbing it. Katara looks horrified, and Kida is crying. Zuko hits the ground, the lighting leaving his body through the his other arm. Zuko is lying on the ground, twitching from the electricity seeping through his body. He rolls onto his back, groaning and holding his wounded chest. Katara and Kida run towards Zuko.

"Zuko." Kida and Katara yell

Zuko is shown, lying on the ground in pain. His shirt around his chest is burnt away, revealing a large scar. Katara and Kida are running toward him, but both are stopping their tracks by a blast of lighting. Kida throws up an ice shield to protect them from the lighting. The ice comes down, Kida is angry and sends out a thing of ice, it hits Azula and send her flying back. and the girls see a crazed Azula, hunched over and swaying from side to side. She suddenly starts laughing manically and runs forward.

Stone Pillars where Aang and Ozai are fighting:

Ozai flies over the water below. Aang is terrified, he begins to swing his arms using waterbending to launch. He reaches the shore, stumbling forward, with Ozai not too far behind. Ozai reaches him, and Aang earthbends a circle of rocks around himself for protection. Ozai is right over him, laughing. Aang is trapped inside his sphere, bracing himself with his arms.

"You're weak, just like the rest of your people! They did not deserve to exist in this world…in my world! Prepare to join them Prepare to die!" Ozai yells

Ozai is thrusting both fists into Aang's rock shield, releasing a powerful fire blast while doing so. Aang is still trapped inside the rock, still shielding himself with his eyes closed as pebbles fall around him and orange light can be seen seeping in through the cracks between the rocks. Ozai throws another fire blast against Aang's shield. Ozai jumps back, lands, and rises back up. he send two powerful fire blasts.


	56. Sozin's Comet Part 4: Avatar Aang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother, sister and I discovered the new Avatar, an air bender named Aang. And although his air bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the last chapter most of this chapter will be written in the third person and I will write where the place is.

Stone Pillars where Aang and Ozai are fighting:

Ozai throws a left-curved fire blast, followed with a right-curved blast. He fires a straight blast. Aang endures the fire blasts from inside the earth sphere shield.

"Come on out, Avatar! You can't hide in there forever!" Ozai yells

As Ozai yells at Aang tauntingly he is using a a flamethrower blast with his hair swaying in the wind.

Airship's:

Sokka and Toph are running on top of one of three airships.

"Toph, metalbend the rudder so it's jammed in a turning position. The ship will spiral and slam into the others." Sokka said

"Got it!" Toph said

She moves as Sokka out of the way, spits into her hands, and rubs them together. Toph grips and meatalbends the rubber while grunting in effort, and the firebenders inside the ship crash into the wall, and due to the action, the ship crashes into the others.

"Have I ever mentioned how sweet it is that you invented metalbending?" Sokka asked

"You could stand to mention it more." Toph said

A firebender comes out of the ship and fires at Sokka and Toph. Dragging Toph along, Sokka jumps off the ship planting his sword in the side of the vessel to stop their descent. He manages to slow them down, though they still fall off and roughly land on a platform below; Sokka breaks his leg in the process, and his sword embeds itself in the metal just in front of him. Toph, however, falls off the platform, though Sokka manages to grab hold of her hand at the last moment.

"My leg. Hang on Toph." Sokka said

"Aye, aye, Captain." Toph said

Two firebenders emerge on the platforms beside them, posing a threat from two sides. As one of the soldiers is about to firebend at them, Sokka throws his boomerang at him, knocking him out. He kicks his sword in to his hand and throws it at the remaining soldier's platform, it cuts right through the metal and plummets to the forest below.

"Bye, space sword." Sokka said sadly

More firebenders come outside, ready to finish the pair.

"I don't think boomerang's coming back, Toph. It looks like this is the end." Sokka said

Toph starts crying and the firebenders run away. The airship gets struck by a different one and Sokka lets Toph fall onto it before humping down himself, hurting his leg again in the process. He falls over in pain.

"How did that happen? Did boomerang come back?" Toph asked

Sokka looks up.

"No, Suki did." Sokka said

They see Suki riding on the last functioning airship with a triumphant smile.

Stone Pillars where Aang and Ozai are fighting:

Ozai is still throwing fire blast at Aang. He blasts Aang a few more times and rises up to fly toward the shell to shoot an enormous, continuous blast of fire at Aang. Ozai steps back to charge another intense attack causing Aang's rock shield to be crushed and Aang protects himself with an airbending shield but is pushed back by the force of the attack, crashing into a rock pillar. The scar on his back is hit with a point of the rock, causing him to flash back to when he was shot by lighting. He flashes back to Avatar Roku explaining how the ability works. He turns his head to see Kyoshi and more Avatars, all with their eyes lit up. the flashbacks end. Aang is covered in rubble.

"Come on out, little boy. You're about to be…" Ozai is cut off

Aang jumps out, now in the avatar State, and grabs Ozai by his goatee. Ozai tries to firebend at the Avatar, but Aang merely knocks his hand away. He creates a blast of air sending Ozai flying backward, he crashes into a pillar of rock. He falls down to the ground and as the dust clears he looks up at Aang in the sky with a sphere of air around him. Aang proceeds to roar and creates fire out of his mouth, fists and feet. Aang creates a massive gust of air causing Ozai to cover himself as he groans in struggle. Pillars of earth disintegrate and move toward Aang as other pieces of rock rise up from the ground to surround Aang. Water also rises toward Aang as he creates a ring of fire around himself. The earth begins to create a ring inside the air sphere as the water continues to rise up and form another ring inside the earth sphere. Ozai watches, covering his head with his arms. Aang is surrounded by a ring of water, a ring of earth, a ring of fire and a sphere of air. Aang charges at Ozai, ramming him, and blows him off his Elemental Sphere. Ozai flies away from Aang. Aang uses earthbending to shoot machine gun-like earth bullets at him. Aang chase a fleeting Ozai.

Ba Sing Se:

Bumi rise out of the ground with earthbending. He turns around as Fire Nation tanks appear and fire on him, but her blocks it with earthbending. He lowers the barrier smiling. He shoots rocks at the holes where they shoot from. He subsequently uses earthbending to shoot them into the air and they land piled on top of one another while the soldiers come out of the tanks groaning in pain. Iroh stands in front of the Ba Sing Se Royal Palace, he burns the Fire Nation reveal the Earth Kingdom insignia under it.

Back at the Agni Kai:

A few small flames can be seen, and in the middle of them is a badly injured Zuko. He tries to get up, but he is too hurt from the lighting strike and falls down. Katara and Kida run towards him, but Azula launches a fire blast in front of them so they can't reach him. She laughs manically and shoots lighting at them. Kida throws up another ice wall.

"I can't keep doing this. We need to spilt up." Kida said

"I'll deal with Azula you help Zuko." Katara said

"But I can't heal." Kida said

Katara just looks at Kida.

"Fine but beat her quick." Kida said

Kida brings down the shield to see Zuko trying to get up again, but is still too weak and can do nothing but watch. Azula lands on a roof nearby. She begins to charging another lighting attack.

"I'd really rather out family physician look after Little Zuzu if you don't mid." Azula said

Azula shoots lighting and fire at the two girls from the roof of a building. Katara and Kida both manage to doge them all. Kida and Katara looks at each other.

"Can you do it?" Kida asked

"Of course." Katara said

The spilt up. Katara hides behind a pillar and Kida runs to Zuko. She throws up a ice sphere to protect them both.

"Kida." Zuko said

"Shh. Don't talk. You're hurt pretty bad." Kida said

Kida moved her hands over his wound.

"This might be a little cold." Kida said 

She placed her hand on his wound, he hissed out in pain.

"Sorry, it will help for when Katara can get here." Kida said

"What is she doing?" Zuko asked

"Facing your sister." Kida said

Kida can see the blue crystal around Zuko's neck.

"You still wear it?" Kida asked

"Of course. When I was here and you were out there I felt like you were still with me. I would think about you and it would glow." Zuko said

"Me too." Kida said

Then Kida remember what happened in Ba Sing Se with Jet. Kida took her hand off Zuko's chest and took her necklace off. She laid it on Zuko's wound. Both that crystal and the one on Zuko's neck glowed. Kida picked the necklace up and put her hand back on the wound. She thought about how Katara described healing. She tried to bend the heat out. She felt her hands heat up and when she moved away from the wound the heat came with her. Zuko then sat up. He pulled her into a kiss. Then they pulled apart.

"I'm going to bring the ice down." Kida said

Kida brought the ice down. Zuko and Kida see Katara grab some chains hanging from the wall. Azula stand over a grate.

"There you are, filthy peasant." Azula said

After a brief stare down, Katara uses multiple water whips to force Azula onto the grate. Azula is about to shot lighting at her when Katara freezes them both with the water under the grate. Katara melts the water around her and chains Azula's hands together and ties them to the grate. Katara bends the water back into the grate. After catching her breath, she tightens the chains to make sure Azula cannot get free and rushes over to Kida and Zuko.

"Way to go Katara." Kida said

"Thanks, Now let's see that wound." Katara said

She lays Zuko back down and runs her hands over the wound.

"You did a good job, Kida. You'll be okay but you should take it easy." Katara said

Stone Pillars where Aang and Ozai are fighting:

Aang is still chasing Ozai and uses earthbending to move two pillars in front of Ozai, who recoils and flies away. Aang sends a wave of water at Ozai, causing him to crash to the ground. As Ozai recovers and looks up, Aang bursts through the pillar he landed near. Ozai retreats backward and snoots a stream of fire at Aang. Aang drops to the ground narrowly missing Ozai who propels himself away with fire from his feet. Aang rises and begins following the fleeing Ozai again. Ozai lands on a pillar and launches a wide fire blast at Aang, who uses earthbending to more two large pillars to protect himself. Aang breaks and lets the pillars fall as Ozai flies away again. Aang unleashes multiple blasts of fire toward Ozai, who manages to dodge them. Ozai lands on the side of a pillar and launchers three similar fire blasts at an approaching Aang, who uses air and water to disperse them. Aang fires a strong blast of air at Ozai, disintegrating the pillar he stood on but he manages to get away. Aang continues to chase him as Ozai looks back, realizing Aang is catching up. Aang moves his arm in a circular motion causing water to wrap itself around Ozai's leg and up to his outstretched arm, whipping him around, before slamming him on top of a pillar. Aang flies forward and earthbends Ozai's hands and feet to the ground, trapping him. Helpless, Ozai watches fearfully as Aang hovers over him, his voice echoing with the fury of his predecessors.

"Fire Lord Ozai, you and you're forefather have devastated the balance of this world, and now you shall pay the ultimate price." Aang said

Aang under the control of his past lives, combines all four elements together for his final attack. At the last second, however, he manages to regain control, he comes out of the Avatar State, lets his attack die out, and floats to the ground, freeing Ozai in the process.

"No, I'm not gonna end it like this." Aang said

"Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak." Ozai said

Ozai moves to attack Aang who senses it with the seismic sense he learned from Toph. He stamps down and lifts a foot up, dragging a pillar of each along with him, deflecting Ozai's attack and binding him inside the rock. He circles Ozai and proceeds to bind his other hand as Ozai attempts to attack again. He pulls the rock down into the earth slightly, causing Ozai to kneel. Ozai attempts one final fire breath attack, but Aang uses airbending to stop and approach him and puts one hand on Ozai's forehead, and one on his chest, while he watches in horror.

Aang closes his eyes and if flashes back to Aang's meeting with the lion turtle. "In the era before the Avatar, we bent not the elements but the energy within ourselves," The lion turtle places his paw in a similar position to Aang's hands on Ozai using its claw. The claw begins to glow green light.

Aang's head arches back and blue energy shines out of his eyes and mouth into the sky. Ozai is terrified as his eyes and mouth begin to shine out red energy. Aang's followed by Ozai's, bodies consumed by the blue and red energies. The sky is divide in half red and blue energy.

You can hear the lion turtle talking to Aang. "To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable or you will be corrupted and destroyed."

Ozai's energy begins to make its way to Aang's body, consuming the blue and replacing it with red energy. The energy reaches Aang's face, and continues to cover the beams shining out his mouth and eyes. The red light begins to take control and the blue light diminishes. Aang is almost completely taken over by red energy only on eye left. The blue energy begins to disappear, but at the last second it blasts out of Aang's eyes, overwhelming the red energy in the process and proceeding to take over Ozai's energy and an intense beam of blue energy erupts into the sky. The beam disappears and Ozai falls to the ground as Aang releases him. Ozai attempts to rise and attack, but falls back exhausted and unable to bend.

"What? What did you do to me?" Ozai asked

"I took away your bending. You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again." Aang said

Aang steps forward and looks toward the sea as fire spreads on the land below. Aang breathes deeply and enters the Avatar State briefly, showing his control of the ability. Aang begins to bend the water from the ocean below to extinguish the fires. Water rises to extinguish the fires. Aang lowers the water back to its normal level. Momo returns to Aang's shoulder. Sokka, Toph, and Suki are seen leaving the airship they were on. Sokka is being carried by the other two due to his broken leg.

"You did it. You should've seen yourself, it was amazing, you were all like…" Sokka said

Sokka pretends to be Aang fighting Ozai while adding sound effects.

"…and the Fire Lord was all like…" Sokka said

Sokka then pretends to be Ozai struggling and groaning. Suki then points to the exhausted Ozai while approaching him.

"So did you, you know…finish the job?" Suki asked

"I'm still alive." Ozai said

Suki backs away from him.

"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away." Aang said

"Wow! Who taught you that?" Sokka asked

"A giant lion turtle." Aang said

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear." Toph said

"Well, look at you, buster. Now that your firebending's gone I guess we should call you the Loser Lord." Sokka said

"I am the Phoenix King!" Ozai said

He then flops on the ground while semi-conscious and drooling.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to offend you, Phoenix King of Getting His Butt Whooped." Toph said

"Yeah! Or how about King of the…Guys Who…Don't Win?" Suki asked pathetically

"Leave the nicknames to us, honey." Toph said

Back to Fire Nation and Kida's Pov:

I walked into Zuko's room to see Mai helping Zuko who was having trouble putting in his Fire Lord robes.

"You need some help with that?" Mai asked

"Mai! You're okay! They let you out of prison?" Zuko asked

"My Uncle pulled some strings. And it doesn't hurt that the new Fire Lord is your best friend." Mai said

"So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" Zuko asked

"Yes I don't hate you anymore." Mai said

I knocked on the door. Zuko walked over to me.

"Mai I would like you to meet Kida. Kida this here is Mai." Zuko said

"We’ve meet before." Mai said

"We have but it's nice to meet you on better terms. How is your baby brother doing?" I asked

"He's doing fine. How do you know about him?" Mai asked

"I'm the one they bought him back when he went missing in Omashu. By the way we didn't kidnap him." I said

"I though as much he likes to wander. I leave you guys to it." Mai said

Mai then left us. I finished helping Zuko. 

"Close your eyes." Zuko said

I closed my eyes. I heard something.

"Open them." Zuko said

I open my eyes to see Zuko had a box. He gave it to me.

"I love you Kida. Though out the past two years you are the only thing that bought me happiness. You made me even happier when I found out you were carrying my child. I would love nothing more than for you to be by my side and for me to be by yours." Zuko said

I open the box to see a necklace, I look up at Zuko.

"I don't know if I made it right, I asked Pakku about while we were at the camp but… Kida will you marry me?" Zuko asked

"Yes. Of course yes." I said

Zuko takes the necklace and puts it around my neck. I then turn back around, and he pulls me into a hug and then he kiss me. He runs his fingers through my hair.

"I'm glad the dye came out I like it better like this." Zuko said

"Come on you have a nation to address." I said

We left Zuko's room and headed to the entrance where everyone was waiting. We pass a doorway and we see Aang sitting on the ground. He is dressed in the robes and necklace of an airbending master.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down. And now…" Zuko trails off

"And now we're friends." Aang said

"Yeah, we are friends." Zuko said

"I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world's so different now." Aang said

"And it's gonna be even more different. We'll rebuild it together." Zuko said

Zuko and Aang hugged.

"So are you going to ask Katara out again?" I asked

Aang just glared and Zuko and I started to laugh. We walked outside. We see people from all the Nations, even the Foggy Swamp Tribe. The crowd cheers. Zuko raises his hand.

"Please. The real hero is the Avatar." Zuko said

Aang walks next to Zuko and I. The crowd cheers again. Aang turns his head slightly.

"Today this war is finally over. I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace." Zuko said

Zuko kneels down, preparing to be crowned Fire Lord. The Fire Sages walk up, holding the headpiece. The puts the headpiece into Zuko's top knot.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko." the Fire Sage said

Zuko stands up.

"I would also like to introduce everyone to my Fiancé Kida. We are also expecting a child." Zuko said

There were cheers and claps. We turned and headed back inside. It took a whole two minutes for Toph, Katara, and Sokka to come barreling in.

"What? When?" Katara sked

"Like five minutes ago." I said

"Why didn't you tell us first?" Sokka asked

"I didn't get a chance." I said

"Well I'm happy for you." Katara said

I didn't get a chance to say anything back because Hakoda came storming in.

"You are not marrying anyone." Hakoda said

"Yes, I am." I said

"No you are not. You are coming home. You are too young to get married." Hakoda said

"You can't make me, and I'm not too young." I said

"Yes, I am. I am your father." Hakoda said

I started to laugh. Hakoda looked pissed.

"Stop laughing. I am your father." Hakoda said

"No you are not. You haven't been a father to me since the day mom died. So I am getting married and I'm not going anywhere with you." I said

"But I am your father." Hakoda said

"You can say that all you want. But you are not my father. You stopped being that when you stopped talking to me. When you didn't say goodbye to me when you left. When the next few times we saw each other you acted like I didn't even exist. So you are not my father. So I am going to marry Zuko, I am going to have his child that is already inside of me. So you can go back to acting like you have two children because as far as I'm concerned Katara and Sokka are your only children." I said

Hakoda looked extremely angry once he had time to process what I said.

"Your pregnant?" Hakoda asked

"Yes, and the fact that all you got from that was me being pregnant proves I'm statement is right." I said

Hakoda went to argue, but Sokka stopped him.

"Don't dad she's right. There is no point in saying anything." Sokka said

"The damage is already done and beyond repair. Your only chance now is to go with the flow and hope for the best." Katara said

Hakoda looked at me. I just looked at Zuko.

"I'm tired. Can we go back to your room?" I asked

"Of course." Zuko said

We turned around to go back to his room. Zuko wrapped his arm around my waist. I saw Sokka and Katara hold Hakoda back. Once we got back to Zuko's room I flopped onto the bed.

"I like what you did back there. I'm glad you finally got to yell at him. But I'm also sorry, that it turned out like that." Zuko said

"Maybe one day he will come around. But until then I don't want him in my life." I said

"I understand." Zuko said

…

Zuko and I got married a few months later. He said he wanted to be married before the baby was here. Two months later I gave birth to a baby girl. She had Zuko's hair color, and her eyes were grey. We named her Lily Ursa. She was loved by all of the Fire Nation. Iroh loved her too, a year later I gave birth to a baby boy and in honor of Iroh we named him Iroh. Which made Iroh very happy. Katara and Aang got married and had a few kids and well the rest is history.


End file.
